


Simirajský bojovník

by Theryes



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryes/pseuds/Theryes
Summary: Nathan měl vždy dojem, že příběhy, kdy projdete skříní a ocitnete se v jiném světe, jsou akorát pohádky pro děti. Když pak projde něčím podobným sám, chtě nechtě musí změnit názor.Svět, do kterého se dostane, není přátelský. Není dokonce ani podobný tomu, který znal. Musí se přizpůsobit, protože pokud to nedokáže...





	1. Škola

Byl chladný prosincový den, místy se snášely vločky sněhu a halily tmavé a šedivé stromy do bílých rouch. Z okapů a střech domů visely dlouhé rampouchy a ze školního dvora se do oken šklebilo hned několik sněhuláků.  
Osmnáctiletý Nathan Lee seděl ve školní lavici a znuděně pozoroval hodiny. Ručička vypadala, jakoby se měla každou chvíli zastavit. Měli hodinu fyziky, ten nejnudnější předmět, co se kdy musel učit. Představoval si, že bude plný pokusů a bude to zábava, jenže pravda byla taková, že musel sedět a poslouchat učitelku jak pomalu vykládá nudnou látku. Civěl na hodiny pronikavým pohledem a snažil se myšlenkou ručičku aspoň trochu pošoupnout. Marně. Nepohnula se ani o píď.  
Škola ho nikdy příliš nebavila, raději hrál nejrůznější hry na svém PS4 nebo se toulal po venku se svou partou. Chodit do školy ale musel, stejně jako všichni ostatní. Jeho prospěch také nebyl nijak světoborný. Možná, kdyby se víc učil, ale to nehrozilo.  
„Příští hodinu píšeme test!“  
Nathan sebou leknutím škubl. Pár spolužáků kolem se uculovalo, jen učitelka se zatvářila pohoršeně a našpulila ret.  
„Pane Lee, doufám, že tento test dopadne lépe než ty předchozí, jinak budete lítat v pěkném průšvihu! Vaše známky jsou na jasnou nedostatečnou!“  
„Když já za to nemůžu.“ hájil se Nathan „Mně to prostě neleze do hlavy.“  
"Tak tentokrát se budete muset snažit. Ono vás jednou nezabije, když se budete pro změnu učit.“ podívala se na něj přísně učitelka a odpovědí jí bylo pouze zaúpění.  
V tom zazvonilo a všichni se vyřítili ven na školní dvůr.  
Byla doba oběda a Nathan proto zamířil do školní jídelny. U stolu se potkal se svým nejlepším kamarádem Jamesem.  
„Jsem slyšel, že jsi zase spal na hodině.“ hihňal se James. Nathan se zaškaredil.  
„Když mě ta fyzika tak děsně nebaví. Příští hodinu píšeme test a jestli ho nenapíšu aspoň na 4, nechá mě propadnout..“ lehce praštil hlavou o stůl a nesrozumitelně zahuhlal nějakou poznámku na adresu fyzikářky.  
„To ti teda kámo fakt nezávidím.“ nemohl se přestat smát James.  
„Jo, je to děsně vtipný.“ Nathan zvedl hlavu a zamračil se.  
„Hele, klid to zvládneš, budeme se na to učit a bude to v pohodě, uvidíš. Už musím letět, máme bižuli a slečna Kingová je děsná, když někdo přijde pozdě. Však víš“. rozloučil se James. "Jo a slyšel jsem, že si na tebe brousí zuby Prcek a ta jeho parta." zvolal už v běhu. To nebyla dobrá zpráva. Nathan zrovna neměl náladu na rvačky a kromě toho doma posledně něco slíbil. Sám však nejlépe věděl, že když je potká…

Zůstal ještě chvíli sedět v jídelně sám, pomalu přežvykoval svůj toast a přemýšlel nad testem z fyziky. Měl hodinu volna a potom výtvarku, alespoň něco pozitivního, myslel si. Alespoň tam si člověk mohl trochu odpočinout a nemusel moc přemýšlet.

Už se začínalo stmívat, když se pomalu loudal ze školy domů. Bydlel v Bristolu, nemalém městě na jiho-západní straně Britských ostrovů.  
Cestou se zastavil ve večerce a koupil si k večeři pár rohlíků, mraženou pizzu a nějaké sušenky. Počítal, že oba rodiče mají dnes noční, takže nejen, že bude doma sám, ale bude se o sebe taky muset nějak postarat. Co na tom, dělal to moc rád.  
Vždycky měl radost, když byl doma sám, mohl být venku dlouho do noci a vůbec dělat to, co se mu zachtělo a co by rodiče jinak nedovolili.  
Bloumal ve svých myšlenkách, v ruce čokoládový nanuk a ani si nevšiml, že před ním stojí parta místních rváčů posledního ročníku.  
„Ale, ale, ale jestli to není náš malý pokakánek Nathánek?“ zeptal se největší z party s přezdívkou Špunt.  
„No jooo, je to ON. Minule jsi dostal nakládačku! To ti to nestačilo a chceš další?“ řekl pro změnu hlavní kápo party Palička.  
Nathan nebyl žádný posera, ale prát se s pěti namakanýma klukama mohl jen šílenec. Dobře si uměl spočítat své šance. Kdyby ale couvl, všichni by se mu smáli a měli ho za slabocha. A tak to zkusil diplomaticky.  
„Hele, nechci žádný problémy. Co když prostě projdu a vy mě necháte být?“ pokusil se o přátelský úsměv, ovšem příliš se mu nezdařil.  
„Chachacha, tak na to hnedka zapomeň, minule jsem od tebe dostal pěknou ránu. Týden jsem měl modré oko. Myslím, že si zasloužíš odplatu.“ ušklíbl se škodolibě Palička. Nathan viděl, že jinak to nepůjde a připravoval se k obraně.  
První se na něj vrhl Palička. Dal mu tvrdou ránu do nosu a kolenem do břicha. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, už se na něj vrhli i ostatní. Nathan se rval, jak nejlépe uměl, jenže proti takové přesile neměl nejmenší šanci. Z nosu mu srčela krev a dech popadal jen stěží. Najednou se Špunt prudce ohlédl. Z dálky byla slyšet policejní siréna.  
„Bacha! Fízlové! Musíme vypadnout!“ všichni si přestali Nathana všímat a zmizeli nejbližší ulicí pryč. Ani on nestál o pozornost policie. Ztěžka se vysoukal na nižší zídku a snažil se tvářit, jakože něco hledá po kapsách, dokud policejní auto nebylo z dohledu. Pak se na chvíli posadil a zády se opřel o zídku. Čekal, jestli se Palička a ostatní ještě vrátí, ale nestalo se tak. Trvalo, než byl schopen vstát. Bolela ho žebra, cítil, že má naraženou pravou pěst, z nosu mu kapala krev a co bude mít ráno na obličeji, to se neodvažoval ani domyslet.  
Měl štěstí, že doma nikdo nebyl a on nemusel vysvětlovat, kde přišel k roztržené bundě a krvavému nosu. Rodiče věděli, že je rváč a několikrát už kvůli tomu museli do školy, ale poslední dobou mu jeho šarvátky se spolužáky přestávali tolerovat.

Po půl hodince konečně došel domů, odemkl hlavní dveře, hodil tašku na zem a musel hned k umyvadlu, aby krev nebyla všude. Smyl si z obličeje, co se dalo a bundu, na které měl pár kapek, raději hned hodil do pračky.  
Těžko by to mamce později vysvětloval. Pak se natáhl k televizi a na obličej si plácl pytlík ledu. Nálada se mu zlepšila, když si vzpomněl, že zítra už do školy nemusí. Jede s rodiči na dovolenou na hory. Jen musel ještě vymyslet výmluvu, co řekne na nateklé oko a natrženou bundu.


	2. Prázdniny

Když se Nathan probral, sobotního ledového rána, všude bylo bílo. Zahrada i les, se kterým dům Leeových sousedil, vypadal kouzelně. Nathan měl rád zimu, hlavně, když mohl celý den jezdit na snowboardu. U nich to však moc nešlo. Nebylo kde.  
Dnes ale vyráželi na dovolenou do hor. Mamka ho sice chtěla nechat doma, když zjistila, že se opět popral, ale jako vždy, i tentokrát vyhrožovala, ale nakonec svolila, protože věděla, jak moc se na hory těší. Nepomohla ani výmluva, že upadl na namrzlém chodníku.  
“Jasně, on se ten chodník sám zvedl, praštil tě do obličeje a natrhl bundu, že jo?” kroutila nesmlouvavě hlavou. Na to už Nathan neměl odpověď. Jen se omluvně zazubil a raději se jí klidil z očí.

Seběhl z koupelny do kuchyně na snídani. Na stole byla míchaná vajíčka a toasty s marmeládou. Tuhle snídani Nathan miloval ze všeho nejvíce a k pití výborný černý čaj. Maminka poletovala po baráku a balila, co nestihla připravit včera.

Když bylo vše sbaleno, mamka ještě jednou proběhla dům, jestli něco nezapomněli a potom se vydali na cestu.  
„Už tam budem?“ zeptal se znuděně Nathan jen pár desítek minut poté, co opustili dům.  
„Zeptej se ještě jednou a ty nebudeš nikde.“ zabručel táta, Nate však poznal, že to myslí ze srandy.  
Zhruba po dvou hodinách zastavili na benzinové pumpě, aby si došli na záchod a nějak se občerstvili. Nathan okukoval časopisy o autech a motorkách, maminka sháněla něco k jídlu a táta nemohl najít peníze. Po pěti minutách dohadování se, co si kdo dá, došla mamince trpělivost a vzala všem bagetu se šunkou a sýrem i přes brblání obou kluků. Nathan se nemohl rozhodnout, který si vezme časopis, až nakonec sáhl po Motorkách a jejich budoucnosti.  
Na benzínce strávili bezmála hodinu a táta začínal být nervózní. Nechtěl jet za tmy, že prý se to bude špatně hledat. Mamka mu však stále připomínala, že je teprve jedna hodina odpoledne a že za tmy určitě nepojedou, pokud nebudou dál ztrácet čas.

Na místo dorazili okolo třetí hodiny odpoledne. Zimní středisko bylo rozlehlé a jim chvíli trvalo, než našli svoji chatu. Byla patrová o velikosti třech místností, z toho měl radost hlavně Nathan, protože se nemusel mačkat s mamkou a tátou v jednom pokoji.  
Zvenčí chata vypadala obyčejně, jako každá jiná. Dřevěné obložení, dříví naskládané pod malou stříškou a dlouhý komín vedoucí od krbu.  
Vstupní chodba nebyla zařízená nic moc. Stála tam pouze lavice s botníkem dohromady a věšák. Hlavní a také největší místnost byl obývák spojený s kuchyní. Tam stála velká sedačka pro tři lidi, na zdi plazmová televize, táta si neodpustil poznámku, k čem jim tam je televize, a v rohu velký krásný krb s dřívím naskládaným vedle něj. Kuchyň byla vybavena myčkou, sporákem, troubou a mikrovlnkou. Jenom táta si posteskl, že mu tu chybí kávovar. Měl ke snídani moc rád silnou, černou kávu.  
Nathan se ihned hnal do svého pokoje. Byl o něco menší než jeho doma, ale byla tam velká postel, šatník a psací stůl. Stejně vypadal i pokoj rodičů. Koupelna byla malá a byl tam jen sprchový kout, umyvadlo a záchod. To Nathana trochu zklamalo, čekal, že tam najde vanu. Miloval, když večer přišel celý promrzlý a šel se ohřát do teplé vody. Nedalo se však nic dělat. 

Po prohlídce domu se rodina sešla u stolu v kuchyni.  
„Je tu internet?“ zeptal se nedočkavě Nathan.  
„Není! Co by tu dělal? divil se táta „Jsi na horách, budeš chodit lyžovat, a ne abys tady trávil dny sezením u počítače. To můžeš doma!“  
Maminka se musela smát a jenom tak broukla něco ve smyslu „Ty dnešní děti.“  
Protože bylo málo hodin, rozhodli se prozkoumat okolí chaty a podívat se jak vypadají sjezdovky. Projít celý areál a zjistit, co kde je, jim zabralo zbytek odpoledne.  
Do chaty se vrátili až večer. Maminka odmítla cokoliv vyvařovat, a tak si dali jen rychlou večeři, obložené chleby co maminka stačila připravit po příjezdu. Spát šel Nathan asi v půl desáté, ale nemohl usnout, a tak si ještě chvíli hrál na svém PSP.

Najednou se prudce vzbudil, byl celý zpocený a v šoku. Na budíku svítilo teprve 1:15. Uvědomil si, že nespí ani dvě hodiny a něco ho prudce probudilo. Jako by slyšel nějaké cizí hlasy. Chvíli si myslel, že se mu to třeba jen zdálo. aZatímco nad svým snem přemýšlel, vzpomněl si, že má vlastně žízeň. Sešel tedy do kuchyně, natočil si do sklenice trochu vody a rozespalý se vracel do postele. Když byl asi v polovině schodů, všiml si, že vedle zadního východu jsou ještě jedny dveře, kterých si předtím nevšiml a to tudy šel nejméně třikrát. I přesto, že měl oči ještě slepené a nejraději by si šel zase lehnout, zvědavost byla silnější, a tak si šel dveře prohlédnout. Zkusil vzít za kliku. Nic, byly zamčené. Zkusil to ještě jednou, ale pořád nic. Nakonec to vzdal a šel si lehnout. Až do rána ale nemohl v klidu usnout. Pořád myslel na to, co ho vzbudilo a jak to, že si těch dveří předtím vůbec nevšiml.

Ráno ho mamka přišla vzbudit. Zacloumala s ním a zpod peřiny se jen ozvalo:  
„Chci spát!“  
„Je ráno, koukej mazat dolů na snídani, a pak se oblékni, půjdeme na sjezdovku, nebudeš tu vyspávat jako doma!“ zavrčela mírně naštvaně.  
Asi po půl hodině se Nathan konečně dobelhal do kuchyně. Táta po něm jen loupl očima, ale nic neřekl.  
„Co je za těmi dveřmi vedle schodů?“ zeptal se s plnou pusou. Nedalo mu to, musel to vědět.  
„Za jakými dveřmi? sklopil táta na chvilku zrak od rozečtených novin.  
„Ty sis jich nevšiml? Hned vedle schodů jsou dveře, ale jsou zamčené, tak se ptám, co za nimi je?“  
„Je to kumbál a taky sklad na lyže a tak.“ vmísila se ho hovoru mamka. Táta nasadil neutrální výraz, ale bylo vidět, že ani on si dveří nevšiml.  
Nathan čekal něco lepšího, ale pořád lepší aspoň nějaké vysvětlení než žádné.  
„A proč jsou zamčené?“ nedalo mu to.  
„Ještě jsem nevyzvedla klíče. Proč tě to vůbec tak zajímá?“  
„Jen tak.“ odpověděl s plnou pusou.  
„Myslel sis, že je za nimi nějaký tajný vchod do země kouzel?“ rýpla si mamka s úsměvem na tváři.  
„Nemyslel! Jen mě to prostě zajímalo.“ bránil se dotčeně Nate. Tváře mu však maličko zčervenaly.

Než se dostali na sjezdovku, bylo už 11 hodin dopoledne. Nathanovi trvalo věčnost, než se rozhodl, jakou bundu si má vzít na sebe a nakonec se rozhodl pro modrou s černými pruhy a bílými rukávy.  
Táta koupil všem permanentku, aby mohli jezdit celý den a jízdy se nemusely dokupovat.  
Sjezdovky byly super. Bylo jich tam nejméně osm a všechny měly sedačkové lanovky, které byly kryté a vyhřívané. To se líbilo hlavně mamce, protože se mohla vždycky cestou nahoru trošku ohřát a odpočinout si.

„Tááák mladý muži, můžeš jezdit, kde chceš, ale budeš se pravidelně hlásit. Je to jasné?“ zeptal se táta, když mu podával permici.  
„Jasný, nejsem malý děcko.“ protáhl obličej Nate a strkal si permici do náprsní kapsy.  
Rozešli se a on se rozjel nejbližší cestou dolů. Půl den se s rodiči neviděl. Každý jezdil někde jinde a Nate se zaměstnal hlavně ve snowparku, kde se mohl pořádně vyblbnout. Zrovna se chystal zdolat jeden z větších skokánků, když mu zazvonil telefon. Byl to táta.  
„Kde jsi?“  
„Ve snowparku, proč? Děje se něco?“  
„Tak koukej dorazit pod třetí sjezdovku, sedíme s maminkou v bufetu!“  
„Ale mě se teď fááákt nechce, nemůžu za chvíli?“  
Telefon náhle jakoby oněměl.  
„Tak dobře, ale večeři dostaneš až na chatě.“  
„Platí. Tak mi pak dej vědět, než se půjde.“ a zaklapl telefon.  
„Konečně si můžu sjet ten skokánek.“ pomyslel si.  
Sjel ho jednou, dvakrát, třikrát a pořád toho neměl dost. Začali se tam však hromadit i další puberťáci a on musel čím dál víc čekat. Sedl si proto kousek stranou a rozbalil si svoji müsli tyčinku.  
„Dáš mi taky?“ zeptal se kluk, který si přisedl vedle něj.  
„Cože?“ vypadlo okamžitě z Nata. Podezřívavě si kluka měřil pohledem.  
„Promiň“ omluvil se kluk „ Jsem Fred Falcom.“  
Fred byl vysoký, ale trochu podsaditý. Na hlavě se mu kroutily hnědé kudrliny a oči už z dálky varovaly před potížemi.  
„Bydlím tady na horách, a kdybys chtěl, všechno ti tu ukážu. Znám i prima cesty lesem, jsou trošku drsný, ale jinak super.“ I přesto, že se znali asi pět minut, měl Nate dojem, že toho kluka zná celý život.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se Fred s úšklebkem na tváři.  
„Nathan Lee, ale říkej mi Nate.“  
„Koukal jsem, že skákat docela umíš.“ ocenil ho Fred.  
„Jo, občas, když je u nás sníh, tak skáču, ale nebývá to moc často.“  
„Tak koukej, teď ti ukážu, jak to tady dělají mistři.“ začal se vychloubat Fred. Šel pomalu ke skokánku a vyhodil odtamtud pár menších kluků, co se nemohli rozhodnout, jestli mají nebo nemají skočit.  
Rozjel se a ve vzduchu předvedl parádní salto vzad. Ti, co stáli kolem, jen udiveně zírali. Když se potom vrátil za Natem, na tváři mu hrál široký úsměv.  
„To je, co? Nechceš to taky zkusit? Nic na tom není, fakt.“  
„Jo, pěkný.” přikývl Nate. “Hele, třeba to zítra zkusím, ale teď musím, už je pozdě. Budeš tu zítra?“  
„No jasný, jsem tu každý den, stejně se tu nedá nic jiného dělat.“ odpověděl stále ještě s úsměvem Fred.  
Nate našel rodiče u prodejny permic a společně se vydali zpátky do chaty. Cestou ho rodiče bombardovali otázkami, jak se mu tu líbí a jestli si našel nějaké kamarády a taky poznámkami jako: nepředváděj se a nedělej hlouposti.

Další den strávil celý ve snowparku s Fredem. Blbli spolu na skokáncích a Fred ho učil všemožné triky, které by Nata ani ve snu nenapadly. Rychle se skamarádili a všude byli spolu. Takhle to šlo bezmála čtyři dny. Pomalu se blížil konec jejich pobytu, a Nate začal být skleslý. Poslední den před odjezdem seděl na okraji skokánku a tvářil se jako kupa neštěstí. Přisedl si k němu Fred.  
„Co je s tebou? Tváříš se, jako když umíráš.“ drkl do něj vesele.  
„Zítra jedem domů.“ vysvětlil Nate.  
„A sakra. To už? Nějak rychle to uběhlo. Hele, nemysli na to, půjdeme sjet nějakou mojí tajnou cestu, co ty na to?“ usmál se na něj od ucha k uchu.  
„Jo, proč ne, stejně mě to tu už nebaví.“ souhlasil Nate.  
„Fajn, tak si sundej prkno, budeme muset kus pěšky, tam žádná lanovka nejezdí.“

Fred vedl Nata lesem už asi půl hodiny a pořád nebyli na místě.  
„Je to ještě daleko?“ začal být Nate netrpělivý a už ho přestávalo bavit tahat showboard na zádech. Navíc byl sníh hluboký a chůze namáhavá.  
„Už jsme skoro tam. Uvidíš, bude to stát za to, ale dávej pozor na stromy, všechny nejsou pořádně vidět. Jo, a cestou je takový starý dům, jestli máš rád záhady, můžeme se tam stavit.“  
„Klidně, a o jaký záhady jde?“  
„To ti řeknu potom.“ zazubil se Fred tajemně.

Fredova tajná lesní cesta byla nebezpečná, ale o to víc chlapce lákala. Bylo tam spousta přírodních skokánků a vůbec věcí, které ve snowparku nejsou.  
K domu, nebo spíše k tomu, co z něj zůstalo, to trvalo asi deset minut lesem. Pro Nata to však byla nejlepší cesta, jakou tu zatím jel.  
U domu si sundali prkna a opřeli je o strom.  
„Jdeš dovnitř?“ zeptal se Fred.  
„Nespadne mi to na hlavu? Nevypadá to moc dobře.“ obhlížel Nate nedůvěřivě jakousi starou barabiznu. Stáli u ruin domu. Střecha se na jedné straně sesunula k zemi, na druhé ještě stále držela. Když však dům obešli, zjistili, že spíš jen silou vůle. Na některých místech dokonce začínaly vyrůstat stromy. Okna byla vymlácená a někde chyběly i rámy. To samé potkalo i většinu dveří.  
„Jo, je to trochu starý, ale uvnitř je docela útulný.“ ozval se Fred, když dům prozkoumali zvenčí.  
„Mluvil jsi o nějaké záhadě, o co jde?“ zeptal se Nate, když procházeli domem. Museli si dávat pozor, aby o něco nezakopli.   
„Když jsem byl malý, děda mi vyprávěl příběh o tom, že v tomhle domě je nějaký vchod do země, kterou nikdo nezná. Je to prý země, kde jsou kouzla a čáry a je tam válka mezi dobrem a zlem.“  
“Taková typická pohádka, co?” ušklíbl se Nate. Fred pokrčil rameny.  
“Děda byl podle některých blázen, ale já ho měl vždycky moc rád. Vyprávěl mi několik takových příběhů.”  
„A ty tomu věříš?“ ušklíbl se Nate. "Kouzla a čáry neexistují."  
„Ovšem, že ne, je to pohádka pro děti, jenom se mi tu líbí, nikdo by mě tu nehledal. O tomhle místě ani moc lidí neví. Občas sem chodím, když chci být sám. A tohle jsem tu našel.“  
Vytáhl z pod trička zlatý řetízek na kterém bylo cosi napsáno znaky, které se nepodobaly ničemu, co znali.  
„Co je tam napsáno?“ zajímal se Nate.  
„Nemám tušení, ale líbí se mi to.“ medailonek zase schoval pod tričko.  
Došli na konec dlouhé chodby, kde byly dveře. Vypadaly jako každé jiné, ale stejně se zdály něčím zvláštní. Nata pořád nějak přitahovaly. Snažil se je otevřít, ale nešlo to. Klika se ani nepohnula.  
„Nejsou tyhle znaky podobné těm na tom přívěsku?“ zeptal se po chvilce zkoumání.  
„Možná jo, kdo ví, kdo tu vlastně bydlel.” Fred opět vyndal medailonek, ale kvůli ubývajícímu světlu toho moc neviděli. “Už je dost pozdě, měli bychom se vrátit." vykoukl Fred z okna a změřil si zamračeným pohledem tmavou oblohu.  
„Blázníš? Venku je už skoro tma, neuvidíme na krok a já se v tom lese nehodlám zabít.“  
„To tady chceš zůstat přes noc?“  
„Jo, co jinýho chceš dělat?“  
„Nevím.“ rozhlédl se Fred a přešlápl. „Mám sirky, mužem si aspoň rozdělat oheň.“ řekl nakonec.  
„Dobře, dám vědět naším, že jsem v pořádku.“ vzal do ruky mobil a zjistil, že tu není signál. Rodiče budou šílet.

Rozdělali oheň a vyprávěli si různé strašidelné příběhy. Po čase Fred zjistil, že si povídá sám se sebou, protože kamarád už spí. Nezbylo mu tedy nic jiného, než také zavřít oči a pokusit se usnout.   
Vzbudil se o něco později celý zpocený. Oheň dohoříval a začínala být zima. To mu ale nevadilo, jakoby zimu nevnímal. V hlavě měl pocit, jako když ho někdo volá. Zprvu ho to vyděsilo, ale následoval hlas a zastavil se přede dveřmi v chodbě. Možná to byl jen sen, ale zdálo se mu, jako kdyby ty znaky svítily. Pak všechno zčernalo.  
Freda probudila rána. Okamžitě si všiml, že tam Nate není a vydal se ho hledat. Našel ho v chodbě v bezvědomí. Jemně ho štípl do ucha a podařilo se mu kamaráda probrat.  
„Co to tu provádíš? Jsi náměsíčný?“ zlobil se na něj.  
„Já... měl jsem divný sen, jako by mě něco volalo k těm dveřím, a pak jsi mě probudil. Nevím, co se stalo.“ Fred ho pozoroval se starostlivým výrazem.  
"Něco tě volalo ke dveřím? Snažíš se mě vyděsit?" když se ale zadíval hlouběji do Natových očí, uvědomil si, že si srandu nedělá.  
„Zkoušel jsi je otevřít?“  
„Cože?“ nechápal Fred.  
„Ty dveře. Zkoušel jsi je někdy otevřít?“  
„Zkoušel, ale jsou zamčený a nejdou ani vyrazit. Asi je z druhé strany něco blokuje.“  
„A co je zkusit vypáčit?“ mrkl Nate na Freda.  
„Zbláznil ses? Čím asi?“  
„Nevím, třeba tu něco najdeme.“ nedal se odbýt.  
Po chvilce hledání něčeho vhodného na páčení, Fred našel železnou trubku.  
„Tímhle by to mohlo jít.“  
Zkoušeli dveře vypáčit, ale nešlo to.  
„Drží, jako kdyby byly z druhé strany vážně zatarasené.“ stěžoval si Fred „Nenapadlo tě, že někdo třeba nechtěl, aby ty dveře byly otevřené?“  
„Jako, že je někdo zatarasil schválně?“ Fred přikývl. Nate jen pokrčil rameny.  
„Tyhle znaky jsou zvláštní.“ přemýšlel nahlas. Nedalo mu to a pokusil se je přečíst. Znělo to jako jazykolam, který se nedá pořádně vyslovit. Nakonec se mu to povedlo, ale nic se nestalo.  
„Začíná svítat, co takhle ještě poslední pokus a pak pojedem domů?“ zeptal se.  
„Dobře, tak poslední pokus.“ oba zatlačili na dveře. V těch prasklo, jako kdyby se odemkl zámek, a pak se otevřely.


	3. Neznámo

Stáli před tunelem, který vedl kamsi do neznáma. Oba chlapci jen nevěřícně kroutili hlavou.  
„Co to jako má být?“ šeptl užasle Fred.  
„Tunel.“  
„To vidím taky, ale kam vede?“  
„Jak to mám vědět?“  
„Pojď to zjistit.“ navrhl Fred, a už už strkal hlavu do černočerné tmy.  
„Je to tunel, je tam tma! Pokud máš baterku, fajn, ale bez ní nikam nejdu!“  
Fred se usmál, zalovil v kapse bundy a vytáhl malou baterku.  
„Vždy připraven.“ usmíval se.  
„Ty s sebou nosíš baterku? K čemu ti je?“  
„Třeba kdybych se někde ztratil a chtěl vidět na cestu.“ loupl očima po Natovi.  
„Dobře, tak jdi první, jsem hned za tebou.“  
Vstoupili do tunelu. Byl velice dlouhý a cesta hrbolatá. Každou chvíli se ozvalo bolestné nebo naštvané syknutí. Chvílemi se dokonce snižoval strop a Nate si tak odnesl pořádnou bouli na čele.  
Pak oba vyšli do nějaké větší místnosti, kde se mohli pohodlně narovnat. I bez světla baterky celkem dobře viděli kolem sebe. Nad nimi bylo nádherně čisté nebe poseté tisícem hvězd.  
„To je nádhera.“ vydechl Fred úžasem. Nate přikývl a také pozoroval tu krásnou podívanou.  
„Támhle to pokračuje.“ řekl po chvilce rozhlížení. Fred tedy opět vlezl do tunelu jako první a svítil na cestu. Najednou se ozvalo smýknutí, hvizd a chvilku na to tupá rána a Fredovo bolestné „Áááu.“ Nate zůstal stát jako přimražený. Nic před sebou neviděl, jen někde dole pod ním se válela baterka, jejíž světlo osvětlovalo blízké stromy.  
„Žiješ?“ zavolal Nate a napjatě poslouchal.  
„Asi jo. Spadl jsem do měkkého ale…“ Nate se uchechtl. „Posviť mi, prosím. Nevidím si skoro ani na špičku nosu.“ Fred se s námahou vyškrábal na nohy a namířil baterku do míst, odkud přicházel Nateův hlas.  
„Jéé, hele, jsou tu schody“ rozesmál se Nate. „Stačilo trošku líp posvítit baterkou.“  
„Schody?“ zaúpěl Fred „Že zrovna já to vždycky takhle schytám!“ lamentoval si pro sebe, zatímco Nate sešel dolů za ním.  
„A co teď?“ zeptal se po chvíli.  
„Myslím, že bude lepší počkat do rána. I s baterkou je očividně nebezpečné se někam pouštět.“ lehce se ušklíbl, ale tak, aby to Fred nepoznal.

Když se ráno probudili, slunce už stálo vysoko na obloze. Jim to tak ani nepřišlo, protože byli v lese a výhled na oblohu stínily stromy. Neměli nejmenší ponětí, kde to vlastně jsou. Oba však hořeli nedočkavostí, až se porozhlédnou. Nejdřív se však museli zbavit teplých bundt. Žádná zima tam nebyla, po sněhu ani stopy a v bundách se skoro pekli.

Chvíli na to už procházeli hustým lesem. Občas zahlédli nějakého zajíce nebo srnku, ale jinak byl všude klid. Až moc velký klid. Les vypadal stovky let starý. Borovice byly vysoké, jejich větve se mezi sebou proplétaly a tvořily dokonalou střechu. Některé kmeny porůstaly lišejníky a zahlédli i mohutný dub, který by ani pět mužů neobjalo.  
„Mám hlad.“ proťal ticho Fred a pohladil si břicho. Ani jeden nejedli od včerejšího oběda a už jim kručelo v žaludku.  
„Já taky, ale pokud neumíš ulovit zajíce, tak se nenajíme. Leda bychom narazili na nějaký hostinec.“ pokrčil rameny Nate. Fred se jen ušklíbl, ale nic neřekl.  
Beze slova šli dál. Po pár minutách narazili na maliny, bylo jich jen pár, ale chutnaly výtečně. To už však stáli na okraji lesa. Před nimi se rozprostírali pole, na jehož konec vidět nebylo, ale všimli si, že tam někdo pracuje.  
„Hele, sedlák.“ zaradoval se Fred a ukazoval na pravý okraj pole. „Pojďme se zeptat, třeba nám řekne, kde jsme a možná dá i něco k jídlu.“  
Nate neměl námitky, a tak si to namířili rovnou k sedlákovi.  
„Dobrý den,“ pozdravil Nate a nejistě přešlápl. „Jsem Nathan Lee a jsem z Bristolu.“ rolník na něj jen nechápavě zíral.  
„Potřebujeme pomoct, nevíme, kde jsme a máme hlad.“ zkusil to Fred. Opět žádná odezva. Rolník se pouze podrbal pod čepicí, ale neřekl ani slovo.  
„Třeba nám nerozumí.“ odtušil Fred.  
„Neříkej, ani jsem si nevšiml.“ zabručel naštvaně Nate.  
Nezbylo mu, než s pomocí rukou a nohou naznačit kdo je a co potřebuje. Rolník ho chvíli nechápavě pozoroval, pak se zamyslel a kývnul na chlapce, ať ho následují. Nathanovi se jít nechtělo, protože nevěděli, co je zač ani kam je povede, ale nakonec ho Fred přesvědčil.

Rolník je zavedl do malé vesničky za kopcem. Nebyla daleko. Stálo v ní pár dřevěných chatek a uprostřed malého náměstíčka se majestátně tyčila studna. Nate si pořádně prohlížel i vesničany. Všichni na sobě měli jen špinavé košile a kalhoty nebo šaty. Všechno oblečení působilo chudě a ošuntěle.  
Rolník je pozval do jedné menší chatky. Byla to jen jedna místnost s ohništěm uprostřed a pěti lůžky po stranách, nic víc v ní nebylo. S rolníkem se domlouvali pomocí gest. Často nastávalo trapné ticho, ale čím déle se dorozumívali, tím lépe jim to šlo.  
K Fredovu nadšení dostali oba džbán vody a misky s jakousi kaší. Byla v ní zelenina a pak něco, co nepřipomínalo nic jim známé. Oba kaši nakonec snědli bez řečí, ale nejspíš jen proto, že měli takový hlad.  
Po jídle jim rolník podal ještě jednu misku s vodou a naznačil jim, že se mají rozdělit. Nate s Fredem se po sobě zvědavě podívali, poslušně však vodu vypili.  
Jakmile byla miska prázdná, rolník odešel a nechal je v chatce samotné.  
„Co to bylo v té vodě? Byla hořká a fuj, prostě se nedala pít.“ oklepal se znechuceně Nate.  
„Já nic necítil, spíš by mě zajímalo, co bylo to červený v té kaši.“  
„Třeba to byl nějaký druh rajčete, který....“ nestihl Nate dokončit větu. Najednou se mu zatmělo před očima a celý svět zčernal.  
Fred se vyděsil, co se stalo s jeho kamarádem, jenže než stačil zavolat o pomoc, postihlo ho totéž.

Nate pomalu otevíral oči, hlava mu třeštila jako po nějakém flámu a nemohl si vzpomenout, kde vlastně je. Fred, který ležel vedle něj, ještě stále spal, a tak s ním zacloumal, aby ho probudil.  
„Připadám si, jako kdybych vypil láhev rumu na ex.“ zaúpěl Fred a pomalu se posadil.  
„Já taky, co to v tom sakra bylo? V jednu chvíli mi bylo dobře a najednou si už nic nepamatuju.“ Jednou rukou si masíroval temeno hlavy, když konečně vzhlédl a všiml si rolníka, který seděl naproti nim. Spolu s ním tam seděl ještě další muž, kterého zatím neviděli. Oba měli ve tváři tajemné úsměvy.

„Dobré ráno, chlapci. Jmenuji se Tyren a tohle je můj dům.“ rozmáchlým gestem rukou obsáhl celou chatku.  
Nathan s Fredem zůstali jen překvapeně zírat a ani jeden se nezmohli na slovo. Ještě včera jim nerozuměli ani slovo a najednou ano? V hlavách měli zmatek. Jako první se však vzpamatoval Nate a ujal se slova.  
„Jmenuji se Nathan Lee a jsem z Bristolu. Tohle je můj kamarád Fred Falcom.“  
„Kde to jsme?“ skočil mu do řeči Fred. „Prošli jsme nějakým tunelem, a pak jsme se ocitli tady. TAK KDE VLASTNĚ JSME?!“ začínal panikařit. Nathan mu konejšivě položil ruku na rameno, příliš to však nepomohlo.   
Tyren si je oba zkoumavě prohlížel.  
„Jste v Meridolském království.“  
„V Meridol... co?“ Nathanovi spadla údivem brada, Fred měl tvář plnou úžasu.  
„Myslel jsem, že je to jen legenda. Vážně by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že…” mluvil tiše, spíš jen šeptal a v hlavě měl pořádný zmatek.  
Tyren na chlapce nechápavě hleděl a po chvilce se začal bavit s mužem, který seděl vedle něj. Oba vypadali vyvedení z míry. Trvalo hodnou chvíli, než se Fred konečně trochu vzpamatoval.  
„Myslím,“ vážil slova Tyren. „Že bude nejlepší, když vám ukáži naši vesnici. Co říkáte?“  
Celou cestu vesnicí ho chlapci bombardovali otázkami. Těmi možnými, i nemožnými. Tyren měl však zlatou trpělivost a pokusil se zodpovědět každou otázku.


	4. Policie

Mezitím rodiče Nathana šíleli. Obvolali snad všechny možné policejní stanice v okolí a i přesto, že pobyt jim skončil a měli odjet domů, zůstali.

Policie prohledávala všechny hotely, lesy a dělala, co se dalo, aby chlapce našla. V novinách, televizi i v rádiu se neustále opakovala zpráva: „Pozor, pozor, včera, kolem sedmé hodiny večerní se ztratili dva chlapci ve věku 17 a 18 let. Jeden z chlapců, Nathan Lee, měl na sobě černo-modrou bundu s bílými rukávy a snowboard stejné barvy. Druhý chlapec, Fred Falcom, měl na sobě černou bundu a bílé kalhoty, rovněž snowboard černé barvy. Pokud máte o chlapcích jakékoliv informace, volejte prosím neprodleně linku místní policie.”

Mamka se neustále snažila Natovi volat, ale pokaždé naskočila hlasová schránka. Nechala mu asi sto zpráv, ale pořád žádná odpověď. Rodiče byli čím dál bezradnější a policie stále neměla žádné nové informace, ani žádný důkaz o tom, že chlapce někdo třeba unesl. Nikdo se nepřihlásil o výkupné. Zkrátka se zdálo, že se oba propadli do země.

Tou dobou byl na policejní stanici nový mladý poručík, Luther Mac, který dostal vyšetřování na starosti. Viděl v tom šanci jak se proslavit, ale mezi tím na něj média i nadřízení tlačili a on neměl v ruce jediný důkaz. Několikrát vyslýchal rodiče obou chlapců a hlavní otázka samozřejmě směřovala k situaci doma. Nikdo nemohl tušit, zda se své problémy třeba nesnažili řešit útěkem. To se však nepotvrdilo. Zvažovala se tedy možnost únosu, ale ani na tu to příliš nevypadalo.

Po dvou dnech se policistům podařilo najít snowboardy, které odpovídaly popisu a potvrdilo se, že patří chlapcům. Stopy vedly do staré ruiny domu hluboko v lese, ale tam také končily. Policisté se psy obešli celou zříceninu, ale marně. Nikde nebylo ani stopy potom, že by tu chlapci byli. Až na jejich věci.  
„Je to jako kdyby se propadli do země šéfe.“ líčil strážník Koks Mackovi co našli v domě.  
„Aha, takže dva mladí kluci se prostě z ničeho nic propadnou do země...a našli jste aspoň díru?“  
Strážník Koks jen nechápavě civěl, než mu došlo, že mu poručík Mac nevěří a chce jiné vysvětlení.  
„Našli jsme snowboardy obou chlapců a stopy vedoucí do té barabizny, to je všechno. Nikde jinde nic nebylo.“  
„A psi?“  
„Taky nic nenašli, prostě jako kdyby se vypařili.“  
Mac byl čím dál netrpělivější. Odpoledne měl schůzku s nadřízeným a něco mu říct musel, jenže tohle mu určitě věřit nebude.  
„Pokračujte v hledání a rozšiřte pátrací oblast.“ řekl nakonec. Strážník Koks se otočil na podpatku a byl pryč. Mac se jenom nevěřícně svezl na židli a přemýšlel, co řekne šéfovi.

Jeho schůzka s nadřízenými proběhla podle očekávání. Nadřízení nebyli spokojeni s průběhem vyšetřování a rozhodli se Macka nahradit někým jiným. Ani tato metoda se ale neukázala jako úspěšná a i navzdory nesouhlasu rodičů obou chlapců, bylo pátrání po několika dnech ukončeno.


	5. Správce

Nathanovi a Fredovi poslední dva týdny uběhly velice rychle. Pomalu se začínali seznamovat s obyvateli vesnice a ti jim začínali věřit. Kluci se také seznámili s Tyrenovo nejmladší dcerou, jmenovala se Lia a bylo jí 16 let. Byla štíhlá, nosila dlouhé tmavé vlasy a oči měla černé jako uhel. Fred na ní mohl oči nechat. Lia jim ukazovala okolí vesnice a učila je všemožné práce. Trávili s ní hodně času a ona jim vyprávěla o království a oni jí na oplátku o své zemi.  
Jenže Natovi pořád nešla do hlavy jedna věc. Jak to, že najednou vesničanům rozumí? Několikrát se na to ptali Lii, ale ta vždy odvedla řeč někam jinam.  
Netrvalo dlouho a chlapci zjistili, že ve vesnici je velmi málo mužů, byli tam pouze staří a nemocní a potom pár těch, kteří dřeli na poli.  
„Kde jsou všichni muži z vesnice?“ zeptal se zvědavě Nate.  
„Bojují za krále ve válce proti povstalcům.“ vysvětlila jim.  
„Proti povstalcům?“  
„Ano, náš král si přeje, aby byla vzpoura potrestána, a tak všichni bojeschopní muži museli do války.“  
Chlapci byli udivení, už tu byli nějakou dobu, ale vůbec je nenapadlo zajímat se o to, co se děje za dalšími kopci a loukami. Nate tedy poprosil Liu, aby jim o této zemi řekla něco víc.  
„Naše země se jmenuje Meridolské království. Je to rozlehlá země, ze všech stran obehnána mořem. Před několika lety byla rozdělena na několik částí, ale náš král ji sjednotil. Všichni k němu vzhlížejí až na jednu malou skupinu lidí. Jsou to válečníci. Už od dětství je cvičí v boji, ale jinak o nich nikdo nic moc neví. Skoro nám někdy připadá, že jsou jenom legenda. Dřív se vyprávělo, že ti válečníci udržovali v zemi mír, ale pak se něco stalo a.....“  
„A?“ otázal se vzrušeně Fred.  
V tom uslyšeli dusot kopyt a z vesnice se začaly sbíhat děti. Běželi přivítat muže, co se zrovna vraceli ze severní hranice. Už z dálky spatřili pořádný oblak prachu, zvířeného koňskými kopyty.   
Celkem přijelo asi třicet mužů. Až později se dozvěděli, že se jich vrátila jen necelá polovina. Všichni měli po boku meče, na sobě něco jako brnění a někteří i něco, co připomínalo křesadlovou pistoli.  
Než se chlapci stačili vzpamatovat Lia už byla pryč, běžela za ostatními dětmi.  
Nate s Fredem se opatrně přidali k davu, který se shromáždil podél cesty. Kolem nich procházel zástup válečníků, až se před nimi jeden z nich zastavil. Jeho brnění bylo zdobnější, než ostatní a výraz jeho tváře už od pohledu vzbuzoval respekt.   
Byl to správce vesnice. Chvíli si chlapce prohlížel, a pak jim poručil, ať ho následují.

Došli za ním do jeho chaty. Tahle byla větší než ostatní, a také útulnější. Už od pohledu zvenčí to byla jakási dominanta vesnice.   
Chlapci zůstali nejistě stát u dveří, nevěděli, co se bude dít.  
„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se muž a z jeho hlasu byl znát zájem. Oba si je prohlížel, ale Nata obzvlášť.  
„My...“ ani jeden nevěděli, co říct.  
„No? Já čekám!“ ani jeden se však neměl k odpovědi.  
„Vypadá to, že z vás nic nedostanu.” potřásl muž hlavou. “Dobrá tedy. Ale pamatujte si, pokud chcete ve vesnici zůstat, přiložíte ruku k dílu. Práce je tu pořád dost. A teď můžete jít.“  
Konečně mohli chatku opustit. Přítomnost správce byla zejména pro Freda dost nepříjemná. Šel z něj strach a to jim vlastně neudělal vůbec nic. Radost ale moc neměli. Za to, že mohou ve vesnici zůstat, správce chtěl, aby se zapojili do práce. V jejich případě to znamenalo zejména práci na poli, protože zde bylo takovým pravidlem, že tohle je mužská práce.  
Nate ani Fred na poli nikdy pracovat nemuseli, nevěděli, co přesně se od nich čeká a co bylo vůbec nejdůležitější, ani za mák se jim do práce nechtělo.  
Během následujících týdnů, které plynuly, jako voda, se však pracovat s motykou, pluhem a jinými nástroji, naučili. Okopávali půdu, sili obilí nebo orali, podle toho, co bylo zrovna potřeba. Pokud zrovna nedřeli na poli, pak sbírali v lese dříví nebo pomáhali s úpravami vesnice. Práce to byla náročná, ať byla jakákoliv. Ani jeden si nikdy předtím neuvědomili, jaké to je dělat tuhle tvrdou práci. Každý večer chodili do chaty úplně vyčerpaní a usínali téměř okamžitě.

Jedné obzvlášť tmavé noci Freda vzbudil podivný hluk. Zacloumal s Natem a s vystrašeným výrazem mu naznačil, že má být potichu.  
„Mám pocit. jako bych slyšel z dálky řev.“ zašeptal.  
Oba se zaposlouchali a opravdu, řev sílil a blížil se k vesnici. Postupně si toho začali všímat i ostatní obyvatelé. Muži, i ženy, vycházeli zvědavě před své chatky a naslouchali blížícímu se hluku.  
“Ženy a děti do lesa, honem!” zařval správce a shromažďoval kolem sebe muže. Ženy rychle popadly děti a utíkaly s nimi do skrytu lesa. Muži se shromáždili kolem správce, do rukou brali své zbraně, někteří dokonce i kladiva a jiné nástroje a hrnuli se vstříc nebezpečí, které už bylo téměř na dohled.  
Nate s Fredem netušili, co se děje a nikdo jim na jejich otázky neodpovídal. Nemohli najít ani Tyrena ani Liu.   
Během okamžiku už zahlédli, jak se k vesnici blíží velká horda jezdců s pochodněmi v rukách. Řvali tak mocně, až nebylo slyšet vlastního slova a cestou házeli louče na střechy dřevěných chatek.  
„Pojď! Musíme okamžitě vypadnout!“ naléhal Nate. Fred byl naprosto v šoku a nebyl schopen pohnout se z místa.  
“Pojď!“ zařval mu do ucha Nate a táhl ho za sebou pryč. Proplétali se mezi hořícími chatkami, divokými jezdci a vyděšenými vesničany. Nevěděli, kam mají utíkat, a tak prostě běželi, jak nejrychleji to šlo, co nejdál od vesnice. Naneštěstí pro ně si jich všiml jeden z útočníků a rozjel se za nimi. Oba kluci téměř šílení hrůzou, utíkali mezi stromy, stále hlouběji do lesa. Nate několikrát zakopl a jezdec je začínal pomalu dohánět. Nemohli mu utéct, mohli se jedině někam schovat. Ale kam?  
Než se stačili rozhodnout, jezdec už byl u nich. Napřáhl se a přetáhl Freda na plocho mečem přes záda. Ozvala se tupá rána a Fredovi svět před očima zčernal. Nate ho tam nechtěl jen tak nechat ležet, ale nevěděl, co jiného by teď mohl pro kamaráda udělat. Doma v Bristolu chvíli cvičil karate, ale dlouho ho to nebavilo a stejně by proti o hlavu vyššímu protivníkovi, který je celý život zvyklý bojovat, neměl žádnou šanci.

Zastavil se až po zběsilém úprku, když už nemohl popadnout dech. Otočil se, aby zjistil, jestli ho jezdec ještě stále pronásleduje a ke své hrůze zjistil, že ano. Jezdec sesedl a s mečem v ruce se přibližoval k němu. Na tváři mu musel hrát příšerný škleb, protože do tmy svítily jeho bílé zuby. Nate před ním pomalu ustupoval. Najednou už ale nebylo kam. Šlápl do prázdna a málem přepadl. Za ním byl sráz, na dno vidět nebylo a teď už neměl kam uniknout. Hranice lesa končila přímo nad hlubokou roklí a on se do ní málem zřítil.   
Jezdec se k němu blížil pomalu jako děsivý stín. Jen čas od času se v záři měsíčního svitu zableskla čepel jeho meče.   
Nate se už už začínal loučit se životem. Teď už nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu mohl pomoct. Nepřítel se ale náhle zastavil, otevřel ústa v němém výkřiku bolesti a padl mrtvý k zemi. Za ním se ze stínu vynořila Lia. V ruce třímala mohutný luk a celá se třásla, po tvářích jí stékaly slzy. Nathan byl vyděšený ještě víc než ona. Padli si kolem krku a zůstali tak několik dlouhých minut.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ starala se.  
„Jo, nic mi není, jen jsem trochu v šoku. Jak jsi věděla, kde mě najít?”  
„Viděla jsem vás s Fredem utíkat do lesa, a pak jak se za vámi rozjel on, a… Promiň, trvalo mi, než jsem tě tady našla.“ Lia to už nevydržela a rozplakala se.   
“Ale našla jsi mě právě včas. Vděčím ti za život.” přitiskl ji k sobě pevněji a jen vnímal, jak se její roztřesené tělo otřásá pravidelnými vzlyky.  
Ani Natovi z toho všeho nebylo dobře, ale držel se kvůli ní.  
„Musíme najít Freda, ten chlap ho něčím praštil. Doufám, že je v pořádku.“ vzpamatoval se po chvíli Nate.  
“Myslím, že vím, kde je, běžela jsem kolem něho.“ přikývla Lia a utřela si uslzené oči kusem svých šatů.  
„Tak pojď, tady nemůžeme zůstat, najdeme ho a zmizíme pryč.“

Freda našli ležet přesně tam, kde upadl. Ležel mezi kapradím a z temene mu vytékala krev. Naštěstí rána směřovala spíše na záda a hlavu trefila jen okrajově. Fred byl jenom v bezvědomí. Zkoušeli ho probrat, ale nic nepomáhalo.   
“Bude ho pořádně bolet hlava, až přijde k sobě.” šeptla tiše Lea a Nate se chmurně pousmál.  
“Hlavně, když bude v pořádku.”

Trvalo to, ale nakonec Fred přece jen přišel k sobě. Pomalu otevřel oči a zašilhal na Natův obličej, který se nad ním skláněl.  
„Strašně mě bolí hlava.“ stěžoval si a pokoušel se posadit.  
“Co jsem říkala.” uculila se Lia, ale hned Natovi pomohla Freda posadit.  
„Díky bohu, jsi celý. Myslel jsem, že už se neprobereš. Můžeš vstát? Musíme odtud zmizet.“ Fred přikývl a Nate ho vytáhl na nohy. Na Freda byl ten pohyb ale moc rychlý a málem se znovu skácel k zemi. Sykl bolestí, předklonil se, ale bolest se pomalu začala ztrácet.  
„Počkejte!“ ozvala se Lia. „Musíme se vrátit do vesnice, někde tam zůstal otec a sestra. Musíme je najít.“  
„Pořád tam mohou být ti jezdci.“ Fredovi se nápad nezamlouval. Neuměl si navíc představit, že by se po takové ráně dokázal někomu postavit.  
„To je mi jedno, chci najít svoji rodinu!“ trvala na svém Lia. “Jestli nechcete jít se mnou, klidně si tady zůstaňte!” na to se otočila a zamířila k vesnici.  
Nate, ani Fred, ji samotnou jít nenechali.   
Začínalo se rozednívat, když došli k okraji lesa. To, co uviděli, už nikdy neměli dostat z hlavy.  
Vesnice byla srovnána se zemí. Některé chatky ještě místy hořely, spíš vše ale doutnalo, všude se valil hustý černý dým a jediné, co zůstalo stát, byly kamenné základy budov. Na zemi se všude možně válela těla vesničanů bez známek života. Lia se okamžitě rozeběhla do vesnice a mezi mrtvými hledala svoji rodinu. Chlapci ještě chvíli váhavě stáli na okraji lesa a nevěřícně koukali na tu spoušť, kterou měli před očima.   
Když konečně sebrali odvahu, pomohli Lie s hledáním. Nemuseli dlouho a našli jejího otce. Od prsou dolů se mu táhla dlouhá krvavá rána a v boku měl zabodnutý šíp. Lia se rozplakala a za žádnou cenu nechtěla otce opustit, věděla však, že už mu nemůže nijak pomoci.  
Fred mu vytáhl z rány šíp a zaujatě si ho prohlížel. Byl velice zvláštně dělaný. Měl ozdobný hrot a peří a bylo zbarveno do sytě rudé. Odlomil hrot a schoval si ho do kapsy.  
Mezitím Nate prošel celou vesnicí, ale Liinu sestru nenašel. Nevěděli, co dál. Kam jít? Co dělat?  
Chlapci obešli zbytky vesnice a snažili se najít něco, co by jim v příštích dnech pomohlo přežít. Našli lehce ohořelý pytel a naplnili ho trochou jablek, která naštěstí neshořela. Pak našli kus suchého chleba a kousek sušeného masa. Nakonec ještě nůž, sekeru a vidle. Ty se však rozhodli nechat na místě. Nic jiného už ve vesnici nezbylo, jen popel a mrtvá těla.


	6. Nic není jisté

I když opustili vesnici, stále ještě byli v šoku. Nejhůř na tom byla Lia, která přišla o celou rodinu a zhroutil se pro ni svět. Jediné, co ji ještě drželo, aby se nesesypala úplně, byla přítomnost obou chlapců. Navzájem si pomáhali a podporovali se.  
I Nathanem to ovšem dost otřáslo. Nikdy nic takového neviděl. Nikdy neviděl mrtvé tělo a tady jich bylo tolik a zohavených ošklivými zraněními. Nemohl pohled na ně dostat z hlavy. Kdykoliv zavřel oči, viděl je. Děsilo ho to. Fred na tom byl podobně.

Už celý den byli na cestě. Procházeli nekončícím lesem, kolem nich se do výšky tyčily mohutné smrky a borovice a jejich mohutné větve vytvářely temný baldachín větví nad nimi. K večeru už byli opravdu utahaní a rozhodli se proto založit tábor, rozdělat oheň a něco málo sníst. Museli si před další cestou odpočinout.  
Nate nasbíral nějaké dříví a Fred s Liou mezitím našli pár kamenů a vytvořili z nich provizorní ohniště.  
„Tady je to dřevo. Umí někdo z vás rozdělat oheň?“  
„Já jo, jestli máš sirky.“ zašklebil se na něj Fred. Nate mu škleb bleskurychle vrátil.  
„Sirky?“ zeptala se Lia s neskrývaným zájmem.  
„U nás doma používáme sirky, abychom rozdělali oheň. Jsou to takové malinké tyčky a na jejich konci trošku síry a...“  
„Co je to síra?“  
„To je látka, která dobře hoří, no a ta je na konci té dřevěné tyčky.“  
„A to jako samo hoří?“  
„Ne, musíš s tím škrtnout, takhle.“ vzal klacík a ukázal, jak se škrtá sirkou.  
„To zní úžasně!“ usmála se poprvé za celý den Lia.  
„Ano, je to snadné a rychlé. Jenže my sirky nemáme.“ dodal po chvíli Fred.  
„Umíš rozdělat oheň nějak jinak, Lio?“ pohlédl na ni Nate a v očích mu blýskla jiskřička naděje.  
„Tatínek mě to kdysi učil, ale nevím, jestli si na to ještě vzpomenu. Musím najít klacík, do kterého nacpeme suchou trávu, a pak budeme třít ten klacek tak dlouho, dokud nezačne hořet.“  
„To znám.“ zapojil se Fred „Párkrát jsem to zkoušel, ale nikdy se mi to nepodařilo.“

Netrvalo dlouho a našli klacek i trávu, a pak už jen stačilo chytit jiskru. Postupně se střídali a z dřívka zanedlouho začal stoupat malinký obláček dýmu a k jejich překvapení i drobný plamínek. Lia neotálela a plamínek ihned položila pod připravené dříví a suchou kůru. Bylo na čase, neboť na okolí pomalu a plíživě padala tma.  
„Co žije v těchhle lesích?“ Nata znepokojovaly zvuky, které se ozývaly z okolí.  
„Zajíci, srnky, občas nějaký medvěd a bylo tu pár vlků, ale zvířata jsou plachá, bát se nemusíme. Navíc máme oheň a k němu se nepřiblíží.” ujistila ho Lia. “Ještě se vyprávělo, že v lesích na severu u Velké pláně žijí v lesích zvláštní lidé. Nikdo je ale nikdy neviděl, a tak se to vypráví jen jako pohádka pro děti.“ usmála se na něj a dlouhým klackem prohrábla oheň ze kterého vyšlehl jasný plamen.  
„To jsi mě teda uklidnila.“ poposedl si Fred blíž k ohni.  
„Umíš něco ulovit?“ zeptal se Nate a se zájmem si ji prohlížel.  
„Ulovila jsem zajíce a jednou veverku.” přikývla, než se jí po tvářích začaly koulet slzy. Nate nic neřekl. Chápal, že jakékoliv vzpomínky na rodinu jsou pro ni nesmírně bolestivé. Přivinul si Liu k sobě a utěšoval ji jemným hlazením po zádech.

Ranní sluneční paprsky Nata jemně šimraly ve tváři, až ho nakonec donutily vstát. Posadil se, rozhlédl a zjistil, že ostatní ještě spí. Sebral se proto a zamířil k nedalekému potoku, aby se trochu omyl a napil. Nebyl pryč ani deset minut, když za ním přišla Lia.  
„Tys mě vyděsila.“ lekl se. „Jsi jako duch.“  
„Nemohla jsem spát, a když jsem tě slyšela odcházet, tak...“  
„Jak je ti?“ byla to naprosto zbytečná otázka. Moc dobře věděl, jak Lie asi může být, ale chtěl prokázat zájem, a tak se musel zeptat.  
„Je to lepší, jen tomu pořád nemůžu uvěřit.“ přikývl. Samotného ho nedávné události natolik šokovaly, že si nedokázal představit, jak má ten hrůzný zážitek dostat z hlavy.  
„Asi den cesty odtud je malé město.“ promluvila po chvilce mlčení Lia. „Možná bychom tam mohli zajít a třeba nám někdo pomůže.“  
„To je dobrý nápad. V lese zůstat nemůžeme. Nic nemáme, brzy dojde i jídlo.“ souhlasil Nate.  
Když se vrátili, Fred už byl také vzhůru a měl nachystanou snídani. Byl to kousek tvrdého chleba a jablko, přesto se všichni pustili do jídla a ani si moc nestěžovali.  
Po snídani sbalili tábor a vydali se na cestu do města. Lia jim vyprávěla o své rodině a oni jí na oplátku vyprávěli, jak se žije u nich doma. Cesta lesem se zdála nekonečná. Baldachín nad jejich hlavami propouštěl jen málo světla, a tak i za jasného dne bylo v lese poněkud šero.  
„Napadá někoho, co budeme dělat dál?“ zeptal se Fred a klackem, který cestou našel, znuděně otloukal kmeny okolních stromů.  
„Nejdřív budeme muset najít někoho, kdo nám pomůže, pak můžeme řešit takové věci.“ odpověděla Lia.

Už to byl čtvrtý den, co opustili zničenou vesnici. Několikrát v lese zabloudili a museli se vracet. Les se tvářil jako ohromné bludiště, ze kterého není cesty ven. Největší problém jim dělal nedostatek jídla. Chleba se už nedal jíst, a jablko zbylo jen jedno jediné. Museli se proto spokojit s pár lesními jahodami nebo malinami či houbami, když na nějaké narazili.  
„Myslím, že nadešel čas si něco ulovit.“ prohlásil podrážděně Nate jednoho večera, když si do pusy nasypal hrst kyselých ostružin.  
„A to jako jak?“ povytáhl obočí Fred. “Copak tys to už někdy zkoušel?”  
„Najdeme klacek a pomocí tohohle nože ho seřízneme do špičky. Nedaleko je tůňka, určitě tam budou ryby. Musíme to zkusit. Jestli budu mít k jídlu ještě chvíli maliny a jahody, umřu hladem!“  
„Nejím ryby!“ protáhl Fred obličej.  
„Tak si dál hledej maliny, já se raději pokusím sehnat něco, z čeho bychom se opravdu najedli!“  
Oba byli dost podráždění. Už jen proto, jak se jim nedařilo najít správnou cestu a nedostatek jídla jim na náladě moc nepřidal. Nate býval posledních pár dní hodně tichý a svou špatnou náladu si vybíjel na obou dvou. Lia většinou našla způsob, jak je oba uklidnit, tentokrát však stála za Natem.  
„Fajn, tak teda půjdeme na ryby.“ odsekl Fred a z jeho hlasu čišela nespokojenost. Nate ani Lia si jí nevšímali. Seřízli tlustý klacek do špičky a spokojeni se svou prací došli k tůňce. Seděli tam v podřepu a naprosté tichosti několik minut, nikde se však nepohnula ani jediná rybka. Pak ji uviděl. Nebyla největší, pro ně to však byla hotová hostina.  
Teď ji ještě ulovit. Nate se pomalu zvedl a klacek měl připravený k hodu. Ryba si poklidně plavala a neměla ani tušení, co ji čeká. Pak prudce vrhl klackem. Hladina se rozvířila a on vytáhl klacek z vody. Ryba zmizela a nezbyla po ní jediná stopa. Nedalo se nic dělat, museli opět čekat. Takovýchto pokusů bylo nesčetně. Nakonec se na Nata ale usmálo štěstí a k jeho ohromné radosti se na konci klacku mrskala duhová rybka.  
Když ji uviděl Fred, začal se smát. Rychle ho to však přešlo, když mu v žaludku bolestivě zakručelo. I přes všechny jeho protesty a fakt, že ryba byla víceméně bez chuti, ji snědl. Nebylo to žádné úžasné jídlo, bylo to však víc, než jen hrstka malin nebo jahod a Nate alespoň jednou po delší době trošku klidněji usnul.

Pátý den se konečně k všeobecné radosti zdálo, že les pomalu řídne. Baldachín nad jejich hlavami už nebyl tak neprostupný a do lesa se vkrádalo daleko více denního světla. Přesto měl Nate už delší dobu pocit, že je někdo ze stínů pozoruje. Neklidně se každou chvilku ohlížel, nikde však nic nezahlédl.  
Fred si jeho podivného chování všiml až pozdě. Než se stačil zeptat, co se děje, s drsným zařinčením se do stromu vedle jeho hlavy zabodl šíp.  
“Stát!“ ozvalo se za nimi. Hlas byl hluboký a chraplavý.  
„Co dělají tři malí usmrkánci takhle sami v lese. Co?!“ zeptal se neznámý hlas.  
Ani jeden z nich se nezmohl na slovo. Všichni se otočili a stáli tváří v tvář ozbrojené bandě místních banditů.  
„Jste snad hluchý?!“ houkl jeden z nich, došel k Fredovi a surově do něj strčil. Ten náraz nečekal a přepadl po zádech na zem. Na chvíli si vyrazil dech.  
„Ptám se, co tu pohledáváte!“ zazněl opět ten dunivý hlas.  
„My tudy jenom procházíme.“ pípla nejistě Lia a tvářila se nadmíru vyděšeně.  
„Jo, vy jenom procházíte? Ale tohle je naše území a za průchod se platí. Budete muset zaplatit.“  
„A vy jste kdo?“ zeptal se neohroženě Nathan a samotného ho překvapilo, kde vzal najednou tolik odvahy.  
„Jak to se mnou mluvíš?“ rozkřikl se na něj muž a vrazil mu takovou facku, až to mlasklo. Nate se svalil na zem vedle Freda a okamžitě ucítil, jak mu ze rtu odkapává něco horkého a lepkavého.  
„Jestli nemáte peníze, tak nám je budete muset vydělat.“ přidal se další hlas. Tentokrát trochu vyšší a pisklavější.  
„Tenhle les nikomu nepatří, může tudy projít, kdo bude chtít.“ přidala se Lia a věnovala oběma mužům neohrožený pohled.  
„Mě nebudou poučovat děcka!“ ohodil ji sprškou slin muž. Byl zahalený do tmavého těžkého pláště s kápí. Po boku mu visel krátký meč a na zádech měl pověšenou kuši.

Dál se s nimi už nikdo nebavil. Nata a Freda surově vytáhli na nohy, svázali jim zápěstí provazem, který se během chvilky začal zařezávat do kůže, a všechny tři je pak přivázali za jednoho koně.  
Takhle byli nuceni jít celý den. Žádná zastávka, ani pauza. Nate se několikrát pokusil něco namítnout, odpovědí mu však byla jen další krvácející rána na jeho obličeji.  
Když večer rozdělali tábor, přišel za nimi jeden z lapků.  
„Tak, děťátka, když nechcete zaplatit, nedá se nic dělat, budete nám muset vydělat jinak. Zítra dojdeme do Rijádu a tam vás prodáme. Tuhle malou, líbeznou holčičku si možná necháme, to se ještě uvidí.“ smál se lapka a nechal je napospas tmě. Lia se se strachem ve tváři podívala na oba chlapce. Ani jeden však nemohli udělat nic, aby jí pomohli. Lapkové na ně dávali dobrý pozor. Po celém táboře drželi hlídky celou noc. Přestože Nate ani na chvíli nedokázal zamhouřit oka, stejně nedokázal vymyslet žádný plán útěku. Žádná cesta odtud nevedla.

Ráno vyrazili na cestu. Oba chlapce děsila vyhlídka na to, co je čekalo. Že budou prodáni, mohlo znamenat skoro cokoliv a Fredovi v jednom kuse běhal mráz po zádech.  
„Podívejte, už tam skoro budeme.“ natáhl jeden z lapků špinavou ruku a ukázal mezi stromy. Skutečně, v dálce zahlédli malé domky a obláčky kouře, který stoupal z komínů.  
Do města dorazili zanedlouho. Minuli trh, kovárnu, i podomního prodejce se všemožnými prapodivnými nástroji. Všude panoval čilý ruch. Lidé nakupovali, smlouvali a snažili se zajistit tu nejlepší cenu.  
Lapkové je dovedli až na velké náměstí, uprostřed kterého stálo něco jako pódium a na něm v dlouhé řadě vedle sebe stáli lidé s řetězy na rukou i na nohou.  
Ačkoliv, tvrdit, že to byli lidé, bylo poněkud nadnesené. Spíše se podobali jakýmsi maskám nataženým na kostru. Všichni byli vychrtlí a neuvěřitelně bledí. Byli to otroci.

Největší z lapků slezl z koně a šel si promluvit s otrokářem. Ten se dlouho zdráhal a nechtěl se na chlapce jít ani podívat, nakonec ho však lapka přesvědčil.  
„Svlíknout košili!“ zařval na ně otrokář a ohodil Freda sprškou slin. Nathanovi se nechtělo, když ale dostal od lapky další tvrdou ránu do bránice, nakonec si košili neochotně svlékl. Ani Fred se do svlékání příliš neměl. Jeho však pobídl otrokář. Mrštným pohybem zápěstí vytáhl svůj bič, pak se ozvalo hlasité prásknutí a Fred se pod nečekanou bolestí sesunul na kolena. Na zádech měl košili roztrženou a v místech, kam dopadl bič, se táhla tenká rudá čára.  
„Řekl jsem svlíkat!“ Fred tiše sykal bolestí a košili ze sebe neohrabaně strhl.  
Nate už byl tou dobou svlečený a otrokář si ho pečlivě prohlížel. Líbilo se mu, jak byl vypracovaný a viděl v něm možnost většího zisku. Oproti ostatní otrokům totiž Nate vypadal, že bude schopen zastat nějakou práci. Musel se několikrát otočit a udělat pár dřepů. Bylo vidět, že má sílu a za takové otroky vždycky platili nejvíc.  
Nakonec otrokář prohlásil, že je v pořádku a nabídl za něj 10 stříbrných. To se lapkům nelíbilo a začala obvyklá hra o cenu. Stejná procedura jako Nata, čekala i Freda a ten také prošel, i když jeho pneumatika na břiše se otrokáři zrovna dvakrát nelíbila. Koupil ho jen proto, že vypadal, že zvládne zastat alespoň nějakou práci. Lapkové se nakonec dohodli s otrokářem na ceně 30 stříbrných za oba hochy.  
„A co ta holka?“  
„Tu si nechte! Vidíte tu snad nějaký ženský? Tu si nikdo nekoupí!“  
„A co aspoň za 5 stříbrných?“ zkoušel to lapka.  
„Řekl jsem, že ji nechci! Vezmu si ty dva kluky a vypadněte, než si to rozmyslím!“ rozkřikl se a klouby na ruce, v níž držel bič, mu zbělely.  
Potom vzal Nata a Freda a odvedl je na pódium mezi ostatní. Tam, se spoutanýma rukama i nohama, byli nuceni stát celý den. Už jen po jediné hodině se Fredovi motala hlava a slunce, které vytrvalo pražilo, z obou vysávalo i ty poslední zbytky sil.  
Kupci, i jejich zákazníci, je čas od času zvědavě okukovali, koupit si však nikdo nikoho nechtěl.  
Večer je všechny zavřeli do klecí jako zvířata. Bylo jich pět namačkaných na tak malém prostoru, že bylo obtížné si lehnout tak, aby člověk do někoho jiného nestrkal. Ani s jídlem to nebylo valné. Podivná tekutá břečka, které říkali kaše, chutnala jako několikrát vylouhovaný čaj a rozbředlé cosi, co v ní plavalo, už pomalu chytalo plíseň.  
Oba chlapci si teprve teď uvědomili, že hůř už být asi opravdu nemůže.


	7. Naděje

Brzy ráno zarachotily v zámku klecí klíče. Všichni otroci byli v mžiku na nohou a Fred s Natem dělali to, co všichni ostatní. Všichni vyšli před klece a seřadili se do dvojřadu tak, aby se mezi nimi dalo projít. Za chvíli přišel hlavní otrokář. Chlapci večer zaslechli, že má přezdívku Bič. Proč právě tuto, poznal už včera Fred. Rána na jeho zádech nepříjemně pnula a byla citlivá na jakýkoliv dotyk. Bič se navíc nerozpakoval a v záchvatech zuřivosti bil všechny kolem hlava nehlava.

Procházel mezi otroky a každého si zkontroloval. Vše muselo být v naprostém pořádku, nikdo nesměl mít modřiny nebo škrábance. To by potom vypadalo, že s nimi špatně zacházejí a nikdo by si je nekoupil. Pokud u někoho něco našel, zpravidla se to zamaskovalo práškovou látkou tělové barvy, aby to nebylo na první pohled tak patrné. Občas se stávalo, že si někteří otroci působili zranění sami, aby nemuseli stát celý den na tom vysilujícím slunci, před kterým nebylo úniku. V takových případech ale dostali většinou nějakou tvrdou práci, aby je to pro příště přešlo. Natovi přišlo nadmíru podivné, že se řeší nějaké škrábance, když na většině otroků visela kůže a už od pohledu muselo být zřejmé, že moc práce nezastanou, pokud nedostanou pořádně najíst a o práci tu šlo především.  
Protože měl Fred na zádech šrám dlouhý snad dva palce, Bič mu věnoval nerudný pohled a surově do něj strčil, aby se otočil a rána se mohla zamaskovat.

Po důkladné ranní prohlídce všechny nahnali do jedné velké klece. V zadní části bylo malé okénko, kterým se vydávala jídla. K snídani byla ovesná kaše, bohatá na minerály a vitamíny. Nedostávali velké porce, pořád to ale bylo lepší jak jejich večeře, která vypadala, že ještě chvíli a sama uteče.  
Jakmile otrokáři došli k závěru, že času na jídlo už bylo dost, otevřeli dveře klece a všechny za hlasitého pořvávání a nadávání spoutali a vyvedli na pódium uprostřed náměstí.

Oba chlapci strávili takto celé tři týdny. Během té doby oba značně pohubli a už nevypadali tak zdravě, jako předtím. Fredovi se navíc rána na zádech zanítila a únavné stání na slunci ho vyčerpávalo víc než Nata. Jednou se dokonce stalo, že Fred z ničeho nic zkolaboval a museli ho odnést.

I čtvrtý týden se nesl v naprosto stejném duchu, jako ty předchozí. V davu pod pódiem se procházela spousta lidí a většina z nich o otroky nezavadila ani jediným pohledem. Až na postaršího muže, který postával pod pódiem a zaujatě si otroky prohlížel. Jeho vyšší postava a oblečení, které napovídalo, že bude buď bohatý obchodník, nebo člen královské rodiny, do prašných ulic města příliš nezapadalo. Zaujatě tam však postával několik dlouhých minut a soudě podle soustředěného výrazu, který se mu usadil ve tváři, bylo zřejmé, že o něčem usilovně přemýšlí.  
Jakmile si ho všiml Bič, skokem byl u něj a už se mu snažil vlichotit a prodat alespoň dva, nebo rovnou tři otroky.  
„Co si račte přát, vzácný pane?“ mluvil tak zdvořile a zaujatě, až se postarší muž ušklíbl. Ani na chvilku mu jeho sladký tón neuvěřil.  
„Potřebuji nějakého silného chlapa, který by byl schopen zastat těžkou práci.“  
„Ale to jsou tu všichni, vzácný pane, mám jen to nejlepší zboží.“  
Muž nadzvedl obočí a ukázal na nejblíže stojícího otroka.  
„Tomuhle říkáš nejlepší zboží? Ten vypadá, že nedojde ani za hranici města!“  
Bič něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal, a pak ukázal prstem na Nata a křikl na něj, aby přišel blíž.  
„Podívejte se třeba na tohohle.“ otáčel Nata jako na kolotoči a snažil se muže přimět, aby si ho koupil. „Je svalnatý, má sílu a určitě zastane těžkou práci.“  
„Hm…“ mnul si bradu muž. „Je pohublý, moc se mi nezdá.“ pak jeho pohled sklouzl zpět na ostatní otroky a znovu na Nata.  
„Kolik za něj chceš?“ zeptal se po chvíli usilovného přemýšlení.  
„Padesát stříbrných, vzácný pane.“  
„Dám ti třicet.“ vytáhl objemný měšec, vysoukal z něj několik stříbrných mincí a vrazil je otrokáři do ruky. Ten se nezmohl na jediné slovo, hluboce se uklonil a podal muži krátký řetěz, kterým byl Nate připoután k ostatním.  
Nate se skoro ani nestihl podívat na Freda, protože to už ho muž táhl za sebou pryč z náměstí a pryč z města.

Oproti prvotnímu Natovu očekávání, se k němu muž choval docela slušně. Rozhodně slušněji, než otrokáři. Z řetězů ho sice nepustil a ani na okamžik ho nespustil z očí, alespoň mu však řekl, kam jdou.  
Z Rijadu to do Zexu, hlavního města Meridolského království, bylo pár hodin jízdy na koni. Oni ale cestovali daleko pomaleji, protože Nate musel jít po svých. Onen muž, pracoval na královském dvoře jako králův hlavní rádce. Podle všeho vlastnil velký dům na okraji hlavního města Zex. Byl velmi bohatý, o čemž ostatně vypovídalo i to, že si mohl dovolit koupit otroka. Kromě toho však jeho bohatě zdobené šatstvo působilo v oblasti pasu poněkud napnutě, takže Nate okamžitě usoudil, že co se jídla týče, rozhodně to budou bohaté tabule a velké hostiny.

Jak si Nate domyslel, dům byl přímo obrovský. Zvenčí vypadal jako malý hrad. Byl chráněn dřevěnými palisádami a brána měla padací most přes vodní příkop. Muž si všiml Natova výrazu, který byl plný údivu a obdivu zároveň, a vysvětlil mu, že se to v této oblasti hemží bandity a je lepší mít se na pozoru. O banditech mu vyprávět nemusel, s těmi měl Nate bohatou zkušenost.

Zastavili se na malém nádvoříčku. K muži okamžitě přiběhlo několik sluhů, kteří se začali starat o koně a o věci, které jejich pán přivezl. Nate měl ještě pořád svázané ruce, a tak ho jeho nový pán táhl za sebou. Zastavili se až v první místnosti obrovského domu. Pro jistotu šli za nimi i dva ozbrojení strážní. Muž sejmul Natovi pouta.  
„Jmenuji se Druli Kuss.“ představil se. Nate na něj zůstal zírat, neřekl však ani slovo. „Předpokládám, že i ty máš nějaké jméno?“  
„Nathan.“  
„Tak dobře, Nathane, Gwen tě tady teď provede, ukáže ti, kde budeš spát, co budeš mít na práci a vysvětlí ti, co nemáš nikdy v životě zkoušet. Rozumíš mi?“ Nate jen mlčky přikývl.

Gwen byla sedmnáctiletá dívka a dlouhé plavé vlasy jí sahaly pomalu až do půli zad. Měla krásné temně zelené oči a Nathana okamžitě okouzlila. Gwen ho provedla celým domem. Měl dvě patra a celé horní patro sloužilo výhradně Kussovi a nikdo, kromě vybraných sloužících, tam vstoupit nesměl pod pohrůžkou tvrdého trestu.  
V přízemí stála obrovská kuchyně, malá místnost, která sloužila otrokům jako provizorní koupelna, několik skladů a malé místnůstky pro tři, někdy i čtyři sluhy.  
Pod domem bylo ještě několik sklepů. Tam se skladovaly hlavně potraviny, které by se v teple jinak hned zkazily. A pak také spousta dalších skladů, převážně na věci potřebné k práci na poli.  
Vzadu za domem stáli stáje. Bylo v nich místo až pro dvanáct koní. Teď tam však byli ustájeni jen tři. Hned vedle stájí stál ještě jeden dům. Ten už se ani zdaleka nepodobal tomu, kde bydlel Kuss. Sloužil ostatním sloužícím a otrokům jako noclehárna. Byla to jen jedna velká místnost, kde všichni spali, a pak jedna komůrka která sloužila jako nouzová toaleta. Byla však opravdu jen nouzová. Tvořil ji kruhový otvor v kameni, který ústil do díry pod ním. Neustále se z ní linul příšerný zápach a v létě byl dům plný neodbytných much.

Gwen dala Natovi pár kusů oblečení, aby nemusel nosit pořád jedno a to samé. Dostal pár košil, zřejmě už po někom, protože byly celé děravé a větší. K tomu dvoje kalhoty, ty už toho také hodně zažily, protože přes záplaty se dalo jen těžko poznat, co je původní a co našité. Potom mu pomohla najít místo k ležení.  
„Tady si můžeš dát věci.“ ozvala se z druhého konce místnosti těsně u zdi. Nate si tam položil svých pár věcí a trochu rozpačitě na ni pohlédl.  
„Neukradne mi to někdo?“  
„Neukradne. Platí tu přísné tresty a nikdo si netroufne porušit pánova pravidla. Ale kdyby náhodou, jdi to hned oznámit správci. Najdeš ho v prvním patře vily hned za salonkem.“  
„Jaká pravidla?“ zeptal se a našpicoval uši.  
„Není jich moc, ale o to víc si na ně dávej pozor. Za prvé, nikdy nesmíš jít do pánových pokojů, pokud tě k tomu on sám nevyzval. Za druhé, pokud někde ukradneš cokoliv i kousek jídla a někdo tě chytí, dostaneš holí nebo bičem. Třetí pravidlo říká, že neuposlechneš-li rozkaz pána, čeká tě nejvyšší trest. To si zapamatuj, je to nejdůležitější!“  
„A co když mi přikáže, abych skočil ze skály?“  
„Tak radši skoč. Bude to pro tebe lepší.“ pousmála se Gwen. Nate jí chvíli pozoroval, než uvědomil si, že od ní nemůže odtrhnout oči.  
„A co budu mít vlastně na práci?  
„Budeš uklízet stáje a starat se o koně. Občas tu máme nějaké, které je potřeba zkrotit, i to budeš mít na práci.“  
„Zkrotit? Koně? Já?“ nevěřil svým uším „Já s koňmi neumím zacházet!. Nikdy v životě jsem to nedělal. Dokonce jsem na něm nikdy ani neseděl!“ vyděsil se Nate.  
„Tys nikdy neseděl na koni?“ nevěřila pro změnu Gwen. Pro lidi v království to bylo něco naprosto samozřejmého. Asi stejně jako pro Nate naučit se řídit.   
„Ne. Nikdy jsem k tomu neměl příležitost.“  
„Ze začátku budeš jen uklízet stáje, ale budeme s tím muset něco udělat.“ usmála se na něj a odešla.  
Začínalo se stmívat a všichni pomalu končili svou denní práci nebo se střídali s těmi, co měli službu přes noc. Večeře Natovi po dlouhé době chutnala a měl i pocit, že se konečně trochu najedl.

Ráno ho probudil Marves. Byl to chlap v nejlepším věku, který měl na starosti stáje.  
„Vstávej, je čas na práci.“ houkl na něj vesele a už byl skoro pryč z místnosti.  
Nate se posadil a promnul si oči. Musel se nejprve trochu rozkoukat. Všechno mu to přišlo jako nějaký podivný sen. Jakmile k němu dolehlo volání zvenčí, už byl na nohou a běžel za ním.  
„Nikdo tady nesmí zahálet, jasný? Jinak si koleduješ o pořádnej výprask.“ poučil ho, v jeho tváři ale nebyla výčitka, spíš porozumění.  
Práce ve stájích byla dřina. Nate celé dopoledne jen kydal hnůj, a když byla pauza na oběd, vydechl si úlevou. Byl rád, že si konečně může na chvíli sednout a nechat ztuhlé svaly oddechnout.  
„Tak co, ty zelenáči? Jak se ti tu líbí?“ ozvalo se mu za zády. Byl to místní průšvihář jménem Drek.  
„Ještě ses nepokakal? Nevolal jsi maminku?“ Nate neodpověděl. Nejprve mu dokonce ani nedošlo, že to bylo na něj. Byl tam sotva první den a hned by se měl dostat do maléru? To by nebyl nejlepší začátek. Mlčky proto vyčkával.  
„To stačí, Dreku! Koukej si sednout na tu tvojí prdel a drž klapačku, protože ti zařídím pár týdnů kopání.“ ozval se tvrdý hlas. Byl to Marves. Na Dreka to zřejmě zapůsobilo, protože si poslušně sedl, stále však Nata pozoroval s vražedným pohledem.

Natova odpolední práce spočívala v čištění každého koně a potom také jeho boxu a sedla. Práce mu končila se soumrakem. Spolu s ostatními se šel navečeřet, a pak se sešel s Gwen u staré suché lípy v jednom rohu zahrady. Nikdo tam nechodil, a tak měli chvilku pro sebe. Byla to jediná osoba, kterou tam znal a bylo mu s ní hezky. Navíc se na setkání s ní celý den těšil.  
„Jak se ti líbil první den ve stájích?“ oči jí zářily ve světle zapadajícího slunce.   
„Nebylo to tak hrozné.“ lhal Nate „Jen se po mě celý den vozil nějaký blbec.“  
„Drek?“  
„Jo, ty ho znáš?“  
„Osobně ne, ale už tady zavařil průšvih hodně lidem. Dávej si na něj pozor.“ poprosila ho.  
„Hele, Marves mu vyhrožoval nějakým kopáním, o co jde?“  
„To raději nechtěj vědět.“ mrkla na něj Gwen.  
Nate se na ni usmál a chvilku jen tiše zíral na oblohu, kde se postupně, jedna po druhé, objevovaly hvězdy.  
„A co máš na práci ty?“  
„Pomáhám v kuchyni nebo uklízím pánovy pokoje.“  
„To není tak špatný, ne?“  
„Není, ale...sním o tom, že se odsud jednou dostanu a budu svobodná a budu si moct dělat, co budu chtít a...“ Nate jí rozuměl, ale nevěděl, co na to odpovědět.  
Pod lípou seděli dlouho do noci, a když se konečně rozešli, nemohl na ni přestat myslet.

Trvalo bezmála dva týdny, než si zvykl na těžkou práci a ráno se neprobouzel s opuchlými klouby. Přesto ho ještě stále bolely snad všechny svaly v těle a měl pocit, že nezvedne ani lžičku. Nejhorší to bylo prvních pár dní. Nemohl se skoro ani postavit a při každém pohybu trpěl. 

Ve stájích probíhalo další dopoledne celkem klidně a rychle i utíkalo. Po obědě ale začaly problémy.  
Drek se přimíchal do skupiny k Natovi a neustále se ho snažil nějak ponižovat a shazovat před ostatními. Vyvrcholilo to tím, že do něj strčil a Nate přepadl do velké jámy, kam se házel hnůj. Nate byl naprosto nepříčetný. Viděl rudě a jediné, co chtěl udělat, bylo zmalovat Frekovi fasádu.   
Dohnal ho u stájí, ale Drek na něj čekal a vší silou ho namáčkl na dveře. Nate se bolestivě praštil do týla a vzteky byl skoro bez sebe. Ohnal se pěstí a vykopl nohou. Zuřil tak, že se k nim ostatní báli přiblížit.  
Ruka zasáhla Dreka někam pod pravé oko a noha se mu zaryla hluboko do břicha. Vyjekl bolestí a snažil se údery vrátit, Nate byl ale připravený a zaútočil znovu. Tentokrát použil pravý hák, a pak mu uštědřil ještě jeden pořádný kopanec. Drek se svíjel na zemi v bolestech, z nosu a úst mu odkapávala krev a skoro nemohl popadnout dech.  
K Natově smůle právě přicházel do stájí Marves s Kussem, který se hodlal projet na svém koni. Když Marves uviděl, co se stalo, drapl Nata za košili a tvrdě s ním hodil před Kusse. Dopadl na kolena, ale nepokoušel se vstát. Opět si začínal uvědomovat realitu a moc dobře věděl, že porušil jedno z pravidel.  
Kuss si k němu v klidu přidřepl a zkoumavým pohledem si ho měřil.  
„Vysvětlíš mi, proč jsi to udělal, synku?“ zeptal se Kuss obyčejným konverzačním tónem.  
Nate mlčel, těžce oddechoval a zavrtával se pohledem do země.  
„Pochop, že když mi to neřekneš, bude to pro tebe ještě horší. Tak? Proč jsi to udělal?“  
„On...“ začal nejistě. „On se po mě celé dny vozil, shazoval mě před ostatními a skončilo to tím, že mě hodil do jámy s hnojem.“ konečně pohlédl svému pánovi vzdorovitě do očí.  
„A víš, co se stane, když se tu budeš takhle prát a nebudeš respektovat pravidla?“  
„Ne, pane.“ přiznal popravdě.  
„Protože jsi tu nový a Drek je známý rváč, dostaneš patnáct ran bičem, aby sis pamatoval, že tohle tady dělat nebudeš. Rozuměl jsi mi?“  
„Ano, pane.“ hlesl Nate a opět sklopil hlavu.  
Kuss odešel, Marves sebral Dreka a odtáhl ho pryč.  
„Neboj, jeho trest taky nemine.“ povzbudivě ho plácl po zádech.  
Po večeři byli všichni svoláni na nádvoří. Před pískově žlutou zdí stál Kuss s bičem v ruce a vedle něj Nate a Marves.  
„Otoč se a opři se rukama o zeď.“ šeptl tiše Marves. „Jo, a do tohohle se asi raději zakousni.“ podal mu malý dřevěný váleček. Mezitím se už slova chopil Kuss.  
„Dnes jsme se tu sešli, abychom varovali a potrestali Nathana. Provinil se tím, že se i přes můj přísný zákaz popral. Protože je tu nový dostane jen patnáct ran. Nechť je ti toto varováním, aby ses už víckrát nepral a ať je to také varováním pro vás, všechny ostatní!“ otočil se k Natovi, pevně sevřel v ruce bič a pak, jedna po druhé, dopadaly rány na Natova odhalená záda. Bolelo to ukrutně a celou noc potom nemohl spát. Přemýšlel také o tom, jak to Drekovi vrátí. Těšilo ho akorát jedno. Drek dostal padesát ran a někdy v polovině se zhroutil.

Další ráno přineslo pořádnou zimu a ukrutně pršelo. Nate chtěl vstát brzy. Nemohl se ale pořádně hýbat a byl rád, že vůbec dokázal vstát. Cestou do stájí ho potkala Gwen.  
„Hledám tě už celou věčnost. Jak ti je?“ Ve tváři měla ustaraný výraz a pozorně si ho prohlížela.  
„Jsem v pořádku.“ snažil se o úsměv, ale neúspěšně. Bodavé bolesti v zádech se ozývaly neustále.  
„Chce s tebou mluvit náš pán. Mám tě k němu hned odvést.“  
„A co mi chce?“  
„To nevím.“ zavrtěla hlavou Gwen.

Oba se vydali k pokojům Kusse. Museli jít pomalu, protože Nate rychleji nemohl. Kdyby zrychlil, nejspíš by bolestí omdlel.  
Než stačili přejít zahradu, byli celí promočení, ale uvnitř domu bylo krásně teplo, a když procházeli chodbou, Nate zůstal ohromeně stát. Bylo to to nejkrásnější, co kdy viděl. Všude na zemi ležely koberce, na zdech visely obrazy a všude stálo plno luxusního nábytku. Gwen chápala, že je to okouzlující, když to člověk vidí poprvé, ale museli jít.  
„Pojď. Dívat se můžeš potom.“ napomenula ho. “Pán nerad čeká.”   
Zastavili se u posledních dveří. Byly obrovské a nádherně vyřezávané.  
„Počkej tady.“ šeptla a zmizela za nimi. Vrátila se asi za pět minut a kývla na něj, že může jít dál. Vešel a po pár krocích zůstal stát. Nikde nikoho neviděl.  
„Bolí tě ty záda?“ zeptal se Kuss a odstoupil od okna.  
„Ano, pane.“ přisvědčil Nate.  
„A budeš si už pamatovat, že se nesmíš prát?“  
„Ano, pane.“  
„Dobře.“ usmál se „A teď, proč jsi tady. Neviděl jsem sice, když jste se prali, ale podle toho, jak jsi Dreka zřídil, budeš mít slušnou ránu. Co se týká tvojí práce, Marves mi prozradil, že si vedeš dobře a že s tebou nejsou žádné jiné problémy.“ Nate nechápal kam tím rozhovor směřuje. Všiml si ale, že je v pokoji ještě jeden muž, který stál v pozadí a nebyl téměř vidět.  
„Měl bych pro tebe návrh. Můj dobrý přítel je Simirajský válečník. Říká ti to něco?“  
„Ne, pane.“ přiznal.  
„Dobrá, jsou to nejlepší válečníci v zemi a možná i na světě. Když viděl, jak dopadl Drek, nabídl mi, že by tě vycvičil a udělal z tebe také pravého válečníka. Pro tebe by to mělo výhody, jaké nikdo jiný tady nemá a mít nebude. Co na to říkáš?“  
„Když já...“  
„Když já co?“ podivil se Kuss. Nate neodpověděl. Nevěděl, co by na to měl říct.  
„Můj přítel si myslí, že budeš dobrý, a když si to myslí on, bude to pravda.“  
„Dobře. Zkusím to, pane.“ Nate by udělal cokoliv, jen aby odtud mohl zmizet. Teď teprve vystoupil onen muž ze stínu. Byl statný, ale hlavu mu zakrývala hluboká kápě a vůbec mu nebylo vidět do obličeje.  
„Tak tedy dobře, sbal se a večer odjíždíš. Teď můžeš jít.“  
Nate odešel a hlavou se mu honily myšlenky na to, co se bude dít, kdo je ten pánův přítel a kdo byl ten muž v jeho pokoji?

Sbaleno měl za chvíli. Však neměl moc co balit. Z deky si udělal raneček a do něj naházel své oblečení. Když už chtěl odejít, ve dveřích spatřil Gwen.  
„Gratuluji.“ v jejích očích ale nebyla znát radost.  
„K čemu?“  
„Můžeš odtud zmizet. To ještě nikdo nedokázal.“ Podala mu malý balíček s jídlem.  
„To máš na cestu.“ pak následovalo něco, co si představoval od doby, co ji uviděl. Natáhla se na špičky a dala mu sladkou pusu na tvář.  
Nate nevěděl, co říct. S Gwen si báječně rozuměl a za těch pár týdnů mu přirostla k srdci. Objal ji a slíbil, že jí odtud dostane, ať to stojí, co to stojí.


	8. Cvičení dělá mistra

U brány na něj čekal vysoký, urostlý muž. Hned ho napadlo, že to musí být ten samý, kterého předtím viděl u Kusse v kanceláři. Kápě mu ještě stále zakrývala celou tvář. Stál tam tiše a nepohnutě.  
„Jsem Limendr, ale říkej mi Lim.“ představil se a natáhl k němu ruku.  
„Já jsem Nathan.“ i on natáhl ruku. I když muži neviděl do obličeje, jeho hlas ho zvláštně uklidňoval.   
„Těší mě, Nathane. Druli ti řekl, kdo jsem. Víš vůbec, co to znamená?“  
„No, vlastně ani ne. Nikdy jsem o vás neslyšel.“ přiznal neochotně Nathan, nemělo však cenu lhát.  
„Nevadí, dozvíš se to. A teď nasedej, čeká nás dlouhá cesta.“  
„Nasedej? To jako na koně?“  
„A na co jiného?“ rozesmál se upřímně Lim.  
“Ale já ještě nikdy na koni pořádně nejel.” do jeho hlasu se vkrádal podtón paniky.  
“To napravíme, nemusíš se bát! Ale teď to budeš muset přežít. Pěšky bychom šli celý dny. Tak dělej.”  
Nathan se bál, ale nechtěl vypadat jako slaboch, takže se po troše úsilí na koně vydrápal. Nemohl si ale nevšimnout Limova pobaveného výrazu, který kápě skrýt nedokázala.   
Vyjeli na cestu. Jakmile minuli vodní příkop, Natovi se hodně ulevilo. Nevěděl, co ho čeká, ale byl si jistý, že horší, než být otrokem, už to nebude. Na druhou stranu moc dobře věděl, že statutu otroka se nikterak nezbavil.

„Kdo jsou Simirajové?“ zeptal se Nate po několika hodinách cesty. Lim na něj pohlédl a dal se do krátkého vyprávění.  
„Jsme válečníci ze severu. Od útlého věku se věnujeme boji. Ne proto, abychom zabíjeli, ale proto, abychom se ubránili. Brzy poznáš, jak vypadá život Simirajů. Ale pamatuj si, že se ti dostalo obrovské cti. Za normálních okolností se člověk Simirajem nemůže stát, musí se jím narodit.“  
„Tak proč jste si mě vybral?“  
„Pozoruju tě od doby, kdy jsi přijel do Zexu. Máš v sobě něco zvláštního, něco, co by měl mít každý Simiraj, proto jsem si tě vybral. Myslím, že máš navíc, než strávit zbytek života jako otrok. Přesto počítej s tím, že tě naši lidé nebudou brát jako sobě rovného. Zakládáme si na cti a pokoře, ale cizince ve svých řadách vítáme jen velice opatrně.“  
Nata si nebyl tak docela jistý, co si má myslet. Bylo v něm něco zvláštního, ale oni ho budou brát jako cizince, který mezi nimi nemá co dělat. Strávit zbytek života jako otrok, který od brzkého rána do soumraku dře pro svého pána, to samozřejmě nechtěl. Teď ho však přepadl strach z toho, co bude dál.

Do Simirajského tábora dorazili pozdě v noci. Nate byl celý rozlámaný po celodenní jízdě na koni a byl rád, když mu Lim ukázal stan a řekl mu, ať se trochu prospí. “Koukej si pořádně odpočinout, zítra tě čeká první trénink.”  
“Trénink?” pohlédl na něj Nate s úžasem.  
“Jistě. Přece sis nemyslel, že tě sebou beru jen tak. Co jsi tu chtěl dělat?” Na to Nate neodpověděl. Nenapadalo ho nic vhodného, co by řekl. “Jo, a zkus se nepohybovat tak prkenně. Vypadá to strašně komicky.” rozesmál se Lim, přátelsky ho plácl přes rameno a za upřímného smíchu odešel.

Nate usnul hned v tu chvíli, kdy padl na postel. Ani se nestačil po stanu rozhlédnout. Byl úplně vyčerpaný a celé tělo měl kompletně ztuhlé.  
Probudil ho šimravý pocit. Párkrát se ohnal rukou, a když to nepřestávalo, prudce se posadil. Nejprve měl pocit, že asi jen sní, ale když si promnul oči, byla to pravda.  
„Lio!” vyhrkl nevěřícně a nadšeně zároveň. “Jsem tak rád, že tě vidím. Jak ses sem dostala?“  
„To ti lapkové. Tahali mě sebou ještě pár dní a potom je přepadli Simirajové. Ptali se, co tam dělám, tak jsem jim všechno pověděla a oni mě vzali sebou sem. Jsem tu teprve druhý týden.” pousmála se. “Kde máš Freda?“ Natův nadšený výraz rázem opadl.  
„Nevím. Nějakou dobu nás vystavovali jako zboží a mě si koupil jeden zbohatlík. Co se stalo s Fredem, to netuším.” na chvíli se odmlčel. “Ale najdu ho. Slibuju!”  
Krátce na to vešel do stanu Lim.  
„Vidím, že naše dvě hrdličky se už stihly přivítat.” široce se na ně usmál a pak se otočil na Nata. “Jsi připravený?“  
„Nevím, po včerejšku vůbec necítím zadek a všechny svaly mám úplně ztuhlé.“ Lima to pobavilo a neodpustil si pár poznámek.  
Dobrá, tak ti tedy nejprve ukážu tábor a uvidíme, jak ti bude potom.“ znělo to rozumně a Nate přikývl.

Tábor tvořila spousta malých stanů, tak pro dvě až tři osoby. Nikde neviděl žádné dřevěné chatky jako v Liině vesnici. Při vzpomínce na ni si vzpomněl na tu hrůzu, co zažili, a zastavil se.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ zajímal se Lim. Náhlé Natovo zamrznutí mu dělalo starost.  
„Jsem, jen jsem si na něco vzpomněl.“  
“Ten útok?” Nate přikývl. “Vím o tom. Lia nám vše řekla. Víš, rozumím, že to pro tebe byl asi šok, ale na takové věci si budeš muset zvyknout. V našem království jsou podobné věci skoro na denním pořádku. Není nás tolik, abychom celé království ochránili.”  
“Bylo to poprvé, co jsem viděl mrtvého člověka.” Nate našel odvahu podívat se Limovi do očí. Měl pocit, že když tohle přiznává, je slabý. A Lim to vycítil.  
“Poprvé to je vždycky strašné. Jen bezcitní a suroví lidé to uvidí a ani to s nimi nehne. Ty máš dar, Nathane.”  
“Jaký?”  
“Lásku. Cit. A Svědomí. Teď ale musíš tyhle věci vyhnat z hlavy, jinak se zasekneš na místě.” došli na rozlehlou louku. Krásně voněla po ranní rose a vítr čechral stébla trávy. „Říkal jsi, že nejezdíš na koni?“  
„Ne, nikdy jsem to nezkoušel. Vlastně, když nad tím tak přemýšlím, mám z nich trochu strach.“  
„Strach není dobrý, musíš z nich mít respekt, to ano, ale bát se nesmíš. Ale to se všechno naučíš. Uvidíš, že nakonec se ti to bude ještě líbit.“ poplácal ho dobromyslně po zádech.

Procházeli dál táborem, až došli na další louku za potokem, který z poloviny ohraničoval tábor.  
„Tak, jak se cítíš?“  
„Už je to lepší. Trochu jsem se rozhýbal.“  
Výborně! Tak pojď, naučíme tě, jak se zachází se zbraněmi.“ dodal a do široka se usmál. Natovi poklesla brada. Zbraně, koně… bylo toho na něj krapet moc.  
Došli až ke dřevěnému stojanu se zbraněmi. Na louce s nimi bylo ještě pár mužů, kteří se cvičili v boji s meči nebo jen zápasili mezi sebou. Lim si připravil tři druhy zbraní. Meč, luk a dýku. Nejdůležitější byl ale meč.  
„Tohle je Simirajský meč. Je tenčí než ostatní, ale za to pevnější. Rozsekne, na co si jenom pomyslíš. Takhle.“ a jediným máchnutím rozsekl dřevěnou tyčku asi půl metru od sebe. Ta se rozdělila na dvě stejné půlky. Nate nevěřícně zíral. Rychlost a obratnost s jakou Lim zacházel s mečem, byla neuvěřitelná.  
„Zkus to.“ vybídl ho Lim a podal mu meč. Nate si vzal nejistě meč do ruky a rozmáchl se. Tyčku minul jen o kousek.  
„No, skoro.” zachechtal se Lim. “To se naučíš.“

Celý den až do večera potom cvičil s mečem. Dělal různé sestavy cviků, které mu Lim ukázal a on ho opravoval, pokud něco udělal špatně. Některé byly na rychlost, jiné na přesnost nebo jen na techniku. Cvičil až do večera, a když pro něj krátce před soumrakem přišla Lia, byl už pořádně vyřízený. Společně uklidili zbraně a chystali se vrátit zpět do tábora.  
„Ještě dvě kolečka kolem tábora!“ zařval kdosi.  
Nate se otočil a spatřil muže menšího, než byl on sám, jak na něj kouká a probodává ho přísným pohledem.  
„Řekl jsem, že si dáš dvě kolečka kolem tábora a nezírej tak na mě!“  
„Když já jsem děsně unavený.“ zaúpěl.  
„Dobře, takže tři a teď už padej!“ ukázal muž výhružně prstem kamsi k lesu, pak se na místě otočil a zamířil pryč.  
Nate neměl nejmenší tušení, kdo to byl, ale nezbylo mu než poslechnout, a tak klusal kolem tábora. Jedno kolečko byl asi necelý kilometr. Třetí kolo už jen šel a byl rád, že se ještě drží na nohou. Plíce ho úděsně pálily a nepřál si nic jiného, než padnout do postele.  
Před stanem ale opět narazil na toho malého muže.  
„Jsem Byrek. Mám na starost, aby ses dostal do formy.” sdělil mu stroze. “Ráno jako první půjdeš uběhnout další tři kolečka kolem tábora a nezkoušej to flákat.“ varoval ho a zmizel ve tmě. Nate se chtěl na něco zeptat, ale než stihl cokoliv říct, už byl pryč. Celý rozlámaný a utahaný padl do dek a během minutky usnul.

„BUDÍČÉÉK!“  
Nate leknutím vyletěl z postele. Nad ním stál Byrek a široce se usmíval.  
„Tři kolečka kolem tábora. Hned! A pak koukej přijít na louku za tábor. Máme spoustu práce.“  
To byl dost nepříjemný šok. Nejdřív ho někdo tak neurvale vzbudí a potom ho pošle klusat tři kilometry hned po ránu. Neochotně na sebe hodil kalhoty, lehkou vestu bez rukávů a vyběhl ven.  
Po tří kilometrovém běhu byl opět vyčerpaný. Na louku došel v hlubokém předklonu, v bocích ho úděsně píchalo a v obličeji měl barvu zralého rajčete. Jakmile však zvedl hlavu, zůstal nevěřícně stát. Byrek už na louce byl a vedle něj stál uvázaný krásný vraník s bílou lysinou. Byl ohromný. V kohoutku měřil jen asi o deset čísel míň, než on sám.  
„Ten je tvůj.“ řekl mu Byrek a poplácal koně po krku.  
„Je krásný.“ Nate na něm mohl oči nechat.  
Potom mu Byrek ukázal, jak se nandavá sedlo a uzda. Musel to zkoušet pořád dokola, dokud to nebylo podle Byrekových představ. Půl den uběhl a Nate si byl jistý, že osedlat koně už v životě nezapomene.  
Pak přišly na řadu těžší věci. Když se konečně vyškrábal nahoru do sedla, Byrek mu vysvětlil, jak se pobízí a opět to musel zkoušet, dokud to nebylo dokonalé. Celý zbytek dne se učil správně sedět a pobídnout koně. Trénink se ale neobešel bez pádů. Několikrát byla Natova pobídka silnější nebo naopak jeho rovnováha nedokonalá a on se poroučel k zemi jako pytel brambor. Pády byly bolestivé, s každým dalším se však učil a dával větší pozor.  
„Jak se jmenuje?“ zeptala se Lia u večeře.  
„Kdo?“  
„Tvůj kůň přece.“  
„Ah, jasně. Promiň.“ Zamyslel se na okamžik, protože nad jménem ještě nepřemýšlel. „Myslím, že mu budu říkat Shadow.“ prohlásil potom, přestože tohle bylo to první, co mu přišlo na mysl.

Přišlo další krásné ráno. Jen Natovi to tak nepřipadalo. Po včerejším celodenním sezení v sedle opět necítil zadek, nohy měl celé nateklé, a když končil své ranní tři kilometry, byl rád, když mu Lim oznámil, že dnes se bude učit ovládat sebe sama. Co přesně to obnáší, pochopil záhy.  
Celé dopoledne proseděl v přítmí malého stanu a učil se meditovat, protože meditace mu měla pomoci s koncentrací. Ta byla pro Simiraje nesmírně důležitá.  
U oběda mu Lim vyprávěl o Simirajích a Nate měl neodbytný dojem, že tam tak nějak nemá co dělat.

Po obědě měl pro změnu volno, a tak se vydal s Liou do lesa. Bylo jim spolu hezky. Chvíli pozorovali srnky nedaleko kraje lesa, potom se rozhodli podívat se po houbách a nakonec skončili v mechu vedle borůvčí. Vydrželi tam ležet až do večera a celou dobu si povídali. Nathan se cítil klidný a uvolněný až na jeden jediný problém. Pořád ho trápilo, co se stalo s Fredem.  
Po příchodu do tábora ho čekala ještě tři kolečka, a když se vrátil, Byrek se rozhodl, že je čas na přednášku o taktice a stylu Simirajského boje. Trvalo bezmála deset minut, než Byrekův monotónní hlas Nata ukolébal natolik, že jen tak tak udržel víčka otevřená.  
„Posloucháš mě vůbec?“ třískl Byrek tenkou vrbovou větvičkou těsně vedle Nata. Ten leknutím nadskočil a málem se zeptal „co“, když si právě včas všiml nerudného výrazu svého učitele.  
„Omlouvám se, jsem strašně unavený.“  
„Simiraj nesmí podlehnout takové slabosti, jakou je únava! Rozumíš?! V boji tě tohle zabije!“ z jeho hlasu však zazněl i náznak pochopení. „Dokončíme to zítra. Tak už padej.“  
Už to byl bezmála měsíc, co se popral s Drekem a co mu tohle porušení pravidel jeho pána, Druliho Kusse, vyneslo možnost stát se Simirajským bojovníkem. Už měsíc žil se Simiraji v táboře daleko od civilizace a učil se jejich způsobům.  
Za tu dobu už se naučil zacházet s mečem alespoň tak, že byl schopen základních obranných a útočných seků. Na koni se naučil klusat, i když to nebylo nejslavnější, a jeho pády byly málem častější, než doba strávená v sedle. Modřiny a krvavé šrámy z tréninků zdobily jeho tělo, znovu se mu ale vrátila původní vypracovaná postava, o kterou přišel během těch týdnů, co stál jako otroku v Rijadu.

Pomalu v práci s mečem přecházel na složitější a náročnější techniky, párkrát trénoval také s dýkou. Ta mu přišla snazší. Přesto s mečem v ruce měl tak nějak lepší pocit. Jako poslední zbraň, kterou musel ovládnout, byl luk. A to byl také slušný oříšek. Prvních několik pokusů s Limem bylo přímo katastrofálních. Lim se mu snažil vysvětlit, jak se správně napíná tětiva, kde má luk držet a jak nejlépe a nejrychleji se dá vytáhnout šíp z toulce. Zpočátku to šlo pomalu a šípy létaly všude možně, jen ne na terč. Vlastně to byl trochu zázrak, když šíp trefil alespoň okraj kruhového terče vycpaného slámou.  
Občas se na něj přišel podívat také Byrek. Tentokrát ale nestál na okraji lesa sám. S ním tam stál ještě další muž, zahalený celý v tmavém plášti s hlubokou kápí. Pozorovali ho bezmála hodinu.  
"Tak, co si o něm myslíš?" zeptal se Byrek.  
"S lukem mu to jde, jako rolníkovi s psaním" ušklíbl se muž.  
"Vím, že s lukem není nejlepší, ale to, co provádí s mečem, mi občas vyráží dech. Zachází s ním, jako by to uměl odjakživa."  
"Ty si myslíš, že je to… On?"  
"To nevím. Ale na to, jak krátce trénuje a je… „odjinud“, je až nečekaně zručný. Chtěl bych mu dát šanci při výběru.“  
“Při výběru? Není Simiraj!“ ohradil se muž.  
„Já vím, že není, ale jestli je to On…“ Rozhostilo se několikaminutové ticho, které protínalo jen vzdálené řinčení tětivy a Natovy nespokojené nadávky.  
"Nemá medailon." poznamenal muž a nespouštěl z něj oči.  
"Ano, to jediné mu chybí." uznal opatrně Byrek.  
"Podle mě to není On. Věštba říká, že ho poznáme podle medailonu. A on žádný nemá.“  
"Nevíme, co se s medailonem stalo. Má si k němu najít cestu sám. Třeba ještě nenastal čas."  
"Možná...“ odtušil muž. „Když mu při výběru dáme šanci, ostatním se to nebude líbit.“  
„Nebyl by ale první…“ věnoval Byrek svému společníkovi kradmý pohled. „Už několikrát se pravidlo Simirajské rodové tradice porušilo.“  
„Ale když to nedokáže, vrátí se, odkud přišel.“ zašeptal, nebo spíš skoro zasyčel, muž. Byrek pomalu přikývl. Jeho společník ještě minutku vyčkával, a pak se otočil k odchodu.

Nate každé dopoledne trénoval s mečem nebo dýkou a odpoledne s lukem. Volného času moc neměl, ale když se nějaká chvilka naskytla, trávil ji nejčastěji s Liou.  
V táboře plynul čas úplně jinak, než jak byl poslední dobou zvyklý. Za posledních pár měsíců už byl zajatcem, málem ho zabili, byl otrokem a teď z něj chtěli vycvičit válečníka, kterým se člověk jinak musel narodit. Měl pocit, že to konečně dává nějaký smysl.  
Z tréninku ho vyrušil Byrek.  
„Je tady Ridrick Alaham, velitel královské osobní stráže. Měl bys ho poznat.“  
Nate o něm nikdy neslyšel. Odložil dýku, kterou měl v ruce a následoval Byreka s podivným pocitem zájmu a nervozity zároveň.  
„Tohle je náš nejnovější svěřenec, Nathan.“ Představil ho Byrek „Jsme na něj patřičně pyšní, není tu dlouho a udělal pokrok, jaký neudělají jiní za pár let.“  
Velitel Ridrick si ho zkoumavě prohlížel.  
„Ale není to rozený Simiraj. Co tu dělá?“ zeptal se přísně.  
Lim mu vysvětlil, proč se rozhodl Nata učit, a i když se zdálo, že to velitele úplně nepřesvědčilo, přestal se tvářit tak podezřívavě a přísně.  
„Chlapi mi říkají Kladivo, ale jmenuji se Ridrick.“ představil se a podal Natovi ruku v kožené rukavici. Nate neřekl nic, pouze ruku stiskl. Ridrick měl až nečekaně pevný stisk. Spíš jako kleště, než jako kladivo.  
„Moc toho nenamluvíš, co?“ zeptal se a přátelsky pleskl Nata po rameni.  
„Doufám, že tě jednou uvidím v královské armádě, když tě tu tolik vychvalují. Naše oddíly jsou ty nejlepší, jsme něco jako taková tajná zbraň.“ chlubil se, ale přitom si dával pozor, aby toho moc neprozradil. „A teď nás omluv, musíme probrat důležité vojenské záležitosti.“ ušklíbl se a společně s Limem, Byrekem a dalšími Simiraji zmizel v jednom ze stanů.

Nate často vzpomínal na Freda a po nějaké době už to nevydržel a svěřil se Byrekovi. Pověděl mu, co přesně ho trápí a také to, že by se ho rád vydal hledat. Byrek soucitně přikývl.  
„Nevím, kde by tvůj kamarád mohl být, ale jsem si jistý, že ho jednou najdeš.“ Nate se trpce pousmál. Věděl, že to byl pokus o útěchu, ale nějak to na něj nezapůsobilo.  
„Byreku? Co velitel myslel tím, že doufá, že budu jednou v armádě?“  
Byrek se kousl do rtu. „Vždy po nějaké době jezdí po našich táborech a vesnicích, a ty nejlepší válečníky pozve na nábor do speciální Simirajské jednotky. Pokud by se ti poštěstilo a dostal by ses tam, byl bys jeden z opravdu mála cizinců, kteří se tam kdy dostali. Už spoustu let je Simirajská jednotka tvořena pouze rozenými Simiraji.“  
„A teď přijel kvůli dalšímu náboru?“ Nate byl čím dál zvědavější.  
„Ano, další nábor se bude konat za dva měsíce.“ Prohlédl si Nata od hlavy až k patě. „Máš zájem to zkusit, viď?  
„Ano. Totiž…“ zaváhal Nate. „Vím, že bych asi neměl šanci, ale kdybych mohl…“  
„Jestli to chceš zkusit, musíš perfektně jezdit na koni, střílet z luku a naprosto bezchybně ovládat dýku i meč. Pamatuj si, že jsi tu sotva půl roku, ostatní se to učí celý život.“ Nate mlčky přikývl. Už jen jak své přání vyslovil, mu došlo, že je to šílený nápad, přesto někde v hloubi duše po tom toužil.

Od toho večera Nathan věděl, že za ty dva měsíce musí být nejlepší ve všem, co se učil. K Simirajské jednotce brali pouze jednoho nového člena a to znamenalo, že to bude hodně těžká zkouška.  
Každý den jezdil na koni a zkoušel si sám všechny cviky s mečem, které se naučil. Navíc ustavičně sledoval všechny ostatní a kdykoliv jen mohl, tahal Byreka nebo Lima na louku. Lukostřelba se mu začínala dařit, aspoň ze stoje na místě a práce s dýkou pro něj byla tou nejjednodušší. Lim a Byrek často jen kroutili hlavou a nevěřili tomu obrovskému úsilí, jaké do toho všeho vkládal.

Zbývaly dva týdny do výběru. Jízda na koni už Natovi nedělala žádné problémy, práce s mečem se stávala čím dál přirozenější, jen se střelbou ze cvalu byl problém. Ať to zkoušel, jak chtěl, střed terče pro něj znamenal něco jako nesplnitelný cíl. Terč většinou trefil, to ano, ale spokojen se sebou být nemohl.  
Pokud stál na zemi a nic se pod ním nehýbalo, bylo to dobré, jen z koně to zkrátka nešlo. Nata to hodně štvalo, ale věděl, že se nemůže trápit jednou věcí, musel vypilovat alespoň ty ostatní a to k naprosté dokonalosti. Na cvičišti byl, kdykoliv to jen šlo. Nic jiného skoro ani nedělal. Byrek mu odpustil večerní tři kolečka kolem tábora, ale to už teď Natovi nedělalo problémy, jeho fyzická kondice se o hodně zlepšila za ty měsíce tvrdé práce.

Večer před výběrem si udělali s Liou menší výlet a na koni dojeli až k místním skalám. Povídali si o zítřejším výběru a o všem, co zažili a potom taky o všem, co je zrovna napadlo. Nate měl celý den volno, stejně se ale snažil vše ještě jednou projít a zapamatovat si, co se stihl naučit. Byl hodně nervózní, vždyť všichni ostatní, co tam budou, se tohle všechno učili celý život a on v porovnání s nimi sotva začal. Nikdo příliš nevěřil, že by nějak uspěl, ale všichni obdivovali, s jakým odhodláním se do toho pustil. Jediný, kdo mu věřil a pořád ho podporoval, byli Byrek a Lim.


	9. Výběr

Ráno lilo jako z konve a byla strašná zima. Nate vstal hodně brzy a balil si na cestu vše, co se mohlo hodit. Krátce poté, co vyšlo slunce, za ním přišel Lim a Byrek. Dostal od nich obálku s instrukcemi a pokyny, aby se dostal na místo zkoušky.  
„O tomhle ale nikdo nic neříkal!“ rozčiloval se Nate a trhal obálku.  
„Uklidni se. Nikdo to nevěděl. Má to prověřit, jak jsi schopný orientovat se v terénu.“  
„A co když to místo nenajdu?“  
„Tak končíš. Zkoušky budou čtyři, ale pokud se nedostaneš ani na místo...“  
„Kolik mám na to času?“  
„Musíš tam být, než zapadne slunce.“  
„Což je kdy?“ zdvihl obočí.  
„To už ti říct nesmím. Musíš na to přijít sám.“ ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo, ale neměl příliš na výběr.  
„A to jedou všichni stejnou cestou?“  
„Ne, každý má jiné instrukce a každý jede z jiného tábora. Nezkoušej se ale nikoho držet. Hlídají to. Pokud tě načapou, tak končíš.“  
„No, necháme tě dobalit, až budeš připravený, můžeš vyrazit.“ usmál se na něj povzbudivě Lim.  
Oba se pak otočili a vyšli ze stanu. Chvíli po nich se přišla rozloučit také Lia. Nate už měl vše sbaleno a po krátkém povzbuzování Liu objal a dal jí mlaskavou pusu na tvář. Aby nebylo loučení ještě těžší, raději rychle vynosil věci ven, skočil na koně a odcválal pryč. Ještě se ale přece vrátil. Nedalo mu to a musel Liu políbit ještě jednou.

Zastavil se, až když tábor ztratil z dohledu. Pak si konečně přečetl instrukce, které na něj v obálce čekaly.  
Vytáhl ven jeden papír a zůstal na něj nevěřícně zírat.  
„Fantastické… oni to zašifrovali!“ posteskl si nahlas a obrátil oči v sloup.  
První instrukce se tvářila jako poměrně jasná hádanka. Jasná však jen na první pohled.

Před velkým kamenem, spousta světel jasných. Pak cesta dlouhá, až zmiji zříš, zahni a na dar života narazíš.

To ho věru nepotěšilo. Přečetl si hádanku několikrát a stále mu dávala stejný smysl, jako poprvé.  
Zkoušel si vzpomenout, co se naučil, když chvilku chodil do skauta, ale v hledání cest nikdy moc nevynikal a hádanky přenechával s radostí jiným. Teď tohoto rozhodnutí trpce litoval.  
Přemýšlel, co by se mohlo skrývat pod tím “velkým kamenem”. Po chvilce uvažování si vzpomněl, že s Liou občas projížděli kolem velké skály a velký kámen by mohla být právě ta skála. Na nic lepšího už nepřišel, a tak pobídl Shadowa a ujížděl ke skále.   
Za chvilku byl na místě. Nemohl si ale nijak ověřit, že je tu správně. Nezbývalo než začít přemýšlet, co může být “spousta jasný světel”.  
Objížděl skálu pořád dokola, ale za nic na světě nemohl přijít na to, co mají ta slova znamenat.  
Už ho nebavilo jezdit pořád sem a tam, proto sesedl. Z brašny přivázané k sedlu vytáhl jablko a zakousl se do něj. Najednou mu něco došlo. To jablko bylo červené a on ho přece utrhl ze stromu, když už asi po páté projížděl kolem té skály. Co když ta jasná světla jsou vlastně jablka? Rychle vše sbalil a rozjel se k jabloni.

Opravdu na ní zářila spousta červených jablek a z dálky skutečně připomínala jakási jasná světla. Pokud měl člověk alespoň špetku fantazie. Nathan se zaradoval. Sice stále měl drobné pochyby, ale protože si neměl správnost své teorie jak ověřit, znovu vytáhl dopis a přečetl si zbytek instrukce.  
Dál na papíře stála jakási “dlouhá cesta”. Jenže dlouhou cestou se mohlo myslet skoro cokoliv.   
Obcházel jabloň sem a tam, ale nikde žádnou cestu nezahlédl. Naštvaně proto kopl do kmene stromu, a i když to nejspíš nebylo jeho vinnou, těsně vedle jeho ramene prosvištělo další jablko. Nathan vzhlédl. Strom byl zřejmě starý, hodně se větvil, ale jeho větve byly silné. Rozhodně se po nich dalo vylézt.  
“No, to je nápad!” zaradoval se po chvilce zírání do koruny stromu. Připomněl si své dětství, kdy hrátky v korunách stromů byly na denním pořádku a celkem obratně se vyšplhal až na nejvyšší větve, kam se ještě odvážil. Rozhled po krajině byl odtud úchvatný.  
Stromy začínaly pomalu opadávat a vše se halilo do listopadových odstínů. Pak ji uviděl. Necelých pár set metrů od něj se vysokou trávou táhl do dálky pruh fialových květin. Nebyl nijak široký, ale až teprve teď mu došlo, že to musí být ta dlouhá cesta. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že tam tudy prošel a ničeho si nevšiml. Nepodezříval fialové květiny na louce, že by mohly být nějakou cestou. Měli to vymyšlené skutečně chytře. Kdyby na strom nevylezl, cestu by nikdy nenašel.

A po nějaké době musel uznat, že je opravdu dlouhá. Připadalo mu, že už jede celou věčnost a to to mohlo být teprve pár hodin, co vyrazil z tábora. Pak se cesta náhle rozdělovala a nastala otázka, která z nich je ta správná.   
Opět pohlédl do dopisu.  
“Až zmiji zříš… jakou zmiji…” brblal si pro sebe.   
Jednoduše nejspíš čekal, že uvidí opravdovou živou zmiji, jak se vyhřívá někde podél cesty, jenže žádná nikde nebyla. Usoudil proto, že tady ještě zatáčet nebude. Pokračoval dál. Minul ještě asi tři další odbočky, ale po zmiji stále ani památky.  
Dojel až na konec cesty. Dál už nevedla, a tak nezbývalo, než se vrátit a celou cestu projet znovu. Ani druhý pokus ale nebyl úspěšný, a tak musel potřetí.   
Znovu zastavil u poslední odbočky. Párkrát se rozhlédl na obě strany. Pak jeho pohled upoutalo cosi v trávě. Kus hadru. Když přišel blíž, zjistil, že je stočený do klubíčka a jsou na něm nakresleny znaky, jaké mívají zmije.  
“Tady je, potvora!“ úlevou si konečně oddychl.   
Projel kolem ní tolikrát a možná, že si toho kusu hadru i všiml, ale nepřikládal mu žádnou důležitost. Raději nechtěl ani pomyslet na to, co by se stalo, kdyby si ho nešel prohlédnout pořádně zblízka.  
Odbočil tedy vlevo a tryskem se hnal po cestě, aby zase získal ztracené minuty. V duchu si lámal hlavu nad tím, co může být poslední úkol. Minul zatáčku a už bylo jasné, co znamená „dar života“. Před ním se rozprostíralo veliké jezero. Na tu dálku se krásně třpytilo a z boku čeřil vodu vysoký vodopád.

Dojel až na oblázkovou pláž. Voda v jezeře byla krásně čistá a Shadow okamžitě sklonil hlavu a dychtivě se napil.  
Nate se snažil podle slunce zjistit kolik je přibližně hodin a usoudil, že bude něco kolem druhé hodiny. Času mu tedy zbývalo ještě dost. Pak mu ovšem došlo, že nemá žádné další instrukce a jediné, co připadalo v úvahu, bylo jít se podívat kolem jezera a zkusit najít další část.  
Chvíli se brouzdal mělkou vodou, koukal pod každý kámen a vylezl i na několik stromů. Dokonce i na ten nejvyšší v naději, že opět najde nějakou cestu nebo cokoliv, co mu nějak pomůže. Nenašel vůbec nic.

Stál asi necelých pět metrů nad zemí a rozhlížel se na všechny strany. Uprostřed jezera ho upoutalo něco na malém ostrůvku asi 200 metrů od něj. Na ostrůvku totiž ležel nějaký předmět, od kterého se odráželo slunce. Nejspíš to mohlo být zrcadlo nebo něco podobně lesklého. Vedle něj, ale leželo ještě něco, co se na tu dálku nedalo moc dobře rozeznat.  
Natovi nezbylo, než slézt dolů a na ostrůvek doplavat. Svlékl se do půli těla a skočil do ledové vody. Nejprve měl pocit, jakoby na něj sáhla smrt, ale přivykal docela rychle.  
Jako malý závodně plaval, proto mu 200 metrů nedělalo žádné problémy. Nohy a ruce mu sice v ledové vodě rychle chřadly, ale stejně to stálo za to. Na ostrůvku totiž skutečně našel zrcadlo a vedle něj položený dopis v červené obálce, zatížený kamenem. Byl rád, že konečně našel další část. Teď si teprve mohl být dokonale jistý, že prozatím postupoval správně.  
Zpátky plaval na znak a obálku měl v ústech, aby se ve vodě nenamočila a písmo se nerozpilo.

Ven vylezl celý promrzlý, ale jinak šťastný, že našel, co potřeboval. Otřel se dekou a oblékl se do suchého oblečení. Potom si sedl, zády se opřel o nedaleký strom a přečetl si další instrukce, jak jinak, než opět zašifrované.  
V druhém dopise stálo: 

Projdi stěnou vodní, tma nebude dlouho trvat. Pak zříš majestát velký, pak cíl tvůj na tebe bude čekat.  
„Šifry...“ pomyslel si zachmuřeně. Nasedl opět na Shadowa a klusal k vodopádu. Měl štěstí, že se k němu dalo dostat po cestě a nemusel plavat. Voda byla ledová a vše, co si s sebou vezl, by bylo mokré.  
„Projdi vodní stěnou...“ opakoval si nahlas. „Nejspíš to bude znamenat projdi vodopádem.“ přeložil si instrukce do srozumitelného jazyka. Ovšem jakmile prošel vodopádem, stejně se nevyhnul tomu, aby neměl všechno mokré. 

Další instrukce říkala, že tma nebude trvat dlouho. Nate neměl sebou žádný zdroj světla. Musel se tedy spolehnout na svou ruku, kterou měl nataženou před sebe. Druhou držel pevně uzdu, aby se mu kůň nesplašil. I přesto, že našlapoval opatrně, několikrát klopýtl. Oči pomalu přivykaly tmě a už byl schopen rozeznat alespoň nejbližší obrysy stěn.  
V dálce začal rozeznávat něco jako malé, ale stále se zvětšující, světlo a na tváři ucítil lehký závan větru. Byl na konci. Vydechl si úlevou a i na Shadowovi bylo vidět, že je rád z té tmy venku.   
Poslední instrukce říkala o velkém majestátu. Opodál stál obrovský a také hodně starý smrk. Čněl vysoko nad všechny ostatní okolní stromy a pokud tohle nebyl onen majestát, tak šel Nate špatně celou dobu.   
Došel ke stromu a pod kmenem z jehličí trčela třetí obálka. Trochu ho zklamalo, že bude muset luštit další šifry, a tak bylo příjemným překvapením, když v dopise stálo: 

Gratuluji, mladý válečníku. Tímto jsi splnil první část své zkoušky. Tábor leží jeden a půl kilometru východním směrem. 

To byla velice potěšující zpráva. Jenže kde byl východ? Vzpomněl si na tátovo vyprávění, že stromy jsou nejvíce ošlehány větrem ze severu. Šel proto k lesíku a prohlížel si stromy ze všech stran. Na některých nebylo vidět vůbec nic, ale na jednom či na dvou si všiml z jedné strany značných rýh. Doufal, že směr určil správně a vydal se, jak doufal, k táboru.

Na místo dorazil asi hodinu před západem slunce. Byl nesmírně rád, že dorazil včas, ale také ho překvapilo, když byl v táboře mezi prvními.  
„Vítej, mladý bojovníku. Mé jméno je Visel.“ přivítal ho usměvavý muž.  
„Jsi tu poměrně brzy. To je na začátek dobré. Teď si tu postav stan a odpočiň si. Až dorazí ostatní, dozvíš se vše potřebné.“ usmál se na něj a odešel.  
Nata povzbudilo, když cestu zvládl tak rychle a odpočinek po náročném dni jedině vítal.  
Postavil stan a postaral se o Shadowa. Dal mu čistou vodu, vytřel ho do sucha dekou, kterou vezl speciálně pro tento účel a pak ho nechal volně popásat kolem stanu. 

Netrvalo dlouho a začali se pomalu sjíždět i ostatní bojovníci z celého království. Každého z nich šel Visel přivítat osobně. Krátce po západu slunce bylo v táboře něco kolem dvaceti mladých válečníků. Každý, kdo přijel později, měl smůlu a musel se vrátit zpět. Nesplnit první úkol znamenalo okamžitý konec.   
Všichni se poté sešli ke společné večeři. Visel měl úvodní řeč.  
„Ještě jednou zde vítám všechny mladé válečníky, kteří byli svými mistry vybráni, aby se ucházeli o jediné, zdůrazňuji JEDINÉ místo v elitní královské, Simirajské jednotce. Zítra ráno vás čekají tři úkoly, které prověří jak umíte zacházet se zbraněmi a jak silné je vaše odhodlání stát se členem této významné jednotky.“ zakončil svůj proslov a ozval se vlažný potlesk.  
Po večeři se všichni rozešli do svých stanů, aby nabrali síly, nebo zkontrolovali zda mají opravdu vše, bez čeho se zítra neobejdou.

Po dlouhé době bylo ráno teplé a svítilo slunce. V táboře už panoval čilý ruch. Nathan byl nervózní a jako na trní. Nedokázal nic sníst a pořád myslel na to, co ho čeká.

„Všichni sem!“ ozvalo se. To volal Visel a po jeho boku poznal velitele Ridricka.  
„Vaší dnešní první zkouškou bude boj s mečem.” začal velitel. “Každý si vylosuje jednoho protivníka se kterým se potom utká. Ten, který vyhraje, postupuje dále. Pokud se zraníte a nebudete moci pokračovat, zaboucháte třikrát dlaní o zem. Pokud to ale uděláte, jste vyřazeni a budete muset opustit tábor. Rozuměli všichni?!“ dave se ozvalo zašumění.  
„Takováhle pravidla ale minule nebyla!“ ozval se nakonec někdo z davu.  
„Nebyla, ale pokud se to někomu nelíbí, může odjet okamžitě! My hledáme jen ty nejlepší!“ stál si na svém velitel.  
Bylo vidět, že jsou tu i tací, kteří se do jednotky snaží dostat už po několikáté.  
Chlapci vytvořili frontu a každý si vytáhli kousek papíru se jménem svého protivníka.

Na Natově papírku stálo Dure Geel. Byl to sedmnáctiletý hoch, který tu byl už po páté. Nebyl moc vysoký, ale nebylo radno ho podceňovat.  
Celkem utvořili jedenáct dvojic.  
Když měl každý svého protivníka, sešli se na louce kousek od tábora. Nate a Dure byli na řadě jako třetí. Prvnímu páru boj netrval ani deset minut a bylo rozhodnuto. Další kolo trvalo déle a nakonec přišla řada na Nata.  
Nastoupil proti svému soupeři. Každý se uklonil a potom zaujal bojovou pozici. Chvíli jen obcházeli v kruhu. První zaútočil Dure. Vedl krátký spodní výpad na nohu, ale Nate byl rychlejší a bez problémů útok vykryl a ustoupil do bezpečnější vzdálenosti. Nechtěl riskovat, ale poznal, že teď je řada na něm. V hlavě se mu honily stovky myšlenek a on se nedokázal pořádně soustředit. Věděl, že pokud Dura nezasáhne, bude na řadě on a situace se otočí. Vyrazil vpřed. Naznačil sek na pravou ruku a potom rychlým pohybem zasáhl Dureho břicho. Protivník se zlomil v pase, Nate ho z boku obešel a koncem svého meče ho tvrdě udeřil do zátylku. Zaskočil tím nejen soupeře, který zhrouceně ležel na zemi, ale také okolo stojící dvojice. Dokonce se dočkal i malého potlesku protože jejich souboj byl zatím nejkratší. Postoupil do dalšího kola a měl chvíli čas, aby si oddechl.

Po hodině nastal čas na druhé kolo. Tam už postoupilo jen šest dvojic a opět se losovalo s kým bude kdo bojovat. Natův nynější protivník byl o hlavu vyšší než on sám a patřil k favoritům. Jmenoval se Okio. Tentokrát byli na řadě jako poslední. Nate už byl trochu klidnější, ale chtěl postoupit dál a věděl, že teď to už tak jednoduché nebude.   
Sotva se oba soupeři uklonili, Okio už vedl útok na Natovu hlavu. Svou větší váhu se rozhodně nebál využít, ale hned bylo jasné, že se tolik nestará o techniku.  
Minul Nata jen o kousek a než se Nate stačil vzpamatovat, už tu byl další a další útok. Na to, jak byl velký, byl překvapivě i velmi rychlý. Chvíli to takto pokračovalo a síly začaly docházet. Pak si Nate uvědomil, že když to takhle půjde dál, dřív nebo později, stejně zásah dostane. Nad ničím proto nepřemýšlel a vrhl se do útoku.

Nejdříve zkusil přímý sek zespodu na břicho, nevyšlo to. Potom zkusil obkroužit mečem kolem ruky a seknout na záda, ale ani to se nezdařilo. V nejvyšší míře zoufalství se rozmáchl, jak nejrychleji to šlo a švihl soupeři přes levé stehno. Ozvalo se křupnutí, a když Nate otevřel oči, uviděl Okia klečet před sebou a svůj meč v půli zlomený. Měl sto chutí se Okia zeptal jestli je v pořádku, ale tohle Simirajští bojovníci nikdy nedělali, bralo se to jako projev slabošství. I tentokrát tedy postoupil dál.

Zbývaly tři dvojice. Měli další hodinu na to, aby si trochu oddychli. Nata ještě pořád brněly ruce, jak musel vykrývat Okiovy tvrdé údery. To už však nastal čas na další kolo. Nate šel první. Jeho protivník se jmenoval Fuko. Byl o dost menší a snad i mladší než Nate, ale jeho hbitost a rychlost byla obdivuhodná. Boj už trval déle než patnáct minut a stále nikdo nedal zásah. Oba chlapci už byli unavení a na průběhu boje to bylo znát. Nate se nechtěl hnát do zběsilých a nepromyšlených útoků. a tak raději zaujal obrannou pozici. Čekal, až se Fuko unaví natolik, aby mohl zasáhnout. Nedošlo mu ale, že byli čím dál unavenější oba a Nate by nejspíš ani nevyhrál, kdyby Fuko neudělal osudovou chybu. Snažil se Nata nachytat tak, že mu zaútočil na hlavu a potom chtěl udeřit zespodu na bok. Nate v té rychlosti udělal pouze kotoul vpřed a potom máchl mečem za sebe. Byla to nejspíš shoda náhod, že se Fuko zrovna otočil a meč ho zasáhl přímo do břicha. Kdyby byl rychlejší, bez problémů by zasáhl Natova nekrytá záda.  
Bylo to neuvěřitelné a všichni, kteří stáli kolem jen nevěřícně kroutili hlavami. 

Do čtvrtého kola měli postoupit tři bojovníci, nakonec ale nastoupili jen dva. Poslední se zranil v boji a musel skončit.  
Nate se tak naprosto neuvěřitelnou náhodou dostal až do finále, kde šlo o všechno. Po půl hodině odpočinku konečně nastal čas na poslední souboj. Tentokrát ani nevěděl jméno svého protivníka a bylo mu i jedno. Byl vyčerpaný a dokázal myslel jen na to, aby neudělal nějakou chybu a souboj vyhrál. Ze začátku se soupeři opět obcházeli a jen tak zlehka oťukávali. Ani jeden nechtěl zbytečně riskovat, neměli už síly na zbrklé útoky.   
Nakonec Nate nevydržel a vrhl se do útoku. Zasypal protivníka dvěma seky shora, jedním ze spodu, pak si ukročil vpravo. Soupeř čekal zřejmě další sek z vrchu a pokročil vpřed. Nate do něj vší silou vrazil. Protivník naráz neustál a skončil na zádech. Pak už jen stačilo namířit mu na krk mečem a souboj byl u konce. Soupeř jen nevěřícně zíral a nechápal, jak se to mohlo stát. Nate si připadal jako ve snu. Cítil se naprosto vyčerpaný. I stát pro něj bylo najednou strašně složité a to mu ještě nedošlo, že dosáhl něčeho opravdu velkého. Porazil daleko zkušenější bojovníky. Ten den měl ze sebe skutečně dobrý pocit.

Souboje s mečem trvaly od samého rána až do večera. Všichni chlapci se jako včera sešli u společné večeře. Visel opět pronesl slavnostní řeč.  
„Mí drazí, mladí bojovníci. Máte za sebou první náročný den a já věřím, že pro některé byl úspěšný. Špatná zpráva je, že jeden statečný mladý bojovník nás musel opustit. Při souboji s mečem došlo ke zranění a nebylo možno pokračovat dále. Není to ale žádná hanba. Stát se to může každému.“ dořekl a malinko se usmál. Kdo ten den zvítězil, se neříkalo, Simirajové to brali jako vychloubání, ale to Natovi nevadilo, ještě pořád měl úžasný pocit. Když se večer staral o svého koně, pořád ho ještě hřálo, co dnes dokázal. Hlavou se mu ale honily myšlenky na zítřejší střelbu z luku a hlavně na tu ze sedla. Tu se totiž nikdy pořádně nenaučil.

Ráno bylo deštivé. Z nebe se snášely provazce vody a během pár minut byli všichni promočení až na kůži. Snídalo se tedy pod velkým stanem. Po snídani dostal každý instrukce. Pro změnu jim je předal velitel Ridrick.  
„Dnes vás čeká střelba z luku na sto metrů a střelba ze sedla ve cvalu na padesát metrů. Přeji všem dobrou mušku a hodně štěstí.“   
Všichni se rozešli a za půl hodiny už byli nastoupeni v řadě vedle sebe na louce, kde se včera konal turnaj s meči. Nate, jako většina ostatních, měl tětivu povolenou, aby mu v dešti nenavlhla a neprodloužila se. Mělo by to špatný vliv na její pružnost a vůbec by na terč nemusel dostřelit. Pořád ještě pršelo a přes sloupy vody nebylo právě dvakrát vidět, ale alespoň měli všichni stejné podmínky. Každý měl na sestřelení terče deset pokusů. Získávali body podle toho, jak blízko středu šíp dolétl.  
„Připravte se!“ křik Ridrick a snažil se překřičet burácení hromů. Ti, co měli uvolněnou tětivu, ji teď rychle utahovali.  
„Zamířit!“  
„Palte!!“ ozvalo se a vzduchem zasvištělo devatenáct šípů. Skoro každý zasáhl terč. U nich stáli pomocníci a místo kam se zabodl šíp označili červeným praporkem. Takto to šlo i se zbývajícími devíti pokusy.  
Nate na tom nebyl nejhůř, ale jeho nejlepší výsledek to také nebyl. Nakonec skončil z devatenácti na šestém místě. To vlastně vůbec nebylo tak hrozné. Jenomže pak přišla řadu střelba ze sedla. Pokusů měli tentokrát jen pět a Nate jel jako dvanáctý. Až na dva pokusy terč minul. To stačilo na sedmnácté místo. To už špatné rozhodně bylo a jemu bylo jasné, že musí zítra při souboji s dýkou obstát co nejlépe, jinak nemá šanci.

Probuzení dalšího rána mu přichystalo pořádné překvapení. Všude kolem něj byla tma a co hůř, Nate ležel v trávě a neměl tušení kde. Jediné, co věděl bylo, že je někde uprostřed lesa. Netušil, co se to děje a hned utrpěl ještě větší šok, když si všiml, že u sebe nemá nic než… dýku. V tu chvíli mu došlo, o co jde. Muselo jít o součást zkoušky. Jenže nevěděl, co má dělat ani kam jít.  
Po prvotním šoku se zvedl a prostě zamířil směrem, který mu připadal nejlepší. Nevěděl proč, prostě jen šel, kam ho nohy nesly.  
Po rozednění už si trochu lépe viděl pod nohy, ale pořád přemýšlel nad tím, co přesně tahle zkouška sleduje.   
Topil se ve svých myšlenkách tak hluboce, že si ani nevšiml, že se k němu připojil jakýsi muž.  
„Dobrý den, mladý muži, kam máte namířeno?“ zeptal se zdvořile.  
„Nevím.“ pokrčil Nate rameny. „Jdu, kam mě nohy nesou.“  
„Dovolíte mi, abych Vás kousek cesty doprovázel?“  
„Proč ne.“ pohlédl úkosem na muže. “A vy jste kdo?”  
“Poutník. Cestuji od města k městu. Samotářský život, to víte.”  
“Hmm…” odtušil Nate a nepřestával pozorně sledovat okolí.  
Nějakou chvíli šli pospolu a Nate začínal mít čím dál silnější pocit, že je někdo sleduje. Kdykoliv se ale otočil, nikde nikoho nezahlédl.  
„Co je s tebou chlapče?“  
„Ale, to nic. Já… mám jen divný pocit, to je celé.“ odvětil stroze Nate. Ale k divnému pocitu se už přidalo také nepřirozené šustění křoví. Šustilo, jako kdyby se v něm někdo nebo něco pohybovalo.  
„Někdo nás sleduje.“ šeptl a vytáhl z pouzdra dýku. Velice pomalu a opatrně.  
„Kdo?“ vyděsil se muž.  
„To nevím, ale asi to brzy zjistíme.“ a skutečně, jen co to dořekl, vyskočili z houští čtyři po zuby ozbrojení muži.  
„Prachy a cennosti sem!“ zařval jeden.  
„Nemám u sebe nic, co bych vám dal a i kdybych měl, nedal bych vám to!“ odsekl Nate a lehce se naježil.  
Muži na něj ale tlačili ať raději udělá, co po něm chtějí, nebo ať se vzdá. Neustoupil.  
Když banditi viděli, že se nevzdá, vrhli se na něho. On byl sám a na něj se řítili čtyři halamové s meči v rukou. Rozhodně to nebyla situace, do které by se někdo chtěl jen tak dostat.  
Nate využil prostředí kolem sebe a také toho, že byl menší a tím pádem mrštnější. Během minutky doběhl k nejbližšímu stromu, chytil se větve, která byla tak akorát vysoko, zhoupl se a v okamžiku, kdy bandita doběhl k němu, ho prudce udeřil oběma nohama do prsou. Bandita se nezmohl ani na pořádný výkřik, udělal krok zpět, zakopl o svého kumpána a oba se svalili na zem.   
Nate seskočil dolů, aby se postavil zbývajícím dvěma banditům. Stáli proti němu dva a výhoda tedy byla na jejich straně. Zaměstnali Nata klamnými výpady a jeden z banditů ho obešel, zatímco se kryl před výpady druhého. Bandita za ním ho chytil kolem pasu a znehybnil mu paže u boků. Druhý se ho snažil omráčit ranou na spánek. Nate však využil výhody volných nohou a vší silou nakopl před sebe. Zasáhl útočníka do břicha a na chvíli získal čas. Bandita se zhroutil na kolena a lapal po dechu. Nate se vší silou zakousl do rukou, které ho pevně svíraly.  
„Aaaauuu!“ zaječel bandita a povolil stisk. Nate se vymanil z pevného sevření, ale to už po něm šel první bandita. Stál na nohou trochu ztěžka, ale v očích mu plál pořádný vztek. Máchl mečem a kdyby Nate včas neuskočil, nejspíš by byl na dvě půlky. V tom šoku si ani neuvědomil, že se mu košile barví krví. Bandita se ušklíbl a zaútočil znovu. Tentokrát ťal na pravou ruku. Sek byl naprosto přesný a Nate nebyl schopen dál svírat dýku. Na zápěstí se mu otevřela hluboká rána a rychle z ní odkapávala krev. Upustil dýku, ale stejně se pořád odmítal vzdát. Brzy si však uvědomil, že tohle vyhrát nemůže. Z boku, i z ruky, se mu řinula horká krev a jeho pomalu opouštěly síly.   
Banditi si všimli rychle v jakém je stavu, zahodili zbraně a místo nich vzali do rukou klacky, které našli všude kolem. Stačilo pár ran přes záda, do břicha a nakonec jedna rána pěstí přímo do obličeje. Nate byl na pokraji zhroucení. Klečel v trávě, svíral si břicho a z obličeje mu stékala krev. Cítil, jak mu otéká pravé oko a byl čím dál zmatenější a slabší.  
„Tak co? Už to vzdáš? Nebo chceš dostat ještě?“ zeptal se bandita a ušklíbl se.  
„Vzdávám se.“ pomalu ze sebe vysoukal Nate.   
Stačí, nechte ho!“ ozvalo se za nimi. Nate ten hlas poznal, patřil poutníkovi, kterého potkal v lese.   
Nechápal téměř nic, ale i přes všechnu tu bolest mu začínalo být jasné, že má za sebou poslední zkoušku.

Donesli ho zpět do tábora a ošetřili mu rány. Všechny byly jen povrchové, ale i tak bolely pekelně. Později odpoledne do stanu vešli Visel a Ridrick.  
„Jak je ti?“ zeptal se Visel.  
„Nic moc.“ zavřel Nate na chvilku oči. “Vzdal jsem se.”  
“Jsou určité, velice výjimečné chvíle, kdy bojovník musí pokořit sám sebe a udělat něco, co není úplně podle jeho přesvědčení.”  
“Třeba se vzdát?”  
“Třeba se vzdát.” přikývl s úsměvem Ridrick.   
„Gratuluji, prošel jsi zkouškou.“ doplnil velitele Visel.  
„Prošel? Jak jsem mohl?“  
„Bojoval jsi, i když jsi byl zraněný a to je důležité. A nakonec jsi poznal, kdy se máš vzdát. To se cení nejvíc a proto jsi zkouškou prošel.“ usmál se na něj velitel a odešel. Nate měl pocit, že tomu úplně nerozumí, ale těšilo ho, že to má za sebou.

Na ošetřovatelský stan donesli během dne také zbylé účastníky a každý byl na tom jinak. Někteří se vzdali a potlučení byli jen trochu, nebo vůbec. Někteří se odmítli vzdát úplně a ti byli nejčastěji v bezvědomí. Toho dne se nedělo už nic. Všichni chlapci byli unavení a z velké části také zranění. Velitel Ridrick a Visel dávali dohromady výsledky, aby mohli příštího rána oznámit, kdo vyhrál a zasloužil si místo v královské jednotce. Večer už bylo Natovi líp. Nemohl sice pořádně hýbat pravým zápěstím a neviděl na pravé oko, ale cítil se šťastný, protože už to měl za sebou. Dokonce se přistihl, že ze zítřejších výsledků ani není nervózní. Věděl, že střelbu s lukem pokazil, proto si nedával přílišné naděje.

A pak to bylo konečně tady. Všichni se sešli před hlavním stanem, kde stáli ve třech řadách. Visel a Ridrick si dávali na čas. Přišli se zpožděním, nejspíš proto, aby u chlapců zesílili nervozitu. Jako první před ně předstoupil velitel Ridrick. Z jeho tváře se nedalo nic vyčíst.   
„Všichni máte za sebou tři zkoušky.” začal. “První byl souboj s mečem. Druhý byla lukostřelba. A třetí a poslední úkol se stal pro většinu z vás těžší než doopravdy byl. Nebylo moc těch, kteří ho splnili. Ale neprotahujme to. Přejdeme k tomu, na co všichni tak netrpělivě čekáte.“ Nate si všiml, že se za ním pohybují nějaké postavy. Byla to Simirajská jednotka. Zvědavá, kdo nový k nim přistoupí.  
„Tak tedy.“ odkašlal si Ridrick. „Naším vítězem, který obstál ve všech zkouškách vyjma jedné, a který tvrdě a poctivě nedlouho trénoval, aby se mohl této šance zúčastnit, se stává......“ v tu ránu nastalo hrobové ticho, nikdo se ani nepohnul.  
„Nathan Lee!“ zvolal nadšeně Ridrick.  
„Gratuluji, chlapče, prokázal jsi, že jsi výborný bojovník a že i v krizových situacích si umíš poradit. Je tak trošku zázrak, co jsi dokázal za tak krátkou dobu a to tě dělá výjimečným. Nyní pojď prosím sem k nám.“ Natovi spadla čelist. Myslel si, že se přeslechl, nebo že při vyhlašování udělali nějakou chybu. Pomalu došel k veliteli. Kolem něj se shromáždili i ostatní členové jednotky. Každý si s ním potřásl rukou a nakonec se přidal i velitel a Visel. Nate byl stále v šoku.  
„Je mi velkým potěšením nabídnout ti místo v mé speciální Simirajské jednotce. Co na to říkáš?“  
„Já...já...ano, samozřejmě, pane.“ jiná odpověď ani nepřipadala v úvahu.  
„Dobrá tedy. S vámi všemi se rozloučím, můžete své štěstí zkusit příště.“ potom se otočil a i s celou jednotkou a Natem, odešel do stanu. Visel šel dohlédnout na to, aby se neděly nějaké nepříjemnosti a aby zbylí bojovníci opustili tábor v klidu.

Nate se celý klepal, jak byl vzrušený z toho, co ho čeká. Všichni v jednotce byli velmi mladí a zatím se k němu chovali přátelsky.   
Celkem jich teď bylo dvanáct. Velitel jednotky se jmenoval Brix Ru. Byl o rok starší než Nate a také nejstarší z celé jednotky.  
„Vítáme tě mezi námi.“ usmál se na něj Brix.  
„Vyřešíme teď detaily přijetí do armády a tak. Stačí jeden jediný podpis. Tady.“ a podal Natovi pero. Ten se podepsal a pak přišlo na řadu brnění. Všichni Simirajové nosili brnění. Nevypadalo jako to, které si Nate představil u středověkých rytířů. Chránilo pouze hrudník a břicho, rozkrok, ruce a stehna. Bylo vyrobeno z vyztužené kůže a děláno speciálně pro ně. Elitní Simirajská jednotka měla brnění celé černé, aby se odlišili od ostatních. Na helmě byla přidělaná rouška, aby jim nebylo vidět do obličeje a nikdo je hned nepoznal, zezadu měla ještě kryt krku. Vybrali mu správnou velikost a ještě se vše doupravilo. Dostal také zbrusu nový meč. Měl na něm vyryté i své jméno. Nate se v brnění cítil úplně jinak. Měl pocit, že je nezranitelný.  
I na koně dostal nové sedlo a uzdu. Všichni měli stejné. Bylo to tak záměrně. Měli působit jako jeden muž.  
„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit.“ hlesl Nate a prohlížel si své nové brnění.  
„Je to těžké, ale dostalo se ti obrovské cti.“ uculoval se Vaas. Další člen jednotky. Jména svých spolubojovníků si zapamatovával složitě, ale nakonec to přece dokázal. Velitel se jmenoval Brix, jeho zástupce Vaas, a zbytek jednotky Lens, Druu, Nio, Ned, Carle, Uruk, Sakip, Bany a Hik. Nyní mezi ně patřil i Nathan.


	10. Zůstal jsem sám

Poté, co si Nata odvedl onen neznámý cizinec, zůstal Fred sám. Bál se víc, než kdy jindy, že domů se už nikdy nevrátí a že svoje kamarády už také nikdy neuvidí. Mezi otroky strávil necelý další týden. Den, co den stál na pódiu a byl nucen nechávat se okukovat spoustou lidí. Nikdo neměl zájem.  
Jednoho večera bylo všem otrokům oznámeno, že se budou stěhovat do jiného města. Důvodem bylo, že zájemců se ve městě moc nenašlo, a tak bylo třeba hledat štěstí jinde. Přes noc ještě zůstali a ráno za úsvitu vyrazili.  
Všichni byli spoutáni k sobě, jak za ruce, tak za nohy. Nemohli udělat pořádný krok a tak se vyvracela možnost, že by se někdo pokusil o útěk.  
Jejich cesta vedla přes poušť. Široko daleko nebylo k zahlédnutí nic, jen písek. Nikdo netušil, kam jdou, ani jak je to daleko a vlastně to ani nikoho nezajímalo. Neměli sílu na to, aby přemýšleli o takových věcech. Fred se přesto snažil vymyslet nějaký způsob, jak by mohl utéct, ale bylo to složité. Už delší dobu trpěl nedostatkem jídla a teď i vody. Sužoval ho žár pouště a vysoká teplota z něj vysávala energii.  
Navíc měl svázané nohy a byl rád, že vůbec jde. Koně měl jen otrokář a další čtyři strážní, ale ani pokus o získání koně nepřipadal v úvahu, protože všichni byli ozbrojení. Vypadalo to, že není žádná naděje na útěk.

Šli celý den. Po setmění, kdy teplota začala prudce klesat, došli k malé oáze. Otrokář se strážnými si nechali od otroků postavit stany, a pak je nechali spát venku. Nikdo je nehlídal. Nohy jim sice rozvázali, ale stejně byli spoutáni za ruce. K večeři dostal každý kousek tvrdého chleba a trochu vody, to bylo vše. V noci teplota klesla natolik, že se všichni semkli co nejvíc k sobě, aby jim bylo alespoň trochu teplo.

Během noci Freda probudil podivný zvuk. Znělo to, jako kdyby někdo něco řezal. Nic ale neviděl, a tak se zase uložil ke spánku. Než stačil opět usnout, bylo mu jasné, co to slyšel. Jeden z otroků našel kámen a jeho ostrou hranou se snažil přeřezat pouta na rukou, aby mohl utéct. Vypadalo to, že se mu to povedlo. Fred dělal, že spí, tajně ho ale po očku sledoval. Otrok se pomalu zvedl, aby nikoho nevzbudil. Chystal se dostat ke koním, jenomže zakopl o provaz, který se válel kousek vedle. Žuchl do písku a vydalo to tlumený hluk. Bohužel to zřejmě probudilo některého ze strážných, který vyšel ven.  
Stačila mu chvilka, aby mu došlo, co se děje. Doběhl k otrokovi a chytil ho pod krkem. Otrok se snažil bránit, ale neměl na to dost sil. Otrokář s ním vší silou praštil o zem a neodpustil si ani pár kopanců a nadávek. To probudilo i všechny ostatní v táboře. Ze stanu vyběhl ven i hlavní otrokář a v ruce třímal bič. I jemu stačila chvilka, aby mu došlo, o co jde.  
„Přiveď ho sem!“ procedil mezi zuby. Strážný otroka popadl a hodil s ním před otrokáře. Muž klečel před svým samozvaným pánem a celý se třásl. Otrokář se se zlostí v obličeji podíval na všechny ostatní. Pak věnoval provinilci, který se krčil před ním, ještě jeden zlostný pohled.  
„Tohle nechť je varováním pro všechny ostatní, co pomýšlejí na útěk!“ Potom zvedl svůj bič a zmlátil otroka téměř do bezvědomí. Chvíli pozoroval, jak se v písku svíjí bolestí, pak si odplivl a odešel zpět do stanu. Z ran otrokovi vytékala krev a na ni se lepil písek. Fred se oklepal. Muselo to být velmi bolestivé. Otrok měl celá záda, bok, ruku a část obličeje, posetý krvácejícími ranami. Otrokář se snažil, aby co nejvíce ublížil.   
Ostatní otroci jen vyděšeně přihlíželi. Fred měl pocit, že se asi pozvrací. Najednou se mu plán na útěk nezdál jako dobrý nápad.  
Zbytek noci už nezamhouřil oči. Možná to bylo i tím, že necelé tři metry od něj ležel muž, který se svíjel v bolestech a nikdo mu nepomohl.

Ráno už bylo opět nesnesitelné vedro. Fred doufal, že to, co se stalo v noci, byl jen špatný sen. Stačil však jediný pohled a věděl, že to sen nebyl. Muž do rána svým zraněním podlehl a pohled do jeho očí ztrápených bolestí Freda šokoval.  
Otrokář byl ještě stále velice naštvaný, a tak k jídlu nedostali nic, jen každý doušek vody. Potom vyrazili. Mrtvého otroka tam nechali ležet. Když kolem něj procházel, zaslechl Fred jednoho ze strážných, jak poznamenal, že se o něj postarají supi.

Otrokář nasadil rychlejší tempo než včera, takže museli téměř klusat. Jenže to byl v horkém písku do kterého se člověk pěkně boří, docela problém. Netrvalo dlouho a našlo se pár otroků, kteří tempo nevydrželi a klesli k zemi. Protože však byli svázaní s ostatními, strhli sebou i další otroky. Takto se dál nedalo ani jít, natož klusat. Otrokáři do těch, kteří nemohli, kopali, hnali je vpřed biči a kdo se opravdu nemohl postavit, toho odřízli od ostatních a nechali ležet v písku.

Na vysoké duně se zastavili. V dáli spatřili něco, co hodně připomínalo písečnou bouři. Mračna vypadala jako z apokalyptického filmu. Fred ještě nikdy neviděl na vlastní oči písečnou bouři a měl z ní právem strach. Měli málo času na to, aby před ní utekli. Nebylo kam. Široko daleko nebylo nic, než jen holá poušť.   
Otrokář rozhodl, že všem otrokům rozvážou nohy. Budou tak rychlejší a pohyblivější. Byť se o své zboží staral s pramalým zájmem, přece jen o otroky nechtěl přijít.  
Do půl hodiny je bouře dohonila. Všude se vznášel drobný dusivý písek. Koně si lehli do písku a strážní se schoulili k nim. Najednou ale propukla panika mezi otroky. Fred netušil proč, cítil jen, že téhle šance musí využít. Už od chvíle, co vyrazili, se snažil z pout dostat a teď už byl velmi blízko. Strážní opustili úkryty u svých koní a šli donutit panikařící otroky, aby se také schoulili k sobě a nezadusili se jemným pískem. Fakt, že by se tak mohli skoro nechat pohřbít zaživa zřejmě nikoho nezajímal.   
Opuštění koně však byli dokonalá příležitost. Fred párkrát otočil zápěstím a ruce uvolnil. Potom se rozběhl tak rychle, jak jen dokázal, k nejbližšímu koni. Než se ale kůň postavil, všiml si ho jeden strážný. Okamžitě se otočil a řítil se za ním, jak jen mu to písek dovolil. Fred už seděl v sedle a snažil se koně pobídnout, jenže tomu se v bouři moc hýbat nechtělo. Než se kůň rozpohyboval, byl u nich strážný. Rozmáchl se svým mečem a trefil se. Fredovi začala z levé ruky vytékat krev. Košile se zbarvila do rudého odstínu a pořádně to pálilo. Fred si však bolesti téměř ani nevšiml. Byl zkoprnělý hrůzou, a kdyby se strážný trefil i napodruhé, nejspíš by byl na místě mrtvý. Pobídl proto ještě jednou koně a ten se konečně dal do cvalu. Ujížděli bouří neznámo kam. Pro Freda bylo v tu chvíli důležité jen to, že byl volný.

Už po pár minutách mu došlo, proč jsou písečné bouře tolik nebezpečné. Jejich tempo se stále zpomalovalo. Písek plíživě houstl a jim se dýchalo čím dál hůř. Nakonec musel zastavit. Schoulil se ke koni a jen doufal, že bouře přejde rychle.   
Po nějaké době, která Fredovi připadala jako věčnost, se vítr konečně utišil a jeho už neštípal po celém těle jemný písek. On, i kůň, byli zpola zasypáni pískem. Kdyby bouře trvala déle, nejspíš by je zaživa pohřbil. Naštěstí však byli oba nezraněni. Pokud se nepočítal šrám, který měl Fred na levé ruce.   
Otázkou bylo, kudy se vydat dál. Kam až oko dohlédlo, se táhla poušť. Fred proto pobídl koně a nechal ho, ať si jde, kam se mu zlíbí.

Plahočili se pouští už celý den. Fred měl obrovskou žízeň a kůň na tom nebyl o nic lépe. Několikrát se mu zdálo, že vidí studnu, ale nebylo tam nic. Pomalu začínal blouznit. V noci už musel z koně slézt a jen ho vedl vedle sebe. Už ani nezastavoval, věděl, že pokud to udělá, už se nezvedne. Šlo se mu čím dál hůř. Nakonec už ani nepřemýšlel, nešlo to. Potom upadl. Byl tak vysílený, že vstát už nedokázal. Pomalu se smířil s tím, že už se neprobudí.


	11. Ve jménu krále

Nate si připadal skvěle. Od velitele dostal na týden volno, než se bude muset připojit k jednotce. Jeho první zastávka byl tábor a samozřejmě Lia. Cestu zpátky už luštit nemusel, a tak byla mnohem rychlejší. Vyrazil někdy kolem poledne a navečer už byl v táboře. Sotva obyvatelé tábora uslyšeli kopyta, vyhrnuli se ven. Pro hodně z nich bylo obrovské překvapení, když viděli Nata v Simirajském brnění. Všem okamžitě došlo, že zkouškou prošel. Nejvíce pyšní na něj byli ovšem Byrek a Lim. Možná tu byl ale ještě někdo pyšnější, Lia. Jen co Nate sesedl z koně, padla mu kolem krku. Od svých učitelů si vysloužil uznalé poplácání po zádech a ostatní jen přikyvovali hlavou.   
Aby měli chvíli klid, zašli si s Liou do stanu. První krok byl vysvléct se z brnění. Všude byly různé přezky a pásečky a dalo mu chvíli zabrat, než ho ze sebe sundal. Když ho na sobě neměl, připadal si, jako když mu něco chybí. Rychle si na něj zvykl.  
„Tak povídej, jaké to bylo?“ vyzvídala okamžitě Lia. „A co to máš s okem a rukou?“  
„To nic není. Brzy se to zahojí.“ usmál se a pokračoval. „Museli jsme projít třemi zkouškami. První byl souboj s mečem. Nevím jak, ale vyhrál jsem ji. Spíš to ale asi bylo štěstí. Druhá byla lukostřelba, ta dopadla katastrofálně. Myslím, že luk budu brát do ruky až jako poslední možnost a poslední byla zkouška odvahy a síly vůle.” zarazil se. “No, alespoň tak mi to přišlo. Nevím jak, ale i touhle zkouškou jsem prošel. Ještě pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem vyhrál. Já… myslím, že si to nezasloužím.“ svěřil se a pohlédl na Liu. Ta ho pohladila po tváři.  
“Kdyby sis to nezasloužil, nevyhrál bys.” usmála se na něj.  
“Asi máš pravdu, jen… jak jsem dokázal porazit ostatní, kteří cvičí od dětství?”  
“Jsi prostě jedinečný.”  
“Ne, to nejsem.”  
“A velice skromný.”  
“Nech toho. Ještě budu pyšný.”  
“Ale to by ti neslušelo.” Lia ho lehce šťouchla do ramene a oba se dali do smíchu. Do stanu záhy vešel Lim, který poslouchal za dveřmi.  
„Slyšel jsem, že jsi dostal pořádně do zubů.“ culil se od ucha k uchu.  
Nate se doširoka usmál. „Do zubů ani ne, ale na oko pořádně nevidím.“  
„Však ono to časem zmizí. Víš, co tě teď čeká?“  
„Ne, velitel mi dal týden volno, potom se musím dostavit na severní hranici. Víc se ale dozvím až na místě.“  
„No, dobrá, nebudu vás rušit, jistě máte co dohánět.“ mrkl na oba dva a odešel.  
Nate a Lia se na sebe podívali a dali se opět do smíchu.   
Opravdu ale za chvíli došlo k něčemu, co chtěl Nate zažít s Liou už dlouho. Celou noc strávili ve společné posteli. Bylo jim úžasně a Natovi pomalu docházelo, že se do Lii zamiloval. Strávili spolu krásnou noc a ráno se ani jednomu nechtělo vstávat. Krásnou chvilku přerušil až jakýsi muž, který vtrhl do stanu a podával Natovi poštu.  
„Vaše pošta, pane.“ řekl, uklonil se a rychle odešel.  
„On se mi uklonil?“ žasl Nate a nechápavě se podíval na Liu.  
„Jsi členem elitní jednotky, lidé k tobě chovají velkou úctu. Jen tak se tam někdo nedostane.“  
“No, ale…” Nate zavrtěl hlavou a otevřel obálku. Byl v ní vzkaz od jeho pána, Druliho Kusse.   
“Ah, kruci… To je od Kusse.”  
“Od koho?”  
“Od člověka, který mě koupil.“ znělo to tak zvláštně, když to vyslovil. “Však víš, vyprávěl jsem ti o něm.” Lia pomalu přikývla.  
“Co po tobě chce?”  
“To nevím. Píše se tu jen, že se mám vrátit. Asi nemám moc na výběr.”   
Natovi nezbylo, než pána poslechnout a konečně se vykopal z postele. Brblal si přitom, co po něm asi tak může chtít, ale neuposlechnout se neodvážil. Oblékl se, připravil koně a před odjezdem ještě stihl vášnivě políbit Liu. Odjíždělo se mu těžce, teď když měl chvíli volna, chtěl ho strávit s ní.

Do Zexu dorazil pozdě odpoledne. Sotva si ho otroci všimli, už otevírali bránu. Na Nata najednou padl podivný pocit. Vzpomněl si, jak sem před nedávnem přišel jako otrok a vlastně se od té doby zase tolik nezměnilo. Otrokem stále zůstával.   
Na nádvoří se mu každý klaněl. Bylo to velice nezvyklé a Nate si připadal nesvůj. Jeden z otroků mu ihned chytil koně a zavedl ho do stáje.   
Za chvíli už stál před velkými dubovými dveřmi. Sluha vešel dovnitř a za chvíli opět ven. Dveře nechal otevřené a Nate vstoupil do pokoje.  
„Ale, ale tak tys to dokázal.“ neskrýval nadšení Kuss. Dokonce se na něj usmíval. “A jak vidím, nabral jsi i nějaké svaly. Už nevypadáš tak hrozně, jako když jsem tě koupil.” chvíli si ho zaujatě prohlížel. „Nevěřil jsem, že bys mohl uspět, ale můj přítel mě ujistil, že na to máš. Říkal něco o tom, že jsi vyvolený.” mávl rukou. “Udělal jsem dobře, když jsem tě nechal jít.“ ve chvíli, kdy to dořekl si všiml Natova divného výrazu.  
„Vyvolený?“ nechápal.  
„ Ano, vyvolený, no ale teď k tomu proč jsi tady. Co víš o našem králi?“ zeptal se.  
„Nic moc, pane.“ nedokázal ale přestat myslet na to, co mu Kuss před chvílí řekl.  
„Dobrá, něco ti o něm tedy povím. Náš král pochází z velmi staré dynastie Runii. Je již dvanáctým králem. Za vlády jeho otce, se ale země začala rozpadat a vzniklo několik malých království. Jemu se to však nelíbilo, protože vznikl totální chaos. Všichni spolu válčili o moc a o velikost svého území. Prostě to tak nešlo, a tak vytvořil Vás, tajnou Simirajskou jednotku, která je oporou celé armády. A...“  
„Je nás jen dvanáct, jak můžeme být oporou celé armády?“ podotkl Nate.  
„Tak za prvé mě nepřerušuj, když mluvím a za druhé to časem pochopíš. A teď abych se vrátil. Náš král pro vás bude mít brzy úkol a z toho důvodu se s tebou chce setkat osobně.“  
„Osobně? Se mnou?“ vyhrkl Nate a hned si uvědomil, že pána opět přerušil.  
„Ano s tebou. Dnešní noc zůstaneš tady. Odpočineš si a máš zákaz hnout se z pokoje, rozumíš? Vyrazíme zítra po snídani.“  
„Ano, pane.“ uklonil se Nate, ale hlavou se mu honila myšlenka, proč nesmí opustit pokoj.  
Kuss odešel. Nate pro sebe dostal velký pokoj s pohodlnou postelí na kterou už si pomalu ani nevzpomínal. Měl k dispozici sloužící, kteří mu donesli, na co měl jen chuť. Už dlouho se nenajedl pořádně toho, co měl opravdu rád. Poručil si pořádný, opečený kus jakčího masa, chutnalo podobně jako hovězí. Velkou porci ovoce a zeleniny a k pití mošt z ovoce. Nic s alkoholem pít nesměl. To měl jako voják přísně zakázáno. Přitom si vzpomněl na domácí pivo a opět se mu vrátily vzpomínky na rodiče. Na chvíli to byl zase ten obyčejný kluk z Anglie. Už tak dlouho na ně nepomyslel. Ale právě teď se vracet nechtěl. Byl šťastný v tomhle báječném světě. Uvědomoval si, že je to sobecké, ale utěšil se myšlenkou, že jednou se zpět vrátí.

Ráno ho vzbudily sluneční paprsky, které ho šimraly v obličeji. Vedle postele měl položený zvoneček. Stačilo jednou zazvonit a okamžitě se objevil sluha. Nate si ale moc dobře pamatoval, jaké to je být otrok a tak si raději pro snídani došel do kuchyně osobně. Na to, že nesmí opustit pokoj dočista zapomněl. Cestou se mu všichni klaněli a nebo raději rovnou uhýbali z cesty.   
V kuchyni to nádherně vonělo vším možným. Sotva si ho kuchařky všimly, okamžitě se klaněly.  
„Co si dáte, pane?“  
„Udělejte mi jen ovocný salát, prosím.“ poručil si. Kuchařka byla zřejmě trochu vykolejená, nečekala, že by jí poprosil.  
„Je tu někde Gwen?“ zeptal se. Nejdřív se dočkal jen zmateného výrazu, ale nakonec i odpovědi.  
„Je ve výkopu.“  
„Kde, že je?“ nemohl uvěřit svým uším.  
„Ve výkopu pane, dostala to za trest.“  
„Co udělala?“  
„Ukradla z pánových komnat drahé šperky. Měla štěstí, že je ještě naživu.“ Nate na další vysvětlování nečekal a vyřítil se z kuchyně. Mířil k výkopu. Ten byl v zadní části zahrady. Vlastně tam měla stát úplně nová budova pro Kusse, co v ní bude, to nikdo nevěděl.   
Kuchařka měla pravdu, ve výkopu opravdu spatřil Gwen a v její tváři vyčetl, že ji tato tvrdá práce velmi zmáhá. Nate skočil dolů a zamířil rovnou k ní.  
„Gwen!“  
„Nate?“ byla trochu v šoku. „Co tu proboha děláš?“  
„Přišel jsem si pro tebe.“ chytil ji za ruku a táhl za sebou pryč.  
„Ale já nemůžu odejít. Pán by mě zabil!“ vytrhla se mu a potom se rozbrečela.  
„Co to tady děláš, ty chudáku? Nemáš nic na práci, co?“ ozvalo se za nimi. Nate si ještě pořád nezvykl, že se mu lidé ukláněli, ale takové chování by si nenechal líbit ani předtím. Otočil se a chlapa, který stál za ním, přimáčkl na stěnu výkopu. Všichni ostatní otroci je jen vystrašeně pozorovali.  
„Ještě jednou mi řekneš chudáku nebo se na mě jenom špatně podíváš a udělám ti z obličeje sekanou! Rozumíš mi?!“ zasyčel mu přímo do ucha.  
„A-ano, pane.“ vykoktal otrok. Potom se Nate otočil na na Gwen. Teprve teď si ji pořádně prohlédl.  
„Od koho máš to oko?“ Její pravé oko bylo celé modré a napuchlé.  
„Nech to být.“ sklopila hlavu.  
„To tedy nenechám. Kdo ti to udělal?!“ byl už pomalu nepříčetný.  
„To on.“ ukázala na otroka, který předtím nazval Nata chudákem.  
Nate se zhluboka nadechl, protože nad sebou začínal ztrácet kontrolu. Na Gwen mu hodně záleželo, hodně mu tu ze začátku pomohla a teď ji někdo jen tak zmlátí. Jeho sebeovládání nakonec skončilo nezdarem.  
Otočil se a vší silou vrazil otrokovi pěstí. Ten se jen nevěřícně svezl na zem. To Natovi však nestačilo. Stoupl si obkročmo nad něj a mlátil ho, jakoby to byl boxovací pytel. Gwen ho nakonec musela odtáhnout, jinak by toho muže nejspíš zabil.   
Oba vylezli z výkopu a došli ke studni. Cestou se Nate několikrát otočil a měl chuť se vrátit. Už dlouho necítil takový vztek. Svlékl si košili, namočil ji do vědra stojícího vedle studny a podal ji Gwen.  
„Na, dej si to na oko. Trochu ti to splaskne.“  
„Děkuji. Víš, jaký sis zavařil průšvih? Proč ses vrátil?“  
„Kuss pro mě poslal. Dostal jsem se do elitní Simirajské jednotky.” maličko se pousmál.” Od pána mi nic nehrozí. O mě se bát nemusíš. Gwen, co je pravdy na tom, že jsi ukradla pánovy šperky?“  
Gwen podruhé sklopila oči. „Není to pravda, ale nemůžu s tím nic dělat a ty mi slib, že se do toho taky nebudeš plést.“  
„Budu se do toho plést, jestli to není pravda! Musíš mi říct, jak to bylo. Můžu ti pomoct a taky to udělám!“ zněl velmi odhodlaně a neústupně.  
Gwen dlouhou dobu mlčela, nakonec se však rozhodla svěřit.   
„Jednou večer jsem uklízela v pánově pokoji. Když jsem odnášela špinavé nádobí do kuchyně, nechala jsem omylem otevřené dveře. Někdo se tam musel dostat a vzít ty šperky. Potom jsem přecházela do postele a všimla jsem si, že se v trávě nedaleko studny něco třpytí. Když jsem přišla blíž, zjistila jsem, že je to zlatý prsten. Zvedla jsem ho a chtěla ho odnést zpět pánovi. Jenže zpoza rohu vyskočil Drek a ještě někdo a začali řvát, že jsem ten prsten ukradla a chtěla jsem utéct. Okamžitě mě odvedli k pánovi. Říkala jsem mu, že jsem ho jen našla, ale nevěřil mi. Mohla jsem říct, co jsem chtěla, ale přece mě chytili s prstenem v ruce. Dostala jsem sto dvacet ran holí a musím pracovat ve výkopu. Můžu být ráda, že jsem ještě naživu.“ jakmile dovyprávěla, rozplakala se. Nate neřekl nic, objal Gwen okolo ramen a snažil se potlačit tu nutkavou touhu jít okamžitě Dreka najít a vymlátit z něj duši.   
Z duše ho nenáviděl a bylo mu jasné, že to udělal jako pomstu poté, co se do sebe posledně pustili.  
„Neboj, Gwen, do výkopu se už nevrátíš. Jdi si zabalit věci, odvedu tě pryč.” odmlčel se. “A s Drekem si to vyřídím.“  
“Jak odvedu? To přece nemůžeš.” vyskočila a nechápavě na něj zírala.  
“Už si to nějak zařídím. Tady tě zkrátka nenechám. Rozumíš?” kývl na ni a otočil se. Mířil ke stájím, kde bylo nejpravděpodobnější, že na Dreka narazí. Jako první si ho všiml Marves. Okamžitě se uklonil.  
„Chcete připravit koně, pane?“ zeptal se.  
„Nech toho.” sykl Nate. “Nechci, aby se mi někdo klaněl.”  
“Jistě, pane, promiňte.” pousmál se Marves.  
“A pane mi také neříkej. Nejsem žádný tvůj pán. Jen mám na sobě lepší šaty.” Marvesův úsměv se ještě víc rozšířil.   
“Gratuluji. Máš opravdové štěstí.”  
“Možná… Kde je Drek?“ zeptal se klidně, ale při pomyšlení na něj v něm opět začal kypět vztek. Marvesův úsměv se rázem vytratil.  
“Nate, nech to být.”  
“To nemůžeš myslet vážně… Ten parchant Gwen obvinil neprávem a já to mám nechat být?”  
“Přistihli ji s prstenem v ruce. Na to není žádná obhajoba.”  
“Snad tomu taky nevěříš!” zatvářil se Nate zaskočeně.  
“Ne, ale nemůžu dokázat opak.” zavrtěl hlavou Marves.  
“Tak mi řekni, kde najdu Dreka. Já už z něj pravdu dostanu.” Marves chvíli váhal.  
„No, uklízí boxy. Ale Nate,“ chytil ho za ruku, když procházel kolem. “Buď opatrný. Pořád jsi Kussův majetek…”  
Nate si pohrdavě odfrkl, na nic dalšího už nečekal a odkráčel najít Dreka. Povedlo se mu to v posledním boxu, zrovna se chystal odvést kolečko s koňským trusem.  
„Ty podělanej, slizkej parchante!“ zařval na něj Nate. Než se Drek stačil vzpamatovat, už ležel na zemi a na krku měl přitlačenou špinavou botu. Nate ho tlačil k zemi tak, že mohl sotva dýchat.  
“Věděl jsem, že jsi prohnilý had, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, že bys klesl až tak hluboko.” syčel mu nenávistně do ucha. “K tvé velké smůle jsem já získal postavení, které mi dovoluje z tebe vymlátit duši. Ale ještě chvíli počkám. Teď si půjdeme promluvit s Kussem a ty mu pěkně řekneš jak to bylo s Gwen!“  
„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ chraplal Drek a snažil se vykroutit z pevného sevření.  
„Nejsem hlupák! Vím moc dobře, že ses chtěl pomstít za to, že jsem ti vymáchal rypák ve tvojí vlastní krvi. Ale teď se buď přiznáš, nebo ti slibuju, že si budeš přát, aby bylo už po všem!“  
“Ty jsi normální magor!” skučel Drek. “Nic takového nikdy nepřiznám!”  
Nate už pořádně neuvažoval. Vytáhl dýku, kterou nosil za opaskem a ostřím ji přiložil Drekovi ke krku.   
“Máš poslední šanci. Jinak to bude pomalé, dlouhé a já se budu dívat, jak se topíš vlastní krvi.”  
„Přiznávám.” Drek nakonec psychický nátlak nevydržel. Čepel pod krkem a nepříčetný Natův stav ho přesvědčili, že skutečně nežertuje. “Nečekal jsem, že se ještě vrátíš a chtěl jsem se tý hnusný slepice zbavit. Ukradl jsem ten prsten a postaral se, aby ho našla.“  
“Prohnilá kryso!” Nate ho chytil za krk a hlavou mu praštil vší silou o tvrdou podlahu stájí. Drek tiše zasténal a pod ním se začala rozlévat kaluž krve. Stále byl však při vědomí.   
Nate schoval dýku zpět za opasek a zvedl Dreka na nohy. Dalo mu to práci, protože byl omráčený a pořádně se na nohou neudržel.   
Chvilku na to už procházeli okolo Marvese. Ten na ně zíral s hrůzou v očích. Nate v nich vyčetl obavy.   
“Najdi Gwen a přiveď ji za mnou!” rozkázal. Drek se mu pokoušel několikrát vykroutit, ale marně, Nate ho držel jako ve svěráku.  
Došli až k pánovým komnatám. Za chvíli dorazila i Gwen a i v jejích očích se zračil strach. Jediný Nate planul divokým hněvem. Zaklepal, počkal na vyzvání a všichni vešli dovnitř.  
Nate jako první s Drekem sotva se držícím na nohou a Gwen, která se krčila za nimi.

Kuss úplně nechápal, co dělá Nate, jedna služka a pacholek ze stáje u něj v pracovně. Pohlédl na Nata a čekal od něj nějaké vysvětlení.  
„Tady Drek by vám chtěl něco říct, pane.“ začal Nate a postrčil Dreka dopředu. Ten se na nohou neudržel a dopadl před Kusse na kolena. Mluvit se mu příliš nechtělo, a tak Nate udělal jeden rychlý krok a to úplně stačilo.  
„Já… ten prsten Vám neukradla Gwen, pane. To já.” soukal to ze sebe pomalu a v Kussově tváři se zračil údiv. “Měl jsem na Nata zlost protože mě zmlátil a já se chtěl pomstít. Věděl jsem, že mu na ní záleží, a tak jsem se jí chtěl zbavit.“  
Kuss pohlédl na Nata, potom na Gwen a nakonec na Dreka. Srovnával si v hlavě myšlenky a přemýšlel..  
„Je-li to tak, jak říkáš, zasloužíš trest ty.” dřepl si k němu tak, jako kdysi k Natovi. “Řekni mi, jak vysoký by měl být trest za to, že hodíš vinu na někoho jiného a že ukradneš věci svého pána?” mluvil tiše, přesto naprosto zřetelně a jasně. Drek jen mlčky zavrtěl hlavou.  
“Jaký trest si podle tebe zaslouží?” Kuss se ohlédl na Nata.  
“Ten nejvyšší, můj pane.” Nate ani na vteřinu nezaváhal.  
“To ne!” vyhrkl Drek. „Pane, prosím! Udělám cokoliv, jen mě nechte žít.“ v očích měl opravdový strach. Tohle už nebyla žádná hra. Tady šlo skutečně o hlavu. Kuss se postavil a přešel k psacímu stolu.  
“Souhlasím s Nathanem. Za tvé činy se zdá být pouze jediný trest dostatečně vysoký. Ale abych dokázal, že mám srdce, postavím tě před soud. Ať rozhodne náš moudrý král, jak naložit s těmi, kteří nerespektují pravidla. Stráže!” do místnosti vešli dva ozbrojení vojáci. “Nechte tohoto muže okamžitě převézt do královského sklepení. Bude řádně souzen a trestán podle našeho práva.” uzavřel Kuss a ohlédl se na Gwen. “Jako služku jsem tě měl rád. Myslím, že mé komnaty potřebují opět tvou ruku.” pousmál se na ni. “A teď nás nech. Musím si s Nathanem promluvit o samotě.”  
“Počkej na mě venku.” šept Nate Gwen a otočil se na Kusse.

Konečně v místnosti zůstali jen sami dva a na chvíli se rozhostilo hrobové ticho.  
„Na to, jak jsi ho donutil přiznat se, se tě ptát nebudu. Ani na to, proč ti tak záleží na té služce, co mi ale vysvětli, to je fakt, jak je možné, že jsi opustil pokoj, když jsem ti to jasně zakázal?!“ ledovost z hlasu přímo čišela.  
Nate otevřel ústa, ale hned je zase zavřel. Nedokázal vymyslet žádnou dostatečně uvěřitelnou výmluvu.   
“Omlouvám se, pane. Zapomněl jsem.” přiznal nakonec, protože nemělo smysl lhát.  
„Jdi připravit koně. O tomhle si promluvíme později.“ Nate se mírně uklonil, ale ještě neodešel.  
„Pane, smím se vás zeptat ještě na jednu věc?“  
„Jakou?“  
„Ta služka... mohla by jet s námi? Myslím, že by se mohla hodit, postarala by se o naše věci...“  
„Na to má král svých lidí dost!“  
„To jistě ano, ale já bych raději měl člověka, kterého znám a důvěřuji mu, pane.“ nedal se odbýt.  
„Vezmi ji s sebou a teď mi zmiz okamžitě z očí!“ svolil nakonec Kuss a Nate chvíli myslel, že se přeslechl. Rychle se uklonil a opustil pánovy komnaty.  
„Gwen, pojedeš s námi. Budeš se nám starat o věci, ano? Zabal si sebou jen to, co opravdu potřebuješ, sem už se nevrátíš.“ řekl a usmál se na ni.

Za hodinu vyrazili na cestu. Nate a Kuss jeli jako první a za nimi jela Gwen, která ještě vedla dva další koně. Na nich vezli převážně věci pro krále. Nějaké dary, slušelo se něco přivézt jako takovou malou pozornost, a pak také Natovu výbavu. Cesta přes město Zex byla zajímavá. Všude stály nejrůznější krámky, od zbrojíře až po pekaře a cukráře. Ovšem ani tady nechyběl trh s otroky. V Natovi to vyvolalo vzpomínky na Freda. Snažil se zahlédnout otrokáře. Mohl to být ten samý, co koupil i jeho a Freda, ale nikde ho neviděl a ani svého kamaráda ne. Doufal, že až bude mít víc času půjde se sem podívat.   
Projeli kolem krásného rybníku s průzračnou vodou na které plavala rodinka labutí a v trávě vedle vody pobíhaly veverky. Před nimi se rozprostíraly obrovské zahrady královského paláce. Stál na vyvýšeném místě. Byl to jediný kopec široko daleko a nejspíš byl vytvořen uměle. Palác se tak tyčil nad městem a byl dobře vidět z každé ulice.

Konečně dojeli k bráně. Stráž bez váhání otevřela a před nimi se rozprostřelo obrovské nádvoří. Bylo celé z bílého leštěného kamene. Nate ho považoval za mramor. Všude pobíhala spousta sloužících. U jedno z mnoha vchodů stála skupinka mužů. Všichni byli oblečeni podobně jako Kuss. Nejspíš patřili ke královu blízkému kruhu. Mohli to být rádci, vysoká šlechta, úředníci. Možností se nabízelo spousta.  
Kuss a Nate došli ke skupince. Kuss pozdravil, zatímco Nate zůstával kousek pozadu.  
„Toto je Nathan Lee. Můj nový bojovník.“ představil ho Kuss. Nate se jen lehce uklonil. Skupinka jim na chvíli věnovala pohled a hned se zase dala do hovoru.  
„Král na nás čeká vzadu v zahradě.“ oznámil Kuss. „Koukej se chovat slušně. Mluv jen v případě, že budeš vyzván a říkej mu Jasnosti. Rozuměl jsi všemu?“  
„Ano, pane, rozuměl.“ přikývl Nate.  
„Dobře a nezapomeň se uklonit.“ dodal ještě Kuss.

Pomalu procházeli zahradou. Všude bylo plno rozkvetlých stromů, které krásně voněly. V dálce se pomalu rýsoval altánek a kolem něj spousta vojáků. Hlídali krále. Přišli blíž. Uklonili se a Nate zůstal stát, zatímco jeho pán přišel kousek blíž a opět se uklonil.  
„Vaše Jasnosti, přál jste si vidět nového člena Vaší speciální jednotky. Toto je on.“  
Nate nevěděl, co přesně se od něj čeká, a tak se opět pouze uklonil.  
„Pojď blíž, chlapče.“ vybídl ho král. Nebylo možné odhadnout jak vypadá nebo jak je starý, seděl totiž na jakémsi křesle, které nosilo několik sloužících a obličej měl schovaný ve stínu.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“  
„Nathan Lee, Vaše Jasnosti.“  
„Slyšel jsem, co jsi při výběru dokázal a musím uznat, že to se ještě nikomu nikdy nepodařilo. Musíš být opravdu výjimečný bojovník.“  
Nate nic neřekl. Nevěděl, co by měl odpovědět.  
„Tvůj pán z tebe musí mít radost.“ dodal král a kývl směrem ke Kussovi.  
„To ano, Vaše Jasnosti.“  
„Toto tu pro tebe nechal velitel Ridrick. Chtěl, abych tě ihned poslal za ním. Tvá jednotka tě potřebuje.“  
Nate si došel pro obálku, opět se uklonil a poodešel stranou.  
„Můžeš odjet ihned.“ pokynul mu král.  
Následovalo poslední uklonění a pak odešel zpátky ke koním. Připadal si zvláštně. Král měl příjemný hlas. Nebyl nejspíš nejmladší, ale ještě ani příliš starý. Přesto ho trochu mrzelo, že mu neviděl do tváře.  
Ještě, než ale došel do stájí, našel králova komorníka a domluvil se s ním, aby tu Gwen mohla zůstat. Na královském dvoře byla práce pořád spousta a Kuss to také nějak přežije. Gwen právě ve stájích čistila Kussovo sedlo.  
„Někam odjíždíš?“ zeptala se.  
„Ano, jednotka mě potřebuje. Musím hned vyrazit. Ty ale zůstaneš tady, ano? Domluvil jsem ti to, nemusíš se ničeho bát.“  
„Kdy se vrátíš?“  
„Co nejdřív a potom si přijdu zkontrolovat, že se máš lépe.“ usmál se na ni.  
Gwen jen přikývla. Potom ho objala a dala mu dlouhou pusu na tvář.


	12. Pouštní kmen

Fred pomalu otevíral oči. Nad ním se skláněl muž s dlouhým plnovousem. Vypadalo to, jakoby se ho na něco ptal, ale on byl tak vysílený a měl takovou žízeň, že odpovědět nedokázal. Potom ucítil, jak se mu ke rtům přitisknulo něco vlhkého, byla to čutora s vodou. Fred by v té chvíli nejraději vypil úplně celou láhev naráz, ale onen muž mu dával pít jen po malých doušcích. Potom cítil, jak ho někdo zvedá a posazuje na koně. Posadili ho za jednoho jezdce a přivázali je k sobě, aby nespadl.

Fred nevěděl, jak dlouho pouští jeli, ale muselo to být hodně daleko. Probudil se až v malém táboře neznámo kde. Ještě pořád neměl dost sil, ale už pochopil, že musí pít pomalu. Trvalo mu ještě jeden den, než se byl schopný postavit na vlastní nohy. Jakmile si byl jistý, že ho první krok nepošle k zemi, rozhodl se prozkoumat tábor ve kterém se ocitl. Sotva vystrčil nos ze stanu, zastavila ho místní žena.  
„Už je ti lépe?“ zeptala se a starostlivě ho sledovala.  
„Ano, už je to lepší. Díky. Kdo jste? A kde to jsem?“ měl plnou hlavu otázek.  
„Nejdřív ze všeho se uklidni. Támhle se posadíme, ty si dáš něco k jídlu a já ti řeknu vše, co tě bude zajímat, platí?“  
„Platí.“  
Došli k malému ohništi. Žena mu opekla kus masa a dostal chlebovou placku.  
„Tak...“ začala žena „Tebe zajímá, kdo jsem. Mé jméno je Bussi. Jsem z kmene Rymirů a tohle je náš tábor.“ obkroužila rukou kolem dokola.  
„Jak jste mě v poušti našli?“  
„Vlastně jsi měl ohromné štěstí. Vede tam tudy naše obchodní stezka, a tak tě muži, co se ráno vraceli, našli. Prý by stačilo ještě pár hodin a už by ti nebylo pomoci.“  
„A je tu můj kůň?“ zeptal se, i když to jeho kůň nebyl, a vlastně na něm ani pořádně jezdit neuměl.  
„Ano, stojí támhle v ohradě s ostatními, můžeš se na něj jít podívat jestli chceš.“ usmála se na něj.  
Fred se tedy zvedl a zamířil k ohradě. Kůň, kterého strážnému ukradl, byl celý černý, s bílou lysinou a jednou bílou ponožkou. Až teď si uvědomil, že je vlastně krásný.  
„Máš nádherného koně.“ ozvalo se mu za zády.  
Fred se leknutím prudce otočil. Za ním stál muž středního věku s dlouhým plnovousem. Fred si ho nedůvěřivě měřil pohledem. Měl na jazyku otázku, co je zač, ale udržel se. Muž se představil sám.  
„Jsem vůdcem tohoto tábora a kmene. Mé jméno je Poraf Sun. Jak říkají tobě?“  
„Fred, Fred Full.“  
„Moc rád tě poznávám, Frede. Musím uznat, že máš opravdu pěkného koně. Jak mu říkáš?“  
„No, vlastně žádné jméno nemá. Nemám ho moc dlouho a jméno jsem ještě nestačil vymyslet.“ zalhal.  
„Hm, to je zvláštní. My vymýšlíme jméno jako první. Je to jako u dětí. Dokud nemáš jméno, jako bys nebyl nikdo.“ Poraf ho sledoval pronikavým pohledem. “Odkud vlastně pocházíš?”  
Fred nevěděl, co na to odpovědět. Nic moc o království nevěděl, proto mlčel.   
“No, dobře. Tak mi alespoň řekni, co jsi dělal takhle daleko v poušti. Nenašli jsme u tebe nic. Zbraně, zásoby… není běžné, aby se někdo vydal takhle daleko do pouště sám a bez ničeho.”  
„Utekl jsem otrokáři.“ vykoktal po chvíli Fred. Měl strach se na Porafa ohlédnout. Bál se, že ho bude soudit nebo dokonce, že by se mohl pokusit navrátit ho otrokářům.  
„Otrokáři?“  
„Ano.” přikývl stroze Fred. “Nechce se mi o tom mluvit.”  
“Chápu.” V Porafově hlase však nezaslechl nic jiného než pochopení a jistou lítost. “Nemusíš mít strach. My nejsme jako oni. Neublížíme ti. Přesto… pověz mi o tom, prosím.” pobídl ho. Fredovi se nechtělo, nakonec v sobě ale našel dostatek odvahy.  
“Je to už několik týdnů, co mě a ještě mého kamaráda chytili banditi a prodali jako otroky. Kamaráda si pak koupil nějaký muž a já jsem tam zůstal. Po pár týdnech jsme se stěhovali někam do dalšího města, ale cestou přes poušť nás zasáhla písečná bouře a mně se povedlo utéct. Bylo mi jedno kam jdu, hlavně, že jsem zmizel.“  
Poraf zaujatě poslouchal.  
„Jsou to bandy zbabělců. Nezajímá je nic jiného, než peníze. Když tak na tebe koukám, divím se, že tě nezabili. Takhle podvyživeného chlapa by si na práci stejně nikdo nekoupil.”  
Fred smutně přikývl. “Takhle jsme vypadali všichni. Jídla moc nebylo, vody zrovna tak.”  
“No, každopádně tohle máš za sebou a teď vítej mezi námi. Tady tě nikdo jako otroka brát nebude.“ usmál se, položil mu otcovsky ruku na rameno a odešel.

Později už Fred prošel celý tábor. Seznámil se s místními lidmi a protože neměl nic jiného na práci, rozhodl se vyzkoušet své jezdecké umění. Kdysi dávno mu rodiče zaplatili nějaké hodiny, ale to bylo už řadu let zpět. Ke svému velkému překvapení zjistil, že si však pamatuje dost. To ho potěšilo. Toulal se kolem tábora a v sedle si připadal volný, jako nikdy před tím.  
Zpět do tábora se vrátil až se západem slunce. Zrovna, když vycházel z ohrady, zastavil ho Poraf.  
„Frede, předtím jsem zapomněl na takovou drobnost. Víš, tvého koně našel v poušti Vuddy. U nás platí takové pravidlo, že pokud někdo najde v poušti koně bez majitele, stává se jeho.“  
„A co s tím mám dělat?” pokrčil lhostejně rameny Fred.  
„Je mi líto, takový je zákon pouště. Kůň připadá Vuddymu. Ale napadá mě jeden způsob, jak bys ho mohl získat zpět.“  
„Jaký způsob?“  
„No, mohl bys ho třeba vyhrát v souboji.“  
„V souboji? Mám se s někým poprat?“  
„Jestli ho chceš získat zpět, tak ano. A mám pocit, že to není tak úplně tvůj kůň, že?“ Fred ho nechápavě sledoval.  
„Jak to myslíte?“ i když moc dobře věděl, kam tím míří.  
„Říkal jsi, že jsi utekl otrokáři. Takže ten kůň nemohl být tvůj.“  
“Fajn, tak není můj, ale zachránil mi život. Nebýt jeho, vůbec bych tu nebyl. Nejspíš bych se zadusil pískem v té bouři.“  
„Já to chápu, ale jak jsem řekl, pokud ho chceš zpět, budeš si ho muset vybojovat.“ Fred Porafa propaloval pohledem. Tenhle zákon mu připadal dokonale absurdní.  
„Dobře.” kývl potom. “Kdy a s kým?“ byl rozhodnutý získat koně zpět.  
Až zapadne slunce, utkáš se s Vuddym, půjdu mu to oznámit. Ten kdo vyhraje nechá si koně.“  
Fred se na vraníka ohlédl. Jeho černá srst se jasně leskla v záři zapadajícího slunce. Ať už souboj dopadne jakkoliv, couvnout už nemohl.

Po západu slunce se celý tábor sešel u cvičného kruhu, který byl jasně osvětlený mnoha loučemi, aby se podíval na souboj. Brzy dorazil i Poraf a souboj zahájil.  
„V souboji můžete použít, co uznáte za vhodné, nesmíte však soupeři ublížit.” přeměřil si oba chlapce. “Očekávám čistý a férový boj. Odměnou pro vítěze bude vraník, který byl nalezen v poušti. Můžete začít!“   
Oba chlapci nejdříve jen obcházeli jeden druhého v kruhu. Ani jeden nechtěl riskovat, že dostane první zásah. Na Freda už bylo čekání moc dlouhé a proto zaútočil. Snažil se o úder do břicha, jenže soupeř včas zareagoval a naopak zasáhl jeho těžce do žeber. Fred se trochu zakymácel, ale ustál to. Další útok přišel vzápětí a opět byl úspěšný. Tentokrát dostal úder přímo pod pravé oko. Začínal mít pocit, že proti Vuddymu nemá žádnou šanci. Jeho první útok byl úplně zbytečný, zatímco on mu zasadil už dvě rány, aniž by na ně dokázal nějak zareagovat. Vzdát se však nehodlal. Zkusil další útok. Rozeběhl se a máchl pěstí ve výšce soupeřova rozkroku. Vuddy však dobře četl jeho řeč těla, očekával nějakou podpásovku a tak opět minul. Vuddy naopak nezahálel. Fred nejistě zakolísal, když minul a dostal pořádnou herdu přes záda. Svalil se na zem, obličejem do písku a jen ztěžka popadal dech. Z koutku úst mu vytékal pramínek krve a měl pocit, že má naprasklých několik žeber. Nejhorší byl však pocit, že svého soupeře ani jednou nedokázal zasáhnout.  
Okolo stojící Rymirové se ušklíbali a někteří se i nepokrytě usmívali.   
„To stačí!”. přerušil Poraf souboj, když se Vuddy blížil k Fredovi, ležícímu na zemi. “Vuddy je vítězem. Blahopřeji synku, ukázal jsi, že si koně opravdu zasloužíš.“  
Fred se ztěžka převalil na záda a jen pozoroval černou oblohu, která se mu jemně míhala před očima. Mrzelo ho, že prohrál, ale o tom úplně nepochyboval od samého začátku.  
Vedle něj si přidřepl Poraf. Na tváři mu hrál jemný úsměv.  
“Tys nikdy s nikým nebojoval, že?” otázal se. Fred zavrtěl hlavou. “Myslím, že ti budeme muset dát víc, než jen nového koně. Posaď se.” A pomohl mu do sedu. Fred lehce sykl bolestí a chytil se jednou rukou za hlavu, která se mu začala parádně točit.  
“Bylo ode mě hloupé myslet si, že bych měl šanci.”  
“Pročpak?”  
“Nejsem žádný válečník. Sebeobrana mi nikdy nešla.”  
“Ale máš v sobě odhodlání a statečnost. Zvlášť, pokud ses postavil soupeři, i když jsi věděl, že máš malé šance na úspěch.”  
“Jen jsem přišel o koně…”  
Poraf se pousmál. “Myslím, že bych pro tebe měl nabídku. Přidej se k nám, pomoz nám sesadit krále, nastolit v zemi pořádek a já tě vycvičím a seženu nového koně. Co ty na to?”  
Fred si Porafa dlouze změřil pohledem.  
“Vždyť nejsem jeden z vás. Proč byste to pro mě dělali?”  
“Hochu, jsme jeden kmen, ale původně nás všechny odněkud vyhnalo královo vojsko. Sjednotili jsme se, protože bojujeme za stejnou věc. Nemusíš bojovat za to samé, co my, ale můžeš bojovat třeba proti otrokářům. Král by se jich měl zbavit, ale nechává je. To se musí zarazit, nemyslíš?”  
“To rozhodně!” přikývl Fred. “Půjdu do toho s vámi. Stejně mi přijde, že nemám moc na vybranou.” to už se však culil, stejně jako Poraf.

Později večer už bylo příliš chladno, a tak se všichni z tábora sešli u společného velkého ohně. Kolovala jedna velká mísa s nějakou pálenkou. Chutnala, jako by to byla vodka, ale ještě s nějakou neznámou bylinnou příchutí. Potom jim Fred vyprávěl, jak někdo vypálil vesnici, kde žili. Trochu si to přibarvil, aby nemusel vysvětlovat, jak se sem dostal, naštěstí si toho nikdo nevšiml. Rymiry zaujal především fakt, že někdo zaútočil na vesnici, která nevypadala, že představuje nějakou hrozbu.  
„Víš, jak ten někdo vypadal?“ byla to první otázka, která padla.  
„Nevím, byla tma a oni byli celí v černém.“  
„My ale víme, kdo to byl, Frede.“ řekl po chvíli přemýšlení Poraf.  
„Kdo?“  
„Byli to Simirajové. To jsou válečníci ze severu. Bojovat umí, to se jim musí nechat, ale jinak jsou jako stádo tupých ovcí, které vždy na slovo poslechne svého krále. Jsou jeho armáda.“  
“Proč by králova armáda útočila na vesnici, do které se předtím vrátili vojáci, kteří byli taky ve službách krále?” nechápal Fred.  
“To ti povědět nedokážu. Ale černá brnění jsou jejich znakem. Jen královská armáda má černé zbroje.”  
„A vy králi nepodléháte?“  
„Ne, Frede. My proti němu bojujeme. Musíš pochopit, že on zemi jen utiskuje. My se snažíme lidem ukázat, že je špatný vůdce a měli by ho nahradit někým komu věří.“  
„Kým? Vámi?“  
„Ne, to ne, já nechci vládnout celé zemi, ale nechal bych ji na části. Rozděl, a panuj. To ti něco říká, ne? V každé části si bude vládnout někdo a v tomhle nám Simirajové velmi překážejí. Nebude trvat dlouho a střetneme se s nimi a potom se ukáže, kdo je pánem země.“  
“Když ale rozdělíte zemi, jak zajistíte, aby mezi sebou vůdci jednotlivých částí nebojovali mezi sebou? Časem někdo bude chtít větší moc…”  
“Jsi chytrý.” uznal Poraf. “Snažil bych se zajistit systém, který jednotlivé části prováže tak, aby museli všichni spolupracovat a nikdo nemohl jen tak zaútočit na další. Ale to by se vyřešilo. Teď je třeba zbavit se krále.”  
Fred se pousmál, ale v hlavě měl zmatek. Nic o Simirajích nevěděl, ale podle toho, jak je Poraf vykreslil, věděl, že přátelé to nebudou.  
“Teď už ale upaluj spát. Ráno se začneš učit se zbraní. A také by sis měl vybrat nového koně.“  
Fred se zvedl, ještě však na chvíli zaváhal. “Můžu se ještě na něco zeptat?”  
“Ptej se.”  
„Co dělá král tak špatného, že se ho chcete zbavit? Co myslíte tím, že špatně vládne?”  
„Víš, celé je to trochu složitější a naše nenávist k němu má kořeny v daleké historii. Už naši prapředci proti jeho dynastii bojovali. On nás vyhnal z našeho území, z našich domovů, které se rozprostíraly na severu u moře a tady na poušti musíme žít již po několik generací. Dříve jsme byli především rybáři, ale potom nás bez jakéhokoliv vysvětlení vyhnal sem na poušť. Nikdy jsme mu to neodpustili a jsme ochotní udělat cokoliv, aby za to zaplatil.“  
„Ale jeho armáda musí být obrovská a skvěle vycvičená, jak to chcete udělat?“  
„Ano, má hodně vojáků, ale nás také není málo. Takových táborů jako je tento je mnohem více. Neboj, vše se včas dozvíš. Teď si jdi odpočinout.“

Ráno ihned po snídani začal Fred trénovat s Porafem. Učil se jen základní seky a výpady se šavlí, ale nejhorší to zdaleka nebylo. Během cvičení přijel posel na koni. Poraf dal Fredovi chvilku volna a odešel si s poslem promluvit. Tady se nic neřešilo přes obálky, ale vše šlo slovní formou. To mělo své výhody, ale také nevýhody. Člověk si nikdy nemohl být jistý, že slova, která byla řečena na začátku, budou stejná také na konci.  
Po chvíli se Poraf vrátil.  
„Půjdeš si teď se mnou vybrat koně. Pak si sbalíš věci, vyrážíme!“ poručil.  
Poraf ho zavedl k ohradě a nechal ho vybrat si mezi několika různými koňmi. Všichni byli menší a zavalitější. Fred si vybral ryzáka s jedním bílým flekem na levém boku.  
“Dobrá volba, hochu.” plácl ho Poraf po rameni. “Koukej jí vymyslet jméno. A nějaké pěkné! Sejdeme se asi za hodinu, je čas vyrazit.”

S těmito slovy odešel a najednou všude panoval čilý ruch. Všichni měli plné ruce práce. Před očima mizely stany a všechno, co se dalo odvézt sebou. Rymirové byli zkrátka kočovníci.


	13. Strastiplná cesta

Nate ujížděl krajinou. Nebylo to dlouho, co odjel ze Zexu. Město ještě stále viděl v dálce, ale pomalu se vzdalovalo a zmenšovalo. Hlavou se mu honily myšlenky na to, co ho vlastně čeká a kam se potáhne. Proti komu? A za jakým účelem?  
Zároveň myslel na Liu i Gwen. Obě je měl rád, ale věděl, že obě mít nemůže. Později se bude muset rozhodnout, která pro něj znamená víc. S oběma toho zažil poměrně dost a ke každé měl zvláštní vztah.   
Teď měl ale na práci důležitější věci a tak to hodil za hlavu. 

Město Zex se nacházelo částečně v poušti a částečně už kolem začínaly růst stromy a tvořily malé lesíky. Zvláštní lesíky plné menších stromů s podivně ostrými listy a plody, které vzdáleně připomínaly šišky.  
Jak Nate ujížděl krajinou, pozoroval, jak se mění. Z pouště už byl najednou pravý les. Všude spousta jehličnatých stromů, kameny porůstaly mechem a ve vlhčích částech kolem potoků rostlo kapradí.   
On ujížděl dál na sever. Aby neztratil směr, čas od času zkontroloval stromy. Měl u sebe i mapu, ale nebyla tak přehledná, aby věděl přesně, kudy se má vydat. Zdejší kartografové zřejmě počítali s tím, že každý, kdo bude s mapou zacházet, okolí dobře zná a Nate byl rád, že vůbec trefil ven z města.

Čím dál byl od pouště, tím víc klesala teplota a začalo se ochlazovat. Nejprve to bylo příjemné, protože v jeho brnění bylo na poušti dusivé vedro. Později cesta stále více stoupala do kopce a výška měnila ráz celé krajiny. Z vysokých stromů se stávaly nižší a zakrslejší. Směřoval do hor.   
Konečně se mohl ujistit, že jede správně. Až přejede hory, nebude už daleko od tábora armády. Podle mapy totiž ležel tábor hned někde na úpatí.  
Musel se jen dostat skrze horský průsmyk a to bylo nebezpečné, pokud člověka zastihla bouře nebo jiná nepřízeň počasí. Jiná cesta ale nevedla, takže to bylo nakonec jedno.

Brzy však narazil na problém. Dojel až na konec jedné skalní stěny. Vytáhl mapu, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli někde neuhnul špatně, ale podle mapy byl přesně tam, kde měl být, jenže přes rokli před ním měl být most. Povzdechl si a pořádně se rozhlédl.  
Poblíž si všiml kůlu zabodnutého do praskliny mezi kameny. Na něm visel zbytek provazu, ale nevypadal, že by se přetrhl samovolně. Nikde žádná rozpletená vlákna. Byl přeříznutý čistě a zcela jasně také úmyslně. Někdo zřejmě nechtěl, aby tudy kdokoliv jiný prošel. Nata napadlo, že by to mohli mít na svědomí oni vzbouřenci, ale pro tuhle teorii neměl žádný důkaz.   
Mohla to také udělat nějaká banda lapků, která si chtěla pojistit, že ji nikdo nepřipraví o lup. Stejně tak mohl naopak před lapky někdo utíkat a chtěl se chránit. Možností bylo nepřeberně a žádná ho ani o kousek nepřiblížila na druhou stranu.  
Nezbývalo, než najít nějakou jinou cestu. Nate se rozhlédl na obě strany a znovu nahlédl do mapy. Ať se však podíval kamkoliv, nikde nebyla vidět žádná možnost, jak se dostat na druhou stranu. Podle mapy ale bylo možné jet podél rokle a Nate se rozhodl vsadit na to, že někde dál třeba narazí na další most.

Podél hluboké rokle jel už několik hodin a pomalu se začínalo stmívat. Brzy už neviděl ani na Shadowovu hlavu, proto raději zastavil.   
Zajel kousek od cesty, po které se posledních několik hodin pohyboval a vybral si místo na táboření mezi vyššími keři. Celé to tam bylo úzké, ale alespoň se mohl natáhnout a neriskovat, že skončí v té hluboké díře.  
Navíc mezi keři byl poměrně dobře skrytý, ale zároveň mohl pozorovat cestu a to pro něj bylo výhodné. Potom přemýšlel, jestli si může dovolit rozdělat oheň. Cestou si nevšiml, že by zde byly nějaké známky po lidech. Ve stopování však nevynikal, a tak si nemohl být úplně jistý.  
Nakonec usoudil, že alespoň malý ohýnek si dovolit může. Shadowa uvazovat nemusel, věděl, že mu neuteče a zůstane, kde ho nechal. Koník měl navíc své vlastní starosti se spásáním toho mála zeleného, co kolem rostlo.   
Nate posbíral jednu náruč suchého klestí, které na skále našel. Byly to malé větvičky, které dlouho hořet nevydrží, ale na přípravu večeře to muselo stačit.   
Klestí bylo ale dokonale suché a stačila jediná jiskra a hned se ukázal plamen. Na opečení sebou nic neměl, ale do malého kovového hrnečku si nalil z čutory vodu, naházel do ní trochu suchých čajových lístků, které sebou vezl a brzy ucítil krásnou vůni čaje, která se linula kolem.  
K tomu se zakousl do sušeného masa a do jablka. Zády se opřel o skalní stěnu za ním a pozoroval hvězdy na nebi. Nepoznával žádnou, přesto byly úchvatné, stejně jako ty, které znal doma.  
V noci se neustále převaloval. Nikde se mu neleželo dobře. Nakonec to k ránu vzdal a šel se projít po okolí.

Moc daleko nedošel. Kromě místa, kde tábořil, to byla úzká skalní stezka a z ní bylo vidět široko daleko na obě strany. Po žádné cestě na druhou stranu ale nebylo ani památky. Zároveň však také nenašel známky o přítomnosti dalších lidí. Pobalil si svých pár věcí a opět se vydal pátrat po cestě.  
Ještě včera ráno počítal s tím, že dnes už bude v táboře a se svojí jednotkou, ale osud tomu chtěl zřejmě jinak.

Celé dopoledne šel podél široké propasti. Nate stále přemýšlel kdo a proč, se mohl chtít zabavit mostu. Na nic nového však nepřišel. Další věc, která ho napadla, byla, že se třeba někdo spletl a do mapy zakreslil most na jiném místě, jenže to by zase nepasoval ten kůl a na něm kus lana. Brzy tyhle myšlenky na omyl vyhnal z hlavy. Provaz byl přeříznutý čistě a to se samo prostě nestane.

Stále stoupal výš do hor. Kolem už rostly pouze zakrslé křoviny a byla čím dál větší zima. Nezastavil se ani na oběd. Chtěl urazit co největší vzdálenost a stále tajně doufal, že v dálce uvidí nějakou cestu přes rokli. Z přemýšlení ho náhle vytrhl jakýsi předmět, který se povaloval nedaleko cesty, skoro u skalní stěny. Ležel tam stříbrný peníz, který se na slunečním svitu krásně leskl.   
Nate ho zvedl a obracel v ruce. Takový ještě neviděl. Určitě věděl, že s takovými mincemi se zatím nesetkal. Ostrov ještě neznal tak dobře, aby věděl, odkud pochází. Schoval ho tedy do jedné z tašek, které měl připevněné k sedlu. Už chtěl znovu nasednout, ale všiml si ještě něčeho. Kousek dál na cestě rozeznával bahnité otisky koňských kopyt. Už tam musely být nějakou dobu, ale zase ne tak dlouho, aby je voda a vítr stačily smýt.  
Po dlouhé době první známka, že cesta někam vede a hlavně, že tu před nedávnou dobou šel také někdo jiný. Otázkou zůstávalo, kdo to byl. Nate se rozhodl stopy sledovat. Ono se také zdálo, že vlastně ani nemá na výběr.  
Sledování stop ale nemělo dlouhého trvání. Bahno za chvíli zmizelo a pak už tu opět byla jen holá skála. Nějaká stopa ale přece zůstala. Jak kopyta pomalu osychala, začalo bahno pomalu odpadávat. Takže teď sledoval kousíčky bahna válející se po skále.  
Zanedlouho se však skála začala zužovat až ho to donutilo se sednout a jít před koněm. Blesklo mu hlavou, že tohle je dokonalé místo na přepadení. Neměl by šanci se ubránit.  
A navíc ztratil stopu. Zpátky už ale nemohl, a tak musel pokračovat vpřed. Pak se přímo před ním objevil keř trčící přímo přes úzkou stezku. Musel se kolem něj protáhnout a přitom si všiml malého chomáče chlupů, Nejspíš to byla hříva nějakého koně. Keř měl totiž trny. Ale nedalo se určit, jak dlouho už tu chomáč je. Třeba to je opravdu nějaká obchodní stezka a on se strachuje zbytečně.

Kousek za keřem se cesta opět rozšiřovala a Nate mohl nasednout. Pobídl Shadowa do klusu, aby dohnal ztracený čas. Pomalu si začínal přát, aby ty, co jsou před ním, dostihl. Co když to byli oni, kdo přeřízl ta lana?   
To už opět přestával pomalu vidět na cestu před sebou. Horský průsmyk znovu halila tma. Nate chtěl pokračovat dál, ale podvědomí, nebo to byl možná pud sebezáchovy, mu radil ať raději neriskuje a utáboří se. Nakonec svůj pud poslechl.

Narozdíl do rána se už nacházel podstatně výš a kromě pár ojedinělých keřů kolem nerostlo vůbec nic. Skalní stěny byly chladné a neútulné.   
Opět se pokusil najít místo trošku zastrčené od cesty, ale to už se v této výšce dalo jen dost těžko. Riskoval, přesto neměl na výběr.  
Kdyby se cestou vracel někdo zpátky, téměř by o něj zakopl a nebylo se kam ukrýt. O ohni nemohla být té noci ani řeč. Neměl žádné dříví a potom poblíž mohli být nepřátelé a on je nechtěl k sobě přilákat. Stova vyhnal z hlavy nápad o ohni, dostal jiný nápad. Oni by přece nepřemýšleli, že někdo pojede za nimi, a tak by nějaký oheň mohli mít. A pokud jde o větší skupinu, tak určitě i víc, než jen jeden.   
Noc byla krásně jasná a oheň byl by vidět na velkou vzdálenost. Vylezl tedy na nejbližší skálu. Dostatečně vysoko, aby měl dobrý rozhled na všechny strany. A opravdu. V dálce, přímo před ním, zahlédl malinké blikající světélko. V odhadování vzdálenosti si příliš nevěřil, ale počítal s tím, že ať je to kdokoliv, má před ním minimálně půl den náskok. To bylo dobré vědět, protože se nemusel bát, že by se k němu v noci někdo nečekaně přiblížil. 

Ráno se probudil do nečekané zimy. Okolní skály pokrýval drobný poprašek sněhu a zem byla pokryta slabou vrstvou ledu. To bylo krajně nepříjemné, protože Shadowovi podkluzovala kopyta. Neodvážil se proto usadit v sedle a raději šel před koněm. Chtěl se sice co nejvíc přiblížit ke skupině před ním, v terénu pokrytém ledem se však neodvažoval riskovat zranění své nebo svého koně. Ovšem alespoň nehrozilo, že by se nějak rychle pohybovala i ona skupina. Dokonce si troufal doufat, že se třeba kvůli počasí nepohne vůbec. Nevěděl, kolik jich je, ale čím víc tím líp, alespoň prozatím.  
Kolem poledne teplota mírně stoupla, ale stejně byla pořád zima. Poprašek na severních stěnách zůstal, ale ledová pokrývka roztála do té míry, že mohl opět nasednout. Narazil však na problém.   
Cesta se větvila do tří různých směrů.   
“Kruci, a kudy teď?” zahuhlal si pro sebe, vytáhl mapu a sám se šel podívat, jestli nenajde nějakou stopu.   
První cesta se klikatila opět někam výš do hor. Soudě podle strmého stoupání to nebyla vhodná cesta. Navíc nikde žádnou stopu nenašel. Vrátil se tedy zpět a vydal se druhou cestou. Ta už vypadala nadějněji. Nestoupala tak prudce vzhůru, ale stejně nenašel žádnou stopu. Vyzkoušel tedy i třetí cestu. Velmi se podobala té druhé, jenže opět žádná stopa. Nakonec mu nezbylo, než prostě nějakou zvolit. Vybral si druhou a také prostřední. Po necelé hodině jízdy se ukázalo, že ať by si vybral jakoukoliv, vrátil by se na tu prostřední. Obě boční cesty se sbíhaly v jednu. Alespoň věděl, že ani oni nemohli jet jinudy.   
Všude kolem nich se tyčily jen vysoké holé skalní stěny. Jediné, co občas zaslechl, bylo krákorání havrana. Vždy, když ho uslyšel, celý se otřásl. Znělo to velmi zlověstně.  
Po západu slunce s úlevou zjistil, že se skupince přibližuje. Zároveň také zjistil, že to nejsou žádní kupci, ale ozbrojená skupina. I na tu dálku dokázal rozeznat, že to, co drží v rukou, musejí být zbraně. A protože téměř každý nějakou měl, nejspíš to nebyl jen ozbrojený doprovod.  
Kolik jich mohlo být, to nevěděl. Na spočítání všech byl moc daleko. Skupina se táhla kamsi vpřed, kam už nedohlédl. Měl však jasno v tom, že ti lidé určitě nepatří ke královské armádě, a tak se musel mít na pozoru.  
V noci opět vynechal oheň a k večeři měl jen jablko. Zásoby jídla se povážlivě tenčily a vodu měl ještě tak na jeden den a to ještě pro sebe. Chtě nechtě musel nevyhnutelně dojít k názoru, že touhle cestou bez dalších zásob do tábora armády nedorazí a musí si nějaké jídlo pro sebe, i pro koně, obstarat jinak.  
Rozhodl se, že další den skupinku dožene a obere ji o pár věcí jako je jídlo a voda. A kdo ví, třeba zjistí i nějaké zajímavé informace.

Vyrazil ještě za tmy. Dřív, než se skupina začne balit a vydá se na cestu. Teď už nestoupal dál do hor, naopak cesta začínala pomalu klesat a měl pocit, jako by se stáčela směrem, kterým on původně chtěl jít. Ale jistě to nevěděl, vše tu vypadlo na vlas stejně a bylo snadné se zmýlit.  
Už to bylo téměř celou věčnost a začínal být netrpělivý. Každou chvíli na ně musel narazit. Občas měl pocit, jako by něco zaslechl. Snad hlas, ale mohla to být i zcela nevinná ozvěna. Zpomalil tedy do kroku a zaposlouchal se. Vše okolo něj však bylo tiché a klidné. Slezl z koně a dál pokračoval velice opatrně. Nechtěl se nechat spatřit dřív, než to bude nutné a pokud to bude možné, tak raději vůbec.

A konečně je uviděl. Právě balili tábor a chystali se k odchodu. Když je Nate uviděl, vyschlo mu v ústech. Nebyla to žádná malá skupinka, bylo jich opravdu hodně. V rychlosti jich napočítal několik desítek a rozhodně to nebylo konečné číslo. Určitě si byl také jistý, že nepatřili ke královské armádě. Podle oblečení, které měli na sobě, je tipoval na nějaké kočovníky, a co je výrazně odlišovalo, to byla dlouhá zahnutá šavle u boku.   
Nate netušil, kdo to je, ani kam jedou . Byl však připravený to zjistit. Mohla to být konec konců jedinečná příležitost, jak získat informace.

Celý den se držel kus od nich, ale stále dost blízko, aby je neztratil z dohledu. Naštěstí pro něj neočekávali, že by je někdo sledoval a proto se nestarali o žádné hlídky. Navíc jeden jediný člověk by jim strachu příliš nenahnal. Naopak, podle Natova brnění by byl on ve velikém maléru.

Čas od času zastavovali a to bylo vždy nepříjemné. S každou zastávkou mohli do okolí poslat nějakou patrolu a on by se jen těžko někam ukrýval.   
Cestou přemýšlel, jak dlouho už asi v horách jsou a jestli vůbec vědí, kam mají jít. Zároveň ho napadlo, že možná právě kvůli nim někdo zničil most, aby se nedostali na druhou stranu. Teď jen musel zjistit proč.  
Na začátku před ním mohli mít klidně několik dní náskok, ale po takto úzkých cestách, kterým se v horách nedalo vyhnout, mohla mít skupina o jejich velikosti pořádné problémy. Mohli postupovat jen velmi pomalu.

Utábořili se před setměním. Do okolí vyslali nepočetnou skupinku mužů. Nate si domyslel, že nejspíš proto, aby se pokusila najít nějaké dříví na oheň. Ušklíbl se, protože skála kolem nich příliš flóry neposkytovala.   
Musel si ale dávat pozor, aby ho nikdo neviděl. Naštěstí pro něj šla většina na opačnou stranu. Jen jeden osamělý muž se nepříjemně blížil k němu. Nate uvažoval, jestli by se ho měl zbavit, nebo raději ne. Pak si vzpomněl, že když se ho zbaví, někdo z tábora se po něm určitě bude shánět a on by se tak vystavil zbytečnému riziku. Když to nebylo nezbytně nutné, nemělo smysl být tak krutý.  
Rozhodl se ještě pár hodin počkat a do tábora se vplížit, až bude většina spát a nebudou dávat pozor.

Čekal už dvě hodiny. V táboře bylo ticho, které jen občas proťalo praskání dřeva nebo hlasité zachrápání. To byla chvíle na kterou čekal. Vyrazil.  
Neušel ale ani deset kroků a zastavil se. Přímo před ním, jen o několik desítek metrů dál, stál někdo na stráži. Nate viděl jen obrys postavy, proti záři ohně neměl šanci rozeznat, jestli k němu stojí čelem nebo zády. Začal proto pomalu couvat a téměř přitom nedýchal. Stráž si k jeho smůle všimla nějakého pohybu a opatrně se vydala směrem k němu.   
Nate věděl, že kdyby začal utíkat, způsobí to hluk, který ho prozradí. Dostal šílený nápad, ale neměl čas, musel něco udělat. Dřepl si a udělal ze sebe jakési vajíčko, které na dálku, a ve tmě, připomínalo kámen. To, že měl na sobě černé brnění mu výrazně pomohlo. Strážný došel až k němu. Zastavil se a nejistě přejížděl přes černé obrysy skal před sebou. Nate pomalu posunul ruku ke své dýce.  
„Kdo je tam?!“ štěkl strážný a víc už nestačil. Nate tasil dýku, bez větších problémů porazil muže na zem a v letu mu zabodl dýku přímo do srdce. Druhou rukou mu ještě stačil zakrýt ústa, aby výkřik nepřivolal další muže. Jejich dopad na zem způsobil tlumené žuchnutí. Nate v první chvíli vzhlédl, aby se přesvědčil, že se k nim neblíží nikdo další. Naštěstí byli sami.

Teprve potom si uvědomil, že se mu brnění začíná lepit od teplé krve, která se muži řinula z rány. I všude po zemi už se rozlévala tmavá kaluž. Překulil se a přikrčeně poodešel kousek stranou. Celý se třásl. Ještě nikdy nikoho nezabil. Už delší dobu přemýšlel nad tím, jaké to bude, ale realita byla úplně jiná. Jenže neměl na výběr. Bylo to buď on, nebo jeho protivník. Otřeseně si otřel dýku o rukáv a zastrčil ji do pochvy. O mrtvého strážného se ještě musel postarat. Nikdo ho nesměl hned najít. Ležel příliš na ráně.   
S velkou námahou ho odtáhl kus stranou. Pro větší bezpečí se rozhodl tábor obejít. Vylezl po velkých balvanech po stranách o kus výš a rozhlédl se. Před tím se díval špatně. Zjistil, že na stráži je daleko více mužů a jsou rozmístěni v pravidelných rozestupech. Vypadalo to, že dovnitř cesta neexistuje. Bylo to příliš riskantní, chtěl proto počkat na lepší příležitost. Ještě, než se otočil, si všiml, že na jednom místě nikdo nestojí. Chvíli pátral očima po okolí, a pak ho našel. Strážný stál ještě s dalším vedle velkého stromu, prvního, který za dlouhou dobu viděl, a o něčem se hlasitě bavili. To mohla být cesta dovnitř a Nate jí chtěl využít.

Potichu se proplížil nad místo, kde nikdo nestál a promýšlel příští krok. Tma byla hluboká a jeho navíc oslňoval oheň, který plápolal nedaleko. Až teď si teprve uvědomil pravý význam roušky, která mu zakrývala obličej. Pokud si bude dávat pozor, sníží tím šance, že ho odhalí. Přesto se musel pohybovat co nejvíc ve stínech.   
Pomalu se začal plížit vpřed. Šlo to pomalu, ale lepší, než zůstat na místě. Vše šlo podle plánu, dokud z vedlejšího stanu nevyšel jejich velitel. To poznal podle toho, jak se rozhlédl, všiml si prázdného místa na stráži téměř nad svým stanem a začal na celý tábor hulákat, jak je možné, že je tam prázdné místo a kde ten strážný je. Bohužel na tom místě právě ležel Nate. Strážný něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal a rychlými kroky se vracel na místo. Nate měl velmi málo času na to, aby vymyslel, co dál. Hlavou mu blesklo, že cestou minul větší balvan, za který by se dalo ukrýt. Jen tak, tak stačil zapadnout do stínu, než se strážný stačil rozkoukat. Teď to vypadalo, že s pokusy o vniknutí je konec. Nemohl dovnitř, jenže nemohl také pryč. Zbývalo jedině počkat nebo odstranit stráže. A to se, vzhledem k jejich rozestupům, rovnalo téměř sebevraždě.   
Než stačil vymyslet plán, co dál, spustil se poplach. Vyděsil se. Myslel si, že si ho někdo všiml. Ukázalo se ale, že strážného, kterého zabil, šel vystřídat jiný, a když našel kaluž krve, rozhodl se prozkoumat okolí a našel ho mrtvého vedle cesty. Všechny hlídky, a půlka tábora, se seběhli na místo. Pro Nata to lepší být nemohlo. Rovanolo se to takovému štěstí v neštěstí.  
Vznikla totiž dost velká mezera, aby mohl proklouznout do tábora. S tím, jak se pak dostane pryč, si prozatím hlavu nelámal. Na nic nečekal a plížil se vpřed. V táboře panoval takový chaos, že i kdyby kolem něj někdo proběhl, nejspíš by mu nevěnoval pozornost.  
Stále se snažil držet ve stínech a vyhýbat se nechtěným pohledům. Nejdřív našel zásobovací vůz. U něj stáli dva strážní, ale oba byli tak zabráni do vzrušené debaty o přepadení, že si Nata stojícího na druhé straně vozu ani nevšimli.   
Nate popadl pytel, který byl k němu nejblíže, urychleně do něj naházel, co mu přišlo pod ruku, pak si pytel přehodil přes záda a zase se odplížil pryč. Připadal si jako Santa, který však dárky nenese, ale odnáší.  
Jeho pozornost celou dobu přitahoval velký velitelský stan. Bylo to centrum vosího hnízda a to by právě teď mělo být prázdné. Bohužel, nebylo. Před stanem stáli stráže a velitel byl, podle všeho, uvnitř. Nate se přikrčil ve stínu za stanem a poslouchal. Velitel byl zřejmě pořádně naštvaný.  
„Okamžitě chci slyšet hlášení!“ řval na své vojáky.  
„Máme jednoho mrtvého, pane. Někdo mu vrazil nůž přímo do srdce.“  
„Jak někdo? Kde je ten někdo? Už ho máte?!“  
„Ne, pane, poslali jsme do okolí hlídky.“  
„Tak mi ho koukejte co nejrychleji přivést! Jestli tu do rána nebude, budete to vy, kdo bude mít o hlavu míň!“ hulákal velitel.  
Potom ze stanu někdo hlasitě vydupal. Nate se musel v duchu usmát, když si představil, jak hezky jim proklouzl mezi prsty. Smích ho ale velmi brzy přešel.   
Do tábora se totiž vrátilo několik vojáků a vedli sebou koně. Byl to Nathanův Shadow.  
„Pane, našli jsme opodál tohohle koně. Musí určitě patřit tomu vrahovi.“ hrdě hlásil voják. Velitel ho ale jen odstrčil a koně si zaujatě prohlížel.  
„Víte vy vůbec, co je to za koně?! Komu patří?!“ řval na vojáky, kteří čekali spíš pochvalu.  
„Tenhle kůň patří Simirajovi a ne ledajakému. Tenhle patří do jejich elitní jednotky! Musíte ho najít! Tohle bude cenná trofej!” zaťal velitel ruce v pěst. “Někde tu bude, když nemá na čem by nám utekl.“ a začal se hlasitě smát.

Natovi na Shadowovi hodně záleželo, ale věděl, že teď má jedinečnou šanci prozkoumat velitelův stan. Proklouzl boční stěnou stanu dovnitř. Všude se válelo plno různých věcí. Na stole ležely nějaké papíry. Na některých byly nákresy něčeho, co připomínalo středověký katapult a ještě pár dalších strojů. Nate neměl čas se tím prohrabávat. Sebral všechny papíry, které mohl, a nacpal si je do pytle. Potom opatrně vylezl ze stanu, rozhlédl se, a když nikde nikoho nespatřil, utíkal opačným směrem od tábora. Nezastavil se dokud si nebyl jistý, že tábor je hodně za ním. Vyčerpáním a také smutkem z toho, že právě přišel o svého věrného přítele, usnul.

Probral ho divný zvuk. Bylo už ráno. Podle slunce mohlo být krátce před polednem. Zvuk, který ho probral, přicházel z tábora. Nate sebral všechnu odvahu a pomalu se vracel. Trochu ho překvapilo, jak vysoko včera vylezl, ale díky tomu měl dobrý výhled.   
Na stráži teď nikdo nestál, ale to, co uviděl dole, ho vyděsilo. Vzpomněl si, jak velitel večer říkal, že pokud ho nenajdou, zaplatí za to jeho muži svým životem. Velitel nelhal. Dole, před hlavním stanem, se válelo tělo a hlava ležela opodál. Nad ní stál velitel a řval nadávky na všechny kolem. Nate pochopil, že s ním není radno si zahrávat. Nejvíc se teď ale snažil vymyslet, jak dostat zpátky svého koně. Jako by velitel cítil, že je někde poblíž, zašeptal něco vojákovi, který stál nejblíže a za chvíli se voják vrátil a za uzdu táhl Shadowa. Velitel se rozhlédl po celém táboře, a pak ze všech sil zařval.  
„Vím, že jsi někde tady! Okamžitě se ukaž, nebo udělám tvému koni do hlavy díru!“ Nate ho se zatajeným dechem pozoroval. Strašně moc chtěl seběhnout dolů, ale s největší pravděpodobností by jeho koně stejně zabili a jeho potom také nebo by ho měli jako cenou trofej. To nemohl dopustit.  
„Vím, jak je pro tebe ten kůň důležitý! Můžeš ho zachránit! Když přijdeš sem dolů, nechám ho běžet!“ Nic se však nedělo, a tak velitel vytáhl malou pistoli, podobnou té křesadlové.  
„Tak naposledy! Jestli se hned neukážeš, zastřelím ho!“  
Nate to vše sledoval s hrůzou v očích. Nakonec ten pohled nezvládl a schoulil se zády ke skále. Modlil se, ať si velitel dá říct, a když se nikdo neukáže, nechá ho být.  
Potom se ozval výstřel. Nate sebou leknutím škubl. Nemusel dlouze přemýšlet nad tím, co to znamená. Neměl ale odvahu podívat se. Byl v šoku. Právě přišel o to nejvzácnější, co kdy v životě měl. Rázem se mu hlavou začaly honit myšlenky, jak ho poprvé uviděl a učil se na něm jezdit. Jaké to bylo, když z něj poprvé spadl a on k němu přišel a jemně mu čumákem drkal do zad, jakoby říkal „Nezlob se na mě, já nechtěl“. A teď bylo všechno pryč. Už se nikdy nevrátí. Už nikdy na něm nebude moct cválat a už nikdy si s ním nebude moct povídat a postěžovat si mu, jako to dřív dělával. Potom zasáhl pud sebezáchovy. Trochu se uklidil a zmizel dál od tábora. Čistě pro případ, kdyby ho opět šli hledat. Nedošel ale moc daleko a už emoce neudržel. Rozplakal se. Už toho na něj dolehlo moc. I kdyby chtěl, nedokázal přestat. Nakonec vyčerpáním usnul.  
Probral se, až když se stmívalo. Přál si, aby to byl jen hodně zlý sen, ale věděl, že tomu tak není. Dodal si odvahy a rozhodl se vrátit k táboru. Došel na místo, kde se ukrýval ráno. Tábor už tam nebyl. Jen na místech, kde plápolaly ohně ještě stoupal dým. Sešel dolů. Shadow stále ležel na místě, kde ho velitel zastřelil. Nate k němu došel a snad i kdyby kolem ještě nějaký nepřítel byl, bylo by mu to jedno.   
Klesl před ním na kolena. Byla vidět velká rudá skvrna v místě, kam ho zasáhla kulka. Jedna jediná rána do hlavy a byl konec. Jedinou útěchou pro Nata bylo, že alespoň netrpěl. Konec přišel rychle.   
Cítil se naprosto bezmocný a opuštěný. Zároveň také cítil ohromnou nenávist vůči veliteli i jeho mužům. Jediné, na co dokázal myslet, byly společné chvíle, které spolu zažili. Nakonec se rozhodl, že ho tu takhle nechat nemůže. Musel ho pohřbít, jak se patří.   
Dlouhé hodiny nosil kameny, kterých bylo naštěstí všude spousta, a vystavěl kolem svého mrtvého přítele malou kamennou mohylku. Během té práce se dokázal aspoň trochu uklidnit, prázdnoty ve svém srdci se však zbavit nedokázal.   
Než skončil, bylo už hodně po půlnoci, jemu to ale nevadilo. Pak se před mohylku posadil a opět cítil, jak mu vlhnou oči. Nevěděl, co má dělat dál. Jestli se má vrátit, nebo následovat skupinu. Neměl u sebe nic kromě zbraní. Měl jen to málo, které včela ukradl, ale to stačilo sotva na pár dní. Vracet se po svých takovou dálku se zdálo jako holý nesmysl. Musel následovat skupinu a doufat, že brzy bude téhle strastiplné cestě konec.

S rozbřeskem se opět dal na cestu. Slunce se schovávalo za mraky a vypadalo to, že se schyluje k dešti. Nate pomalu klusal po cestě. Hlavou se mu stále honily myšlenky na Shadowa. Věděl ale, že se teď musí vzchopit a najít armádu a svoji jednotku, a co hlavně, musí svého koně pomstít.   
V tom se opravdu rozpršelo. Nebyl to však žádný malý deštík, nýbrž pořádný liják. Nate byl za chvíli celý promočený, ale kupodivu mu to nevadilo. Přemýšlel, jestli je dohání, nebo jsou rychlejší. Pravda byla, že oni měli koně, také jich ale bylo více a tak se pohybovali pomaleji. Najednou si uvědomil, jak si na jízdu na koni zvykl. Normálně neměl s chůzí problém, ale když už asi hodinku poklusával, najednou se cítil, jako by uběhl maratón. Musel na chvíli zastavit a odpočinout si. Ne však na dlouho, neměl se kam schovat a déšť nepřetržitě bubnoval do jeho brnění.

Po nekonečné době se mu naskytl zvláštní pocit. Kdyby teď seděl na Shadowovi, nejspíš by byl nesmírně šťastný, takhle cítil jen jakousi směs prázdnoty a úlevy. Stál na vrcholu stezky, která se svažovala do hlubokého údolí a široko daleko byla vidět jen rozlehlá a občas zalesněná pláň. V dálce uviděl mrak kouře. Musela to být ona skupina, kterou celou cestu stopoval. Konečně byl na severní hranici. Seběhnout kopec už byla hračka, oproti předchozímu běhu. I tak mu to ale zabralo skoro hodinu. Věděl, že u mostu se dal vpravo a teď musel zákonitě zatočit doleva. Měl už pátý den zpoždění. Nevěděl, jestli armádu najde ještě tam, kde byla a vlastně ani pořádně nevěděl kde ji hledat.

Další tři dny se plahočil po pláni. Občas lesem, ale pořád podél úpatí hor. Jídlo už žádné neměl,l a tak si musel něco ulovit. Zatím to však zkoušel jen párkrát, a tak měl radost, když si ulovil první srnku. V lukostřelbě nikdy příliš nevynikal, ale tahle trefa byla přímo mistrovská. Stáhnout ji z kůže byla špinavá práce. Všude plno krve, která nebyla jak smýt. Ale měl aspoň trochu masa. Nemohl si vzít moc. Rychle by se mu zkazilo. Odřízl proto jen pár plátků, zabalil je do listí a hodil do pytle. Z něj také musel vyházet všechny papíry, které ukradl. Na dešti se rozmočily a veškerý text tak byl úplně nečitelný. Štvalo ho, že kvůli nim tolik riskoval a nakonec vlastně pro nic. Jediné, co mu zůstalo, byly nákresy, které si zapamatoval sám.

Pokračoval dál na západ, alespoň podle mapy. Byl ohromě šťastný, když zjistil, že se před ním tyčí skála, která je velmi podobná té na mapě. Dále bylo na mapě vyznačené místo asi severo-východně od skály, které trochu připomínalo jakousi studnu nebo rybníček. Ve skutečnosti to byl ostrůvek rostlin. Zřejmě tu byla nějaká spodní voda, která tento kousek zásobovala vodou. Od něj už to nemělo být daleko. Natovi bylo jasné, že by se armáda neutábořila jen tak uprostřed planiny, kde široko daleko není vůbec nic. V dálce uviděl les.   
Bylo to jediné místo, kde by se mohla schovat osmitisícová armáda. Už padla tma, ale Nate se nezastavil. Stále pokračoval k lesu a doufal, že tam ještě někoho zastihne.   
Nemusel ani chodit příliš hluboko a už si všiml spousty ušlapané trávy a také černých kruhů na zemi, kde se dělal oheň. Přišel pozdě. Jedinými návštěvníky tu zůstala lesní zvěř, která se prala o zbytky jídla. Sotva ho spatřila, zmizela ve tmě. Najednou mu bylo jasné, proč se ta skupina před ním, dala na opačnou stranu. Museli vědět, že už tam královská armáda není a jeli rovnou za ní. Nate si teď připadal, jako pořádný hlupák.   
Nedalo se nic dělat. Noc stráví tady v lese a ráno bude muset vymyslet, co dál. Teď bylo ale nejdůležitější rozdělat oheň. Dřevo bylo suché, a křesadlo měl. Po dlouhé době konečně opět okusil hřejivou náruč plamenů, které skoro vesele praskaly do tmy. Na ohni si opekl srnčí maso, jen s vodou musel šetřit.   
Pomalu mu začalo docházet, že pomstou nic nezíská a Shadowa mu to stejně nevrátí. Myšlenku na ni, ale zapudit nedokázal. Stala se silnější než on sám.


	14. Střetnutí

Rymirský tábor byl sbalen během pár hodin. Celkem tvořilo skupinu asi sto mužů a potom ještě ženy a děti. Fred stále nevěděl kam jedou, ale ptát se už znovu nechtěl. Bylo mu jasné, že to musí být něco velmi důležitého, když kvůli tomu okamžitě sbalili celý tábor. Projížděli pouští a když si člověk nedal pozor, po nějaké chvíli začal být dezorientovaný. Kam až oko dohlédlo, se táhly písečné duny. Fred měl pocit, jako kdyby v dálce viděl hory. Obzor se mu ale tak vlnil, až se brzy připadal jako blázen. Přišlo mu to nemožné, a tak na to přestal myslet. Nakonec, po několika hodinách si dodal odvahy, aby se Porafa zeptal.  
„Kam vlastně jedeme?“  
„To tě nemusí zajímat.“ odbyl ho Poraf.  
„Ale ano, musí!” nedal se Fred. “Chcete, abych za vás bojoval, a já ani nevím kam se jede. Pokud ode mě něco chcete, budete ke mně muset být upřímný!“  
„K čemu ti bude vědět, kam se jede?“ Freda to trochu vyvedlo z míry.  
“Jak byste si připadal vy na mém místě?” odpověděl také otázkou.”   
„No, tak dobře. Nakonec asi nemá smysl ti to tajit… Jedeme na severní hranici. Vidíš ty hory před námi?“  
„Takže jsou to hory! Já myslel, že už blouzním.“  
„Ne, jsou to opravdu hory. Budeme muset projet průsmykem. Někde na úpatí by na nás měl čekat další klan. Není moc bezpečné potulovat se horami jen v takovém počtu.“  
„Proč?“  
„To území patří králi a protože přes hory vede jen několik průsmyků, není tak těžké je hlídat. Královská armáda obvykle na všechny dohlíží. Nás ale bude víc a s pár strážnými se vypořádáme. Navíc jsme dostali zprávu, že se královská armáda dala do pohybu. Podařilo se nám je vlákat do pasti.“  
„Do jaké pasti?“  
„Nejsi nějak moc zvědavý?“  
„Ani ne.“ řekl nevzrušeně Fred a pokrčil rameny.  
„Poslyš, veškeré území, snad jen s výjimkou téhle pouště, je pod nadvládou krále. Naše oddíly se čas od času odváží napadnout nějakou pobřežní pevnost nebo králi škodíme jinak. Už je ale na čase nenechat se jen honit. Je nás dost na to, abychom se králi postavili. Navíc máme velkou pomoc od přátel z jihu. Podělili se s námi o plány technologických novinek, které král nemá. Protože bychom je ale do pouště nikdy nevylákali, rozhodli jsme se přistoupit na jejich hru, ale podle našich pravidel. Poslali jsme králi zprávu, že se s ním chceme sejít. Samozřejmě vytáhl s celou armádou, jenže netuší, nakolik nás narazí. Doufáme, že jim minimálně způsobíme takové škody, že dobýt Zex už nebude těžké. Teď jsme je donutili vylézt z lesa, kde byli slušně chráněni. Pronásledují asi tři tisíce našich bojovníků, zatímco zbytek, asi devět tisíc, jim vpadne do zad. Sevřeme je do kleští a rozprášíme. Potom už nebude problém svrhnout krále.“  
“Jak víte, že král neprohlédl, že je to past?”  
“Máme své zvědy. Hlásí nám každý pohyb armády.”  
“Pak to zní jako skvělý nápad.” Poraf přikývl. Fred přesto nedokázal přijít na to, proč z toho všeho neměl dobrý pocit. Možná si myslel, že by bylo dobré vyřešit to nějak diplomaticky, ale to by ho Rymirové asi rovnou ukamenovali. Od vždycky byl spíš pacifista a konfliktům se snažil vyhýbat a když, tak je řešit jakkoliv, jen ne násilím. Navíc z představy, že bude umírat taková spousta lidí, se mu dělalo špatně. Jeho momentální zbraň byla šavle, se kterou ale neuměl pořádně zacházet. Proto se jakéhokoliv souboje s nepřítelem děsil.

Pod úpatí hor dorazili asi za hodinku a půl. Už se stmívalo. Rozhodli se proto, že se na noc utáboří. Beztak museli počkat na druhou skupinu, která k průsmyku ještě nedorazila. Poraf se zdál nervózní a výrazně pookřál, když v temné noci zazářil bezpočet rozžhavených loučí.  
“Konečně! Už jsem začínal mít strach!” skutečně na něm bylo vidět, že mu spadl kámen ze srdce.   
Druhá skupina byla početnější. Mohlo jich být okolo tří stovek. To už byl dostatečný počet, aby se dalo horami bezpečně projet.   
Fred stál na okraji tábora a ponořen v myšlenkách hleděl k horám.  
“Fascinující, že?” Poraf právě procházel kolem.  
“Nikde nevidím žádný oheň. Nezdá se, že by tam někdo byl.”  
“Mají ve skalách zbudovány základny. Nejsou vidět. Proto jsou tak nebezpečné. Podle našich zvědů jsou teď ale tábory prázdné. král zřejmě všechny poslal na severní hranici.” dlouze si Freda prohlédl. “Měl bys jít brzy spát. Brzy se dáme na cestu.”

Jakmile ráno vyšlo slunce, už byli na cestě. Rozdělili se na dvě skupiny. V první jeli pouze muži. Kdyby se přece jen stalo, že by v horách narazili na ozbrojené nepřátele, ženy a děti by byly v bezpečí. Přesto i s nimi šlo pár bojovníků. Nepřítel mohl být podlý a mohl se je pokusit napadnout ze zálohy.   
Ve druhé skupině jel i Fred. Vyhovovalo mu, že nemusí jet s první skupinou a být tak vystaven většímu nebezpečí. Za celou noc pořádně nezamhouřil oči. V hlavě si promítal těch pár pohybů, co ho učil Poraf, ale stejně se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že když na něj někdo zaútočí, tohle všechno půjde stranou. Měl strach.

Podle Porafa měla cesta přes hory na Holou planinu trvat asi dva dny. Fred přemýšlel, jestli to není pozdě. Co když už je královská armáda někde daleko a vypořádala se s tou skupinou kterou honí? Nebyl to však jeho problém a tak ho brzy pustil z hlavy. Vyjeli výš do hor, kde už pořádně přituhovalo. To bylo příjemné. Na poušti bylo velké vedro a změna byla vítaná. Nic zajímavého se ale nedělo, občas zaslechli nějakého havrana nebo zahlédli nějakého dravce, jak krouží na vrcholky skal. Jinak byl klid.

Skupina najednou zastavila, něco se dělo. Všichni muži tasili své šavle a první skupina zaujala obranné postavení okolo skupiny druhé. K Fredovi se donesla zpráva, že se vpředu uvolnil kus svahu a zatarasil jim cestu a že se někteří bojovníci domnívají, že viděli černé postavy na stezce nad nimi. Chvíli se nic nedělo. Všichni přestávali být ostražití a nakonec se ukázalo, že to byl pouze planý poplach. K samovolným sesuvům v horách čas od času docházelo.   
Pokračovali v cestě, všichni však byli v pohotovosti a očima stále sledovali hřebeny hor. Fred měl srdce až v krku. Puls mu zrychlil tak nevídaně, až si myslel, že asi omdlí. Šavli svíral křečovitě a kdyby se před ním objevil nepřítel, nejspíš by ztuhnul na místě a nebyl schopen jakéhokoliv pohybu.

Napětí za chvíli ustoupilo a ostražitost polevila. Až do té chvíle jeli poměrně širokou skalní stezkou, ta se teď ale zužovala a donutila je jet v daleko sevřenější formaci. Nad nimi se tyčily vrcholy hor a slunce pomalu zapadalo za obzor. Projíždět horami po tmě nebylo bezpečné, proto se utábořili. Našli místo, kde se stezka trochu rozšiřovala a bylo možné vylézt nad cestu. Poraf si svolal všechny muže, kteří byli schopni zacházet se zbraní.  
„Jsem přesvědčený, že nás sledují královi muži!” řekl jim a jeho tvář byla absolutně vážná. “Proto musíme být velmi opatrní a dnes večer postavíme kolem celého tábora hlídky. Je vás dost a budete se střídat. Bude pět skupin.“  
Potom je rozpočítal. Fred byl ve čtvrté skupině a to znamenalo, že bude na stráži někdy nad ránem. Být vzhůru uprostřed noci, to nebylo tak zlé, ale ta možnost, že by na ně mohl někdo zaútočit, ta Freda přímo děsila.

Na hlídku nastoupil ještě za hluboké tmy. Všude panovalo hrobové ticho, nikde se nic nehnulo. Fred se posadil na velký kámen, opřel se zády o skálu a pozoroval černou, hustou tmu před sebou. Jen po pár okamžicích jeho smysly řádně otupily a oči se začaly zavírat. Zdálo se tak těžké udržet oči otevřené, když za ním vesele plápolal oheň a v dece, do které se zabalil, bylo příjemné teplo.

Postupná otupělost se prohlubovala. Když se pak ve stínech před ním cosi pohnulo, téměř na to nejprve nezareagoval. Jen trochu zamžoural a protřel si oči. Protože se to však neopakovalo, myslel si, že to byl pouze přelud. Připadal si děsně unavený a vlastně také trochu paranoidní. Stíny v horách házely podivné tvary a skučení větru se skalami děsivě neslo.   
Jenže pak to zahlédl znovu. A tentokrát si byl jistý, že viděl postavu. Okamžitě se vymotal z deky a rozeběhl se do tábora. Třikrát uhodil do velkého bubnu, který sloužil jako poplach. V okamžiku, kdy do bubnu udeřil potřetí, ze skály kde ještě před chvílí seděl, začaly sbíhat temné postavy.   
Rymirové zůstali poněkud v šoku z náhlého poplachu a ze skupiny bojovníků, kteří se na ně řítili. Fred nevěděl, co má dělat. První, co ho napadlo bylo, že se poběží schovat, ale kdyby ho někdo viděl, byl by za zbabělce a kdo ví, co by se ještě dělo. Na další myšlenky už neměl čas. Nepřátelé už doběhli k táboru a všude byl slyšet zvuk zvonících čepelí. Nebylo jasně vidět kolik nepřátel je, ale nebylo jich tolik jako Rymirů. Jen nastalý zmatek situaci znesnadňoval.   
Fred se snažil dostat z centra dění, ale nestihl to včas. Za ohlušujícího řevu se na něj řítil jeden z nepřátel. Fred zpanikařil. Pouze z pudu sebezáchovy máchl šavlí před sebe. Měl neskutečně přesné načasování a protivník se svezl k zemi ve smrtelných křečích. Aniž si stačil uvědomit, co se právě stalo, z něj strach najednou opadl. Vystřídal ho zběsilý vztek, protože si mlhavě uvědomoval, že stačilo málo a mrtvý by na zemi ležel on.   
Rozeběhl se přímo do středu nepřátel. Měl pravdu. Vše, co se naučil při výcviku šlo teď stranou a on máchal šavlí ze strany na stranu. Mělo to svůj účinek. Nepřátelé se od něho raději drželi dál a ti, co si nedali pozor, už leželi na zemi bez známek života.  
Boj netrval moc dlouho. Rymirové bez velkých ztrát své nepřátele přemohli. Z nepřátel nepřežil ani jediný. Až když byl klid, došlo Fredovi, co udělal. Že právě zabil člověka a že je celý od cizí krve. Navzdory všem očekáváním ale vůbec nebyl v šoku. Připadal si naopak, jako by to bylo naprosto přirozené. To ho děsilo. Dalším jeho štěstím bylo, že neutrpěl žádné zranění. Pár modřin mít asi bude, ale nic vážnějšího se mu nestalo.

Jeho počínání v bitvě si všiml velitel druhé skupiny, který se jmenoval Aram.  
„Bojoval jsi statečně, synu.“ poplácal ho po rameni.  
„Jen jsem se snažil přežít.“  
„A šlo ti to moc dobře. Jen by to chtělo vypilovat techniku. Nemůžeš mávat šavlí jen tak. Někdy ti to ukážu.“ usmál se a odešel.  
Fred byl na sebe pyšný. Dokázal něco, o čem dřív pochyboval, že by zvládl a najednou byl jako hrdina. A všiml si ho dokonce i velitel, to už něco znamenalo. Jen mu trochu unikla ta trocha ironie v Aramově hlase, když mluvil o máchání šavlí.

Po rozednění konečně poznali svého nočního protivníka. Skutečně patřili ke královské armádě, ale nebyli to Simirajové. Byli to jen obyčejní řadoví vojáci. Na sobě měli jen lehké černé zbroje a ve většině případů byli ozbrojeni dýkami. Neměli žádnou šanci, aby vyhráli.  
„Proč zaútočili?“ nechápal Fred. Oproti noci už si nepřipadal tak statečný a pohled na mrtvá těla s mnohdy nehezkými zraněními mu křivil obličej děsem.  
„Říkal jsem, že toto území patří králi a je to také jediná cesta z pouště na severní hranici, někdo ji hlídat musí.“  
„Ale vždyť vypadají jako rolníci!“  
„Ano, to proto, že jsou to rolníci, kteří mají jen velmi málo zkušeností s bitvami. Tady, Frede, vidíš, jak náš král mrhá lidskými životy, aby si mohl sám užívat.“

Fred byl znechucený a začínal krále vidět jako zrůdu, které nezávisí na životech jeho poddaných, ale pouze na sobě. Začínal v sobě cítit jakousi nenávist, kterou cítili, skoro všichni Rymirové. Na druhou stranu, nevěděl, jestli jsou k němu upřímní a říkají mu vše. Pravda mohla být i poněkud jiná.  
Všechny nepřátele nakonec naházeli na hromadu a zapálili. 

Celý další den už byl klid. V horách nikdo jiný nebyl a oni měli úplně volnou cestu.  
Odpoledne dorazili na konec horské stezky. Před nimi se rozprostírala obrovská pláň. Táhla se všude, kam se jen člověk podíval.  
„Kam teď?“ zeptal se Fred.  
„Dole na nás bude čekat další skupina, která ví, kde je teď královské vojsko. Zavede nás k němu.“  
„Ale vždyť nás je jen pár stovek.“  
„Zatím ano, brzy se k nám přidají další a bude nás mnohem víc. Uvidíš.“

Dole na úpatí na ně opravdu čekala další skupina. Jenže v téhle skupině nebylo sto vojáků. Byl to ohromný tábor, kde momentálně přebývalo něco kolem jednoho tisíce vojáků. Bylo to takové menší stanové městečko.  
Fredovi bylo konečně jasné, jak Poraf myslel to, že se k nim přidají další. Svůj tábor si postavili na okraji. Z jejich tábora bylo vidět na velitelský stan. Ten musel být vidět z každého místa v celém městě.   
Byl vůbec nejvyšší a na vrcholu vlála vlajka Rymirů. Černý pouštní štír na jemně žlutém pozadí. Celý den se k táboru přidávaly další skupiny a městečko pomalu rostlo v město. Uprostřed stanového městečka byla oáza, kam chodili pro vodu všichni Rymirové a neustále u ní stála dlouhá fronta. Freda k ní poslali už potřetí. Bylo to k nevíře. Proč musel stát tu dlouho frontu právě on?   
Už potřetí se vracel s vědrem plným vody a celou cestu nešetřil peprnými nadávkami.   
“Poraf chce s tebou mluvit.” zastavil ho kdosi z jejich tábora. Fred vděčně postavil vodu na zem a zamířil ke stanu.

Uvnitř našel nejen Porafa, ale ještě několik jiných vůdců skupin a byl tam také Aram.  
„Aram mi vyprávěl, že sis podal pár nepřátel, gratuluju.“ usmíval se Poraf.  
Fred nevěděl, co má říct a co od něj vlastně chtějí, tak jen přikývl a mlčel.  
„Jsi statečný mladík a já myslím, že si zasloužíš abychom tě přijali mezi nás jako právoplatného Rymira, co říkáš?“ pokračoval Poraf.  
“To by mi bylo ctí.” rozzářil se Fred. Tohle nečekal.  
Na znamení toho, že se stal právoplatným členem kmene, dostal nové brnění. To bylo světlé barvy, ale dalo se předělat i na tmavou, to podle toho, kde se zrovna mělo bojovat. Vypadalo jako běžný delší kabát, ale bylo vyztužené kovem, ale nečekaně lehké. Navíc dostal ještě novou šavli. Lehčí a také vypadala mnohem lépe než ta kterou měl teď.  
„Sluší ti to.“ uznale kývl Aram. „Konečně mezi námi nepůsobíš jako pěst na oko.“ nemohl se přestat smát.  
„A teď se běž připravit, zítra bude náš velký den. Konečně ukončíme tuhle válku a svrhneme krále!“


	15. Záchrana

Nate se vzbudil ještě za tmy. Vše kolem něj bylo úplně mokré a oheň už dávno dohořel. Povzdychl si a pokusil se ho znovu rozdělat, aby si mohl připravit něco málo k snídani. Vlhké dřevo však nechtělo pořádně chytit a než se oheň konečně rozhořel, pořádně se u toho zapotil. Maso zabalené ve vrstvě listů zahrabal do popela na okraji ohniště a nechal ho pomalu opékat. Zdálo se to jako snadný způsob vaření, ale člověk si musel dávat pozor, jak blízko k ohni maso zahrabe. A také, jak hluboko. Kdyby ho dal moc blízko, brzy by se spálilo. Kdyby moc daleko, čekal by celou věčnost.  
Mezitím, co se maso opékalo, snažil se vymyslet kam dál. Tušil na jakou stranu se armáda vydala, ale neměl ponětí, jak už se stihla dostat daleko. Mohla být před ním klidně o několik dní napřed. A on neměl koně, musel šlapat po svých. Klidně se také mohlo stát, že nepřátelé už armádu stihli rozprášit a právě teď táhnou k hlavnímu městu.   
Ztrácel se v myšlenkách a čas od času jemně hrábl klackem do ohně ze kterého vylétlo pár jisker. Musel se zkrátka pokusit armádu dohonit. Jinou možnost neviděl. 

Takový nápad však začal velice rychle proklínat. Cestoval pomalu už druhý den. Za tu dobu zastavil pouze jednou. Snažil se ze všech sil, aby alespoň trochu dohnal čas. Jeho tělo nakonec řeklo “dost”. Nohy už ho neunesly. Klesl vyčerpaně na kolena a svalil se na záda. Vyčerpaně zíral na holé nebe nad sebou a tichý vítr mu v hlavě vytvářel podivnou melodii.  
Snažil se přinutit své tělo, aby šlo dál alespoň dokud nepadne tma, ale neposlechlo ho. Uvědomoval si, že je vystaven nebezpečí. Ležel vyčerpaný na holé pláni. Široko daleko nebylo kam se schovat. Ani oheň si nemohl rozdělat. Nebylo jak. Navíc by k sobě mohl přilákat kdo ví co, bez ohně to bylo bezpečnější. Větší problém měl s jídlem. Žádné už nezbylo. Jen v čutoře jemně žbluňkal zbytek vody. S ním se snažil šetřit. Neměl možnost si opatřit další. To však bylo velmi obtížné. Vzhledem k náročnému pochodu byl navíc dehydratovaný. Přesto se donutil s vodou šetřit. Jinak by svůj, zdálo se, že nevyhnutelný konec, uspíšil.  
Nakonec si téměř posteskl, že nablízku není žádná nepřátelská skupina, kterou by mohl o něco připravit. Pak si vzpomněl na Shadowa a jeho mysl opět naplnila ryzí nenávist.

Vyčerpaně ležel na zemi, dokud nepadla tma. Teprve pak si připadal trochu jistější. Barva jeho brnění ho trochu chránila. Přesto na vyprahlé půdě lehce vyčníval.  
Jen tak ležel a díval se na hvězdy. Připadaly mu tak krásné a tak vzdálené.   
Náhle ucítil, jak se půda pod jeho zády lehce chvěje. To ho donutilo posadit se a rozhlédnout. Přece kolem nablízku nikdo nemohl být. Navíc, aby cítil otřesy půdy, musela by to být obrovská skupina. Pak už ale zaslechl i dusot kopyt, tím si byl jistý. Očima pátral ve tmě a pak je uviděl. Tmou uháněla početná skupina jezdců, mířících někam na východ. Pochodně v jejich rukách naznačovaly, že jich bude opravdu hodně.  
Natovi to dodalo sílu. Zvedl se a vydal se směrem, kam ujížděla ona skupina. Nemusel chodit daleko. Vydrápal se snad na jediný vrch, který na pláni trčel nepřirozeně vzhůru a pod ním spatřil ohromné množství ohňů. Muselo tam být několik tisíc lidí. Jako první ho napadlo, že jde o nějaký zdejší národ a prostě tu jen žije, ale to rychle zavrhl, když se opatrně přiblížil.   
Byla to armáda a Natovi bylo jasné, že to budou ti vzbouřenci, o kterých už slyšel vyprávět. Nebyl si jistý, jak moc je dobře, že na ně narazil. Potřeboval ale jídlo a nějakého koně a pak se mohl rozjet za svou armádou a včas ji varovat. Tedy hned, jak zjistí, kde armáda je. 

Pomalu se plížil k táboru. Tolik lidí najednou viděl naposledy v Zexu, hlavním městě. Kolem se jich pohybovalo tolik, že kdyby na sobě neměl brnění, dokázal by se mezi nimi ztratit.   
Navíc tu mohl získat nějaké informace. S touhle myšlenkou dost dlouho bojoval. Moc dobře si pamatoval, jak to dopadlo posledně. Přísahal si, že tentokrát to zvládne lépe. Bez obětí, beze ztrát.  
Nakonec si svlékl brnění a i se zbraněmi ho schoval u jednoho velkého kamene kus za táborem. Teď měl na sobě jen obyčejnou košili a kalhoty. Podobně byli oblečeni i ostatní obyvatelé tábora, takže nebude přitahovat nechtěnou pozornost. Za chvíli se už procházel ulicemi stanového města, jakoby se vůbec nic nedělo. Nikdo si ho nevšímal. Všichni vypadali, jako by měli něco hodně důležitého na práci. 

V první řadě upoutal jeho pozornost velitelský stan. Jeho špička čněla do výšky nad všechny ostatní. Téméř nebylo možné si ho nevšimnout.  
Stan byl pochopitelně hlídán strážemi, a tak Nate jen znuděně prošel kolem. Když stan minul, zahnul doleva a zmizel kdesi za stany. Přesto se držel dostatečně blízko, aby na něj neustále viděl a slyšel, co se kolem děje.   
Podle všeho ve stanu nikdo nebyl. Tlumené zvuky se ozývaly z okolních stanů, ale velitelský byl tichý.   
Nenápadně se chvíli ochomýtal kolem zadní části a pak se proplížil dovnitř. Přepych, který ho uvnitř přivítal, rozhodně nečekal. Drahé koberce, zbraně, několik stolků s nádobím nebo papíry, truhlice se zlatými zámky a plno dalších věcí. Skoro to vypadalo, jakoby vstoupil do jiného světa.  
Neměl však čas se kochat tou nádherou. Musel stan prohledat a co nejrychleji zase vypadnout. K jeho zklamání z papírů na stolech nevyčetl nic. Mluvilo se tam jen o běžných věcech. Žádné nákresy, plány boje. Vůbec nic. Zaujala ho jedině vlajka. Takovou ještě nikdy neviděl. Na druhou stranu toho ještě bylo tolik, co v tomhle světě nikdy neviděl, že si byl jistý, že jeho velitel rozhodně onu vlajku zná. Umínil si proto, že si ji alespoň zapamatuje. Černý štír na světle žlutém pozadí. Dokonalý symbol pro pouštní kmen, napadlo ho.  
Ještě rychle přelétl stan očima a opět z něj vyklouzl stejnou cestou, kterou přišel. Každá další vteřina navíc zvyšovala šanci, že si ho někdo všimne. Tentokrát měl štěstí. Kolem nebylo ani živé duše.

Opět se bez problémů zamotal mezi ostatní a začal se rozhlížet po nějakých zásobách. V táboře to lahodně vonělo snad ze všech stran a jeho žaludek se svíral hlady.  
Po krátké chvíli vypozoroval, že to není jen jedno velké město, ale že jde o různé skupiny, které dohromady tvoří jediný velký celek. Každý menší tábor měl zřejmě své vlastní zásoby. To pro Nata bylo ve výsledku lepší. Vybral si jeden z táborů na okraji, kde nehrozila taková míra prozrazení.   
Chvilku se toulal kolem stanu ve kterém se skladovalo jídlo, a když to vypadalo, že nikde nikdo není, vklouzl dovnitř. Cestou zabavil malý látkový pytel a teď do něj naskládal nějaké chlebové placky, pár jablek a pár kousků ovoce, které vypadalo jako datle.   
Nezapomněl ani přibalit čutoru s nějakou tekutinou. Podle vůně v ní bylo víno. Už pomalu mířil k východu, když do stanu někdo vešel. Do obličeje mu neviděl, ale Nate poznal, že je minimálně o hlavu vyšší. Pustil pytel s jídlem na zem a připravil se k boji.  
„Ale no tak, synku, hezky mi teď podej ten pytel, který sis chtěl odnést a já ti slíbím, že budu šetrný. A vůbec, neznám tě! Co tu děláš?!“  
Nate neodpověděl. Přemítal, jestli se má pokusit nějak vymluvit, ale nic o těch lidech nevěděl. Prokoukli by ho velmi rychle.  
„Říkám to ještě jednou a opakovat to nebudu. Dej mi ten pytel, nebo z tebe udělám sekanou!“  
„Tak to zkus!“ vypadlo z Nata dřív, než to domyslel.  
Halama se na něj vrhl, ale Nate byl mrštnější a rychle mu uskočil. Popadl to první, co mu přišlo pod ruku a hodil to po nepříteli. Zasáhl ho několika jablky, ale ty halamu akorát naštvaly. Opět po něm skočil a tentokrát neminul. Chytil Nata kolem pasu a oběma rukama mu drtil žebra. Nate měl sice volné ruce, ale nezmohl nic. Několikrát se pokusil protivníka udeřit pěstí. Bez účinku. Hluk ze stanu navíc přilákal i další obyvatele tábora a teď jich bylo ve stanu už několik. Nate neměl nejmenší šanci vyhrát. Než se stačil pořádně rozkoukat, někdo ho praštil tupým předmětem do spánku a on ztratil vědomí.

Probuzení se rovnalo utrpení. Celé tělo téměř křičelo bolestí. Nejhůř cítil žebra, která nepříjemně bodala při každém nadechnutí i vydechnutí. Hlava po silné ráně bolestivě pulzovala a nad levým okem mu silně tepalo.  
Ležel na břiše a nohy i ruce měl svázané k sobě. S každým pokusem o vykroucení si bolestivě uvědomil, že ten, kdo ho svázal, věděl naprosto přesně, jak mu to co nejvíc znepříjemnit. Nemohl se otočit, nemohl se pohnout. Po pár pokusech to vzdal. Provazy se zařízly příliš hluboko a on zažíval hotová muka.   
Pod hlavou mu do písku stékaly pramínky krve a pomalu tvořily lepivou kaluž. Jazyk se lepil na patro. Olízl si suché rty a polkl. Pocit žízně spaloval jeho útroby. Pod levým stehnem ho navíc něco nepříjemně tlačilo, protože se však nedokázal pohnout, musel si na bodavou bolest pomalu zvyknout.  
Ze včerejší noci si moc nepamatoval. Jen v duchu doufal, že jeho brnění a zbraně nikdo nenajde.   
Zvenčí zaslechl kroky a hlasy. Plášť stanu se rozhrnul a oslňující světlo zaplnila postava. Instinktivně přivřel oči. Příliš mnoho světla bodlo jako ostré žihadlo. Do obličeje jí neviděl. Až když si přidřepla k němu poznal, že jde o muže.   
„Zvedněte ho!“ poručil.  
Za mužem se mihly dva další stíny, během chvíle se ozvalo jemné lupnutí, to když Natovi přeřízli provaz, který mu poutal ruce i nohy k sobě a vytáhli ho do stoje. Sykl bolestí. Zatočila se mu hlava a žaludek se povážlivě zahoupal. Před očima se mu navíc na několik nepříjemných okamžiků rozlila černočerná tma a hučení v uších vytěsnilo zvuky z okolí. Zamrkal a s obtížemi se muži podíval do obličeje.   
„Co tady děláš, chlapče? Pohyb mimo tvůj tábor je zakázaný. A krádež jídla je naprostou urážkou!“  
„Já jsem zabloudil.“ lhal Nate. Během těch pár slov několikrát mlaskl, to jak se mu jazyk lepil k patru.  
Na muže to nijak nezapůsobilo. Rozmáchl se a tvrdý úder zasáhl Nata do namožených žeber. Kdyby ho ti dva muži nedrželi, svalil by se na zem. Ozvalo se tiché heknutí. Chvíli se nemohl pořádně nadechnout, proto jen mělce zalapal po dechu. Jeho žaludek už to tentokrát nezvládl a pozvracel se. Muž před ním o krok ustoupil. Nate se vnitřně otřásl. Kyselá pachuť na jazyku a nemožnost si ústa alespoň vypláchnout mu žaludek začala zvedat nanovo. Stráže ho donutily opět se narovnat a přitom se posměšně pochechtávaly.  
„Nejsem hlupák a ty ho ze mě dělat nebudeš!“ rozkřikl se muž „Teď mi řekneš, co tady děláš! A radím ti, abys kápl božskou!“  
„Vždyť vám říkám, že jsem zabloudil.“ vysoukal ze sebe Nate a alespoň si odplivl. Slina se však ne a ne oddělit a nakonec se mu nalepila na košili.   
Opět následovala rána do žeber. Žaludek se napodruhé zvedl, jeho obsah už však ležel před ním v písku, proto tentokrát byl další pachuti v ústech ušetřen. Skoro bezvládně zůstal chvíli viset v náručí svých věznitelů.  
„Začínám ztrácet trpělivost, hochu. Zeptám se tě proto naposledy. Co tady hledáš a co jsi zač?!“  
„Jsem rolník ze Zexu.” hlesl “Šel jsem prodat pár volů, ale přepadli mě, všechno mi sebrali, div mě nezabili a já potom zabloudil a skončil tady. Měl jsem hlad a váš tábor… neodolal jsem.“ Téměř ho samotného šokovalo, jakou výmluvu si narychlo dokázal vymyslet, zvlášť v tom stavu, ve které právě byl. A ještě víc ho šokovalo, když žádná další rána nepřišla. Ten muž mu nejspíš uvěřil.  
„Víš, co se stane každému, kdo tady krade?“ zeptal se. Jeho hlas zněl stále stejně vyrovnaně, jen z něj zmiz ledový podtón.  
Nate zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Přijde o ruce!“ potom se otočil a za hlasitého smíchu odešel. Strážní, kteří ho přidržovali na nohou, najednou povolili a nechali ho tvrdě dopadnout do písku. Obličejem jen těsně minul místo, kde se do písku vsakoval obsah jeho žaludku. Zabolelo to. Bolest však přece jen předčily myšlenky na možnost, že by přišel o ruce. Musel se stůj, co stůj, dostat pryč.

Po většinu času, který ležel v písku, se snažil zbavit pout. Tolikrát se z nich pokoušel vykroutit, až musel nakonec přestat. Provazy se tolik zařízly do kůže, že už jen minimální pohyby téměř nedokázal vydržet. Pramínky krve se do provazů vsákly a zbarvily je do temně hnědého odstínu. Strážný, který ho chodil pravidelně kontrolovat, si toho všiml a nehezky se zašklebil. Trochu s pousty zakroutil a Nata na dalších několik hodin uvrhl do bolestné agónie.  
Celou noc nezamhouřil oči. Snažil se nehýbat a myslet na něco jiného. Nešlo to. Když nakonec přišel ještě pocitu hladu, vlastně ho skoro vítal, protože konečně jeho mysl zaměstnalo něco jiného. Se spánkem přišlo vysvobození, alespoň na chvíli.

Nějakou dobu se nic nedělo. Čas od času ho navštívil ten samý muž, který ho vyslýchal. Nate zaslechl, že mu strážní říkají Tour. Zřejmě patřil k některým z velitelům, nebo měl minimálně vyšší postavení. Až později mu došlo, že to je velitel tábora, kde chtěl ukrást jídlo.  
Tour za ním chodil pravidelně. Většinou jen zkontroloval, že má pouta řádně utažena. Někdy se na něco zeptal, jindy přinesl trochu vody nebo jídla.  
Jednoho rána si ale přišel popovídat. Spíš to byl takový monolog.  
„Já ti nevím,” začal a přitom přecházel v písku před Natem. “Nějak se mi nezdá, že bys byl jen obyčejný rolník. Ti nebývají tak dobře živení a svaly na nich také moc nenajdeš. Spíš mi přijde, že jsi buď dělal nějakou těžkou práci nebo jsi voják.” Nate ani nedutal. Nehýbal se. Měl strach, že by se nějak prozradil.  
“My teď nemáme čas zabývat se tebou, takže mi buď řekneš, kdo opravdu jsi, nebo tě zabiju a přitom se postarám, aby tě to hodně bolelo. Takže?“  
Vyhlídky rozhodně neměl růžové. Přesto si uvědomil, že za tu dobu, co tu trpěl, se se smrtí vlastně smířil. Ne snad proto, že by byl tak statečný, ale bral ji jako určité vysvobození. Z pout se dostat nedokázal a tohle se jevilo jako jediná cesta, jak té kruté bolesti uniknout. Navíc, kdyby přiznal, kdo opravdu je, zabili by ho stejně jistě, jakože vyjde slunce.  
“Dobře. Když jinak nedáš…” Tour si správně vyložil Natovo mlčení, vytáhl z pochvy dlouhou dýku a pokynul strážnému. Ten Nata surově otočil na záda. Už jen pár chvil a bude to mít konečně za sebou… Už se na to skoro těšil. Na ten klid a mír. Žádnou bolest… a pak se do stanu vřítil malý chlapec.  
„Nesmíte ho zabít, pane! Je to Simiraj. Našli jsme jeho věci. Velitel ho chce živého.“ Nate tiše zasténal, ale nikdo to pořádně neslyšel. Věděl, že jestli doteď zažil peklo, tak to ještě nebylo nic proti tomu, co přijde potom. Míra jeho otupělosti se rovnala skoro bezvědomí, přesto ještě vnímal, co se kolem děje.  
„Tak Simiraj?“ podivil se Tour “Tak to by byla nesmírná škoda tě hned zabít. Ale začni se modlit, hochu, protože až s tebou skončíme, budeš o smrt prosit!”

Protože vyčerpáním opět omdlel, museli jeho věznitelé počkat, než přijde k sobě. Nate skoro litoval, že opět oči otevřel. Tentokrát však ve stanu nebyl jen on, stráže a Tour, ale ještě další muž. Vysoký, svalnatý a oblečený do přepychového šatstva. I kdyby to nezaslechl, poznal by, že tohle je velitel celého stanového města. Přesto měl neodbytný pocit, že toho muže odněkud zná. Že už ho někde viděl.  
„Takže ty jsi Simiraj. A dokonce ne ledajaký.” přecházel před klečícím Natem. “Kde máš koně, chlapče?“ zeptal se potom a výsměšně se zachechtal. Nic hezkého v tom smíchu nebylo. Jen čirá krutost.  
Teprve teď Natovi došlo, že to je on, kdo mu Shadowa zastřelil.  
„Vy?!“ v těle mu zbývala jen špetka sil, ale na tohle se cítil silný dost. Nenávist v něm probudila energii, o které nevěděl, že ji má. Chtěl se postavit na nohy, ale strážní za jeho zády ho bez milosti srazili opět na kolena. Velitel se pobaveně smál.   
„Ano, já. Stejně to bylo prašivé zvíře za chvíli pošlo, i bez mé pomoci.“ dřepl si k němu a zblízka se mu smál do tváře. Nate pocítil neuvěřitelně nutkavou touhu na něj alespoň plivnout, ale udržel se. Vzpomněl si, jak mu Lim tolikrát vtloukal do hlavy, že Simiraj se neřídí emocemi. Že je naopak ovládá. Stálo ho to ale značné úsilí.   
„Zabil jsem tvého koně a teď zabiju i tebe. Ale postarám se, aby to viděla tvá armáda a abys u toho trpěl. Nebude to tak rychlé, jako u tvého koně. Mám zířata rád. Za to ty jsi prašivý pes!“ zamířil k východu ze stanu. “Měl by sis odpočinout. Vydáme se na cestu. Ať si ji chlapec užije!” houkl na strážné a zmizel s Tourem v patách.

Strážní se na něj ošklivě zašklebili. Jeden z nich uvolnil Natovi pouta. Takovou nesmírnou úlevu dlouho necítil. Ten pocit, kdy se do konečků prstů začal vracet cit, byl úžasný. Než si ale stihl úlevu užít, druhý strážný mu přehodil smyčku kolem krku a utáhl ji. Ne tolik, aby ho na ní uškrtil, ale dost na to, aby cítil každé menší trhnutí.  
„Teď z tebe bude náš pejsánek.“ posmívali se oba strážní. Jeden trhl provazem a Nate se během chvilky válel po zemi. Provaz se zařízl do kůže a muka začala nanovo.  
„Co děláš na té zemi?! Říkali jsme, že si máš snad lehnout?!“ další škubnutí provazem. Nate si přál, aby byl raději mrtvý.   
Nakonec ho vyvedli ze stanu. Slunce oslnivě zářilo a oči si zvykaly pomalu. Procházeli uličkou tvořenou Rymirskými bojovníky. Všichni na něho něco hulákali a ukazovali si. Některé malé děti po něm hodily shnilými zbytky. Ta chvíle, než došli na začátek, byla pro Nata strašná, ne však jen pro něj. V davu, který si chvíli patřičně užíval, stál také Fred. Ten jediný se při pohledu na svého přítele neusmíval. Naopak. Děsil se. Zároveň si připadal zmatený. Viděl, jak příšerně zacházejí s jeho kamarádem, jenže on se přidal k nepříteli. Uvažoval, co v něm sílí víc. Nakonec vyhrálo přátelství. Chtěl Natovi pomoct, moc dobře si však uvědomoval, že když to udělá, odsoudí se tím k smrti.

Nata držel, jako psa na vodítku, hlavní velitel. Každou chvíli s provazem škubal a on sotva dokázal udržet rovnováhu. Kam jdou, nevěděl. Ani ho to vlastně nezajímalo. Jeho emoce otupěly. Vnímal jen bolest, horko a žízeň.

Pomalu začínalo zimní období a v noci už bylo venku chladno. Nate měl na sobě pouze košili, která byla roztrhaná a kalhoty. Přes den umíral vedrem, v noci se potom třásl zimou. Slaboučká košile a kalhoty ho zahřát, ani v nejmenší, nedokázaly.  
Tempo skupiny, která měla koně, bylo pro Nata příliš rychlé. Každou chvilku navíc klopýtl a kdykoliv se jen trochu opozdil, velitel trhl s provazem. Stejně, jako předtím na rukou, i tentokrát se mu provaz velmi rychle zařízl do kůže tak, že se zbarvil krví. Velitel to moc dobře věděl. A dělal to schválně. Pohled na utrpení nepřítele v něm probouzelo rozkoš a radost.

Fred jel někde uprostřed se svou skupinou. Nikomu nemohl říct, že toho kluka zná, a už vůbec ne se za něj jakkoliv přimlouvat. Věděl o Simirajích svoje, ale Nate byl pořád jeho přítel a tohle kruté zacházení se mu příčilo.  
„Co s ním bude?“ zeptal se Porafa.  
„S kým?“  
„S tím Simirajem.“  
“Dostane, co si zaslouží.” odsekl trochu podrážděně Poraf.  
“Hm… takže?” Fred se nedal.  
„Co jsem slyšel, tak velitel ho chce zabít hezky před očima jeho armády a té jeho speciální jednotky. Bude to takové malé představení. Vůbec toho šmejda litovat nemusíš, zaslouží si to. Bojuje za krále a musí za to zaplatit.“  
„A napadlo vás někdy zkusit se na věc podívat očima krále?“ To byla nebezpečná myšlenka, ale Fred se nedokázal nezeptat. Poraf se na něj nechápavě podíval.  
„Myslím to tak, jestli jste si někdy zkusili představit, jaké to musí být vládnout celé zemi?“ tím si naběhl.  
„Právě proto ho chceme svrhnout. Neumí vládnout celé zemi. Umírají nevinní lidé. Ty si už nevzpomínáš, jak jsi mi vyprávěl o té vesnici, kterou vypálili a pozabíjeli všechny obyvatele? Jsou to zrůdy a zaslouží jedině smrt! A jestli se teď snažíš vycouvat, radím ti, aby sis to rychle rozmyslel.“  
„Z ničeho necouvám!“ odsekl Fred “Prostě jsem se jen zeptal.”

Putovali celý další den. Na noc museli zastavit. Královská armáda byla v nedohlednu a oni začínali být netrpěliví. Každým dnem už na ni musí narazit. Rozdělali tábor. Rymirů se nakonec sešlo něco kolem osm tisíc. Nata hodili do jednoho ze stanů, dost blízko k hlavnímu, aby k němu měl velitel co nejblíž.

Dokázal jen ležet. Ruce už sice netepaly takovou bolestí, za to na nohou měl nesčetně puchýřů a bolest neutichala. Ruce rozedřené do krve od provazu, na krku další hluboké zářezy. Pálilo to, bolelo, svědilo, ale nemohl s tím nic udělat.   
Po pár hodinách, kdy se nic nedělo, do stanu vešel Tour.  
„Tak jakpak se máš, chudinko?“ zeptal se posměšně a dopřál si pořádný hlt vody. Stékala mu po bradě a kapala do písku. „Nebolí tě něco? Nemáš hlad?” na odpověď ale nečekal “Ne? Dobrá, tak si teď spolu hezky popovídáme a ty nám řekneš, co víš. Když to uděláš, nechám tě zemřít rychle.” posadil se do písku naproti němu a vodu postavil kus před sebe.   
“První otázka. Kde je ta vaše podělaná armáda?!“ zařval. Kdyby v něm zbývalo víc síly, možná by se lekl, ale takhle to nedokázal. Bolest a to všechno strádání z něj vytvořili něco jako zombie.  
„Ty nebudeš mluvit?!“ řval stále Tour. Pak zdvihl pravou ruku a za ním se vynořili dva strážní, které předtím neviděl. Každý chytil Nata za jednu ruku a vytáhli ho na nohy. Spíš ho jen drželi, Nate stát nedokázal. Tour povětšinou působil klidně, ale teď s ním cloumal vztek. První rána zasáhla Nata do břicha, následovala další a další. Kdyby ho strážní nedrželi, a on mohl stát sám, tohle by stejně nevydržel. Nejspíš by se schoulil na zemi do klubíčka.  
„Zeptám se tě ještě jednou. Kde je vaše armáda?!“  
Opět bez odpovědi. Nata napadlo říct pravdu, ale věděl, že by ji nikdy nepřijal. Mlčení mělo proto stejný účinek.  
„Ty si tu hraješ na hrdinu, ale nejsi jím. Stejně mi za chvíli řekneš všechno, co chci vědět. Zbytečně si to děláš horší.“ znovu ho zasypal ranami, převážně do břicha, pak se otočil a vyšel ze stanu. Strážní ho pustili na zem a Nate konečně okusil ten výjimečný pocit bezvědomí. 

Do krutého světa reality ho vrátili během příliš krátké chvíle. Vidění měl rozmazané a jen stěží dokázal rozeznat jakýsi kovový kotel, který stál vedle Toura. Ten byl právě otočený zády k němu a bavil se s velitelem.  
Nate neviděl, co tam dělají, ani o čem mluví, ale bylo mu to jasné v okamžiku, kdy se Tour otočil a v ruce třímal kovovou tyč. V kotli vesele praskal rozdělaný oheň. Tour železnou tyč položil do plamenů.  
„Víš, co tě teď čeká? Já si budu ten pohled na tebe užívat, to ti slibuju.“ usmíval se u toho tak hnusně, jak jen to bylo možné. „Dám ti ale poslední možnost. Řekni mi, kde máte armádu a já tě tohohle ušetřím.“   
Skutečně nevědět, kde armáda je, byla jedna věc, ale říct to nepříteli, který mu neuvěří, to bylo něco úplně jiného. Přesto už Nate neměl co ztratit. Pokud ho to zbaví vší té bolesti, rád tomu šel naproti.  
„Já to nevím.“ odpověděl tiše a podíval se oběma mužům do očí.  
“Takovou odpověď jsem čekal.” přikývl Tour a sáhl po tyči.  
„Nedělej z nás blbce! Patříš k jejich elitní jednotce! Musíš vědět, kde jsou!“ přidal se velitel.  
„Jenže nevím. Měl jsem za nimi namířeno a skončil tady u vás.”  
„To je hloupá výmluva!” odfrkl si Tour “Sundejte mu košili!“ poručil. Potom vzal tyč a zastavil s ní těsně před Natovou kůží. Nate cítil, že má rozžhavený kus železa velmi blízko u těla. Potom ucítil velmi ostrou bolest a jemně to zasyčelo, když se pálila kůže. Nate zaječel bolest. Muselo to být slyšet v celém táboře.Tour už tyč znovu přibližoval k jeho kůži, když mu ji velitel vyrazil z ruky.  
„Potřebujeme ho živého! Ty tupče! Takhle ho zabiješ a mrtvý nám zatím k ničemu nebude!”  
„Já mu tu jeho historku nevěřím! Musí vědět, kde má armádu!“ Nate se stova držel při vědomí.  
„Dones mi trochu vody.“ poručil velitel Tourovi a ten s naštvaným výrazem odešel. „A vy vypadněte!“ Než strážní odešli, opřeli Nata o kůl stanu, aby se udržel alespoň v sedě. Tour mezitím přinesl džbán vody, ale i jeho poslal velitel ihned pryč.  
„Vypij to.“ poručil Natovi a přitiskl mu k ústům džbánek s vodou. Pak na něj dlouze zíral pronikavým, chladným pohledem.   
“Nevím proč, ale věřím ti.” potřásl hlavou. “Jak to bylo?”  
„Odjížděl jsem ze Zexu...“  
„Mluv víc nahlas, není ti rozumět.“ skočil mu do řeči velitel. Nate to tedy zkusil víc nahlas.  
„Odjížděl jsem ze Zexu asi před dvanácti dny. Měl jsem se připojit k armádě na severní hranici. Nic podrobnějšího jsem nevěděl, vše jsem se měl dozvědět až na místě. Jediné, co mi řekli bylo, že se jedná o nějaké tažení. Dostal jsem mapu a jel podle ní. V horách jsem narazil na místo, kde měl být most, jenže tam nebyl. Musel jsem hledat jinou cestu. Potom jsem v horách narazil na vás. Nevěděl jsem, co jste zač, a tak jsem vás sledoval. Když jsem potom přišel o koně musel jsem po svých. Na planině pod úpatím hory jsem se dal na opačnou stranu než vy. Když jsem konečně s týdenním zpožděním dorazil na místo, kde měla armáda tábořit, už tam nebyla. Rozhodl jsem se jít tedy směrem za vámi, a pak jsem narazil na váš tábor.” nastalo ticho. “Myslíte, že kdybych něco věděl, už bych vám to neřekl?”  
Velitel si chvíli rovnal myšlenky. Po krátkém civění někam do země odešel ze stanu a svolal všechny velitele jednotlivých táborů.  
„Ten Simiraj opravdu nic neví.“ oznámil jim a přitom zlostným pohledem probodával Toura.  
„Jak to víte? Co když se nás snaží oklamat?“ zeptal se Tour.  
„Když říkám, že nic neví, tak nic neví!“ zavrčel velitel „Pojedeme dál na východ. Připravte svoje lidi, za úsvitu vyrážíme. A ať se někdo postará o toho kluka, chci ho živého, mrtvý nám bude k ničemu.“

Nate už tu bolest pomalu nevnímal. Stala se jeho součástí, které se nedalo uniknout. Když se nad ním někdo sklonil, automaticky očekával další bolest. Žádná však nepřicházela.   
„Co tady děláš?!“ hlesl hlas a Nate ho hned poznal. Skláněl se nad ním Fred.  
“Frede…” byl tak rád, že svého přítele vidí.  
„Poslyš, nemám moc času, takže budu stručný. Postarám se ti o rány. dám ti něco málo k jídlu, a pak ti řeknu, co bude dál.“  
Během toho, co mu ošetřoval rány neustále těkal pohledem na Natův obličej. Měl strach, že jeho přítel svá zraněné nevydrží.  
„Jak ses dostal k nepříteli?“ zeptal se Fred po dlouhé chvíli mlčení.  
„K nepříteli? Nepřátelé jsou povstalci.“ hlesl tiše Nate.  
„Víš vůbec, kdo přepadl Liinu vesnici?“  
„Nevím.“  
„Byli to Simirajové. To vy jste je pozabíjeli.“  
„Simirajové jsou čestní bojovníci, nikdy by nezaútočili na nevinné rolníky.“ zavrtěl jemně hlavou.  
„Poraf říká něco jiného.”  
„Kdo?“  
„To je jedno.“ mávl rukou Fred. „Já bych jenom strašně nerad bojoval proti tobě.“ dodal ještě.  
„To se nestane. Příštího týdne se nedožiju.” Fred neodpověděl. Nate měl pravdu, ale to on nechtěl připustit.  
„Povídá se, že tě chtějí použít jako návnadu. Pro vašeho velitele budeš jistě velmi cenný.“   
Na rány mu napatlal mazlavou mast, která příliš nevoněla, za to příjemně chladila.  
„Už musím jít. Měl bych průšvih, kdybych se ukázal až ráno. Zkus se trochu prospat, zítra pokračujeme hned za úsvitu.“

Fred cítil obrovský pocit bezmoci. Chtěl kamarádovi pomoct, ale jako kdyby jedna část svědomí říkala:  
„Pomoz mu, je to tvůj přítel.“ mezitím co druhá:  
„Nedělej to, odsoudíš tím sebe.“  
Nevěděl, co má dělat.

Za úsvitu už bylo celé stanové městečko sbaleno a všichni připraveni na cestu. Nate měl velké problémy s chůzí a jednoduše jim nestačil. Nakonec ho museli přehodit přes koně, aby je příliš nezdržoval.   
Krajina byla stejně pustá po celou dobu jejich cesty, jen nad hlavami jim kroužilo hejno ptáků. To bylo nezvyklé.  
„Co je to za ptáky?“ zeptal se jeden z vojáků.  
„To jsou supi. Někde tu něco chcíplo.“ odpověděl mu velitel.  
Brzy se dozvěděli, k čemu se supi slétají. Už z dálky to vypadalo jako obrovské pole poseté supy.   
Čím víc se přibližovali, tím víc sílil hnilobný zápach. Po chvíli už měli jasno. Všude po zemi se válela mrtvá těla. Po bližším prohlédnutí zjistili, že patří oběma stranám. Leželi tu jak Rymirové, tak královští vojáci.

„Tady zastavíme a postaráme se o mrtvé!“ rozhodl velitel. Vojáci začali procházet mezi mrtvými a hledali svoje padlé druhy.  
„Pane, tenhle ještě žije!“ křikl jeden voják a ihned se k němu seběhli další.  
„Odneste ho do stanu a postarejte se o něj!“  
Raněný patřil mezi Rymiry a jako jediný jim mohl říct, co se vlastně stalo.  
Na dvě obrovské hromady pak nanosili všechny mrtvé. Rymirů bylo podstatně víc, než královských vojáků. Obě hromady mrtvých večer zapálili. 

O Nata se ten den nikdo příliš nezajímal. Včera dostal od Freda kousek chlebové placky, ale to bylo jako nic. Všechny zajímal jen přeživší voják.  
Jako zázrakem neměl žádné vážné zranění, byl jen pohmožděný a měl zlomenou ruku.

Večer za ním přišel hlavní velitel. Dychtil po informacích.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“  
„Kdo jste?“ voják vypadal vystrašeně.  
„Jsem hlavní velitel tohoto tábora. Jak se jmenuješ ty?“  
„Já nevím, nic si nepamatuju. Nevím ani, jak jsem sem dostal.“  
„Co si pamatuješ jako poslední?“  
„Dostal jsem štítem po hlavě a potom jsem se probudil tady.“  
„Dobrá, co se dělo před tím, než jsi dostal štítem? Jak je možné, že jsme našli tolik mrtvých Rymirů?!“  
„Pamatuju si, že jsme se snažili odlákat královu armádu, ale...“  
„Ale co?“  
„Ale jich nebylo tolik, kolik se říkalo. Mělo jich být jen pár tisíc, jenže nás honila obrovská přesila. A potom nás tady dostihli. Byl to rychlý boj. Za chvíli se po zemi váleli jenom naši a pak už si nic nepamatuju.“  
Hlavní velitel chvíli přemýšlel.  
„Svolejte všechny velitele do mého stanu.“

Fred opět navštívil Nata. Přinesl mu další jídlo a opět se mu postaral o rány.  
„Pomůžu ti zmizet.“ pošeptal téměř neslyšně.  
„Cože? Když to někdo zjistí, zabijí tě.“ Nate příteli příliš nevěřil.  
„Nikdo to nezjistí a pokud dneska večer neutečeš, zítřek nepřežiješ. Buď tě zabijí hned ráno, nebo nepřežiješ pochod. Musíš zmizet!“  
„Frede, podívej se na mě!“ chytil ho svázanýma rukama za paži. “Nevyšel bych ani ze stanu. Já se odtud nedostanu.”  
“Pamatuju si tě jako někoho, kdo se nevzdává. Kdysi jsi to byl ty, kdo mě držel nad vodou, teď mě nech ti to oplatit!”   
Nate pomalu přikývl.  
„Uvolním ti trochu pouta, bude to vypadat jako, že strážní nebyli dost opatrní a neutáhli provaz pořádně. Potom se musíš dostat za stan a pokračovat dál, dokud nenarazíš na ohradu s koňmi. Cestou možná narazíš na nějakého strážného, ale o to se postarám. Vezmeš si koně a zmizíš. Pokračuj na východ. My pojedeme zpátky do pouště.” uvolnil Natovi pouta “Tady si vezmi ještě jídlo, budeš ho potřebovat. A jestli uvidíš Liu, pozdravuj jí ode mě, prosím.“ kývl na něj. Ještě, než vyrazil se stanu se ale otočil. “A vezmi si tohle. Mně to nosilo štěstí. Snad ho teď přinese i tobě.” a vtiskl mu do ruky malý medailon. Potom se se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři vytratil ze stanu.  
Přestože měl pouta volnější, kůže stále byla velmi citlivá a bez ustání krvácela. Dostat se z pout Nata pořádně bolelo. Ale dokázal to. Nevěděl, jestli je za tuhle šanci rád, ale Fred měl pravdu. Nikdy se nevzdával a nemohl to udělat ani teď. Musel bojovat, dokud to šlo.  
Postavit se na nohy mu působilo pořádné problémy. Puchýře praskaly, nohy měl celé oteklé. Každý šouravý krok byl jako chůze po rozžhavených uhlících. Přesto se nějak dopotácel k zadní straně stanu a plachtou propadl ven. Tlumeně žuchl do písku a zaklel. Znovu se musel pracně a bolestivě zvedat. Šlo to pomalu, ale přece.   
Jak Fred řekl, o všechny strážné po cestě se postaral. Dokonce měl Nate pocit, že ho zpovzdálí pozoruje.   
Projít mezi stany až k ohradě s koňmi Natovi zabralo spoustu času, nakonec to za tu bolest ale stálo. Už to měl být jen okamžik a tohle utrpení přece jen skončí. A nakonec mnohem lépe, než se vůbec odvažoval doufat. 

S vypětím všech sil se vyškrábal na nejbližšího koně, pobídl ho a zmizel z tábora do černé noci. Východ, to byl jeho cíl. Armáda nemohla být daleko. Už brzy bude mezi svými.


	16. Návrat

Ujížděl pouští celou noc. Temnou siluetu hor měl za zády. To byla první dobrá zpráva. Rymirové se vraceli zpět do pouště a museli opět projít průsmykem.  
Zastavil se až za úsvitu na okraji vysokého útesu. Před ním se rozprostíralo moře. Voda zářila blankytně modrou barvou a musela být plná ryb. Však si také brzy všiml malých loděk nedaleko pobřeží. Určitě šlo o rybáře.   
Nějakou dobu pokračoval podél pobřeží, stále však na východ. Slunce ho hřálo do zad, pocit vyčerpání a bolest ale zahnat nedokázalo. Jeho zranění byla vážná, ale cíl důležitější. Musel najít armádu.

V dálce uviděl molo táhnoucí se hluboko do vod zálivu a nedaleko i malé městečko. Spíš šlo o vesnici, ale on potřeboval přestávku. Bál se, že každou chvíli už z koně spadne. Udržel se na něm jen silou vůle. Pobídl ho a vydal se k vesnici.   
Tvořilo ji jen málo dřevěných domků. Musela to být malá rybářská osada. Alespoň v ní však byl klid.   
On hledal nějaký hostinec, nebo něco, kde by mohl přespat a ustájit svého koně. Projel kolem obchodů s rybami, kolem skromného tržiště a dostal se až na malé náměstí.   
Na jeho protějším konci stála větší budova, která měla představoval místní Hlavní dům. Bydlel v něm správce města, kterého jmenoval samotný král.  
Nata napadlo správce vyhledat a zeptat se ho na královskou armádu, jenže jak by někdo z takhle zapadlého místa mohl něco vědět? Zdálo se, že místní obyvatele vůbec nezajímá, co se děje ve světě. Všichni po něm vrhali tázavé pohledy, nebo se raději klidili z cesty.

Konečně narazil na malý hostinec. Domek měl povážlivě prohnutou střechu, místy si všiml vypadlých okenic a dveře zřejmě také držely jen silou vůle.  
Pro Nata byl nadliský úkol slézt z koně a dojít do hostince. I kvůli jeho stavu na něj kolemjdoucí pohlíželi s nedůvěrou a bázní. Musel vypadat strašně. Celý od krve, v roztrhaném oblečení a s bolestnými grimasami ve tváři.  
Hospoda páchla pivem, potem a ještě něčím, co se nedalo přesně popsat. Naštěstí měl stále smysly natolik otupělé, že své okolí vnímal jen matně. Rovnou zamířil k výčepnímu pultu.  
„Máte volný pokoj?“  
„Kdo se ptá?“ hostinskému neušel jeho vzhled i fakt, že se sotva držel na nohou.  
„Do toho vám nic není. Máte volný pokoj?“  
„Máš čím zaplatit?“ zeptal se hostinský. “Nepřijde mi, že máš peníze.” Až teď Natovi došlo, že nemá vůbec nic.  
„Mám toho dost za sebou, zaplatím potom.“ odpověděl a zpříma se podíval hostinskému do očí.  
„Tak to ani náhodou, jestli chceš pokoj, zaplatíš hned!“ zvýšil hlas hostinský a někteří z hostů se začali otáčet. Nate pohledem neuhnul. Takovou odpověď ale čekal. Sám by jednal stejně.  
„Neslyšels, mladej?! Vypadni a už sem nelez. Tohle není místo pro dětičky. Jdi si hrát na píseček k moři!“ zahulákal na něj jeden z hostů. Nate zavřel pomalu oči. Cítil se mizerně a rozhodně nebyl připravený se s někým poprat. Toužil jen po posteli a chvíli klidu.   
“Díky.” řekl zmatenému hostinskému a vyšel ven. Opět se vydrápal na koně a cesta ho zavedla na pláž. Ve stínu vysokých stromů se skácel do písku. Ten v něm vyvolával myšlenky na všechno to utrpení, co zažil. Jednou rukou lehce přejížděl po zrnkách písku a nechával je prokluzovat mezi prsty. Jak jen se zdály jasné a krásné. Strašně se mu zavíraly oči. Už je nedokázal udržet. Usnul. 

Probudil se se západem slunce. Jasně oranžový kotouč už byl napůl schovaný za obzorem a písek se díky němu zbarvil do krvavě oranžové barvy. S pískem si pohrával chladný větřík a Natovi čechral slepené vlasy.   
Posadil se. Potlačil bolestné zavrčení a chvíli si ještě dopřál zavřených víček. Vůbec se mu vstávat nechtělo. Po té chvíli, kterou si dovolil odpočívat, celé jeho tělo ztuhlo a odmítalo se hýbat.  
Musel však uznat, že mast, kterou mu Fred potřel rány, měla skoro zázračné účinky. Mimo jiné totiž trochu utlumila bolest.   
Podíval se na své ruce. Celé špinavé a od krve. Musel s tím něco udělat. Donutil se vstát. V písku vedle jeho pravé nohy se něco zalesklo. Sehnul se a zvedl jeden měděný peníz. Ten měl malou hodnotu, ale alespoň něco k pití si za něj koupit mohl. Nepamatoval si však, že by tam peníz ležel i předtím. Rozhlédl se, jakoby hledal toho, kdo mu tam minci nechal.   
Potom se zhluboka nadechl a vykročil k vodě. Už předem se připravoval na to, co přijde. A bylo to ještě daleko horší. Každá ranka, kterou na těle měl, ve slané vodě pálila jako rozžhavený kus kovu. Nejhorší byly rány na zápěstí a na krku. Jenže to bylo potřeba. Rány potřebovaly vyčistit a slaná voda se k tomu dokonale hodila. Postupně pálení přešlo a chladná voda začala působit uklidňujícně.   
Konečně ze sebe mohl smýt všechnu tu špínu. Připadal si pak, jako úplně nový člověk. Trochu mu to vrátilo energii, i když mu stále bylo mizerně. Namožená žebra bodavě píchala při každém nádechu, spálenina na hrudníku bolestivě pulzovala a krvavé šrámy od provazů, ty už skoro nevnímal. Velké problémy působily také puchýře na nohách. I díky nim zažíval v moři chvilky utrpení. Lehké plátěné boty, které mu nechali, měly k pohodlí dost daleko.  
V chladné vodě ležel ještě dlouho po západu slunce. Jakmile zranění přestala pálit, začal si ten pocit užívat.  
S postupující hodinou se začalo ochlazovat, musel ven z vody. Roztrhanou košili zahodil. Beztak na něm visely spíš jen cáry látky, nechal si jen boty a kalhoty. 

Promnul v ruce měďák. Nastal čas vrátit se do hospody a dát si alespoň něco k pití.  
K jeho nepříliš velkému překvapení tam seděli stále ti stejní chlapi a pozorovali ho s nevraživými výrazy ve tvářích.  
„Tak už sis vyhrál dost na písečku?“ ozvalo se z rohu hospody.  
Nate se pomalu zastavil a ohlédl se.  
„Co máte za problém?” zeptal se klidným a vyrovnaným tónem.  
“Nemám rád cizáky. Nevěřím jim.”  
“Ani já ne.” pokrčil rameny Nate a znovu vykročil k výčepu.  
“A taky nemám rád lidi, co nemaj na zaplacení.” vstal host. Nate třískl s měďákem o pult.  
“Cokoliv, co za to můžu dostat.” Hostinský si nedůvěřivě měďák prohlédl, ale nezjistil na něm žádný padělek. Neochotně se proto otočil pro špinavou sklenici a načepoval do ní podivně nahnědlou tekutinu. Podle vůně byla podobná pivu. Nate kývl a i se sklenicí si to namířil na druhou stranu lokálu.  
“Komu jsi ty prachy ukrad?” zastoupil mu cestu host. Byl stejně vysoký jako Nate, ale daleko více zavalitý.  
“Nikomu. Jděte mi laskavě z cesty.” zavrčel podrážděně.  
“Nelíbíš se mi, kluku. Vypadáš jako nějaký vrahoun, který dostal na prdel.”  
“Měl byste si dávat pozor na jazyk.”   
“Vážně? Jinak mi uděláš bebí? Vždyť sotva stojíš.” zachechtal se host. To byla pravda. Nate nebyl v kondici, kdy by se mohl pustit do rvačky, ale jeho sebekontrola dostávala pořádně zabrat.  
„Pokud se chcete prát, pánové, laskavě venku! Nebudu tu po vás zase uklízet!“ houkla na oba hostinského žena, která se vynořila odněkud zpoza výčepu.   
“Jen pojď ven, jestli nejsi srab.” pokračoval host. Evidentně nečekal, že by na to Nate kývl. Ale přepočítal se.  
Nate si lokl pořádný hlt ze sklenice, pak s ní praštil o nejbližší stůl a vyšel z lokálu.

Spolu s ním a hostem, vyšla ven také polovina hospody. Všichni byli zvědaví a samozřejmě všichni stáli na straně drzého hosta.  
Venku vládla tma, kterou prozařovalo jen mdlé světlo několika zapálených olejových lamp. Nate si svého protivníka dobře prohlédl. Nemohl si nevšimnout jizvy, která se mu táhla od pravého oka přes celou tvář. To mohlo znamenat buď fakt, že prošel nějakými šarvátkami a vyšel z nich jako vítěz, nebo naopak při nějaké šarvátce dostal pořádně zabrat.   
V každém případě si Nate držel defenzivní postoj. Na nějaké útočení neměl sílu. Jeho obrovská výhoda spočívala ve výcviku, kterým prošel s Limem a Byrekem. Ten se totiž ne vždy zaměřoval na boj se zbraní, ale i bez ní. Učil, jak číst nepřítele, jak ho odhadnout a jak jeho slabiny využít ve svůj prospěch.   
Minimálně si teď byl jistý, že ho protivník nebere jako soupeře, ale jako snadný cíl. Sotva se držel na nohou, byl celý pomlácený a nedokázal se pořádně narovnat. Prudké pohyby mu také nedělaly dobře. Navíc si ještě všiml, že host už má něco upito. Zatím to na něm nebylo tak znát, ale čas od času jeho rozmáchané pohyby značily jistou nestabilitu. Té se dalo pohodlně využít.  
„Rozmáznu tě jako malinu, mladej!“ posmíval se host. Nate se nenechal rozhodit. Potřeboval se soustředit. Jeho jedinou výhodou bylo, že protivník neměl tušení, proti komu stál.  
Pak konečně přišel první pokus o výpad. Přímý, přesně na hlavu. Nate takový úder očekával a jen ustoupil stranou. Lehce sykl bolestí, puchýře protestovaly proti rychlému pohybu, svého soupeře však z očí nespustil ani na okamžik.  
Ten proběhl kolem a zastavil se o hradbu čumilů, kteří se postavili po obou stranách ulice. Ozval se dunivý smích přihlížejících, kteří ho zase postrčili proti Natovi.  
Hostovi rychle zmizel úsměv z tváře. Očekával, že zasadí jediný a rozhodující úder. Opět se proti Natovi vrhl. Naznačil levý hák, v úmyslu měl však zaútočit vpravo. Byl to starý trik, který Nata nenachytal. Zablokoval výpad a volnou rukou soka spíše postrčil od sebe. Kdyby byl v plné síle, stačilo by to, aby nepřítele poslal do bezvědomí. Na to sílu neměl.   
Host opět zavrávoral a smích z okolí sílil.   
“Tak Eddie, přece se nenecháš. Ten kluk sotva stojí a přece vypadá, že tě brzo vypne!” hýkal smíchy jeden z čumilů a cákal všude kolem ze svého korbelu.  
Eddie se naježil. Posměch ze strany jeho známých byl větším ponížením, než kdyby prostě prohrál.   
“Počkej, ty cucáku! Uděláme z tebe rudou kouli!” vřískl a potřetí se vrhl proti Natovi. Ten ani jednou na posměch davu nezareagoval. Soustředil se pouze na soupeře. Přesně tak, jak se to kdysi učil. Ani tentokrát ale na soupeře nesáhl. Eddie se rozhodl pro podpásovku, jenže Nate byl stejně rychlejší, ustoupil stranou a Eddie už nestihl zastavit. Hlavou trefil naprosto přesně olejovou lampu. Nepěkně to zadunělo a on se svalil na zem. Něco tiše a nesrozumitelně mumlal, na nohy se už ale nepostavil.   
Nate ho ještě chvíli nedůvěřivě pozoroval. Co kdyby se přece jen ještě postavil. Pak se rozhlédl po ztichlém davu. Všichni zůstali jen ohromeně zíral. Zmlácený, mladý kluk, který na jejich přítele vlastně ani nesáhl a přesto tu stál, kdežto Eddie nesrozumitelně žvatlal na zemi.  
“Ještě někdo má se mnou problém?” rozhlédl se Nate. Jeho pevný hlas se nesl ztichlou ulicí. Nikdo další už se však neozval. Dva přiožralí chlapi z hospody zvedli svého druha a odtáhli ho z ulice. Zbytek davu se také pomalu rozešel.   
Nate si potichu oddychl. Další souboj by nezvládl. Celé jeho tělo téměř křičelo bolestí a volalo po chvíli odpočinku.  
Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl, pak se chopil koňské ohlávky a společně procházeli ulicemi. Do hospody už se vrátit nemínil.

V postranní uličce ho zastavila postarší žena.  
„Pane, pokud nemáte kam dát na noc hlavu, můžete jít se mnou. Nemám toho moc, ale něco se pro vás najde.“ Nate vděčně přikývl a následoval ženu skoro přes celé město.   
Vlastnila malý domek skoro u pláže a její manžel byl nejspíš rybář.  
„Postarám se vám o koně, pane.“ nabídl se její manžel, který hosta ihned vřele přivítal.  
„Děkuji, jste laskavý.” pousmál se na něj a vešel do malé světnice.   
„Jistě máte hlad, připravím vám něco k snědku.“ oznámila žena a už šmejdila kolem kamenné pece.  
„Proč mi pomáháte?” zeptal se Nate “Neznáte mě.”  
“Viděla jsem vás přijet do vesnice. Váš stav…” rychle sklouzla očima k ranám na krku a na zápěstích “Nevím, co se vám stalo, ale nevěřím, že byste nám chtěl ublížit.”  
V tom do světnice vešla mladá dívka. Nate si rozpačitě přejel rukou po obnaženém hrudníku. Cítil se nesvůj.  
“To je má dcera.” představila ji “Přines nějakou otcovu košili.” poručila.  
“Prosím, nedělejte si se mnou starosti. Nechci být na obtíž.” máchl rukou Nate, ale příliš prudce a bolestnou grimasu skrýt nedokázal.  
“Nezlobte se, pane, ale vypadáte špatně. Nechte nás pomoct. Vyznám se v bylinkách. Neumím zázraky, ale něco vám na vaše rány dám. Potřebujete si pořádně odpočinout a nabrat síly. Takhle dlouho nevydržíte.”  
Nate se zarazil. Vydržel do teď a ustál i pokus o rvačku, přesto věděl, že má žena pravdu. Pomoc potřeboval a ona mu ji nabízela. Jen hlupák by v takové chvíli odmítl.  
“Dobrá. Snad vám to budu moct někdy oplatit.”  
“Zdáte se mi jako čestný muž. Stačí, když pomůžete králi v boji proti těm barbarům.” postavila před něj řídkou zeleninovou polévku a chlebovou placku. “Plení naše farmy, kradou jídlo. To vše prý ve jménu převratu. A pro krále jsme daleko. Nebude plýtvat zdroji na tak odlehlé části, jako jsme my. Kdyby se ale podařilo barbary porazit, měli bychom klid i my.” pousmála se.  
Nate jí rozuměl. Věděl, o čem mluví.   
“Budete mít klid, nebojte.” pokusil se o úsměv. Žena pokývla hlavou.  
“Až se najíte, lehněte si támhle pod schody. Mrzí mě, že vám nemůžeme nabídnout větší pohodlí, nic lepšího nemáme.”  
Nate mávl rukou. “Jsem vám dlužen už za to, že jste mi dala najíst, když sami máte málo. Nedělejte si se mnou starosti, prosím.”  
Jeho skromnost ženu nejspíš překvapila, ale také ji utvrdila v tom, že mu může věřit.

Po jídle, kterého bylo na jeho zmučený žaludek pomálu, se posadil na rohož spletenou z nějaké trávy. Žena si přisedla k němu a na všechny rány na těle mu nanesla pořádnou vrstvu husté hnědé kaše.  
“Co se vám stalo?” ptala se s mateřským zájmem a lehkou hrůzou v očích. “Taková zranění...” Nate měl zavřené oči a snažil se pálivou bolest vytěsnit z hlavy. Mast měla mít protizánětlivé a hojivé účinky, jenže v ní musela být mořská sůl a proto štiplavě pálila.  
“Není jedno, kdo jsem?” odsekl trochu prudčeji, než zamýšlel.  
“Odpusťte, nechtěla jsem se vás dotknout. Jen jsem taková zranění ještě neviděla. To nemáte z boje.” lehce zavrtěla hlavou. Nate si ihned uvědomil, že se k ní zachoval příliš chladně. Navíc necítil potřebu se chránit, i když celou pravdu jí říct rozhodně nezamýšlel. Alespoň část ji však za její péči dlužil.  
„Jsem králův posel. Měl jsem doručit zprávu, ale zajali mě vzbouřenci a všechno mi vzali. Mučili mě a snažili se získat informace.” žena na něj strnule zírala. Zjevně si dokázala představit, jak ke svým zraněním přišel.   
“Potřebuji nutně mluvit s velitelem Ridrickem. Víte, kde bych královskou armádu našel?“  
“Projížděla nedaleko.” přikývla žena. Natovi poskočilo srdce radostí. “Je to pár dní. Zaslechla jsem, že se střetli s větší skupinou barbarů a porazili je. Pak se stáhli, protože očekávali ještě větší skupinu a jim docházely zásoby. Hledala bych je někde na cestě k hlavnímu městu.” pak se na něj dlouze podívala “Ale myslím, že byste tu měl chvíli zůstat. Vaše zranění…”  
“Nemohu. Musím doručit zprávu. I když je možné, že už bude stejně pozdě. Přesto, je to můj úkol.”  
„Ale ne pěšky.“ zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Je snad i jiná cesta?“  
„Cesta přes pláň a horský průsmyk je dlouhá. Ve vašem stavu, bez zásob, nezlobte se, pane, ale myslím, že byste ji nepřežil. Zkuste si ráno promluvit s převozníkem. Cesta po moři je daleko kratší.“  
Nate se na ženu usmál a kývl hlavou na znamení díků. S úlevou si začal všímat, že mast přestala pálit a polevila i bolest. Začínal se cítit pořádně ospalý.

Žena vstala a už ho chtěla nechat odpočívat, když se ještě otočila.  
„Odpusťte, pane, ale odkud to máte?” ukázala na medailonek, který visel Natovi na krku.  
„Dostal jsem ho od přítele. Pro štěstí.“ odpověděl s úsměvem.  
„Víte, k tomu medailonu se váže řada starých legend. Říká se, že patřil jednomu mocnému elfovi z Erinského lesa.“  
„Elfovi?“ Nate neskrýval údiv nad tím, že tenhle medailon, který jen tak mimochodem, našli ve svém světě, má nějaké kořeny i tady. A dokonce takové. „Není to trochu přehnaná legenda?“  
„Věřte si čemu chcete, ale v tom lese se dějí divné věci a většina těch, co tam zabloudí se už nevrátí.“  
„Na elfy moc nevěřím. Ale na ten les si budu dávat pozor.“ přikývl. Připadalo mu naprosto směšné a nemožné, aby tu žili elfové. Znal je spíš jako postavy z fantastických příběhů. Nakonec se ale kolem něj a Freda událo už tolik podivných věcí, že i tohle mohla být pravda.   
Brzy na to však zapomněl. Jeho tělo si říkalo o dlouhý a nerušený spánek, kterému se brzy oddal.

Probudil se až po poledni. Jeho vyčerpané tělo potřebovalo doplnit alespoň trochu energie a konečně se zdálo, že se to i vcelku zdařilo. Přesto, když se posadil, všechna zranění se ozvala nanovo. Nejvíc stále cítil žebra. Nalomená, nebo ne, bolela jako čert.  
„Dobré ráno.“ pozdravila s ho s úsměvem ženina dcera a postavila vedle něj dřevěný talířek s pár kousky ovoce, chlebovou plackou a malý hrnek s ještě horkým nápojem.  
“Matka ti připravila bylinný čaj. Vypij ho, dokud je ještě horký, udělá ti dobře.”  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se Nate a napil se čaje. “Uchm, to je odporné!” div ho opět nevyplivl. Dívka se zasmála.  
“Není dobrý, ale pomůže ti.” prohlížela si ho s neskrývaným zájmem. “Co kdybys mi nejdřív řekl své jméno?”  
“Říkají mi Nathan.” opět se pokusil napít a opět se u toho s odporem zašklebil. 

„Mé jméno je Vannesa. Ale teď už musím jít. Tak na viděnou.“ věnovala mu poslední úsměv a vyběhla ven. Byla pěkná, to musel uznat, ale v jeho hlavě se vynořila náhle Lia. A hned na to Gwen. Musel se dostat zpět.

Hodil na sebe košili, kterou včera dostal a vyšel ven. Chůze mu stále činila problémy. Puchýře už ale alespoň nepraskaly a co hlavně, nepřibývaly další.  
“Ah, už jste vzhůru. Měla jsem trochu obavy.” usmála se na něj i Vannesina matka.  
“Ano, je čas, abych vyrazil.”  
“Nerozmyslíte si to? Nechcete počkat ještě aspoň den?”  
Nate zavrtěl hlavou. “Opravdu nemůžu, ale vděčím vám za mnohé. Doufám, že někdy dostanu příležitost vám to oplatit.”  
“Tak tedy šťastnou cestu, pane. A dejte pozor. Převozník není zrovna nejčestnější, ale dostane vás, kam potřebujete.”

K přívozu to bylo jen pár minut. Převozník seděl na své loďce a znuděně nahazoval prut do vody.  
„Potřeboval bych převézt.“ Nate opatrně slezl z koně.  
„No a co. Dej sem peníze a pak si promluvíme.“ když si Nata pořádně prohlédl, zarazil se. Nate ho poznal okamžitě. Byl to ten muž, se kterým se včera popral.  
“Potřebuju převézt!“ zopakoval důrazněji.  
„A já potřebuju prachy!“  
„Včera jste si také vyskakoval a moc dobře to nedopadlo.“ dodal chladně Nate. Převozník ho vzpurně propaloval pohledem.  
„A já budu žít jako z čeho? Jak bych se asi uživil, kdybych každého odvezl zadarmo?“  
„Co takhle to brát jako omluvu za to včerejší neuctivé chování?“  
Muž se jen uchechtl.  
„To by nešlo, mladej. Buď zaplatíš, nebo nikam nejedeš!“  
“Stačilo by tohle?” vytáhl z pod košile medailon.  
“Hmm,” zamnul si ruce Eddie “Už jsem na něj koukal včera. Sebral bych ti ho hned, jak bys přistál na zemi. Je to zlato?”  
“Je, ale dostanete ho, až mě převezete.”  
“To ne. Chci ho hned!” trval na svém převozník.  
“Nejdřív převoz, potom medailon. Nebudu riskovat, že vám ho teď dám a pak se nikam nedostanu!”  
“No, dobře. Tak si nastup. Ale nezkoušej mě podvést!” převozník nebyl spokojený, ale pořád to pro něho znamenalo výnosný podnik.

Cesta trvala několik dlouhých hodin. Moře bylo krásně klidné, a tak byla cesta bez potíží.   
Než vystoupili, Eddie si přišel pro svou odměnu.  
“Ten medailon, hochu!” natáhl k němu ruku.   
Nate neměl na vybranou. Slíbil mu ho a sliby plnil. Legendě o elfech nevěřil, mrzelo ho jen, že to byl dar od Freda.  
“Tu máte. Díky.” podal medailon převozníkovi a už se otáčel k odchodu.  
“Počkej!” zastavil ho převozník. “Odkud tohle máš?”  
“To je osobní.” odsekl Nate.  
“O tomhle medailonu jsem slyšel jenom vyprávět. On… Ty… Vezmi si ho. Nemůžu si ho nechat.” a opět ho vtiskl Natovi do ruky.  
“Nechápu…”  
“Asi o něm nic nevíš, ale já ano! Vezmi si ho a běž, kam musíš. Osud si tě najde sám.”  
“Cože?”  
Eddie už však byl znovu na palubě a připravoval loď k cestě zpět. O zmateného Nata se dál nestaral.  
Ten neměl vůbec ponětí, co se to právě stalo, ani co svými slovy myslel. Medailon měl pro něj pouze citovou hodnotu, přesto ho rád pověsil opět kolem krku a odcválal pryč.

Do Zexu to byla ještě dlouhá cesta. Celý den v sedle, ale Nate byl hnán vědomím, že už je blízko. Už to prostě musel zvládnout. Už se nikde zastavit nemohl.   
S dalším rozbřeskem konečně spatřil mlžný opar nad městskými budovami.   
Uvažoval, kam se vydat nejdříve. Protože si však nebyl jistý, jestli už armáda dorazila do města, rozhodl se vydat do domu svého pána, Kusse.

Město žilo i takhle po ránu. Všude se pohybovali kupci, dělníci i obyčejní lidé. Natovi to připomnělo, jak si ještě před pár týdny připadal neporazitelný, protože patřil k elitní Simirajské jednotce. Jenže tak nezranitelný nebyl a mohl být vůbec rád, že ještě dýchal.  
Stráže na hradbách na něj nevěřícně hleděli a hned otevírali bránu. Když odjížděl, měl na sobě krásné Simirajské brnění a krásného koně. Teď neměl ani brnění a ani svého koně.  
“Pane… co tu děláte?” nevěřícný výraz ve sluhově tváři mluvil za vše.  
“Kde je Kuss?” odpověděl také otázkou.  
“U sebe, v pracovně.” zkoumavě si ho prohlížel sluha “Mám vás ohlásit?”  
“Není třeba, udělám to sám.” Sluha se proto uklonil, chytil koně za ohlávku a odvedl ho do stájí.  
Nate vešel do prostorné haly a po schodech se vybelhal nahoru. Schody se rovnaly peklu. Navíc měl po dlouhé jízdě strávené v sedle ztuhlé všechny svaly. To právě nebylo něco, co potřeboval.  
Zastavil se před mohutnými dubovými dveřmi. Zaváhal. Kuss ho nečeká a on vypadal jako zbitý pes. Pak si dodal odvahy, musel to udělat.  
Zaklepal, počkal na výzvu ke vstupu a vešel. K jeho údivu tam nebyl Kuss sám. Po místnosti postávalo plno dalších mužů, které neznal.  
Kuss se na něj díval s výrazem, který jasně naznačoval, že ho opravdu nečekal.  
“Nathane, co tady děláš?”  
“Musím s vámi mluvit, pane. Omlouvám se za vyrušení.”  
Pohledy všechy přítomných se upnuly k němu. Bylo to poněkud nepříjemné. Pozornost všech totiž přitahovala zejména jeho zranění. Kussovi společníci si mezi sebou šeptali a nespouštěli z něj oči.  
“Teď se to ale opravdu nehodí, Nathane. Promluvíme si později.”  
“Tohle nepočká, pane!” udělal pár kroků k němu a nemohl si nevšimnout, jak si ho Kuss prohlížel.  
“Dobrá, pojďme vedle. Pánové, omluvte mě na chvíli. Hned budu zpět.” Odvedl Nata do menší místnosti bokem.  
“Co se ti to stalo?! Co je to za zranění!” spustil ihned Kuss. Nate však neměl na vysvětlování náladu.  
“Pane, musím hned mluvit s velitelem Ridrickem. Kde ho najdu?”  
“Je v paláci. Vrátil se před pár dny. A ty nikam nepůjdeš.”  
“Ale já musím…”  
“Řekl jsem, že nikam nepůjdeš!” zdůraznil Kuss poslední slovo. “Nevím, co se ti stalo a rozhodně se těším, až mi to vysvětlíš, ale nic, co bys chtěl Ridrickovi říct, nebude tak důležitého, jako tvé zdraví. Vypadáš, že se každou chvíli složíš!”  
Nate si uvědomil, že je to pravda. Nohy se mu třásly, bylo mu zle. Měl potřebu splnit svou povinnost, i když si začínal připouštět, že selhal. Nedokázal armádu najít včas, nedokázal je varovat ani podat žádné potřebné informace. Nedokázal jim pomoct v boji. Nedokázal nic. Pohlédl na Kusse s odevzdaným výrazem ve tváři.  
“Odpusťte, pane. Zklamal jsem.”  
“O čem, to mluvíš?”  
“Nesplnil jsem svůj úkol.”  
“O tom si promluvíme později.” sáhl po zvonku a zazvonil. Do místnosti vešla služebná. “Teď chci, aby sis nechal ošetřit zranění a odpočinul si. Rozumíš?”  
“Ano, pane.” uklonil se Nate a odešel se služebnou.

Služebná ho zavedla do malého pokoje s výhledem do zahrad.  
“Lehněte si, prosím. Přinesu něco, co vám pomůže.” poklonila se Natovi a ten si hned vzpomněl, jak mu tohle jednání bylo vždy nepříjemné.  
“Prosím, nedělej to. Nechci, aby se mi někdo klaněl.” usmála se na něj a zmizela za dveřmi. Nate se natáhl na postel. V tu chvíli ho nezajímalo nic jiného. Služebná se vrátila o chvíli později a nesla misku plnou nazelenalé masti.   
“Posaď se, prosím.” Sledovala ho, jak se zvedá s poděšeným výrazem. Čekal, kdy se zeptá, jak ke svým zraněním přišel, ale neudělala to. Natřela mu všechny rány mastí. Tahle nepálila, ale za to nepříjemně hřála. A trvalo skoro celou věčnost, než se konečně vsákla. Služebná Natovi proto většinu míst zabalila do čistých látek, aby si mohl lehnout.   
“Kdybys něco potřeboval, zazvoň.” usmála se na něj naposledy a odešla. Ani jí nestačil poděkovat. Vlastně už nestačil udělat nic dalšího. Vyčerpání přišlo jako blesk z čistého nebe. A osvobozující spánek ho unášel kamsi do neznáma.

Vzbudilo ho bubnování dešťových kapek na okenice. Obloha, tmavě šedá a studená, hrozila každou chvíli armagedonem. Čas od času se zablýsklo a ozvala se dunivá rána. Nate už nedokázal opět usnout. Posadil se. Rukou se chytil za žebra, nepříjemně zabolela. S úžasem pohlédl na své ruce. Obvazy se během noci odmotaly a teď se válely po zemi. Rány na zápěstích se však zdály daleko klidnější. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo včerejší mastí, ale už je neměl tak nateklé a bolavé. I pohyb se zdál volnější. Pomalu se zvedl a došel k oknu.   
Při pohledu do zahrady užasl. V místě, kde byl předtím výkop, už stála hotová budova. Ne tak velká, jako ta, ve které právě stál, ale byla zdobená a čišel z ní jistý luxus. Jinak se toho moc nezměnilo. Pousmál se. Vzpomněl si na Gwen a zahřálo ho, když si vzpomněl, jak se mu podařilo ji odtud dostat. Opřel se pravou rukou o rám okna.   
Už od včera ho v mysli pálila jediná otázka. Pro vyčerpání nad ní však nemohl přemýšlet. Fred se zmínil, že to měli být Simirajové, kdo přepadl Liinu vesnici. To nemohlo být možné. Každý Simiraj byl vázán věrností králi a jeho lidu. Kdyby někdo zjistil, že se něco takového stalo, každý, kdo se na tom hrůzném činu podílel, by zaplatil životem. I on sám si ale uvědomoval, že ti muži měli černá brnění. A černou směli používat jen královi muži. Cítil se zmatený. Přešlápl a opřel se zády o okno. Měl v plánu zeptat se na to Ridricka hned, jak ho uvidí. 

Ve svých myšlenkách se skoro topil. Zíral strnule na jedno místo na protější stěně a vůbec nezaregistroval příchod služebné. Ta na něj promluvila a když se nedočkala odpovědi, přišla blíž k němu a zamávala mu rukou před obličejem.  
“Haló? Vnímáš?”  
“Promiň, co?” probral se Nate opět do reality.  
“Jsi v pořádku?”  
“Ale ano. To nic není.” pousmál se.  
“Přinesla jsem ti čerstvé prádlo.” ukázala na truhlu u dveří “A ještě bych namazala rány.”  
“Dobře.” přikývl a posadil se na postel.  
“Jsou to hluboká zranění. Budou se hojit déle.”  
“Vím.” sykl tiše Nate a snažil se necukat, když mu na některá místa nanášela mast.  
“Až budeš mít chuť, přijď dolů. Určitě máš hlad.”  
“Jako pět vlků.” usmál se na ni a ona jeho úsměv opětovala.  
Obléknout se do čistého, to byl přepych, který dlouho nepoznal. Díky postavení svého pána mělo oblečení navíc výjimečnou kvalitu, která se teď hodila, protože jemný materiál tolik nedráždil rány.

Snídaně lákavě voněla už ve chvíli, kdy vyšel na chodbu. Jen, co slezl o patro níž, už se k němu hnala kuchařka, usazovala ho ke stolu a začala nosit všemožné pokrmy. Nate měl takový hlad, že by to všechno snědl naráz a snad i s talíři. Když ze stolu zmizelo všechno, co se dalo sníst, uznale si pohladil žaludek a opřel se o opěrku židle. Byl nacpaný k prasknutí.   
“Chcete ještě něco, pane?” zeptala se kuchařka.  
“Ne, děkuji.” zavrtěl hlavou “To už bych musel prasknout.” 

Po jídle se vrátil opět do ložnice. Pomalu se začínal cítit lépe, stále byl však hodně unavený. Navíc do oken ještě pořád bubnovat déšť, takže se nemohl jít projít ani po zahradě. Natáhl se proto na postel a zavřel oči. Nespal, jen odpočíval a dovolil své mysli, aby alespoň na chvíli mohla vypnout. Nejprve se to zdálo obtížné, ale brzy vyhnal z hlavy skoro všechny myšlenky a cítil se krásně volný a klidný.

“Promiň, spíš?” ve dveřích stála služebná a omluvně na něj hleděla.  
“Ne, jen odpočívám.”  
„Pán chce s tebou mluvit.“   
“Dobře, děkuji. Hned tam budu.” vstávat se mu nechtělo, ale tady neměl na výběr. Smířil se s bolestí, která ho provázela při každém pohybu, i s tím, že bude dlouze vysvětlovat, co se mu vlastně stalo.   
Dveře do pracovny byly dokořán. Zastavil se na prahu, zaklepal, a když se Kuss ohlédl, vešel dovnitř.

„Dobré ráno.“ přivítal ho, ale jeho tón byl chladný “Zavři dveře a posaď se.”  
Nate udělal, co mu pán nařídil a posadil se do dřevěného křesla před jeho stolem. Chvíli na sebe jen hleděli.   
„Takže, co se stalo?” v jeho hlase zazněl podtón výčitek. “Armáda tě chtěla prohlásit za mrtvého! Říkali, žes vůbec nedorazil! To jsi Holou pláň minul, nebo co?”  
Nate se nadechl. Na zdlouhavé vysvětlování byl připravený.   
“Já jsem zklamal, pane.” sklopil oči. Neměl odvahu podívat se Kussovi do tváře. Ten mlčel, ve tváři kamenný výraz. “V horách jsem musel odbočit z cesty, protože někdo strhl most přes propast. Jel jsem pořádnou oklikou a nevěděl, jestli mě vůbec zavede, kam potřebuji. Pak jsem narazil na větší skupinu povstalců...“  
„Jak velkou?“ skočil mu do řeči Kuss.  
„Nevím přesně. Asi sto mužů. Nemohl jsem je předjet, objet, nic. Navíc mi docházelo jídlo i voda. Nepočítal jsem s takovou zajížďkou, potřeboval jsem další zásoby. A tak jsem skupinu sledoval. Nevěděl jsem ani, co jsou zač. Myslel jsem, že snad kupci, ale pak jsem se dostal blíž a zjistil, že je to ozbrojená skupina. Pronikl jsem do tábora, ukradl nějaké zásoby a podařilo se mi dostat i do velitelského stanu. Ukradl jsem jim spoustu papírů, ale ty se mi pak v dešti rozmočily. Nezbylo mi nic.” najednou se zarazil.   
“A dál?” pobídl ho Kuss, který dychtil dozvědět se, co se dělo pak.  
“Nebyl jsem opatrný, když jsem zlikvidoval strážného a oni našli mého koně. Zastřelili ho, protože jsem se odmítl ukázat. Obětoval jsem jeho život, abych zachránil ten svůj.” zavrtěl hlavou a do mysli se mu vkradl spalující smutek. Kuss na něj hleděl stále pevně, přesto v jeho očích spatřil zúčastněný soucit.  
“Dál jsem musel pokračovat pěšky. Když jsem konečně dorazil na Holou pláň, armáda byla dávno pryč. Neměl jsem šanci je dostihnout, ne bez koně, ale stejně jsem se vydal tam, kde jsem myslel, že by mohli být. A přitom jsem narazil na obrovskou skupinu povstalců. Muselo jich být několik tisíc. Takový počet jsem ještě neviděl. Neměl jsem co ztratit, a tak jsem se opět proplížil do tábora. Zajali mě.” potřásl hlavou, jakoby chtěl říct, že snad nikdo jiný by nemohl být tak hloupý, aby se nechal chytit. “A mučili.”  
“To od toho máš ty rány?”  
“Ano.”  
“Ach…” tvrdý výraz v Kussově tváři zmizel. “Co všechno jsi jim řekl?”  
“Nic.”  
“Jsi statečný, Nathane.” teď už zaslechl jistou hrdost. Znovu potřásl hlavou.  
“Nejsem, pane. Nic jsem neřekl proto, že jsem nic nevěděl. Jinak bych nejspíš podlehl. Byl bych zbabělec. Nezasloužím si místo v jednotce.” hlesl a sklopil zrak.  
“Nathane,” začal Kuss “Soudě podle zranění, která vidím, máš štěstí, že žiješ. Existuje jen velmi málo těch, kteří by takové zacházení vydrželi a nic neřekli. Nevím, jestli se to v takovém případě neposuzuje jako pošetilost, ale rozhodně ne jako zbabělost.” hleděl na něj neústupně. “Podívej se na mě!” přikázal. Natovi to trvalo.   
“Přežil jsi a to je hlavní. Vrátil ses zpět, abys opět bojoval. Na tom záleží, na ničem jiném. Rozumíš?!” Nate přikývl. “Co bylo dál? Jak ses dostal pryč?”  
“Díky příteli?”  
“Příteli?” užasl Kuss.  
“Ano. Nečekal jsem, že na něj narazím právě tam, ale bylo to tak. Netuším, jak unikl otrokáři, ale nějak se mu to podařilo. Pomohl mi uprchnout, jinak by mě zabili. Nevím, jak jsem to dokázal, ale narazil jsem na rybářskou vesnici. Ujala se mě tam jedna místní žena. Postarala se o mé rány a poradila nejrychlejší cestu zpět. Doufal jsem, že budu armádě alespoň nějak platný…”  
“A také budeš!” přerušil ho Kuss. “Válka není ani zdaleka u konce. Král tě bude potřebovat!” vstal, podrbal se na bradě a v ruce si pohrával s obálkou. “Kolik myslíš, že jich mohlo v tom táboře být?”  
“To nevím, pane. Do deseti tisíc.”  
“To by mohl být problém. Víš o nich něco víc?”  
“Nic moc. Jen, že se vydali zpět do pouště.”  
“Nevadí. Rozhodně je třeba, aby ses sešel s Ridrickem. Vydej se hned do paláce, nesmíme ztrácet čas!”  
Nate vstal a uklonil se.

Jak mu Kuss nařídil, ihned se vydal na cestu. Projel životem tepajícím městem a v hlavě mu hlodal červ nejistoty nad tím, co mu asi velitel řekne. Vezme jeho selhání stejně dobře, jako Kuss? To bylo samo o sobě zvláštní. Čekal jinou reakci, ale podpora ze strany jeho pána ho rozhodně trochu nakopla. 

Palác se hemžil sloužícími, hosty, vojáky i vysokou šlechtou. Zastavil na nádvoří a ani nečekal, až se někdo postará o koně. Vyšel schody, jak nejrychleji mu to zranění dovolila a užasl nad krásou vstupní chodby, která vedla dál do paláce. Procházel jí už jednou, ale tehdy si z nějakého důvodu její krásy tolik nevšímal.   
„Přejete si?“ zeptal se komorník a podezřívavě si ho měřil pohledem.  
„Ano, potřebuji mluvit s velitelem Ridrickem.“  
„On má teď práci a nikoho nepřijímá.“ zavrtěl komorník hlavou.  
„Jsem Simiraj a potřebuji mluvit se svým velitelem. Hned!“ zasyčel Nate.  
Komorník si ho prohlédl od hlavy až k patě. Zjevně hledal nějaký důkaz.  
“Na to nevypadáte…”  
“Je mi jedno, jak vypadám! Koukejte mi říct, kde ho najdu, jinak toho budete sakra litovat!” ovládal se, ale už chtěl mít tohle setkání za sebou. Chování komorníka ho navíc rozčilovalo.   
“Tak chvíli počkejte, podívám se, jestli je ochoten vás přijmout.” otočil se komorník a skoro želvím tempem odešel. Nate netrpělivě přecházel po chodbě tam a zpátky. Přišlo mu, že už čeká celou věčnost. Komorník to dělal určitě schválně.  
„Velitel vás tedy přijme. Pojďte za mnou.“ oznámil znuděným tónem když se vrátil a nevraživě na Nata zahlížel.   
Provedl ho palácem a nakonec byl rád, že to tak dopadlo, protože kdyby dostal jen popis cesty, nejspíš by někde zabloudil. Palác byl pro nezasvěceného člověka hotové bludiště.  
„Tady tyhle dveře.“ ukázal komorník na jedny a hned zase zamířil pryč.   
“Díky.” poděkoval Nate, aby se neřeklo a zaklepal. Počkal na vyzvání a vstoupil.

Ridrickova kancelář byla prostorná místnost vybavena přepychovým vybavením Zdobený stůl, židle, komody, stolky. Květiny sušené i živé, obrazy, koberce. Ani to nepřipomínalo pracovnu velitele armády.

„Tak je to pravda!“ usmál se Ridrick a vyskočil od stolu „Chtěl jsem tě prohlásit za mrtvého. Co se sakra stalo? Proč jsi vůbec nedorazil?“  
Nate mu tedy podrobně vylíčil celý příběh, jako předtím Kussovi. A stejně jako jemu, i veliteli se nezapomněl omluvit. Ridrick na něj koukal s překvapivě méně tvrdým výrazem.   
“Jsem rád, že žiješ. Přesto, jestli máš nějaké informace, které by nám mohly pomoct, nenechávej si je pro sebe.”  
Nate zavrtěl hlavou. “Řekl jsem vám vše, včetně toho, co jsem si pamatoval z těch plánů. Víc už nevím.”  
“Dobrá. Dostaneš nové vybavení i koně. Pak se přidej k jednotce. Jistě budou rádi až tě uvidí.”  
Nate se postavil. Zpod košile mu vyklouzl medailon a Ridrick přimhouřil oči.  
„Co to máš na krku?“ zeptal se.  
“Medailon od přítele.“  
„Velmi připomíná staré elfské medailony.“  
„To už jsem také zaslechl. Věříte na elfy?“ podivil se Nate.  
„Ano, věřím, a ty bys měl taky. Divil by ses, co je na starých legendách pravdy.“   
“Jistě, pane.” zaváhal. “Směl bych se na něco zeptat?”  
„Povídej.“ vybídl ho velitel.  
„Proč jste zmizeli, když jste jim pobyli tu menší skupinu? Mohli jste je přece vyřídit všechny.”  
„Pronásledovali jsme je po pláni několik dní. Hráli si s námi. Věděli jsme, že máme v patách i další skupinu, daleko větší a že nás chtějí sevřít do kleští. To jsme nemohli dovolit. Riskovali jsme, abychom je obelstili a povedlo se. Pobili jsme je do jedno, přesto jsme přišli o nemálo mužů. Chyběly nám zásoby, museli jsme se stáhnout.”  
„Jeden z nich to přežil.“  
„Přežil? To měl velké štěstí.” potřásl hlavou Ridrick “Ale to nevadí. Jeden muž nic nesvede. Musíme se připravit na zbytek jejich armády. V poušti se jich spojí víc. Jistě zlákají na svou stranu i nerozhodnuté kmeny a pak to bude teprve problém.” pohlédl na Nata “Můžeš jít.” Nate však stál stále na místě. “Chceš se ještě na něco zeptat?”  
“Vlastně ano, pane.” zaváhal Nate “Ten přítel, o kterém jsem mluvil, mi řekl, že to byli Simirajové, kdo přepadl vesnici, kde jsme žili…”  
“Nemohli být!” skočil mu do řeči velitel.  
“Ale černá brnění má přece jen královská armáda.”  
“Nikdo z našich mužů by se k takové věci nesnížil!” Ridrick zavrčel tak, že se Nate raději další debaty vzdal.  
“Já vím, pane. Chtěl jsem mít jasno.”  
“V pořádku. Už můžeš jít.”   
Nate se uklonil a odešel. Celou cestu z paláce nemohl dostat z hlavy pocit, že se velitel při zmínce o vesnici začal chovat podivně. Jinak. Jako kdyby to bylo citlivé téma.


	17. Mezi svými

V první řadě musel zajít do skladu pro nové brnění a zbraně. Teprve až když měl na sobě nové vybavení, si zase připadal silnější. Protože mu ale ještě nebylo nejlépe, váhu nového brnění pocítil téměř okamžitě. S mečem po boku nabyl dřívější jistoty, jen si nebyl úplně jistý, zda s ním dokáže pořádně zacházet, kvůli zraněním na rukách.  
Ještě potřeboval nového koně. Ve stájích právě měli na výběr z trojice různých valachů. První byl černý jako sama noc. Druhý kaštanově hnědý a třetí grošovaný. Nate si vybral grošáka a rozhodl se ho pojmenovat Ghost. Vzpomínky ho vrátily zpět k jeho bývalému koni. Potřásl hlavou, aby myšlenky zahnal. Jeho nový kůň byl krásný a sotva se spolu sžijí, byl si jistý, že budou opět tvořit dokonalý pár.

Konečně nastal čas zajít do kasáren. Cestou přes ulice města se mu lidé ukláněli. Seděl ve výšce na svém novém koni, v novém brnění a lidé mu vyznávali úctu, která se vázala k jeho postavení. Stále to pro něj nebylo přirozené, ale každému nemohl říkat, aby se mu neukláněl. Patřilo to k tomu. Musel si zvyknout. 

Kasárny stály nedaleko paláce. Chránila je dřevěná hradba a dvě strážní věže. Vlastně celá budova připomínala malou pevnost. A také to taková malá pevnost byla. Podzemní chodby ji spojovaly s palácem, ale i s jinými důležitými místy ve městě. To se samozřejmě bralo jako výhoda, ale také nevýhoda. Proto o těchto chodbách vědělo jen nejvyšší velení.  
Najít svou jednotku nebylo těžké. Jejich brnění, přestože byla také černá, svítila mezi ostatními a Nate si nemohl nevšimnout, jak na ně ostatní koukají s jistým respektem. A to byla většina jednotky mladší, než ostatní vojáci.  
Jako první si jeho příchodu všiml Sakip.  
„Hele, to je Nathan!“ ukázal na něj dokonce prstem a všichni ostatní se jako na povel otočili.  
Rázem bylo po tréninku. Všichni ho šli přivítat. Nata to trochu překvapilo, protože kdyby měl spočítat, kolik s nimi strávil čistého času, stačila by mu na to jedna ruka. Přesto byl součástí jednotky a oni ho tak brali. Za to jim velmi vděčil. 

„Mysleli jsme, že jsi mrtvý. Čekali jsme na tebe a ty pořád nikde.“ zavrtěl hlavou Banny “Co se ti stalo? Proč jsi nedorazil?”  
“Banny, nech ho chvíli vydechnout. Jsem si jistý, že nám to brzy řekne sám. Vsadím se ale, žes to už musel vysvětlovat několikrát, co?” Nate přikývl. “Nedivím se. Ridrick byl zprvu pořádně naštvaný, a když ses neukázal ani po týdnu, považoval tě za mrtvého.”  
„Skoro jsem byl.“ pousmál se trpce Nate “Asi nebudu lhát, když řeknu, že jsem se podruhé narodil.” Brix ho přátelsky poplácal po rameni.  
“Jsem rád, že jsi tady. Je nás o jednoho méně, potřebujeme každou ruku.”  
“Jak to? Kdo chybí?”  
„Vaas. Sundali ho v boji z koně a zlomil si nohu na třikrát. Felčar neví, jestli ještě bude chodit.“  
“To je mi líto.” zúčastněně ohrnul ret Nate.  
“Nám taky, ale co se dá dělat. Musíme splnit úkoly i bez něj. Alespoň máme tebe.”

Hovor s jeho jednotkou plynul tak lehce, jako by je snad znal celá léta. Zvědavě se ho vyptávali na zkoušku, porovnávali to s jejich zkouškami a společně nadávali na to, jak se rok od roku mění a jsou stále lehčí. S tím Nate úplně nesouhlasil, ale když ji porovnal s jinými, musel nakonec uznat, že na tom něco bude.

Z rozhovoru je vyrušil posel. Vjel na koni až doprostřed cvičiště, seskočil a zamířil si to rovnou k Brixovi.  
“Zpráva od velitele Ridricka.” Brix si od posla obálku vzal a zvědavě na něj pohlédl.  
“To je vše?”  
“Ano, pane.”  
“Díky.” kývl Brix a posel opět zmizel z kasáren. Brix mezitím obálku otevřel a přečetl si její obsah.  
“Máme úkol, pánové.” oznámil spolubojovníkům “Velitel si žádá našich služeb.”  
“Koho máme zase zabít?” nakoukl Sakip Brixovi přes rameno.  
“Někoho, kdo přežil bitvu na Holé pláni.”  
“Cože? Ukaž!” užasl Nate a vytrhl dopis Brixovi z rukou. Ten na něj zahlížel popuzeně, ale nic neřekl.  
“Nemožné! Mně Ridrick řekl, že nevadí, že přežil. Že to není žádný problém. Proč by po nás teď chtěl, abychom ho odstranili?”  
“Tak to nevím,” Brix si vzal dopis zpět “Ale je to rozkaz, musíme ho splnit.”  
“Ale já si dělal jen legraci…” protočil Sakip oči v sloup “Máme chránit krále a místo toho z nás dělají zabijáky.”  
“Zmlkni, Sakipe!” štěkl Brix “Jsme vojáci, posloucháme rozkazy a uposlechneme i tento. Připravte se, vyrazíme hned.” Nikdo další už nic neřekl. Všichni se rozešli po svých. I Nate udělal pár kroků, než ho Brix zastavil. 

„Nathane, počkej.” chytil ho za rameno “Víš, že Vaas byl mým zástupcem?“  
„Ano.“ přikývl Nate.  
„Chtěl bych, abys jím po dobu Vaasovi nepřítomnosti byl ty.“  
„Proč já?“ užasl Nate “Vždyť mě pořádně neznáš. Jsem tu nejkratší dobu. Některý z kluků si to jistě zaslouží víc.”  
„Nathane, mám své důvody, proč ti to nabízím. A nemusím ti je říkat. Bude ti vyhovovat víc, když ti to dám rozkazem?“  
Nate se uculil. “Takže vlastně nemám na výběr.”  
„Chápeš rychle.” ušklíbl se Brix “To měl Ridrick pravdu.” pak mu na levou paži připevnil rudou pásku s bílým okrajem.  
Brix, jako velitel, měl čistě rudou.  
“No, docela bych řekl, že ti to s ní sekne.” ocenil ho pak. “Vlastně ta páska na tobě vypadá nejlíp.” přátelsky do něj strčil “Tak pojď, musíme se připravit.

Jen o pár hodin později byla celá jednotka připravena k odjezdu. U každého sedla měl každý přidělány dva vaky na zásoby a nejnutnější vybavení. Vycvičili je tak, aby se o sebe dokázali venku postarat, proto sebou vezli jen to nejnutnější. Byli zvyklí spoléhat se na své dovednosti v lovu, vaření a dalších běžných činnostech, které však do běžného repertoáru vojáka nepatřily.  
Na Natovu pásku na paži reagovali všichni vřele. Na nikom nezpozoroval cokoliv špatného. Respektovali Brixovo rozhodnutí. Jen Nate si připadal zvláštně. Brixovo tajuplné “nemusím ti nic vysvětlovat” ho vedlo k různým myšlenkám. Možným, i nemožným.

“Kde toho chlapa najdeme?” zeptal se Banny sotva opustili brány kasáren.  
“Já nevím.” přiznal popravdě Brix “V rozkazu stálo jen to, že se ho máme zbavit. Jaké prostředky zvolíme, jak ho najdeme, co přitom uděláme, to je na nás.”  
“Nemáte někdy pocit, že se nás chce velitel zbavit?” zamyslel se nahlas Uruk.  
“To je blbost, ne?” uchechtl se Nate, byl však jediný. “Co je? Už se to snad někdy stalo?”  
Hiks naklonil hlavu trochu stranou. “Víš, fakt, že jsme elitní a malá jednotka nám dává jisté možnosti, které zbytek armády nemá. Máme lepší výcvik, nejlepší vybavení, kontakt přímo na krále. Cvičili nás, abychom splynuli s davem, abychom splnili úkol, ale abychom nezapomínali na čest a odvahu. A někdy jsme se díky tomu dostali do situací, kdy bylo opravdu s podivem, že nás do nich poslali.”  
“Jo, jako tehdy, když jsme měli vyhnat z jedné vesnice na jihu lapky, kteří se tam usadili a plenili královské doly na zlato.” pleskl se do čela Lens “Chtělo to na ně malou armádu, ale ne! My to přece zvládneme! Jsme nejlepší!”  
“A zvládli jste to?” zajímalo Nata.  
“Zvládli, ale tak blízko jsem čepel u srdce snad nikdy neměl.” odplivl si Druu. Brix přikývl. “Nevěřím, že by nás velitel vystavil riziku, které bychom nezvládli, ale jsou tu chvíle, jako třeba tahle, kdy si říkám, jestli o nás přece jen nemá vysoké mínění. Nevíme nic a přesto máme splnit úkol. Někdy mi přijde, že to snad bere pořád jako výcvik. Jako hru. Minimum informací a poperte se s tím.” zakroutil hlavou.  
“Víme alespoň to, že se stáhli zpět do pouště.” uvažoval nahlas Nate.  
“Ty sis tu mapu pořádně neprohlédl, když jsi jel za námi, co?” trpce se na něj usmál Hiks.  
“Někde v poušti je opravdu široký pojem.” přidal se Nio “Taky tím hledáním můžeme strávit celou věčnost.”  
“Přestaňte sejčkovat!” okřikl je Brix “Víme, že se budou snažit přemluvit ostatní kmeny. Budou všichni na jednom místě. Někde u velké oázy tak, aby dokázali uspokojit potřeby vody pro hodně lidí. To už ten výběr trochu zužuje.”  
“Ale ne všechny oázy jsou vyznačeny na mapě.” podotkl Druu.  
“Přestaň, Druu! Najdeme ho!”

Za městskými branami konečně zrychlili do cvalu. Mířili k horám, přes které jediné se dalo projít do pouště. Ty se však jen matně mihotaly v dálce. Nate měl v žaludku divný pocit. Snad proto, co se od ostatních dozvěděl, snad proto, že na hory neměl příjemné vzpomínky a snad v tom bylo i vzrušení z toho, co je čeká.

Po pár hodinách jízdy se terén změnil. Z polopouště už se stal plnohodnotný les se spoustou stromů, zvěře a také se spoustou polí a vesnic nedaleko sebe. Tohle byla nejúrodnější část království, proto kam oko dohlédlo, tam se táhlo pole.  
Postupně terén začal mírně stoupat, to jak se dostávali na úpatí hor a krajina se měnila z polí na pastviny. Krávy, koně, jakci… stáda se volně popásala a sem tam pod stromem narazili na pastýře, který smekl klobouk a uklonil se jim.  
Nate začal na koni lehce poposedávat. Aniž by si toho všiml, Brix ho celou dobu sledoval. Jeli oba vpředu a vedli skupinu.  
“Zastavíme a odpočineme si.” zvolal náhle na hranici řídkého jehličnatého lesíku.  
„Konečně, mám ztuhlé nohy“ postěžoval si Bany.  
„To ty máš pořád.“ mávl rukou Brix a jemně do kamaráda strčil, když procházel kolem. “Tábor rozdělávat nebudeme. Jen si na chvíli odpočineme.” trochu ustaraně se podíval na Nata “Jsi v pohodě?”  
“Jo, nic mi není.” úsměv byl však poněkud křečovitý.  
“Jseš si jistý, že to zvládneš?”  
“Nevrátím se zpátky, jestli myslíš na tohle.” důrazně odmítl Nate “Bolí to, ale přežil jsem horší věci. Znovu už vás ve štychu nenechám!”  
“Dobře.” usmál se Brix “Tak si odpočiň.”

Mezitím se Nio usadil do trávy a před sebou rozložil mapu. Byla detailnější než ta, kterou měl Nate.  
“Tahle oáza vypadá dost velká.” zapíchl prst na modrý bod v mapě.  
“Ale je blízko hor.” zavrtěl hlavou Uruk.  
“Souhlasím, budou někde dál.” přikývl Brix “Navíc předpokládáme, že půjde o jeden tábor, ale mohli by se i rozdělit.”  
“To ho pak najdeme dost těžko.” odfrkl si Hiks. Brix ho zpražil pohledem, ale nic neřekl.  
“Jak ten muž vůbec vypadá?” zeptal se Lens.  
“Nevím, neviděl jsem ho.” pokrčil rameny Nate.  
„Cože?!“ nevěřil svým uším Nio.  
„Byl jsem svázaný ve stanu. Jen jsem o tom přeživším zaslechl. Zrovna mě to ani moc nezajímalo.“  
„Jako tenkrát ty doly...“ mávl rukou Uruk a odvrátil se od ostatních zády.  
“Tohle je horší.” zavrtěl hlavou Lens.  
“Nechte toho! Chováte se jako děcka! Zvládli jsme horší věci, zvládneme i tohle!” ukončil debatu Brix. Nate v jeho výrazu i hlasu ale poznal něco, co ho mírně zneklidnilo. Přišlo mu, že ani on svým slovům příliš nevěří.  
“Nasedejte, jedeme dál!”

Zapadající slunce je příjemně hřálo do zad alespoň do té doby, než zapadlo úplně. Pak už se jim pod brnění začala pomalu vkrádat lezavá zima. Listí na stromech už se barvilo do podzimních odstínů, ale noci byly přece jen chladnější než obvykle.  
Nate stále na některých místech vnímal lehkou bolest, jak se brnění přilepilo k hrudníku nebo jak některé švy přejížděly přes rány na zápěstích. Bolest už ale byla daleko menší, než před několika dny. Tehdy si nedokázal ani představit, že by se opět vydal do pouště a přece se to stalo. Na nic si však nestěžoval. Nechtěl skupinu brzdit. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že kdyby fňukal, rozhodně by tím neudělal čest jejich kodexu a v takovém případě na žádnou cestu vůbec jezdit neměl.

Tábor rozdělali až pozdě po západu slunce. Noc se zdála tmavá a na cestu nesvítil měsíc, ani hvězdy. Vše se ukrývalo za těžkými mraky, které hrozily minimálně pořádným deštěm. Před úplnou nepřízní počasí se ukryli v malém lesíku. Přesto, kdyby přišel lijavec, chudé větve nad jejich hlavami by jim poskytly ochranu asi jako děravý cedník.  
Koně přivazovat nemuseli. Cvičili je tak, aby se od svých pánů nevzdalovali, pouze trochu povolili řemeny sedel, aby koně příliš netlačily. 

„Postarej se o tábor, potřebuju si upravit sedlo.“ rozkázal Brix a stiskl Natovi rameno.  
„Co když mě nebudou respektovat?“  
„S tím si hlavu nelam. Věř si. Každý vycítí, když nebudeš. To si jako můj zástupce nemůžeš dovolit.“ Nate přikývl a Brix odešel.  
Se sedlem nic neměl, ale chtěl, aby se Nate trochu vžil do role.  
Ostatní postávali u svých koní a tlumeně se bavili.

„Pánové, jsme tady dost na ráně, oheň založíme jen menší. Lens a Druu dojdou pro dřevo a postarají se o večeři. Nio, Ned a Curle se porozhlédnou po nejbližším okolí. Nechceme, aby nás v noci něco překvapilo.“  
„A co my?“ ozvali se Uruk, Sakip, Bany a Hiks jednohlasně.  
“Rozdělejte stany.” uložil jim Nate. “Až se všichni sejdeme, rozdělíme hlídky. Prostřídáme se.” Všichni přikývli a rozešli se splnit úkoly, které jim byly přiděleny.  
“Dobrá práce.” uznale kývl Brix, který se z čista jasna zjevil vedle Nata. A teď pojď, my dva se postaráme o koně.”  
Vytřeli je dekami, které si každý vezl sebou a pak je nechali volně popásat, kde se jim zlíbilo.  
Za chvíli už neproniknutelnou tmu svítivě prozářily první plameny a za další chvíli už oheň vesele praskal do tmy. Jak Nate nařídil, měli jen malé ohniště, ale na opečení masa a chlebových placek to bohatě stačilo. Dokonce i na lahodný čaj, který dokázal pohladit na duši a zahřát.  
“Je kosa.” zacvakal zuby Curle a přitáhl si deku, do které se zabalil, blíž k tělu.  
“A to ještě nic není, počkej v horách.” posteskl si Hiks a od úst mu stoupal obláček páry.  
“Rozdělil jsi hlídky?” zeptal se po jídle Brix Nata.  
“Ještě ne.” pokynutí Brixovy ruky Nate pochopil. “Tak jo, hoši, je čas rozdělit hlídky. Netvařte se tak neochotně jen proto, že máte nacpané žaludky!” zvýšil lehce hlas a postavil se. Aniž by to zamýšlel, dodalo mu to jistou autoritu.  
“První hlídku bude mít Hiks, Bany a Sakip. Druhou já, Uruk, Curle a Brix. Třetí budou Ned, Nio, Druu a Lens.“  
„Po jaké době se budeme střídat?“ zeptal se Lens.  
„Po třech hodinách.“ odpověděl Brix a pohlédl na Nata “Proč zrovna my máme druhou?!”  
Nate jen omluvně pokrčil rameny a zazubil se.

Noc proběhla v klidu a pohodě. Ani na déšť nakonec nedošlo, přestože obloha něčím nepříjemným stále hrozila.  
Vrcholky hor se postupně přibližovaly a majestátně se tyčily nad jejich hlavami. Nata svíral podivný úzkostný pocit. Čím víc se blížili, tím se stával silnějším.  
“Co je s tebou?” Brix byl až neobyčejně všímavý.  
“Špatné vzpomínky.”  
“To znám.” chápavě přikývl “Od určité doby se nemůžu plavit na lodi.”  
“Proč ne?”  
“Utopili se mi rodiče.”  
“To je mi líto.” Nate nevěděl, jak lépe by vyjádřil soucit.  
“To už je dávno.” mávl rukou Brix. “Vím, jak ti je. Ale popereš se s tím. Musíš.”  
Nate přikývl. Ještě tolik toho o svých nových přátelích nevěděl. Co všechno zažili, o co přišli nebo koho ztratili.  
“Odkud vlastně jsi?” zajímal se Curle. Nate nejprve neodpověděl.  
“To by bylo na dlouhé vyprávění.”  
“Času máme dost.”  
Nate se nadechl. “Z vesnice Owis.” ani ho nenapadlo říct, že z tohoto světa vůbec nepochází. Alespoň zatím ne.  
“To je někde na západ od Zexu, ne?” svraštil obočí Hiks.  
“A jak ses vůbec stal Simirajem?” nedočkavě ho nenechal odpovědět Lens.  
“Na západ, ano.” přikývl Nate “Asi zázrakem. Sám nevím. Podle všeho jsem neměl mít možnost se zkoušky zúčastnit, ale nějak se to stalo. A já za to děkuji každým dnem.”  
“Je v tom jistá svoboda, co?” ušklíbl se Druu.  
“Nejsem svobodný.”  
“Jak nejsi?”  
“Patřím Kussovi, jednomu z královo rádců.”  
“Ty jsi otrok?” to se i Brix otočil v sedle. Nate přikývl. “Páni, to jsem nečekal.”  
“Tím spíš nechápu, že jsi tady s námi.” vrtěl nechápavě hlavou Lens.  
“Je nějaký problém s tím, že nejsem svobodný jako vy?”  
“Jistěže ne!” řekl důrazně Brix a přísně se podíval po všech ostatních. “Jsi jeden z nás. Na tom, jestli jsi nebo nejsi svobodný, tady nezáleží.”  
“Hlavně, když to umíš s mečem.” šťouchl do něj vesele Hiks.

Konečně už začali stoupat strměji do kopce a kolem už je vítaly popadané balvany a kamenitá stezka. Než se setmělo, dorazili do hor. Zapadající slunce vrhalo na skály dlouhé stíny a ty v dálce, navíc v padajícím šeru, nepříjemně mátly jejich zrak. Brix několikrát celou skupinu zastavil a mžoural před sebe do dálky. Pokaždé to však byl jen planý poplach.  
“Měli bychom se utábořit, už není vidět na cestu.” navrhl krátce po setmění Nate.  
„Tady ne.” odmítl Brix “Tady jsme příliš na ráně. Potřebujeme něco krytého. Zatím budeme pokračovat dál.”  
Postupovali však čím dál pomaleji, až Brix nakonec musel uznat, že takhle se dál pokračovat nedá.  
“Zastavíme. Tenhle skalní převis nás ochrání alespoň před deštěm. Na oheň dnes zapomeňte, tady ho nebudeme riskovat. Hlídky stejné, jako včera. Odpočiňte si, pánové, ráno za úsvitu vyrážíme.”  
Nate s překvapením pohlédl na velitele, který se jen s úšklebkem odvrátil.  
“Není tady vidět na krok…” polohlasně si postěžoval Nio a Brix ho zaslechl. Rychlým krokem k němu došel a obličeje měli teď těsně u sebe.  
“Rozhlédni se! Nevidíš si ani na špičku nosu! Kdyby nás chtěl v noci někdo překvapit, neměl by nejmenší problém podřezat nám krky ve spaní!”  
“Jen jsem řekl svůj názor.” bránil se Nio.  
“Příště si ho nech pro sebe! Snažím se jednotku chránit. Trocha nepohodlí za to stojí!”  
Všichni mlčeli. Z Brixe šel v tu chvíli strach. Nate ho takhle ještě nezažil. Nevěděl, co ho tolik popudilo. Mohlo to být náhlé, nebo mohlo jít o stupňovanou frustraci, které si na něm všímal už delší dobu.

I tato noc však proběhla v klidu a bez problémů. Až na jedno nemilé překvapení. Vše pokrývala tenká vrstva sněhu. Zima se přihlásila v celé své bílé kráse.  
“Eh, tohle nás zpomalí.” Lens zkoušel botou stav kamenité stezky a málem přitom upadl.  
“Půjdeme krokem.” přisvědčil Brix “Dávejte pozor. Pokud to bude čím dál víc klouzat, sesedneme.”  
Dali se na cestu se vší opatrností. Koním podkluzovala kopyta a Nate několikrát zažil téměř infarkt, když jeho kůň podklouzl. Naštěstí ani v jednom z případů neupadl. Postupovali jen velice pomalu. Stezka stoupala do hor a slunce už nemělo dostatečnou sílu, aby led roztál.  
Brix se náhle zastavil.  
“Co se děje?” zajímal se Nate.  
“Ta soutěska před námi.” ukázal Brix “Je známá tím, že v ní bývají lapkové. Číhají po obou stranách a číhají na neopatrné obchodníky. Dá se tam jet jen po jednom. Útok z výšky by byl pravděpodobný a…”  
“...My nemáme na výběr.” doplnil ho Nio.  
“Já vím. Dávejte pozor. Hlaste cokoliv, co uvidíte.”

Vjeli do úzké soutěsky a přesně, jak řekl Brix, dva koně se vedle sebe zkrátka nevešli. Nate neustále očima zkoumal stěny nad nimi i cestu před sebou. Oči ho z toho soustředěného zírání začaly po chvíli pálit, přesto se díval dál.  
Jak dlouho jim trvalo, než soutěskou projeli, to si nikdo netroufal odvažovat, ale rozhodně je to zbrzdilo dost na to, aby do pouště dorazili minimálně s denním zpožděním.  
Nakonec ale nikam nepospíchali. Velitel jim nezadal žádný časový rámec, to jen oni chtěli mít úkol co nejdříve za sebou.  
“Konečně, měl jsem tam z toho husí kůži.” přiznal Nate a otřásl se.  
“Já jsem překvapený.” přiznal Brix “Je to skvělé místo pro přepad.”  
“Asi teď mají jiné starosti, třeba…”  
„Co je tamto před námi?“ skočil mu do řeči Nio. Před nimi se uprostřed cesty válel nějaký předmět. Když přijeli blíž, zjistili, že je to kolo. Docela mohutné kolo od nějakého vozu. A o kousek dál, těsně před zatáčkou, spatřili i zbytek vozu. Vedle něj sklesle seděl muž, hlavu schovanou ve dlaních a jen co zaslechl kopyta koní, vzhlédl s nadějí v očích.  
“Pánové! Urození pánové, vás mi poslali z nebe! Pomůžete mi, prosím? Můj vůz se poškodil, nemohu pokračovat, mám strach, že mě tu někdo okrade.” jeho hlas zněl skutečně velmi zoufale.  
„Pomůžeme mu!“ rozhodl Brix.  
„Počkej!“ chytil ho za rameno Nate. „Může to být past!“  
Brix Natovo varování chvíli zvažoval.  
„Pomůžeme mu!“ podíval se Natovi zpříma do očí a už k tomu nebylo co dodat. Dojeli k muži a sesedli jen kousek od něj.  
Vůz byl naklopený na stranu, kde mu chybělo kolo, jinak se však zdál zcela v pořádku. Kůň byl vypřažený a uvázaný u skály nedaleko.  
„Jak se vám to stalo?“ zeptal se Brix a pozorně si vůz prohlížel.  
“Najel jsem na kámen, urozený pane.“ uklonil se mu obchodník “A to proklaté kolo se zakymácelo a upadlo. Je naprasklé.”  
“A jak se chcete dostat odtud, máte náhradní?”  
“Nemám.” zavrtěl zničeně hlavou muž.  
“No, uvidíme, co zmůžeme. Pojďte mi pomoct ten vůz přidržet, zkusíme kolo nasadit zpět!” zavelel Brix.  
“Můžeš na chvíli?” odtáhl ho Nate stranou.  
“Co zase?” Brix zněl velmi podrážděně.  
“Nikde nevidím žádný kámen, přes který by se mu mohlo kolo poškodit. Ta cesta tady je rovná. Navíc se na něj podívej, není naprasklé a vůz je úplně v pořádku. Kůň je uvázaný támhle. Brixi… lže nám!” naléhal Nate. Brix se ohlédl na zbytek jednotky, která se lopotivě snažila udržet vůz nacpaný zbožím a přidělat kolo zpět.

„Přes který kámen?!“ obrátil se Brix od Nata zády a opět rázně došel ke kupci. Toho otázka překvapila.  
“Jak to myslíte, urozený pane?”  
“Žádný kámen se tady nikde neválí. Přes co jste si tedy ten vůz poškodil?!” přidal se Nate, který velitele následoval.  
„Máte mě za lháře, urození pánové?“ kupce se jejich slova rozhodně dotkla. Ostatním však velmi rychle došlo, co se tady nejspíš děje a nechali vůz vozem.  
“Jo, já bych řekl, že lžete!” procedil Nate. “Co tu děláte?!”  
Kupec se k odpovědi neměl. Nejistě se neustále rozhlížel, snad jakoby nahoře ve skalách něco hledal.  
“Pozor!“ zvolali Uruk a Ned zároveň. Pak hned museli uskočit za vůz. Kolem nich dopadla sprška šípů. Nebylo třeba se dlouze rozhlížet, nad nimi ve skalách se pohybovalo několik mužů. A měli nad nimi pořádnou výhodu.  
“Kryjte se!” křikl Nate a než stihla dopadnout druhá salva, všichni, včetně kupce samotného, se už krčili za vozem nebo za některými většími kameny.  
Nate se spolu s Brixem, Nedem a kupcem krčili za velkým balvanem.  
“Jak je odtamtud dostaneme?” ptal se Ned a hledal odpověď u velitelů.  
“Proč máme luky přivázané na sedlech?!” proklel Nate sám sebe. Ve výbavě Simirajů hrály luky až podružnou roli. Spíše šlo o zbraně z nouze. Teď by se však hodily. Jejich situace se totiž zdála bezvýchodná.  
“Připomeň mi, že až se vrátíme, prosadíme si do výzbroje také štíty!” sykl Brix “Chtěl jsem je už tolikrát, ale prý je nepotřebujeme. Taková hloupost!”  
“Můžeme také počkat, až jim dojdou šípy.” nadhodil Nate, Brix to jako vtip nevzal.  
“Nech si ty blbé nápady! Dřív, než jim dojdou, sleze někdo z nich sem k nám a pak dostaneme šípem do zad.” zakousl se do rtu a neustále se rozhlížel.

Dopadla další salva a po ní hned další. Šípy narážely na skály, odrážely se od nich, a když se pak jeden zabodl těsně vedle Natovy nohy, zaklel.  
“Sakra! Musíme něco udělat! Střílejí to nahodile do vzduchu a čekají, jestli něco tefí!”  
Pak kaňon naplnil srdcervoucí nářek. Lens vykoukl zpoza vozu, ale nestihl se včas opět ukrýt a šíp ho trefil do pravé paže. Sesunul se zády ke kolu vozu, víc na něj neviděl.  
“Takhle to nejde!” rozhodl se Nate. Všiml si totiž kupce, kterému se ve tváři usadil spokojený výraz. Očividně si to celé užíval. Nate ho popadl za límec kabátu a vytáhl ho na nohy. Potom vyšel z úkrytu a použil ho jako živý štít. Navíc mu ke krku přitiskl svou dýku.  
“Nathane! Ne!” Brix ho už však nestačil zadržet. 

Střelba ustala. Nikdo nevěděl, co se bude dít dál. Brix na Nata zlostně zahlížel.  
„Chceš ho zabít, Simiraji?“ ozvalo se posměšně ze skal. „To je přece proti tvému kodexu! Nesmíte ublížit nevinnému člověku!“ štěkavě se smál hlas. Nate chvíli váhal s odpovědí.  
„Není nevinný! Patří k vám! Vlákal nás do pasti! Ale ještě to můžete vzdát! Složte zbraně a my s vámi budeme jednat dle zákona!“ hned by si jednu vrazil, ale zpět už to vzít nemohl.  
Chvíli nikdo neodpovídal. Nate stále držel dýku pod kupcovým hrdlem. Pak odněkud přilétl šíp, který se zabodl kupci přímo do srdce.  
„A co budeš dělat teď, Simiraji?“ zachechtal se hlas. K tomu už neměl co říct. Odhodil kupcovo bezvládné tělo, které začínalo být velmi těžké a po hlavě skočil zpět do relativního bezpečí kamene.  
“Ty jsi úplný idiot!” chytil ho za brnění Brix a zacloumal s ním “Co sis myslel, že děláš?!”  
“Alespoň něco! Byla to šance!”  
“Pitomče!” Brix ho pustil, ale dál na něj nevraživě zíral.

Brzy se ukázalo, že Brix měl pravdu. Část mužů shora je obešla. Sevřeli je do kleští, ze kterých nebylo úniku. Stáli s luky nad nimi, i po obou stranách stezky. Než by se kdokoliv z nich stačil pohnout, padl by mrtvý k zemi. Byli v pasti.  
“Vzdejte se!” křikl někdo z útočníků a muži s luky se pomalu blížili k nim. “Vzdejte se, jinak nikdo z vás nevyvázne živý!”  
“Nápad?” osopil se Brix na Nata, pak odhodil svůj meč a vyšel z úkrytu s rukama zdviženýma nad hlavou.  
“Tak je to správně, Simiraji!” pochválil ho kdosi “Ještě zbytek té vaší prašivé jednotky!”  
“Zahoďte zbraně!” poručil Brix.  
“Cože?” nevěřil svým uším Nate.  
“Zahoď ten meč, Nathane.”  
Nate nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyší, ale poslechl. Společně s ním i zbytek jednotky. Ozvalo se řinčení zbraní, jak dopadaly, jedna po druhé, na zem.  
“Doufám, že máš nějaký plán!” sykl Nate, ještě než zahodil i dýku a dorazili k nim útočníci. Nate je poznal. Podle světle žlutých vest a kabátů. Rymirové.

“No, to se podívejme!” všichni slezli z vyvýšeného místa nad stezkou. Na hrudě jim neustále mířilo několik připravených luků. “Dneska je to velice úspěšný úlovek.” pokyvoval hlavou. “Čekal bych, že si budete dávat větší pozor. Vaše škoda! Spoutejte je a přivažte za koně.”  
“Chcete je nechat žít?!”  
“Jsou daleko cennější živí, než mrtví.”  
“Tihle by měli cenu i mrtví!”  
“Já tady velím!” zapíchl velitel prst do hrudi svého vojáka, “A když říkám, že jsou cennější živí, tak to budeš respektovat!” voják na velitele zlostně zahlížel, dál už ale neprotestoval.  
Každému z nich potom svázali ruce a Nate se přitom pořádně zakousl do jazyka. Přestože mu provazy utáhli přes rukavice, rány pod nimi to dráždilo a každý další pohyb vyvolával potenciálně další zvětšující se bolest. Cítil se podrážděný. Už zase padl do zajetí. Začínalo se to stávat běžnou rutinou.

Všichni, v jedné dlouhé řadě za sebou, potom byli nuceni pochodovat po stezce dál. Koně vedli až úplně na konci a kolem nich procházeli po zuby ozbrojení Rymirové.  
“To jsou ty tendence pomáhat.” usykával Nate. Brix, který šel před ním, se neohlédl. “Měli jsme ho zabít a třeba by se to nestalo.” nemohl si pomoct. Cítil neuvěřitelnou frustraci a vinil z toho všeho Brixe.  
„Takže je to moje vina, to chceš říct?!” Brix se prudce otočil a trhl provazem tak, že Ned a Curle, kteří šli ještě před ním, se museli otočit také.  
„Jo, vlastně jo! Přesně to chci říct! Nemuseli jsme být v téhle kaši!”  
“Já jsem…” co přesně Brix je, to se nedozvěděli. On i Nate dostali oba tvrdou ránu do žaludku. Nate s namoženými žebry šel do kolen, Brix se pouze předklonil.  
“Držte klapačky! Nikdo vám nedovolil mluvit!” řval na ně Rymirský velitel. “Až budu chtít, abyste mi něco řekli, tak se to dovíte! A varuju vás.” zasyčel Brixovi, který se mezitím naroval, přímo do obličeje, “Jestli ještě někdo z vás cekne, tak ho vykastruju! Vpřed!” Uruk, který šel za Natem, mu pomohl opět na nohy a pár metrů ho ještě podpíral, než ho některý z vojáků také tvrdě udeřil a on Nata musel pustit.

Husím pochodem, za občasných ran a hulákání ze strany Rymirů, šli až do setmění.  
“Rozděláme tábor!” zařval najednou velitel a Nate si částečně oddychl. Svázané ruce a několik ran, které schytal, obnovily jeho bolesti, které už téměř nevnímal.  
“Nechte je někde bokem, ale nespouštějte je z očí. Tyhle já znám. Jsou nevyzpytatelní.” odplivl si a odešel.  
Všechny potom posadili zády k holé skalní stěně a těsně vedle sebe. Ruce museli mít v klíně a nohy natažené před sebou. Každou chvíli kolem nich procházel některý z vojáků s pochodní v ruce a kontroloval jim provazy.  
Nate se třásl zimou. Alespoň ale trochu odvedla pozornost od žeber, která bodala jako tisíc nožů.  
Nedaleko od nich si Rymirové rozdělali oheň. Bylo k nevíře, kde dokázali sehnat dřevo, ale rozhodně jim to sálavé teplo záviděl. Teplota totiž brzy prudce klesla a brnění v žádném případě nemohlo nikoho dostatečně zahřát. Nebyl však sám, kdo se třásl a cvakal zuby.

Už jen po jediné hodině sezení na studené a tvrdé zemi jeho zadek začal protestovat. Záda měl celá ztuhlá a toužil alespoň si pokrčit nohy. Neodvážil se. Když to totiž před chvíli zkusil Lens, strážný, který šel právě kolem, mu zakroutil se šípem, který zlomili, ale nevyndali z rány. Řev, který se nesl horami, rval srdce.  
Postupná otupělost, kterou přinášela zima, mu začala vyvolávat halucinace. Zdálo se mu, že se Hiks, který seděl úplně na konci a nejdál od strážných, pohnul. Na tom přece nebylo nic divného, každou chvíli si někdo poposedl, aby ulevil ztuhlému pozadí.  
Jenže on měl pocit, že Hiks doslova zmizel. To nebylo možné. Nemohl přece zmizet. To už si s ním jen hrála představivost a pomalu zamrzající mozek. A pak ho z téhle otupělosti probral tlumený hluk. Někdo, nějaký obrys postavy, zezadu napadl strážného, který se právě otáčel k ohni a bez jediného výkřiku ho povalil na zem. Tlumeně to žuchlo, avšak nepřilákalo žádnou pozornost.  
“Dělej, Nate, vstávej, musíme je překvapit, nemáme čas!” zacloumal s ním za chvíli Hiks a přeřízl mu provazy na rukách. Nate na přítele překvapeně zíral, ale to už ho Brix popadl za brnění a jemně táhl za sebou.  
Všichni se plížili ve stínech, s výjimkou Lense, který zůstal sedět opřený o skálu. Nemohl bojovat.  
Rymirové neměli nejmenší tušení, že se něco děje. Seděli všichni kolem ohně a popíjeli cosi ze svých čutor.  
“Na ně!” křikl Brix a všichni vyběhli ze stínů. Rymiry dokonale překvapili. Ani jeden z nich útok nečekal. Přestože Natovi a ostatním chyběly zbraně, moment překvapení zapůsobil a každý během chvíle přemohl jednoho Rymira, kterého rovnou odzbrojil.  
K žádnému pořádnému boji ani nedošlo. Výcvik Simirajů dalece předčil ten Rymirský a navíc jich nebylo o tolik víc. Snad jen o šest nebo sedm mužů. Někteří, kteří nepadli hned v první vlně, se zmohli na krátký odpor, ale to pro zkušené bojovníky nebyl problém.  
Nate se boje nezúčastnil. Necítil se na něj. Pátral očima po skalách a hledal případné hlídky, které by je mohly ohrozit. Opět by měli výhodu. On stěží rozeznal vrcholky skal, oni by ho měli na pozadí ohně krásně na ráně. Všichni však seděli u zdroje tepla a jen ten jediný strážný je hlídal.  
“Jsou všichni?” rozhlížel se Sakip.  
“Myslím, že jsou.” přikývl Nate.  
“Uhaste oheň, přiveďte Lense a koně, musíme odtud vypadnout!”

Za pár okamžiků už všechno pohltila tma, kterou jen slabě prosvěcoval couvající měsíc. Lensovi pomohli na koně, v rychlosti okradli Rymiry o vše, co se jim mohlo hodit a co nejrychleji zmizeli z místa pryč. 

S ranním svítáním se před nimi konečně začalo pomalu otevírat údolí. Vycházející slunce se opíralo do zrnek písku a ta se teď blyštila jako malé drahokamy. Pomalu začali sestupovat klikatou stezkou dolů k poušti. 

“Konečně cítím prsty.” ulevil si po chvíli Banny. I ostatním se velmi ulevilo. Po tom, co v noci prožili, byli unavení. Lens potřeboval ošetřit a Nate si odpočinout. Nikdo z nich si však ani jednou nepostěžoval.  
“Utáboříme se dole, zvládnete to?” Brix se otočil na Lense a Nata. Ten přikývl a Lens něco nesrozumitelně zahuhlal. Sotva se držel na koni. “Musíme se pohnout, jedem!” Brix pobídl koně a konečně mohli trochu zrychlit, protože zledovatělá cesta už byla minulostí.

Ani dole ale nebylo takové teplo, jaké očekávali. Ne, že by to snad příliš vadilo.  
Sestup k úpatí hor zabral téměř čtvrtinu dne. Kvůli Lensovi se nedalo jet rychleji, nezvládl by rychlejší tempo.  
Brix byl proto nakonec nucen zastavit ještě před hranicí pouště.  
Položili Lense na zem a Nate s Brixem a Hiksem se nad ním sklonili.  
“Ten šíp musí ven. Pak to prolijeme trochou toho hnusu, co jsme sebrali Rymirům a zavážeme.” Brix už chytal konec šípu, který trčel z rány a hodlal zatáhnout.  
“Počkej, takhle mu ještě víc ublížíš!” zastavil ho Nate. Příliš se v první pomoci nevyznal, ale věděl, že když šíp vytáhnou stejnou cestou, nadělá ještě více škody.  
“Jenomže to zlomili blbě! Je to moc krátké, neprotlačím to na druhou stranu.”  
“Udělali to schválně.” přidal se Hiks, který se snažil Lense udržet, aby sebou příliš necukal. Ostatní se starali o oheň a tábor. Nate nakonec přikývl. Brix vší silou zabral a snažil se šíp vytáhnout na první dobrou, ale nepovedlo se. Zasekl se, což nebylo nic divného. Lens křičel bolestí a Hiks s ním měl co dělat, až musel pomoct i Nate.  
“Tak pojď ven, ty bestie jedna!” další pronikavý řev a pak Brix konečně vytáhl šíp z rány. “Podrž to.” podal ho Natovi.  
“Omdlel.” oznámil mezitím Hiks.  
“To je dobře, aspoň to teď nebude vnímat.” Brix vzal čutoru, kterou ukradli Rymirům a nalil trochu jejího obsahu na ránu. Podle pachu to byl silný alkohol. Pak už jen ránu zavázal a společně odnesli Lense blíž k ohni, který Ned a Curle mezitím připravili.

Nate si prohlížel šíp. Zvedl se mu žaludek, když z něj musel sundat kousky masa, které Brix vytrhl i s ním, ale ten šíp byl něčím unikátní, jen nevěděl čím.  
“Nathane? Můžeš na moment?” Nate přikývl a poodešel s velitelem kus stranou.  
“Dlužím ti omluvu.” začal, ale Nate ho přerušil.  
“Nedlužíš. Dělals, cos považoval za správné.”  
“Ale měl jsi pravdu, měl jsem tě hned poslechnout.”  
“To by nám stejně nejspíš nepomohlo. Nemohli jsme se jim ubránit.”  
“Stejně mě to mrzí.” Nate přikývl na důkaz, že omluvu přijímá.  
“Jak je na tom Lens?”  
“Nevím. Vyčistil jsem ránu, zavázal ji. Krvácí to silně. Navíc nevím, jestli s ní ještě pohne. Kdo ví, co všechno jsem tam napáchal, když jsem to vytahoval.”  
Nate se na šíp znovu podíval.  
“Já ho znám. Už jsem takový někde viděl.”  
“V jejich táboře nejspíš, ne?”  
“Ne, v Owis!” došlo Natovi “Tam jsem ho naposledy viděl! Tu vesnici nepřepadli královi muži! A tohle je důkaz!” Nate měl pocit, že právě procitl.  
“Co?” Brix se však trochu ztrácel.  
“Ti muži měli černá brnění jako my, ale my takové šípy nepoužíváme, nebo snad ano?”  
Brix zavrtěl hlavou. “Dva naostřené hroty na špici ne. Je to příliš… barbarské. Nedá se to pořádně vytáhnout, však jsi to viděl.”  
“A o to právě jde! Museli to být Rymirové v brnění královské armády!” jakoby to do sebe začínalo všechno zapadat.  
“Pořád nějak nechápu.” přiznal Brix.  
“Ridrick mi řekl, že to naši muži rozhodně nebyli. Ale choval se u toho divně. Co když to je on, kdo jim pomáhá a předává zprávy?”  
“To je dost nebezpečná myšlenka.” zavrtěl hlavou Brix, “Ridrick je oddaný králi a je to skvělý velitel. Neuvěřím, že by něco takového udělal.” Tím zchladil Natovo nadšení, ale jeho podezření uklidnit nedokázal. 

Lens se probral až pozdě odpoledne. Krvácení ustalo, ale byl příliš slabý. Minimálně do rána nikam pokračovat nemohli.  
Nate s Brixem vůbec váhali, jestli ho nenechat na místě, ale tím by museli rozdělit síly a to by je příliš oslabilo. Lens navíc chtěl stůj, co stůj, s nimi. Nechtěl ani slyšet o tom, že by ho někde nechali. Cítil se dost silný na další cestu, i když tak rozhodně nepůsobil.

Do rána byl klid. Hlídky platily přes noc, jako by se předtím nic nestalo. Natova zranění se maličko uklidnila a Lens vypadal ráno také trochu lépe. Přesto, když ho posazovali na koně, málem jim u toho omdlel.  
Jakmile vkročili do pouště, ocitli se v jiném světě. Kolem nich nebylo nic jiného než písek. Všude jen samý písek.  
“Kam teď?” zastavili na vrcholku vysoké duny. Nate si musel promnout oči, protože měl dojem, že má vidiny. Šlo ale jen o optický klam, ke kterým na poušti dochází.  
“Asi půl dne jízdy na severovýchod je oáza. Začal bych tam.” odpověděl Brix.  
“Někde začít musíme.” přikývl Nate a ostatní souhlasili.

K večeru se už blížili k oáze. Nate cítil vnitřní napětí. Doufal, toužil, potom, aby na něco narazili. Na nějakou stopu. Nemohli prohledávat poušť nahodile, trvalo by jim to pak celý život.  
„Co je to támhle?“ ukázal najednou před sebe Druu. Před nimi se mlžilo cosi jako stromy. Mohl to být ale jen další klam. Po pár minutách už měli jasno. Byla to oáza a poblíž ní stál skutečně i tábor.  
“Zastavte!” rozkázal Brix “Dál nejedeme.”  
“Počkáme na tmu?” zeptal se Ned.  
“Přesně.” potvrdil Brix. Nate se uculil.  
“Potřebujeme moment překvapení. A pak jim přichystáme pěkné uvítání!”


	18. Oko za oko

S uvítáním to ale vůbec nebylo tak snadné, jak se na první pohled zdálo. Tábor patřil k menším, ale i tak byla na straně Rymirů mnohočetná přesila. Nio počítal s převahou minimálně osmi lidí na jednoho. Přesně číslo však neznali.  
Ne všichni navíc souhlasili s přepadem tábora.  
“Musíme vymyslet jiný plán!” důrazně nesouhlasil Curle, “Nemáme ani představu, kolik jich tam bude. Ani moment překvapení nás tady nezachrání!” trochu zbytečně rozhazoval rukama a kroutil hlavou.  
“Navíc tím porušíme kodex.” přidal se Ned.  
“Kodex? Nechceme je vyvraždit, chceme dostat jen toho jednoho muže.” vrtěl hlavou Sakip.  
“Ovšem o něm nám asi dobrovolně neřeknou, že…” trval na svém Curle a trucovitě si založil ruce na prsou.   
“Taky bychom se tam mohli proplížit.” přemýšlel nahlas Banny. Dřepěl na bobku a jednou rukou prohraboval jemný písek.  
“Tak to hodně štěstí.” ironicky odsekl Curle a otočil se k nim zády.  
“Už dost!” zakročil Brix, který je nevydržel poslouchat. “Proplížit se tam je nebezpečný a riskantní nápad. Kdyby dotyčného chytili, neměli bychom dost lidí na záchranu. Navíc bychom je na sebe upozornili.” vrtěl hlavou, “Musíme je přepadnout. Vím, že ani to není kdovíjaký nápad, ale lepší nemám. Pokud někdo z vás má,” rozhlédl se, ale nikdo se nepřihlásil, “Zaútočíme pod rouškou tmy. Proženeme se táborem jako vichřice, zapálíme stany, vyvoláme zmatek. Donutíme je, aby se vzdali.” s rukou zaťatou v pěst přecházel kolem svých kamarádů.  
“To nemůžeme.” zapojil se i Nate, který stál do té doby otočený zády a hleděl do pouště.  
“Cože?”  
“Když to uděláme, o co lepší budeme? Pokud zapálíme stany a připravíme je o všechno, co mají, jakou budou mít potom důvěru v krále? Jaký budou mít důvod, aby se k téhle rebélii nepřidali?”  
“Třeba už v ní ale jsou.” sykl Brix.  
“A třeba taky ne. Jako Simirajové neseme králův odkaz víc, než kdokoliv jiný. Nemůžeme v jeho jménu zapalovat tábory. Nikdy už bychom je pak nepřiměli, aby toho nesmyslného válčení nechali.”  
“Chceš je snad umlátit dobrotou?” uchichtl se Hiks. Nate neodpověděl. Zpříma hleděl na Brixe. Ten jeho slova pečlivě zvažoval.  
“Něco na tom je.” přikývl potom, “Co navrhuješ?”  
“Útok ze dvou stran. Rychlý, překvapivý, ale milosrdný.”  
“Milosrdný?” užasl Nio. “A to si máme představit jak?”  
“Tak, že nebudeme pálit stany a zabíjet nevinné.” zastal se Nata Brix. “Dobrá tedy,” přikývl, “Povedu jednu skupinu, ty druhou. Sevřeme je do kleští, vyvoláme paniku, ale nebudeme nikoho zabíjet, pokud to nebude nezbytně nutné. Chceme jen informaci. Je to všem jasné?!” ostatní souhlasně přikývli, přesto výrazy v některých tvářích rozhodně nevypadaly nadšeně.   
“Počkáme na tmu. Musíme vědět, jestli postaví hlídky. Komplikovalo by to situaci.” uzavřel Nate.

Ned a Curle stále nebyli přesvědčeni, že jde o dobrý plán. On to také žádný dobrý plán nebyl, ale byl nejlepší, jaký mohli v současné situaci vymyslet.  
Po západu slunce počkali ještě dost dlouho, aby se přesvědčili, že tábor není hlídaný. A k jejich milému překvapení nebyl. Střáže zřejmě nebyli třeba, protože Rymirové neočekávali, že by je někdo napadal. Takto malá skupinka by nejspíš stejně nezpůsobila žádné větší pozdvižení.

Počasí se pro tu noc ideálně hodilo. Oblohu halila tmavá mračna, která co chvíli skrývala měsíc, i hvězdy, a pořádně nebylo nic vidět. Pokud budou mít štěstí, všimnou si jich až ve chvíli, když už bude téměř pozdě.  
Nastal čas. Rozdělili se do dvou skupin, jen Lens zůstal na místě. Protestoval, ale jeho námitky Nate i Brix rázně zamítli. Však se neudržel pořádně ani na nohou.

“Sílu a odvahu.” řekl Brix Natově skupině a mírně se jim uklonil. Nata tím trochu vyvedl z míry. Nikdy se s takovým pozdravem nesetkal, ale rychle se přizpůsobil.  
“Sílu a odvahu.” zopakoval a také se uklonil.   
“Jak poznáme, že máme vyrazit?” zeptal se Curle těsně před tím, než vyrazili.  
“Dostaňte se na místo, napočítejte do deseti a vyražte.” Brix kývl na Nata a obě skupiny se rozdělily.  
Nate se cítil nesvůj. Spolu s ním jeli ještě Banny, Hiks, Ned a Nio. Pět mužů proti přesile. V hlavě mu naskočilo, že musí být blázen, jinak by do něčeho takového nikdy nešel. Pak se pousmál. Byl si jistý, že je blázen. Proč by jinak prošel dveřmi do světa, kde se ho neustále někdo chystá zabít?

“Připraveni?” zeptal se svých spolubojovníků, když objeli tábor. Srdce mu bušilo do hrudi. Kdyby mohlo, snad by vyskočilo ven. Do tváří ostatních pořádně neviděl, ale jejich pocity, si dokázal představit. Všichni byli napjatí a nervózní. Mohlo to skončit všelijak. Pevněji stiskl otěže. Ruce se mu potily i přes rukavice. Celé tělo měl napjaté.  
“Jdeme na to.” řekl, jakmile napočítal do deseti, “Až budeme blízko, začněte z plných plic řvát. Mohlo by je to rozhodit a donutit myslet si, že je nás daleko víc.” Naposledy se zhluboka nadechl.

Tlumený dusot kopyt téměř nebylo slyšet. Nate se modlil, aby čas odpočítal správně. Brzy pochopil, že jejich načasování s Brixovou skupinou se moc neshodlo. Vyrazili o několik chvil později.  
I jejich skupina však měla stejný nápad. Téměř ohlušující řev musel během pár chvil probudit všechny v táboře.   
Natova skupina ale byla ještě daleko, než aby viděl, co se tam děje. Během okamžiku už žádnou nervozitu necítil.   
Zplna hrdla se i jejich řev nesl nocí a teprve teď si všiml, že jejich nepříliš přesné načasování nakonec zapůsobilo v jejich prospěch.   
Zmatení a vyděšení Rymirové vybíhali ze stanů někdy i polonazí. Do rukou brali, co se kde válelo, jen málokdo třímal v ruce zbraň.   
Protože jako první je však přepadla Brixova skupina, zaměřili se na ni, a když se pak z druhé strany přihnal i Nate, rázem se ocitli v sevření, které způsobilo pořádný chaos.   
Dětský pláč se nesl táborem. Nate se snažil nebrat životy nadarmo, ale když ho jeden obzvlášť otravný Rymir sundal ze sedla, boji se už nevyhnul. Rymir s pohrabáčem v ruce neměl šanci. Nate souboj vyřídil jedním krytem a následným protiútokem na břicho. Vše se odehrálo tak rychle a on reagoval tak instinktivně, že o tom nestačil ani přemýšlet. Z protivníkovy rány vytryskla krev a okamžitě zkropila písek. Nate trochu povolil napětí svalů. Nechal klesnout ramena a nadechl se. Ruku s mečem spustil k boku. Protivník už se bezvládně válel na zemi a on se rozhlédl.  
Teprve pak si všiml, že některé stany hoří. Do výšky šlehaly plameny a pomalu pohlcovaly celý tábor.   
Oni je přitom chtěli jen přinutit se vzdát. Zmýlili se. Krveprolití se zabránit nedalo.  
Chtě nechtě museli bojovat. Rozespalí, zmatení a špatně ozbrojení Rymirové padali jeden po druhém. Do toho se pletly děti a hořící stany do všeho brzy vnesly ještě rozžhavené peklo. Nate několikrát zahlédl některého ze svých spolubojovníků v souboji s nepřáteli, sám měl však co dělat, aby se náporu útoků obránil. V jednu chvíli po něm šli hned tři rymirové a všichni ozbrojeni šavlemi. Nate před nimi nejprve ustupoval, ale brzy již nebylo kam. Už to vypadalo, že se na něj vrhnou všichni tři najednou, ale v tom jeden z nich padl mrtvý k zemi. Až po dopadu si všiml šípu v jeho zádech. Který ze Simirajů ho vystřelil, to nevěděl, ale dva soupeři se zdáli rozhodně lepší než tři. Nate navíc využil chvilky zmatení na rymirské straně a rychlým výpadem na nohy, úkrokem vpravo a sekem na břicho se zbavil druhého soka. Zbyl už pouze jediný. K útoku se příliš neměl, což Nata rozčilovalo. To on býval spíš ten defenzivní. Uvědomil si, že drží meč příliš křečovitě a že ani jeho postoj není takový, jaký by měl být. Pokusil se trochu uvolnit, ale jeho soupeř to vycítil. Právě v tu chvíli zaútočil. Nate vykryl spodní výpad, protočil čepel meče kolem té soupeřovi a bodl. Meč projel plátěnou košilí ve výši třetího žebra. Protivník na něj pouze vytřeštil oči a sotva Nate meč vytáhl, padl mu k nohám. Nate o několik kroků ustoupil. Nechtěl nikomu vzít život a tady k tomu byl donucen. Navíc si uvědomil křik dětí, který se sice vzdaloval, přesto ho slyšel. Stejně tak to sálavé horko, kterému nešlo uniknout. Otřel si levou rukou zpocené čelo. Ruka se mu třásla. Zaťal ji v pěst, aby třes ustal. Ještě ale nebylo všem bojům konec. Zaslechl výkřik, který nedokázal přesně rozpoznat, byl si však jistý, že šlo o někoho z jeho jednotky. Musel se vydat na pomoc.

Po několika desítkách minut se Simirajům přece podařilo Rymiry donutit, aby se vzdali. I přes jejich stále výrazně převyšující počet, odhodili zbraně.   
Nate to příliš nechápal. Moment překvapení a útok ze dvou stran se přece vydařil.   
Přeživší skupinu mužů, žen i dětí, nahnali k sobě. Ti, kteří ještě seděli v sedlech, objížděli kolem, aby nikdo nepomýšlel na útěk. Navíc si všiml, že Brixova skupina třímá v rukách luky. To zapůsobilo. Rymirové se o útěk nepokoušeli. Zlostnými pohledy provrtávali každého z nich. Každý Simiraj pro ně byl smrtelným nepřítelem.  
Nate se rychle rozhlédl. Stany hořely, vysoko stoupaly sloupy dýmu, jasná záře svítila do dálky, přesto bylo ticho. Velmi zneklidňující ticho.   
Kromě tlumených dopadů kopyt a syčení plamenů, nezaslechl vůbec nic.   
Nadechl se a protřepal paži, která mírně zabolela. Při jednom krátkém souboji ho někdo praštil jakýmsi kovovým předmětem. Brnění náraz utlumilo, ale nepohltilo. Na zkoumání zranění neměl čas. I jeho skupina zaujala pozice kolem poražených Rymirů. 

“Všichni na kolena! Na kolena!” zařval nejspíš Hiks, ale přesně se to nedalo určit. Rymirové uposlechli jen velice neochotně. Zasazené šípy v tětivách je nakonec přimět dokázaly.  
Postavy Simirajů se teď tyčily nad svými zajatci. Většina jich seděla na koni, ale někteří stáli a v rukách třímali meče, připraveni zasáhnout, kdyby se něco pokazilo.  
“Chci mluvit s velitelem!” křikl do noci Nate a všechny tváře se k němu otočily. Postavil se mezi své spolubojovníky tak, aby na něj všichni dobře viděli. I on v ruce držel svůj meč. Z jeho špičky odkapávala krev.   
Na jeho výzvu, nebo spíš rozkaz, nikdo nezareagoval.  
“Tak kde máte velitele?! Nebudu se ptát znovu!”  
„Trhni si, Simiraji!“ křikl jeden muž z davu.  
Nate se ocitl v koncích. Pokud se nechtěl zachovat jako barbar, neměl příliš kam ustoupit. Když se ale rozhlédl kolem, beztak si uvědomil, že je za barbary budou považovat. Zničili jim tábor, přepadli je, pozabíjeli jejich muže, možná ženy a děti. Jak by si po tomhle mohli myslet, že by snad mohli být dobří? Nemělo cenu dál si hrát na hodného a jednat podle kodexu. Ten v tuhle chvíli už dávno neplatil.  
“Vážně?” Nate přejížděl očima po všech, na které dohlédl, “Vážně vám to za to stojí? Nechceme prolévat krev zbytečně. Chci jen vědět, kdo je váš velitel?”  
“Raději zemřeme, než abychom mluvili s takovým psem!“ Odvážnému muži do tváře neviděl. Stejně tak neviděl, kdo vystřelil. Muž se během okamžiku svezl na zem s šípem zabodnutým hluboko v hrudi. Střelba vyvolala paniku a nářek.  
“Jestli máme zemřít, tak v boji!” zařval krátce na to další Rymir a vrhl se na Sakipa, který stál vedle Nata. Sakip muže odrazil, ale jeho bojovnost a odvaha vyburcovala i některé další muže a boj se rozhořel nanovo.

První vlna odporu padla pod salvou šípů. Ani jeden neminul cíl. Pak došlo na meče. Nate byl nucen se bránit. Jeho protivník jako jeden z mála třímal v ruce šavli. A na Natův vkus s ní uměl i zacházet. Nutil ho ustupovat a krýt se. Spíš než technikou, ale řešil problém silou. Nate si jen počkal na vhodný okamžik a protiútokem vyvedl soupeře z rovnováhy. Ten upadl a zmizel mu mezi dalšími lidmi, kteří se hrnuli do boje nebo utíkali. Pak ucítil prudký svist a těsně nad hlavou mu něco prolétlo. Stihl se otočit včas, aby další sek zastavil. Rymir neměl v ruce zbraň, ale doutnající kus dřevěné tyče. Ubohá zbraň, ale jemu na tom nezáleželo. Znovu na Nata zaútočil a on svým mečem přesekl tyč, která se rozlomila na několik kusů. Další rychlý sek zprava poslal muže k zemi. Pak se konečně mohl rozhlédnout. Chaos kolem něj neutichal. Ženy a děti už neviděl. Nejspíš se snažily někde ukrýt a chránit. Ani muži už však nebojovali tak odhodlaně. Někteří z nich dokonce prchali.  
Během několika málo chvil boj utichl. Už odráželi jen ojedinělé výpady a jinak okolí opět pohlcovalo hrobové ticho.  
Nate procházel táborem. Plameny už zachvátily téměř všechny stany. Z některých sálalo obrovské teplo, od kterého musel odvrátit tvář.   
Po zemi se válela mrtvá těla. Nejen mužů. Všiml si také několika žen i dětí. Zavrtěl hlavou. Tomuhle se snažili vyhnout, ale mělo jim být jasně ihned, kam to celé může směřovat.

“Co s těmi ostatními?” přiběhl k němu Uruk. I ostatní se pomalu, avšak velice obezřetně, stáhli kolem nich.  
“Nechte je.”  
“Ale je to…”  
“Podívej se kolem!” Nate chytil Uruka levou rukou za brnění. “Přesně tohle je utvrdí v tom, že jsme zlo a král také! Právě jsme přinutili kdo ví kolik dalších, aby se přidali na stranu povstalců, pokud ještě nebyli!” pak ho pustil a poodešel pár kroků stranou. Zavřel oči a jen vnímal žár sálající z ohňů.  
“Musíme zmizet. Na koně, všichni. Jedeme za Lensem!” zavelel Brix, Nate se však nepohnul. “Nathane! Dělej!”  
“Udělali jsme chybu…” prohodil Nate, když procházel kolem velitele. 

Lens na ně čekal přesně tam, kde ho nechali. Vše mohl pozorovat jen z velké dálky a ohromně se mu proto ulevilo, když se všichni vrátili a bez větších zranění. Šlo jen o slabé šrámy.  
“Co se tam stalo?!” nenechal Brixe ani sesednout.  
“Zvrtlo se to.” odpověděl místo něj Nate s hořkostí v hlase. “Udělali jsme z nás zrůdy.”  
“A co jsme měli dělat jiného?!” Ned přistoupil těsně k němu.   
“Přestaňte!” zakročil Brix a odtáhl Nata, který se právě nadechoval. “Udělali jsme, co jsme museli! Nedali nám na výběr.” otočil se k Natovi, “Ale to jsme věděli.”  
“Takže co se stalo?!” Lens hořel nedočkavostí.  
“Překvapili jsme je, donutili vzdát, ale byli odhodláni zemřít, než nám cokoliv říct. Pak se pokusili o vzpouru. Kdo přežil, utekl.” zavrtěl hlavou Brix. “Musíme odtud zmizet. Až vyjde slunce, bude to tu ještě nebezpečnější.”

Nate od té chvíle s nikým nepromluvil. Ne snad proto, že by někomu něco vyčítal, vyčítal vše jen sám sobě. Chtěl jednat co nejméně násilnou cestou, ale oni ne. Byl nucen porušit kodex, kterému se zavázal. A navíc nezjistili vůbec nic. Mohli začít nanovo. Přitom také museli doufat, že další tábor, na který narazí, na ně nebude připraven. Zpráva o jejich útoku se díky přeživším rozšíří rychle.   
Nikdo mu však nevyčítal, že se rozhodl nepronásledovat přeživší. To už by totiž skutečně bylo proti jakékoliv zásadě cti. A tak hluboko klesnout nemínili.

Putovali po zbytek noci a až s ranním rozbřeskem se zastavili. V dálce před nimi spatřili horu vypínající se do výše a svým tvarem připomínající orlí zobák.  
“To je Orlí skála.” zasvětil Bany Nata, když si všiml, jak na ni překvapeně a obdivně zároveň, hledí.   
“Zastavíme u ní. Musíme vyřešit, kam dál.” rozhodl Brix. Nate si otřel zpocené dlaně do kalhot. Nepotil se však horkem, zkrátka se necítil dobře.   
Ke skále to netrvalo dlouho. Zblízka už orlí zobák tolik nepřipomínala, avšak v jejím stínu se dalo na chvíli pohodlně odpočinout.  
Nio opět rozložil mapu. Většina ostatních se nad ní také sklonila. Nate ne. Opřel se ramenem o kámen, zády k ostatním, sundal rukavici z levé ruky a třel si zápěstí. Pálilo a bolelo. Když se pak na něj podíval, uviděl ho celé napuchlé a rudé. To rozhodně nebylo dobré znamení.  
“Co je s tebou?” za zády mu stál Brix.  
“Nic.” odsekl Nate a pokusil se rychle ruku schovat.  
“Nelži mi. Celou noc jsi neřekl jediné slovo.”  
“Nic mi není!” Brix se ale ošálit nenechal.  
“Ukaž mi to.”  
“Co?”  
“Tu ruku.”  
“Nic s ní nemám.”  
“A proto jsi otěže držel jen jednou? Proto jsi ji měl pořád někde opřenou?”  
“Moc si všímáš.”  
Brix ho za ruku popadl a Nate nestihl zareagovat. Sykl bolestí, když mu ji přítel stiskl.  
“A ještě, že to dělám… Tohle jsi měl říct! Chceš dostat otravu, ty blbče, nebo co?!” Nate nevěděl, jestli být veliteli za jeho péči vděčný nebo ne. Brix se ho už ale dál na nic neptal. Odešel a za chvíli se vrátil s rymirskou čutorou.   
“Mám ti to dát rozkazem?” povytáhl obočí a Nate se poprvé od přepadu tábora, usmál.   
Tekutina, kterou mu zápěstí potřel, pořádně štípala.   
“Zavážu to, dobře?”  
“Já to zvládnu, Brixi.”  
“Já vím, ale tu ruku budeš potřebovat.” Nate kývl a opravdu se začal cítit vděčný.  
“Vymysleli jste něco?”  
“Ani ne.” zavrtěl Brix hlavou, zatímco mu obvazoval zápěstí, “Poblíž není žádná voda. Neumím si představit, co by tu kdo dělal.”  
“Najdeme ho.”   
Brix nevypadal, že by tomu příliš věřil, přesto se na přítele usmál.   
“Vím, že ano.”

Odpočinkem nestrávili příliš dlouhou dobu. Snažili se vymyslet nějaký plán, poušť však byla rozlehlá a oni hledali jehlu v kupce sena.

“Karavana!” vyhrkl najednou Lens. Všichni se otočili směrem, kterým ukazoval a skutečně. Téměř splývala s obzorem, ale nepříliš daleko od nich. Dlouhý zástup mužů a tažných koní.  
“Vědí o nás?” Nate si zakrýval pravou rukou slunce, aby na karavanu lépe viděl.  
“Myslím, že ne.” zavrtěl hlavou Druu.  
“Měli bychom od nich zkusit získat informace.” Nate pohlédl na Brixe. Přemýšlel.   
“Dobře, ale sám nepojedeš, Jedu s tebou.”  
Během chvíle už oba cválali ke karavaně.  
Všimli si jich krátce na to a očividně vyvolali krátkou paniku. Na hrudě jim mířilo najednou hned několik šípů.  
Nate i Brix zvedli oba ruce tak, aby na ně muži viděli.  
“Nechceme vám ublížit.” křikl Nate. Zastavili dostatečně daleko. Přijít blíž jen tak mohlo být nebezpečné.  
“Co jste zač?!” křikl na ně nejspíš vůdce karavany. Nate tak soudil podle toho, jak k němu ostatní vzhlíželi.  
“Přátelé.” odpověděl. Brix.  
“Máte zbraně!”  
“Vy také. A my na vás nemíříme. Chceme si jen promluvit.” Vůdce karavany se chvíli radil s ostatními a pak jim pokynul, aby přijeli blíž. Hroty šípů je však sledovaly jako oči nějakého dravce.  
“Co chcete?” všichni je velice ostražitě a nedůvěřivě, sledovali.  
“Informaci.”  
“Jakou?”  
“Hledáme přeživšího z boje na Holé pláni.” Nate věděl moc dobře, že takhle se nikam nedostane, ale musel to aspoň zkusit.  
“O tom nic nevíme.” podezřívavé pohledy jakoby zesílily.  
“Postačilo by i vědět, kde najdeme Rymirský tábor.” zkusil to Brix.  
“Kdo vůbec jste?!” vůdce přišel blíž, “Nejste odtud! Patříte ke králi, že ano?!”  
“Je to problém?” zdvihl obočí Nate.  
“Jste daleko od domova. Tady o vás nikdo nestojí.”  
“Celý Meridol patří králi Merthisovi II.” odsekl Brix. Nate na něj pohlédl. Poprvé zaslechl, jak se král jmenuje.   
“To řekni pouštním lidem.” zasmál se chraplavě muž.  
“Chceme jen vědět, kde najdeme další tábor.”  
“Pročpak?”  
“Do toho vám nic není.”  
“Tak to z toho pak asi nic nebude.” ušklíbl se vůdce karavany a ostatní se k němu přidali. Nate maličko zaťal ruce v pěst. Prohlížel si jednoho po druhém, i koně, kteří se pod nákladem téměř prohýbali. Nesli všechno možné od jídla až přes nějaké exotické potraviny, které ještě neviděl. Také látky, zbraně a další věci.  
“Vy nejste obchodníci.”   
“Na to jsi přišel jak?” štěkl po Natovi vůdce a úsměv mu zmizel ze rtů.  
“Například zbraně nejsou běžně prodejné. Žádná karavana by k něčemu takovému nedostala povolení! A pokud vím, tak Kikuču je v království označeno za halucinogenní drogu a pod trestem odnětí končetiny zakázáno dovážet.” Brix rychle pochopil a protože se v zemi vyznal lépe, mohl tasit eso z rukávu. Vůdce zaskřípal zuby.   
“Mohl bych vás nechat zastřelit a nikdo se nic nedozví.” Nate se mimoděk otočil ke skále.  
“Zabiješ dva a přijede dalších dvacet.” Všiml si, jak se muži z karavany zaměřili na Orlí skálu. Viděli tam pohyb a několik postav, na takovou dálku však nemohli rozeznat, kolik jich tam může být.   
“Když vám řeknu, kde je ten tábor, necháte nás jít?”  
“Pro tentokrát. Příště přijdete o ruce.” Brixův hlas zněl nekompromisně.   
“Asi dva dny jízdy k moři. Kolem Polí kaktusů a Zmijí stezky. Ale dával bych si pozor. Potuluje se jich pouští v malých skupinách daleko víc. Jestli vás uvidí, udělá jim nesmírnou radost až z vás budou moct stáhnout kůži.” naposledy se ošklivě usmál a celá karavana se opět dala do pohybu. Nate s Brixem se vrátili k jednotce.  
“Pašeráci!” odplivl si Brix.   
“Řekli vám něco?” vyzvídal Ned.  
„Víme, kde je další tábor.”  
“Vyrazíme, máme to dost z ruky.” Brix už mířil ke svému koni.   
“A to je všechno?” překvapeně zíral Hiks.  
“Lepší, než nic.” pokrčil rameny Nate.  
“No moment!” Hiks chytil Nata za rameno a otočil ho čelem k sobě. “Chtěl bych slyšet nějaký plán! A myslím, že nejsem jediný.” Nate se rozhlédl po ostatních. Nikdo se veřejně na Hiksovu stranu nepřidal, v jejich tvářích ale vyčetl němý souhlas. Nate přešlápl, podíval se na Brixe a neměl se k odpovědi. Cítil se marně. Jednotka na něj a na velitele spoléhala o oni jim neuměli dát žádnou záruku. Táhli se pouští s cílem, který se téměř neustále vzdaloval a morálka pochopitelně postupně opadala. Cítil, jako by za to byl odpovědný.   
“Projedeme Polem kaktusů a přes Zmijí stezku. U moře by mělo ležet pár dalších táborů.” Brix v tom svého zástupce nenechal. Postavil se vedle něj a svým pevným pohledem postupně přelétl všechny členy jednotky.  
“A potom co?”  
“To budeme řešit, až najdeme další tábor.”  
“To je skvělý plán.” odfrkl si Hiks.  
“A máš snad lepší?” na to už odpověď nedostal, “Myslel jsem si. Až budete příště někdo pochybovat, rovnou přihoďte i svůj geniální nápad. Víme moc dobře, že tohle není žádná procházka a že putujeme odnikud nikam, ale rozkaz splníme! Nasedat, jedeme!” žádné další protesty už se nekonaly. Hiks na Brixe dál zlostně zahlížel, už se však nic namítat neodvážil.

Cestování pouští se zdálo k zbláznění. Slunce se do nich opíralo, i když nehřálo tak silně, jak by se na poušti dalo čekat. Celodenní zírání do žluté barvy ale brzy omrzelo a Nate by dal cokoliv, aby zahlédl kousek zelené, červené nebo jakékoliv jiné barvy. Neustále v sedle poposedával, vnímal každý čůrek potu, který stékal pod brněním a každý šev, který se otřel o nějakou ránu. Jeho zranění se však hojila a i nateklá ruka mírně splaskla.  
“Mám snad vidiny?” musel si promnout oči, protože se mu zdálo, že ho šálí zrak. Před nimi se rozprostřela pláň plná roztodivných barev a tvarů.   
“Pole kaktusů.” přikývl Brix.  
“Je to nádherné.” vydechl Nate a nemohl z kaktusů spustit oči.  
Projížděli kolem skutečně roztodivných druhů, které by ho snad nikdy ani nenapadly. Některé kvetly a barvily se překrásným barvami. Nejhezčí mu připadaly modré, fialové a žíhané. Některé kaktusy kvetly i více barvami. Na jiných nenašli květy, ale podivné plody. Plody připomínající banány, ořechy, ale také nepřipomínající vůbec nic.   
Brix zastavil u jednoho, který převyšoval jeho výšku na koni snad třikrát. Takhle mohutný kaktus Nate ještě nikdy neviděl. Pak Brix vytáhl dýku, kousek z něj odřízl a podal ho Natovi.   
“Napij se.” Curle se začal hlasitě smát, když si Nate nedůvěřivě vzal kaktus a olízl ho. “Jen klid, neublíží ti. Je to sladké, plné vody a moc dobré.” mrkl Brix a uřízl další kusy pro sebe i ostatní. Natovi chuť kaktusu nepřipomínala nic známého. Ale jak Brix řekl, byl skutečně sladký, šťavnatý a dobrý.   
“Proč rostou jen tady?” zeptal se zvědavě Nate, zatímco projížděli kolem dalších a dalších druhů.  
“Říká se, že jsou to kapky krve bohyně Emeryt.” pustil se do vyprávění Nio, “Byla to krásná bohyně lásky, věrnosti, rodinného krbu a nevinnosti. Ale její přílišná dobrota a snaha zabezpečit všechny své děti na zemi se považovala mezi ostatními bohy za slabost. A tak ji jednoho dne proťal svým srpem bůh Plebius. Bůh zrady, nenávisti a zloby. Nemohl se na její dobrotu dívat. Bohyně Emeryt ale hned nezemřela. Utkala se s Plebiem v souboji, který nakonec prohrála. Podařilo se jí ho však zranit. Jeho, i její, kapky krve dopadaly na zem právě v těchto místech a všude, kam dopadly, začaly růst kaktusy.”  
Nate zaujatě poslouchal. Zase další střípek z kultury, kterou vlastně vůbec neznal.  
“A věříte tomu?”  
“Jistě.” přikývl Sakip, “Spousta z těch kaktusů má léčivou moc. Jiné tě zase zabijí, jen se škrábneš o jejich trny. Léčivé jsou stopy po Emeryt, smrtelné po Plebiovi.” zazubil se.  
“A tenhle, ten se ti teď bude hodit.” Brix opět zastavil, seskočil ze sedla a sklonil se k malé rostlince, kterou by jinak snadno přehlédli. “Říká se mu “Hvězda pouště”, jeho květy jsou krásné, škoda, že právě nekvete, každopádně má úžasné léčivé účinky. Jen se musí vyvařit, takže si ty, i Lens, budete muset počkat.” lehce se ušklíbl, nařezal několik kusů a schoval je do brašny přivázané k sedlu.  
“Jaké úžasné léčivé účinky?” zeptal se nejistě Nate.  
“Uvidíš. Nic tak úžasného jsi ještě neviděl. Věř mi.”

Očím lahodící krása Pole kaktusů bohužel netrvala věčně. Po příliš krátké době je zase obklopila žlutá masa neprostupného písku. Ne však na dlouho. Před nimi se, z ničeho nic, zvedla skála, kterou bylo nutné projet. Šlo o úzkou stezku. Sotva se vešli dva koně vedle sebe. Nate z toho neměl dobrý pocit.  
“Tohle je ta Zmijí stezka?” zeptal se.  
“Ano,” přikývl Brix.  
“Nikde žádné hady nevidím.”  
“To je také jedině dobře,” otřásl se velitel a kradmo se rozhlédl, “Ale nejde tady jen o hady. Tahle stezka se dá objet, jenže by to trvalo příliš dlouho. Proto se tu občas usazovali potulné skupiny pouštních lidí a číhali na odvážlivce. Pak se tu začalo dařit zmijím a přepadeních ubylo. Přesto si musíme dávat pozor. Jeden nikdy neví.”  
Nate se také rozhlédl. Stále očima pátral ve skalách a hledal hady, žádného si však nevšiml.  
“Jak to, že toho o poušti tolik víš?” odpovědi se dočkal, ne však do Brixe.  
“On je z pouště.” prozradil Hiks.  
“Cože?”  
“Teď to rozebírat nebudem!” zavrčel Brix a pobídl koně do klusu, pomalu se přibližovali ke konci Zmijí stezky.

S koncem nebezpečného úseku pouště padla také tma. Kvůli Lensově zranění museli zastavit a odpočinout si. I Nate rád sesedl z koně. Ze svého vaku vytáhl kus sušeného masa, posadil se do písku a přežvykoval. Přemýšlel nad Brixem. Věděl o něm jen střípky informací, ale to, že pochází z pouště, to ho zaujalo. Tak rád by se zeptal na víc, ale Brix od té doby příliš neřekl a Nate v něm rozpoznal jistou rozladěnost.   
“Chybí mi hodně sladký a silný čaj…” posteskl si Banny. Nate se smutně usmál. Nebyl jediný. Na oheň ale nebylo dost dřeva a navíc by k sobě lákali nechtěnou pozornost.   
Když ho potom nad ránem vzbudili na hlídku, cítil se rozespalý, unavený a vyčerpaný. Aby neusl, obcházel kolem tábora, hleděl do dálky a pozoroval tmavá mračna, ze kterých co nevidět začalo pršet. A nejen pár drobných kapek, ale pořádný liják, který na poušti přichází jen výjimečně.   
Déšť vzbudil i všechny ostatní. Ani oni se neprobudili s právě přívětivou náladou. Neměli se kam schovat, proto Brix zavelel a všichni se vydali opět na cestu. 

Nate se třásl zimou. Zuby mu o sebe cvakaly, a kdyby si nedal pozor, snad by si ukousl jazyk. Promokl až do poslední nitky. Pravou rukou držel zkřehlými prsty otěže a levou si schoval pod brnění, aby si alespoň trochu zahřál prsty. Do nepříjemného počasí se ještě navíc přidal vítr, který šlehal jako bič. I když si všichni nasadili, roušky, nebyly jim příliš platné. Brzy navíc namokly a spíše dusily. Ani koním se v tom nečasu nechtělo jít. Šourali se proto pouští krokem a stěží rozeznávali cestu před sebou.

Ani po hodině jízdy se počasí příliš neumoudřilo. Nepršelo sice tolik, jako ráno, ale dešťové kapky jim stále bunovaly na ramena. Jedna podruhé, neustále. Až k zešílení.   
“Stát!” zvolal náhle Nate, který už delší dobu skupinu vedl.   
“Co se děje?” Brix přiklusal vedle něj.  
“Tábor! Málem jsme vjeli přímo do něj!” A skutečně měl pravdu. Viditelnost měli na slabých padesát metrů před sebe a právě na této hranici si Nate všiml podivných šedých stínů.  
“Všichni jsou zalezlí uvnitř.” přemýšlel Brix, “Co navrhuješ? Přepad?”  
“Jak je dostaneme ven?”  
“Co takhle na ně prostě zavolat?” vedle nich se postavil Uruk.  
“Geniální nápad!” protočil oči Brix.  
“Ne, on má pravdu.” nesouhlasil Nate, “Nečekají nás, můžeme obklíčit pohodlně tábor a shromáždit všechny uprostřed.”  
“Nevíme, jak je tábor velký!”  
“A oni nevědí, kolik nás tu je.”  
“To je hodně velký risk.” vrtěl hlavou nepřesvědčeně Brix.  
“Vím, ale plížit se tam, stan od stanu, mi přijde horší.”  
“Jestli to nevyjde, rozsekají nás na kousky…”   
Nate přikývl. Uvědomoval si riziko, ale cítil, že mají šanci, že to musejí udělat. Neuměl to vysvětlit. Byl to jakýsi vnitřní pocit.   
“Rozdělte se. Obklíčíme tábor. Připravte si luky, kdo se nám bude chtít postavit…” nechal větu nedokončenou, všichni mu rozuměli.

Během několika minut už zaujali postavení kolem stanů. Tábor nebyl velký, tvořilo ho jen pět stanů rozestavěných do kruhu a uprostřed naskládané bedny se zásobami a dalšími potřebnými věcmi.   
Velení se chopil Brix. Odvážně vjel až doprostřed tábora. Nate instinktivně sevřel pevněji luk i šíp. Přišlo mu, že se velitel vystavuje přílišnému riziku. Polkl, olízl si rty a pokusil se utišit své tělo. Třáslo se. Ne zimou, ale vzrušením. Očekáváním nad tím, co se bude dít. Jeho kůň přešlápl. Vycítil nervozitu pána.   
“Ve jménu krále, opusťte stany a vyjděte ven!” křikl Brix. I on třímal v ruce luk se šípem zasazeným a připraveným ke střelbě.  
Nemusel svou výzvu opakovat. Ze stanů vykouklo několik obličejů. Nejspíš měli dojem, že se snad přeslechli.  
Hodnou chvíli na sebe pouze zírali. Přes hustý déšť viděli špatně jeden druhému do tváře.  
“Král je parazit téhle země!” křikl někdo ze stanu. “Vykořisťuje zemi!”  
“Král se snaží nastolit pořádek, který nikdy nebude fungovat, dokud ho budou narušovat lidé, jako vy!”  
“A co s tím ty budeš dělat?!” jeden z Rymirů neohroženě vyšel ze stanu. Po boku mu visela šavle, zatím však stále v pochvě.  
“Zastavím vás.” odpověděl hořce Brix, “Král ale nechce zbytečně prolévat krev! Dejte mi informaci, kterou hledám a my vás necháme být.”  
“Tvá slova jsou stejně nečestná, jako slova krále!” plivl po něm muž, vytasil šavli a než stihl udělat další krok, padl k zemi. Brix založil do tětivy další šíp a ani se nepohnul. Ze stanů kolem něj začali vycházet další Rymirové.  
“Král nechce zbytečně prolévat krev, ale se zrádci nemá slitování! Chci jen jedinou informaci, pak odjedeme a necháme vás být.”  
Nate napjatě čekal. Brix jednal naprosto chladně a neústupně. Mohlo to skončit buď dalším krveprolitím nebo zázrakem. Modlil se v zázrak.   
Rymirové, kteří postupně opouštěli stany, se rozhlíželi. Došlo jim, že nemají kam uniknout. Ze všech stran na ně mířily šípy a nepřátelský velitel myslel své výhružky vážně.  
“Když nás bude neustále někdo vraždit ve jménu krále, tohle násilí nikdy neskončí!” křikl na něj další rymir. Další mezitím odtáhli mrtvého přítele pryč.  
“Pokud nevidíte budoucnost v králově vládě nebo si ji alespoň nechcete přiznat, může to skončit jediným.”  
“Tak nás pozabíjej! Nejsme ozbrojeni, ale jsme tví nepřátelé!” Brix opět natáhl luk. Nate si přál, aby to neudělal. Aby neopakoval chybu, kterou už jednou udělali. A jeho přání bylo vyslyšeno.   
Brix svůj luk složil do klína, přesto stále připravený ke střelbě.   
“Nebudu prolévat krev zbytečně. A nebudu vraždit neozbrojené.” odplivl si do písku. “Ale jestli nedostanu, co chci, dám rozkaz ke střelbě. A až pak budete mrtví, ty, co přežijí, odvedeme na královský dvůr jako trofeje!”  
Nate se otřásl. Cesta, kterou se Brix právě vydal, byla nesmírně nebezpečná. Pustil se na tenký led ze kterého nebylo cesty zpět. Nešokoval tím ale jen svého zástupce a jednotku, ale také rymiry. V jejich očích vyčetl strach o své ženy a děti, které byly schovány ve stanech.  
“Jakou informaci?” zeptal se muž, který vyšel z jiného stanu.  
“Nic jim neřekneme” Jsou to vrazi!” přišel k němu jiný a chytil ho za košili.  
“Nenechám své děti padnout do rukou krále! Navíc, kdyby chtěli, už by nás mohli postřílet!” vysmekl se. Oba muži na sebe nenávistně zírali.  
“Tak nás postřílejí, až jim řekneme, co chtějí.”  
“To neuděláme.” křikl Brix.   
“Nedá se jim věřit!”  
“A přesto je to pořád lepší jak otroctví!” druhý muž odvážně přistoupil k Brixovi. “Co chceš vědět?”  
“Kde najdu muže, který přežil bitvu na Holé pláni.”  
“K čemu ti bude?!”  
“To není vaše starost.” muž na něj nelibě zahlížel. Často mrkal, protože musel mít hlavu zakloněnou a déšť mu nepříjemně bubnoval do obličeje.  
“Bude vám k ničemu.” Brix naklonil hlavu na stranu. “Nic si nepamatuje.”  
“Jak vám můžu věřit?”  
“Asi tak stejně, jako my vám.” muž udělal pár kroků vzdal. “Pamatuje si jen začátek bitvy. Pak už nic.”  
Brix se na koni mírně napřímil. Ten muž měl pravdu. Musel mu věřit, stejně, jako oni museli věřit jemu. Přikývl.   
“Pak tedy nebudeme déle rušit.” mírně sklonil hlavu, což vyvolalo u rymirů značný údiv, kývl na Nata a cvalem opět zmizeli do pouště.


	19. Zbytečné úsilí

Počasí kopírovalo náladu jednotky a zejména Brixe. Takhle naštvaného ho Nate ještě nikdy neviděl. Od té doby, co opustili tábor, neřekl jediné slovo. Otěže držel křečovitě, zuby zaťaté a čas od času mu pravá ruka cukla k pochvě meče.   
Stále hustě pršelo a nechtělo přestat. V písku už se tvořily laguny vody a koňská kopyta se čas od času probořila.   
Nate se stále třásl zimou, teď už ale i rozhořčením a cítil se podivně prázdný. Ruce se mu nepatrně chvěly, boty klouzaly ve třmenech a Ghost pohazoval hlavou. Déšť přinášel samá úskalí. Pohled mu neustále sjížděl k Brixovi, neměl však odvahu se ho na něco zeptat. Jednotka proto mlčky ujížděla pouští a každý mohl jen přemítat o tom, co bude dál. 

Nate absolutně ztratil orientaci. Skupinu vedl Brix, který beze slova ujížděl deštěm. Kvůli husté mlze před nimi neviděli pořádně ani na obzor. Kdyby se před nimi zjevila nějaká nepřátelská skupina, srazili by se s ní.  
Zastavili až hodný kus od rymirského tábora. Zdálo se, že už padá tma, ale ještě nemohlo být tak pozdní odpoledne. To jen hustá mračna, která halila slunce, vrhala na vše daleko temnější stín.   
Nate stále očekával Zmijí stezku a Pole kaktusů, ale Brix je zřejmě vedl úplně jinou cestou. Ani jedno místo, kterým projížděli, totiž nepoznával. Ne snad, že by se písečné duny od sebe daly snadno odlišit.   
Když se pak terén kolem nich začal pozvolna měnit a oni vjeli na kamenitou cestu, pochopil, že jsou opět na úpatí hor.  
Jakmile se dostali výše do skal, Brix výrazně zpomalil a začal se rozhlížet. Nate nechápal, co hledá. Myslel si, že se rozhlíží kvůli nepřátelům, a tak ho napodobil. Tyhle cesty neznal. Navíc mu začínalo vadit to mlčení. Chtěl od velitele slyšet alespoň něco a navíc ho na jazyku svrbělo tolik otázek. Ticho se stávalo skoro mučícím. Nate občas otevřel ústa, ale hned je zase zavřel. Nějak nemohl najít odvahu. Svrběl ho jazyk, v duchu skoro slyšel, jak pokládá otázku, ale skutečně nevydal ani hlásku.

Brix však nepátral po nepřátelích, nýbrž po jeskyni, kde by se mohli všichni před deštěm ukrýt. A konečně ji také spatřil. Vysoko nad nimi zel otvor ve skále. Kdyby o něm nevěděl, nejspíš by o něj nezavadil ani pohledem.   
“Dávejte pozor, kameny budou kluzké.” Po dlouhé době konečně promluvil. Ovšem jen stroze a příkře.   
Stezka k jeskyni vedla strmě vzhůru a klikatila se jako had. Jeli za sebou, a když se konečně dostali do sucha jeskyně, Nate si úlevně oddychl. Prsty začínal mít varhánkovité a celé ztuhlé. Několikrát je rychle pokrčil a zase natáhl. Snažil se do nich vrátit trochu citu. Šlo to však pomalu. Košile i kalhoty se mu lepily na tělo a boty čvachtaly při každém kroku. Všechny objímala pořádná zima.

“Rozdělejte oheň a usušte, co se dá. Nathane, ty pojď se mnou.” Velitelův hlas zněl poněkud prázdně.  
“A kde máme vzít dřevo?” neváhal se zeptat Nio, vrazil si ruce v bok a pozvedl obočí.  
“Nad jeskyní rostou kleče. Přineste co nejvíc, do rána zůstaneme tady.” Nio na něj trochu užasle zůstal zírat, pak ale vyšel do deště ještě spolu s dalšími přáteli.  
V jeskyni zůstali už jen Lens, kterému pomohli ulehnout na suchou zem a Uruk, který připravoval ohniště.  
Brix zavedl Nata hlouběji do jeskyně. Od úst jim stoupaly obláčky páry a Nate si velice rychle začal uvědomovat, jak se mu zimou ježí chlupy na těle. Odněkud navíc, kapku po kapce, stékala voda. Kap, kap, kap. Do toho přerývaný dech velitele, který stál k němu zády. Nate očekával cokoliv. Mnul si prsty o sebe, olizoval ztuhlé rty a hlavu mírně naklonil na stranu.   
“Zabiju ho!” zasyčel Brix, otočený zády k Natovi. Viděl, jak velitel zaťal ruce v pěst a pravou držel velice blízko svému meči.  
“Koho?” zeptal se Nate opatrně a očima těkal mezi mečem a rukou.  
“Ridricka! Musel o tom vědět!”  
Nate propaloval díru veliteli do zad.   
“Nejprve jsi o tom nech…”  
“Vím, co jsem ti řekl!” přerušil ho Brix a otočil se. Takový hněv v očích nikoho ještě neviděl. Doslova plály. Viděl v nich zlobu, hněv, ale také strach. Brix přistoupil blíž k němu. Stáli těsně u sebe.  
“Řekni mi o tom přepadení víc!”  
“Moc víc už toho není,” zavrtěl Nate opatrně hlavou. “Vesnici Owis přepadli jezdci v černých brněních, pozabíjeli, koho mohli a já pak našel ten zvláštní šíp.”  
“A Ridrick?”  
“Řekl mi, že by královi muži vesnici nikdy nepřepadli,” zaváhal. “Brixi, tohle jsem ti už ale říkal.”  
“Je to podlý had!” V jeho hlase se usadila zášť. Tak silná, až Nate dostal strach. Zježily se mu chlupy na těle.  
“Proč? Proč najednou ta změna názoru?” cítil se zmatený.  
“Mám zlé tušení.”  
“Zlé tušení?”  
“Nevíš, jak ta bitva vypadala.” Velitel se opět otočil zády a poodešel pár kroků stranou. “Neustále měnil rozkazy, posílal muže na nesmyslné pozice. Choval se divně.”  
“Vždyť jste je porazili.”  
“Ano, ale za cenu velkých ztrát. Vůbec to tak dopadnout nemuselo. A že nám přerušili zásobování, tomu jsem nemohl věřit už tehdy. Proto jsme se stáhli,” vrtěl hlavou. “Ne, v tom muselo být něco víc. Pokud je na jejich straně, přirozeně se snažil způsobit co nejmenší škodu.”  
“Proč tě to nenapadlo tehdy?”  
“Ty bys velitele podezříval?” Brix došel až ke stěně jeskyně a opřel se o ni levou rukou.  
“Ne,” zavrtěl Nate hlavou.  
“Musíme něco udělat.”  
“Co přesně máš na mysli?”  
“Vyrazíme do tvrze Imon-Vespu. Je to hlídková tvrz tady v horách. Pošleme odtamtud zprávu.”  
“Jakou?”  
“Že jsme toho muže nezabili, protože to není třeba. Se ztrátou paměti nepředstavuje žádnou hrozbu, nemá cenu dál ho hledat někde v poušti.”  
Nate přikyvoval.   
“Je vůbec něco, co by mohl říct a nás by ohrozilo?”  
“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou Brix. “Snad jedině, kdyby věděl o Ridrickovi něco, co ostatní ne.”  
“Brixi…” Nate nejistě přešlápl. Nervózně si hrál s prsty na levé ruce a neodvažoval se podívat veliteli do očí. “Porušili jsme kodex.”  
Brix přistoupil těsně k Natovi a chytil ho pevně za obě ramena.  
“Plnil jsi mé rozkazy, rozumíš?!”  
“Ale vždyť já…”  
“Plnil jsi mé rozkazy!” Zvýšil hlas Brix a jemně s Natem zatřásl. “Brzdil jsi některá má rozhodnutí a za to jsem ti vděčný. Ale tohle si pamatuj. Jsi skvělý bojovník, Nathane. Musí to tak i zůstat!”  
“Já ti nerozumím,” přiznal popravdě Nate. Brix se neurčitě usmál.   
“Pojď, je na čase, abyste s Lensem ochutnali zázrak bohyně Emeryt.” Chytil ho kolem ramen a společně se vrátili zpět za ostatními.

V provizorním ohništi už vesele praskal oheň. Hiks si otíral zpocené čelo. Ještě dlouho nadával, že to nechtělo chytit, ale nakonec se přece podařilo. Vedle ohniště se kupila hromada větví, která by do rána měla vydržet. Všichni ze sebe sundali, co se dalo a brnění, i kusy šatstva, se teď válely všude po zemi. Bylo tak příjemné konečně cítit na kůži to hřejivé teplo, které tělo nabíjelo novou energií.   
Nate seděl před ohništěm, hleděl do plamenů a myšlenkami byl někde úplně jinde. Ani si nevšiml, že Brix postavil na oheň malý kotlík a začal v něm vyvařovat kousky léčivého kaktusu.   
Tak strašně se mu chtělo spát až neodolal. Natáhl se na ještě vlhkou deku a zavřel oči. Vnímal jen praskání ohně v kontrastu s dešťovými kapkami, jejichž bubnování neustávalo. Občasné tiché odfrknutí koní, zazvonění podkov o kámen nebo zasyčení lektvaru, který Brix zamíchal v kotlíku. Jen velmi vzdáleně zaslechl, jak se Brix baví s ostatními a líčí jim další plán jejich cesty. Víc už si nepamatoval.

Probudil se mnohem později s pocitem chladu v zádech. Hned pochopil. Někdo mu vyhrnul košili a zavázal stále ještě trochu fialová žebra do mokrého plátna. Stejně tak ucítil zavázaná obě zápěstí a krk. Do šera náhle vylétlo několik jisker. Nadzdvihl hlavu a spatřil Sakipa, jak prohrábl klackem skomírající plameny a pak do nich přihodil další náruč větví.   
Nate se malinko posunul a opřel si hlavu o sedlo za sebou.  
“Jak je ti?” staral se Sakip.  
“Už mnohem líp.” Sakip přikývl.  
“Je super konečně mít zase suché oblečení. Ale ještě si lehni. Za úsvitu vyrazíme. Nemáme to zrovna za rohem.”  
“Jak daleko ta tvrz je?”  
“Brix tvrdil, že do setmění u ní budeme.” Nate kývl.  
“Když nebude pršet, bude to mnohem lepší,” pak se ho opět zmocnil uklidňující spánek.

Ráno už nepršelo. Vše ale stále zůstávalo mokré nebo vlhké a ve skalách padla přízračná mlha. Valila se i na okraj jeskyně, a když Nate otevřel oči, téměř ho vyděsil Brix, který stál právě v ní. Brzy se otočil a zamířil k Natovi, který se právě posadil.   
Bez jediného slova mu sundal obvazy na zápěstích a uznale hvízdl.   
“Paráda. Miluju tuhle rostlinu!”  
Nate se na svá zápěstí podíval a nestačil se divit. Žádné zarudnutí, žádný otok, dokonce i bolest se výrazně snížila. Pouze tenké červené čárky značily, že tam nějaké zranění měl, ale už se dávno zahojilo. Stejně tak tomu bylo i u zranění na krku a na žebrech, kde po modřinách nebylo ani vidu. Dokonce se mohl nadechnout, aniž by cítil nepříjemné bodání.  
“To je úžasné… jak je to možné?”  
“Božská léčivá moc,” mrkl Brix. Lensovo zranění bylo vážnější, přesto i u něj viděli značný pokrok v hojení. V první řadě zmizel počínající zánět a Lensovi se vrátilo alespoň trochu energie. 

Opustit bezpečí a teplo jeskyně se jim příliš nechtělo, ale nebylo zbytí. Brix zavelel a všichni se dali zase na cestu. Mířili do tvrze Imun-Vespu.  
“Odporné počasí…” podle hlasu si stěžoval nejspíš Hiks. Nate se uculil, ani jemu se mlha, která se v hustých chomoutech valila všude kolem a stékala po hladkých skalní stěnách, příliš nezamlouvala. Po dlouhé době se však cítil opravdu dobře, proto přírodě tento nečas odpustil. 

Postupovali opatrně a pomalu. Nate se stále snažil rozhlížet a hledat známky hrozícího nebezpečí, ale nemělo to smysl. Sotva viděl na záda velitele, který jel těsně před ním.   
Počasí se neumoudřilo po celý den. Hustá mlha objala hory do své náruče. Brix jim později oznámil, že je třeba toho využít a dostat se do tvrze pod její rouškou. Po celý den proto nezastavili.   
A navečer, po stoupání, které Natovi přišlo neúnavně dlouhé, konečně stáli před mohutnou dřevěnou bránou. Místo bylo tiché. Jako na hřbitově. Na zdech tvrze posedávali havrani a pozorovali je svýma černýma očima. Mezi skalami se táhla vysoká kamenná hradba, takže každý, kdo chtěl pokračovat přes hory, musel tvrzí projet.  
“Hééj!” zvolal z plných plic Brix. Hodnou chvíli se nic nedělo, než se zpoza jedné hradby objevil něčí obličej.  
“Co tady chcete?!”  
“Jsme Simirajové, otevřete bránu!”  
“Otevřete bránu!” křikl voják a mohutné dřevěné křídlo se před nimi otevřelo. Projeli dovnitř. Celá hradní posádka se hluboce uklonila. Nate se rozhlížel a nestačil se divit.  
Tvrz zvenčí vypadala malá a stísněná, ale uvnitř se táhla dobrých padesát metrů daleko, z obou stran ji chránily skalní stěny, z druhé strany opět mohutná hradba a brána, a když se pozorně rozhlédl, všiml si, že si stavitelé dali tu práci a vykutali prostory také do skal, aby zvětšili prostor tvrze.  
“Tady jsem nebyl léta,” rozhlédl se Brix. “Ale moc se to tu nezměnilo.”  
“To je celá posádka?” povytáhl obočí Nio. Brix přikývl. Kolem postávalo maximálně dvanáct mužů oděných do lehkých černých zbrojí s meči a luky.   
“Tohle se dá ubránit i s polovinou, věř mi,” mrkl a sesedl. Vojáci na něj pohlíželi s úctou a jistou bázní. Jejich brnění vypadala úplně jinak, mnohem lépe a také je trochu předcházela jejich pověst.   
“Čemu vděčíme za tak vzácnou návštěvu?” přicházel k nim muž s dlouhými šedými vlasy až téměř k pasu a oděný do černého, jednoduchého roucha.   
“Správce Cerb,” uklonil se Brix, “neviděl jsem vás celé roky. Promluvíme si v soukromí, ano?”  
“Jistě, Primo,” uklonil se i správce a počkal, až se k němu Brix přidá.   
“Odpočiňte si, přijdu za vámi,” otočil se ještě na své muže a odešel.  
“Primo?” Nate se podíval zmateně na Neda.  
“No, to je poněkud zastaralé označení velitele. Moc už ho neuslyšíš. Používají ho buď na hodně odlehlých místech, nebo stará škola, jako tady Cerb.”  
“Vy ho znáte?”  
“Viděli jsme ho jen párkrát. Přezdívá se mu Poustevník, protože žije tady v horách. Někdy se toulá skalami i celé dny. Nikdo neví, čím se tu živí, ani co dělá,” zavrtěl hlavou Banny.  
“Ale je to velmi moudrý muž. Zažil toho už hodně. Pokud ti dá radu, zapamatuj si ji. nedělá to moc často,” popleskal ho po zádech Hiks a zavedl koně k napajedlu. 

Nate se potom s ostatními usadil v teple jednoho z mála kamenných domů v tvrzi. Horký čaj naplňoval omamnou vůní celou místnost, oheň vesele praskal v krbu a oni si na chvíli mohli užít pohodlí, které dlouho nezažili. Polévka a teplá chlebová placka, kterou dostali k večeři, byla vítanou změnou. Už jakou dobu se museli spokojit pouze se sušeným masem a ztvrdlým pečivem.   
Nate se rozhlížel. Vnímal sloupeček páry z hrnku stojícího před ním, veselý smích svých přátel i občasné mrazení v zádech, když někde v dáli zakrákal havran. Po dlouhé době se uvolnil. Spadl z něj těžký závoj starostí, jež plnily minulé dny. Bavil se, vtipkoval a dopřával si chutného jídla. I taková maličkost, jako hrnek s čajem, dokázal nyní utěšit jeho rozkřičenou duši.   
Konečně se k nim připojil i Brix. Vypadal poněkud přepadle a Nate v něm ihned rozpoznal rozrušení, které viděl už včera. Vstal od stolu a zamířil k němu. Brix ho ale zastavil mávnutím ruky.   
“Posaď se,” řekl mu a sám se posadil vedle.  
“Co se děje?” zeptal se Nate.  
“Nic. Bude to v pořádku,” pousmál se velitel a natáhl se po Natově hrnku čaje.   
“Poslal jsi zprávu?”  
“Ano.”  
“Počkáme na odpověď?”  
“Ano.”  
“A do té doby?”  
“Odpočiň si. Všichni to potřebujete. Až přijde zpráva, vrátíme se do Zexu.” Nate přikývl. Pomalu se mu z horka a zápachu v místnosti začínalo dělat nevolno, proto vyšel ven na čerstvý vzduch. 

Venku padala tma. Nate se protáhl. Ztuhlé svaly pořádně nechtěly spolupracovat, proto musel udělat několik kroků po nádvoří. Po levé ruce si všiml schodů vykutaných do skály. Zaujaly ho. Vydal se po nich vzhůru a stoupal stále výš po skalní stěně.   
Prsty přejížděl po hrubém kameni a vnímal každou nerovnost. Vzduch štípal, přesto se s každým nádechem jeho mysl stávala jasnější a jasnější. Svaly už neprotestovaly, jen chlad se mírně zavrtával pod brnění. Studilo to, chlupy se ježily, konečně to ale vnímal vlastně pozitivně.  
Vystoupal až nahoru a naskytl se mu úžasný pohled. Slunce zapadalo, už se téměř celé schovalo za obzor a jeho mizivá část obalila celý západ do oranžové barvy, která byla vidět jen odtud, zhora. Vylezl až na malou rozhlednu ze které viděl široko daleko na všechny strany. A zejména do pouště, která před ním ležela jako na dlani. Snad dokonce spatřil i matné odlesky moře. Byla to dechberoucí podívaná.  
“Krásné, že?” úlekem div neposkočil. Ohlédl se a za ním seděl na malém polštáři Cerb. “Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit,” omlouval se s úsměvem.  
“To ne, to já nechtěl rušit. Nevěděl jsem…”  
“Nic se nestalo. Pojď, přisedni si,” ukázal na druhý polštář a Nate si přisedl.   
“Tohle je naše rozhledna. Vojáci sem ale většinou nechodí. Mají ještě jiné, kde je víc vidět na vstup do hor. A tak jsem si tu z toho udělal své meditační místo. Je to osvobozující. Mysl je tu volná,” podíval se na něj tak pronikavým pohledem až Nata zamrazilo.  
“Rád meditujete?”  
“Ano, jako každý Simiraj,” přikývl a než se Nate stihl nadechnout, dodal: “Býval jsem jím také, ano.”  
“Býval?”  
“Tedy, ještě stále jsem, ale už se do boje nehodím. Bojuji spíše slovy a moudrostí v nich ukrytou,” pousmál se. Nate na něj hleděl s jistou posvátnou úctou. S nikým takovým se tu zatím nesetkal.  
“Já na meditaci nikdy moc nebyl,” přiznal. Vítr mu čechral vlasy a jemně hladil tvář. Nate si na okamžik dovolil zavřít oči a nasát atmosféru místa. Tak klidné se zdálo být.  
“Jsi mladý. Mládí je zbrklé a neposedné.” Usmíval se na něj jako milující otec nebo dědeček.   
“Mí učitelé se to snažili změnit, ale řekl bych, že v tomhle příliš neuspěli.”  
“Já bych řekl, že udělali dobrý kus práce. A ty sám také. Cožpak nejsi po dlouhé době první, kdo nepochází odtud a přesto se stal Simirajem?”  
“Ano, totiž…” Nate se zarazil. “Jak myslíte, že nepocházím odtud?”  
“A pocházíš?” Cerb se na něj láskyplně podíval.   
“Jsme z vesnice Owis.”   
“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou Cerb a usmíval se. “Nejsi.”  
“Jak…” Cerb vztáhl ruku a poklepal Natovi na hruď, kde přesně pod brněním visel medailon.   
“Proto,” řekl potom. Na tváři mu hrál pobavený úsměv.  
“Jak o něm víte?”  
“Primo mi řekl víc. I o tobě.”   
“Co všechno vám řekl?” Cerb zavrtěl tiše hlavou.   
“Na tom nezáleží. Váží si tě. Ale ty by ses měl zamyslet.”  
“Nad čím?”  
“Proč tu jsi?”  
“Já…”  
“Zamysli se,” přerušil ho Cerb. “Medituj o tom. Nahlédni hluboko do svého nitra. Tam spatříš pravdu.” Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. “Proč jsi přišel těmi dveřmi? Co tě tak táhlo ze tvého světa?”  
Nate zůstal jen opařeně sedět. Nezmohl se na slovo. Jakoby jeho tělo ztratilo cit. Myšlenky se rozlétly do všech směrů a on jen pootevřel ústa.   
“Jak tohle všechno víte? Nikomu jsem to neřekl.”  
“Medailon. Je oknem do minulosti, přítomnosti i budoucnosti. Ten, kdo jej nosí, ten vykoná velké věci.”  
“Jaké?”  
“Máš příliš mnoho otázek, mladý pane.” Usmál se tajemně Cerb. “Pojď, budeme meditovat. Musíš nahlédnout do svého nitra.”  
Nate si nebyl jistý, jestli dokáže vůbec nad něčím přemýšlet, protože jediné, na co dokázal myslet, bylo, jak to všechno mohl vědět muž, který ho nikdy neviděl. Přesto se mu pokusil vyhovět. Zaujal pohodlnou pozici v sedě, ruce si položil na kolena, zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal. Snažil se vytěsnit vše ze své mysli a být prázdný. Tělo se uvolnilo, stres opadl. Konečně se mu podařilo osvobodit mysl. Alespoň na chvíli.

“Tak?” trhnutím otevřel oči. Cerb stále seděl vedle něho a ve tváři mu hrál pobavený úsměv. “Měl jsi meditovat, ne spát.”  
“Já, chtěl jsem, ale…”  
“Meditace je umění klidné mysli. Ty v ní máš pořádný zmatek. Musíš se naučit s ní pracovat. Přijde to samo, neboj se. Prozatím naslouchej medailonu a svému srdci. Pojď, je čas vrátit se dolů.” Nate jemně zatřásl hlavou, aby se trochu probral.   
“Co jsou ta blikající světla v poušti?” zeptal se na úpatí schodů.  
“To jsou Rymirské tábory. Je odtud krásně vidět, pokud se přesouvají. Proto tu také toto strážní místo vzniklo.” Usmál se Cerb a zamířil ze schodů dolů. Nate ještě minutku zůstal stát a pozoroval nemálo světelných bodů na pozadí černočerné tmy.

Následujících pár dní se nedělo naprosto nic. Brix své muže nabádal, aby si odpočinuli, ale to nikoho nebavilo příliš dlouho. A zpráva stále nikde. Nejen velitel začínal být netrpělivý. I jemu chyběla nějaká akce, nějaké dobrodružství, nějaké vzrušení.   
A brzy se ho měl dočkat. Nate s Brixem a Sakipem seděli před malou kovárnou a starali se o své zbraně. Na pravidelnou údržbu neměli v poslední době tolik času. Nate s pečlivostí brousil ostří svého meče. Jemně po něm přejížděl brusným kamenem. Vnímal kapky vody, které kropily zem pod ním i zkalenou vodu, která se hromadila na konci čepele. Zvuk kamene o kov dodával naději. Naději, že jeho zbraň bude v nejlepším stavu, až to bude potřeba.  
“Nepřítel!” zvolal náhle jeden strážný z rozhledny předsunuté před tvrzí.   
“Co?!” Brix vyskočil a následován Natem i Sakipem se rozeběhl na rozhlednu.   
Schody brali po třech.   
“Kde?!” Nate zíral do dáli a hledal nějaké známky po ozbrojené skupině. Přes záři slunce, které se lesklo v zrnkách písku, však mnoho neviděl.   
“Támhle,” ukázal voják na vstup do skal.   
“Jsou blízko, jak to dokázali?” nechápal Nate.   
“Přesouvali se přes den,” odpověděl mu voják. “Dělávají to, protože vědí, že potmě jsou ohně velice dobře vidět.”  
“Jakou máme obranu?” tázal se ihned Brix.   
“Na několika místech po cestě máme pasti.”  
“Jsou připravené?”  
“Vždycky jsou, můj pane,” uklonil se voják.   
“Pošleme ke každé muže. Budou čekat na náš signál,” rozhodl Brix.  
“Kolik jich může být?” Nate si stále prohlížel malý flek v dáli. Takhle se nezdálo, že by měli představovat větší problém.   
“Maximálně sto. Projít s více vojáky touhle úzkou cestou by byla sebevražda,” vrtěl hlavou voják.  
“Sto není málo.” Nate zabodl pohled do velitele.  
“Ale my máme na své straně spoustu výhod.” uchopil Brix přítele za rameno a stiskl ho. “Tohle bude snadné, uvidíš!”

Dole si svolal všechny muže, které měli k obraně tvrze k dispozici.  
“Pánové, početní převaha na jejich straně nic neznamená.” Rozvinul mapu stezky, po které Rymirové museli projít. “Pasti jsou tady, tady a tady,” postupně zapíchával prst do mapy, “u každé pasti bude jeden voják a jeden Simiraj. Porazíme je lstí. Nevědí, jak moc je tvrz právě bráněna a budou opatrní. Necháme je projít až k první pasti. K té, co bude nejblíž k nám. Až ji spustíme, budou utíkat zpět. V tu chvíli spustíme poslední past, která jim uzavře únikovou cestu. Budou chyceni mezi dvěma kamennými stěnami. Pak na ně pustíme i prostřední past. Zbytek přeživších vyřídíme osobně. Moc jich už nebude.” v jeho očích zazářil fanatický a nadšený leskl, který Nate nějak nepoznával.   
“Pochopili všichni, co mají dělat?” vojáci přikývli. “Uruk, Ned, Banny, jděte s vojáky. A nezvorejte to. Máme jen jeden pokus. Když to nevyjde, budeme mít problém. Ostatní zaujmou obranná postavení u přední hradby.”  
“A co já?” zeptal se Lens.  
“Budeš se správcem. Dejte na něho pozor, prosím,” mrkl Brix na Cerba a ještě jednou se podíval na ostatní. “Pokud nezastaví, v noci budou tady, připravte se. Sílu a odvahu!”  
“Sílu a odvahu!” zaznělo sborem a všichni se rozutekli na přidělená místa. 

Až do setmění se Nate cítil klidně. Vyrovnaně. Dokonce zapomněl na rozhovor s Cerbem, který ho pálil několik posledních dní. S příchodem tmy však začalo vzrůstat napětí. Seděl opřený zády o kamennou hradbu přesně nad bránou, popíjel čaj z malého hrnku a jen matně pozoroval malý plápolající oheň, který vycházel z kovárny. Prsty bubnoval do dřevěného kalíšku, nohou vydupával neznámý rytmus. Zatím ještě panoval klid. A on zatím ještě stále klidně dýchal. Jeho meč byl připraven, ruka, podíval se na ni, věděla, co dělat a hlava? Klidná a čistá. Připravená.  
Noční chlad ho ukolébal ke spánku velice brzy. On se však stále držel lehce při vědomí. Věděl, že nesmí usnout. Pak ucítil jemné mrazení v zádech. Otevřel oči a zatřásl hlavou. Brix stál vedle něj.   
“Už jdou,” promluvil tiše. Nate se postavil a pozorně naslouchal. Skutečně. Skály nesly ozvěnou tlumené hlasy a klapot kopyt o kámen.   
“Tohle mi chybělo.”   
“Boj?”  
“Ano. Nerad sedím někde dlouho na místě." Nate se na velitele usmál. Stiskl levou rukou okraj kamenné hradby a mírně se přes ni naklonil. Tvář mu ovál chladný vítr. Zakryl si ji rouškou. Přešlápl. Ujistil se, že meč mu věrně visí po boku a luk má položený vedle sebe. Nic mu nechybělo. Klidně mohli přijít. 

A za chvíli už také přišli. Rovinka před tvrzí se táhla daleko. Dost daleko na to, aby si jich obránci všimli dřív než útočníci.   
Všech šestnáct obránců stálo na svých pozicích s luky připravenými k obraně.   
“Co to děláš?!” užasl Nate, když spatřil Brixe se zapálenou loučí v ruce. Ten neodpověděl, pouze s ní zažehl obě lucerny, které osvětlovaly hradní bránu.   
Dolehlo k nim vzrušené mumlání útočníků a koňská kopyta se zastavila.   
Drahnou chvíli se nedělo nic.   
Pak opět zaslechli dusot kopyt a k bráně odvážně přijel jediný jezdec. Všichni na něj namířili šípy.  
“Vyčkejte.” Brix mluvil tiše a klidně.  
Jezdec si měřil tvrz, bránu a její obránce pohledem.   
“Vzdejte se! Bojujete předem prohranou bitvu!” křikl.  
“My bojujeme jménem krále! A tuhle tvrz udržíme!” oplatil mu Brix.  
“Pak všichni zemřete. Máme přesilu! Vzdejte se a necháme vás žít!”  
“Jako otroky!” plivl Brix přes hradbu. “Vyřiď svému pánovi, že bude tvrz muset dobýt silou!”  
“Vaše rozhodnutí. Už teď jste mrtví!” uchechtl se jezdec a opět odcválal do tmy.   
“Řekne jim, že je nás jen hrstka a že dobýt pevnost nebude problém.” Usmál se Brix na Nata. “Jakmile budou na pomezí tamté skály,” ukázal na ni, “vystřel zápalný šíp. Spustíme tím pasti,” Nate přikývl. 

Hromový řev, který se následně spustil, skály ještě mnohokrát zesílily a Natovy vstaly vlasy na zátylku. Viděl, jak se ohně rymirské armády přibližují a bylo jich hodně. Několikrát měl chuť vypustit šíp, ale udržel se. Kdyby ho vypustil moc brzy, mohl by celou past pokazit.   
A konečně ta chvíle nadešla. Nakonec možná později, než měla, protože útočníci už byli jen pár desítek metrů od brány.   
Ohnivý šíp vylétl vysoko do vzduchu a následné hřmění rvalo uši. Znělo to jako kdyby se ně valil nákladní vlak. Lavina kamenů se sesunula na nic netušící Rymiry a ti se v šoku otáčeli. Poměrně dost jich dokázalo proběhnout, než se past spustila, další však kameny zavalily a další odřízli. Pak následoval další ohlušující hluk, ale trochu vzdálenější. To dopadla poslední kamenná past, která měla většinu útočníků udržet v pasti.   
Zaposlouchat se do poslední, třetí, už však Nate nestihl. Nespočítal, kolik Rymirů se na ně vrhlo, ale stále jich bylo dost, aby se museli ohánět.   
Vypustili první salvu šípů, která si hladce našla své cíle. Další nestihli. Alespoň ne všichni. Jeden z Rymirů hodil cosi malého k bráně a najednou v okolí nestál jediný z nich.   
“Pryč z brány!” zařval Brix a táhl Nata dál na hradbu. Následná exploze rozervala dřevěná křídla brány na kusy a jen zázrakem zůstal alespoň kamenný oblouk nad ní. Síla exploze ale odhodila všechny v okolí stranou.   
Natovi hučelo v uších a chvíli si připadal dezorientovaný. Brix ho tahal na nohy a něco na něj křičel, ale příliš ho nevnímal. Pak ho pustil a vrhl se do boje s Rymiry, kteří právě vběhli do tvrze rozervanou branou.   
Trvalo to jen několik vteřin, než si Nate uvědomil, co se děje a také se pustil do boje. Řinčení zbraní vnímal jen vzdáleně.   
Naprosto bez milosti vrazil hrot svého meče do zad nepříteli stojícímu nad jedním jejich vojákem. Kdyby to neudělal, padl by on. Nepřítel klesl vedle vojáka, ten vděčně kývl na Nata a hned se sbíral ze země, aby se opět zapojil.   
Nata si brzy našel jiný Rymir. Vysoký, mohutný s jakýmsi bojovým kladivem v rukách. Kdyby kladivem dostal byť i jedinou ránu, poslalo by ho to k zemi. Protivník díky tomu měl neuvěřitelnou sílu, ale také nízkou obratnost. Toho musel využít. Kroužil kolem něj a čekal na vhodnou příležitost. Protivník neřešil techniku. Řešil pouze sílu. Nate si počkal na vhodný okamžik, kdy se Rymir rozmáchl kladivem. To prolétlo těsně před ním a pokračovalo dál. Právě v ten moment Nate přiskočil a vrazil svůj meč nepříteli mezi žebra. Ten se v tu chvíli neměl jak chránit. Síla ho rychle opustila a on padl mrtvý k zemi.   
Nate se zhluboka nadechl. Vykročil vstříc dalšímu boji, když se tvrzí ozval nářek bolesti. Otočil se a spatřil Brixe, který právě padl k zemi.   
“Ne!” zařval Nate a okamžitě se rozeběhl k němu. Nad velitelem se už skláněl další Rymir a Nate do něj vší silou vrazil. Oba se svalili na zem a meče jim při dopadu vypadly z rukou. Teď se z toho stal boj holýma rukama. Přetahovali se, snažili se jeden druhého uškrtit a nepřítel měl nad Natem výhodu. Byl větší a silnější. Překulili se a Nate teď ležel pod nepřítelem. Ten ho popadl oběma rukama za hrdlo a snažil se ho udusit. Nate z posledních sil sáhl po své dýce, protože rukama by Rymira nepřemohl a vrazil mu ji do boku. Rymir zařval bolestí a stiskl polevil. Nate se konečně nadechl a pak bodl ještě jednou. A znovu a ještě. Mrtvý nepřítel se svíjel ve smrtelných křečích a dopadl zpátky na něj. Musel se ho zbavit, jenže jeho váha se zdála přílišná. Musel vynaložit všechny své síly a nakonec se z pod bezvládného těla dostal.   
Konečně kolem nebyl ani jediný nepřítel. Královská armáda je pomalu zatlačovala z tvrze ven a likvidovala jednoho po druhém. Nate se převalil a vyskočil na nohy. Brix ležel hned vedle něj. Zdál se mrtvý.   
“No tak, Brixi!” zařval na něj a otočil ho. V oblasti pod pravou klíční kostí mu trčel šíp. Pohmatem však zjistil, že prošel téměř skrz.   
“Brixi!” zatřásl s ním a snažil se přítele probrat. Brix něco nesrozumitelně zahuhlal. Nate se skoro rozbrečel štěstím. Tolik se lekl, že je jejich velitel mrtvý.   
“Nehýbej se, zavážu ti to a vyndám, až bude po boji, teď by to bylo moc riskantní. Zvládneš to?” opět jen nesrozumitelné zahuhlání. Nate strhl svou i Brixovu velitelskou pásku a jednu nacpal zpředu a druhou zezadu brnění. Efekt to mělo pramalý, ale víc dělat nemohl. Musel se nejprve vypořádat s Rymiry.   
Bylo velmi obtížné nechat tam velitele jen tak ležet, měl strach, že se mu mezitím něco stane, ale zvuky doznívající bitvy ho donutily se otočit a pomoci vojákům. 

Už zbývala jen hrstka nepřátel. Snažili se zachránit si život útěkem, ale popadané kameny jim zabránily v ústupu. Ustupovali až narazili zády na studený kámen. Královští vojáci se po nich vrhli jako supi po kořisti.   
“Dost!” zařval Nate. Ani nevěděl, proč to udělal. Jeho přítel ležel v zadu s ošklivým zraněním a on se jim rozhodl darovat život? Co ho to jen popadlo? Převládl soucit, který v sobě nosil odjakživa. Nemohl takhle bestiálně zabít utíkající muže. Smysl pro čest vyhrál. Kdyby nechal vojáky povraždit bezbranné nepřátele, nemohl by se sám sobě podívat do obličeje.  
“Můžeme je vyřídit!” přitočil se k němu jeden z vojáků. V jeho tváři zahlédl chladnou nenávist a krutost.  
“Ne. O co pak budeme lepší než oni?” podíval se na Rymiry zbědované bitvou. Někteří drželi zbraně jen silou vůle, někteří dokonce vůbec.   
“Kdo se nám teď vzdá, toho ušetříme. Odhoďte zbraně a ruce nad hlavu,” mluvil tiše, ale pevně. A nemusel to opakovat dvakrát. Většina nepřátel skutečně zvedla ruce nad hlavu. Nate se zadíval na ty, kteří odmítli. Otočil se na muže s připravenými luky a kývl na ně. Vzduchem prolétlo několik šípů a ti, kteří se odmítli vzdát, padli mrtví k zemi.   
“Postarejte se o ně,” kývl Nate na vojáky vedle sebe a otočil se zpět do tvrze. To už k němu přibíhal Uruk.   
“Přežil někdo?” zeptal se Nate.  
“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou. “Vyřídili jsme je do jednoho.”  
“Dobrá práce, teď honem, musíme se postarat o Brixe!”   
Nechápavých výkřiků a otázek svých mužů si nevšímal, proběhl zničenou bránou k místu, kde ležel Brix. Zůstal přesně tak, jak ho položil.   
“Pomozte mi s ním, vezmeme ho dovnitř!”  
Banny a Sakip Natovi pomohli odnést velitele do malé jídelny. Položili ho na stůl.   
“Žije?” odvážil se zeptat Nio.  
“Ještě ano. Banny, horkou vodu, Sakipe, obvazy a sežeňte nějaký alkohol, rychle!” křikl Nate na své přátele. “Nede, podrž ho, bude sebou cukat,” pak se sklonil k veliteli. “Promiň, Brixi, bude to bolet.”   
Šíp napůl prošel skrz a napůl ještě šipka zůstala zaražená o kost. Hrot projel kolem lopatky a vyšel vedle ní. Brix měl obrovské štěstí, že minul páteř. Nate nejprve musel šíp protlačit na druhou stranu. Tak moc se mu nechtělo působit příteli další bolest. Potila se mu ruka a třásla se, ale pevné odhodlání ho neopustilo.   
Zabral a Brix zaskučel bolestí. Šíp o maličko postoupil, ještě však nebyl venku.   
“Promiň, příteli.” omlouval se Nate a znovu zabral. Šíp konečně vyjel ven úplně. Nate ho na druhé straně zlomil a vytáhl ven. Brix jen tiše sténal a třásl se.  
“Neomdlel…” konstatoval Ned.  
“To je v tuhle chvíli škoda. Ušetřilo by ho to bolesti.” Odpověděl Nate a začal mu svlékat brnění, aby se k ráně pořádně dostal. S Nedovou pomocí to netrvalo dlouho. Pak mu rovnou na ránu přitiskl několik kusů čistého plátna namočeného do silné kořalky. Brix se opět snažil bolesti uniknout, ale Ned ho držel pevně.   
Nate rány vyčistil, jak nejlépe dokázal.  
“Silně to krvácí,” strachoval se Nio, který je pozoroval z povzdálí.  
“S tím moc neudělám. Můžu to už jen zavázat a pak ho necháme odpočívat.” Jak Nate řekl, tak také udělal. Zavázal rány a nechal velitele ležet na stole, jen mu vypodložili hlavu, aby ho dřevěná deska netlačila.   
“Teď by se nám hodil ten kaktus, co?” odfrkl si Hiks a Nate se trpce pousmál.  
“To ano.”

Až s ranním rozbřeskem se ukázala škoda, kterou noční boj napáchal. Mrtvá těla vojáci za bránou naházeli na hromadu a zapálili. Z nich padli pouze dva muži. To byla velmi pozitivní statistika vzhledem k tomu, jakou přesilu měl nepřítel. Když však viděl části těl, které trčely z pod kamenů, udělalo se mu nevolno. Musela to být krutá smrt.  
Zajaté Rymiry hodili do díry, odkud nemohli sami uniknout. Všechny ostatní síly pak nasměrovali k obnově napáchaných škod. Cerb poslal havrana ke králi a žádal muže i materiál, aby mohli tvrz obnovit.   
A mezitím mohli jen čekat. Na královu odpověď, na to, až se Brix probere.

To se stalo až s příchodem večera. Nate se šel na přítele podívat a nesmírně ho překvapilo, když ho uviděl sedět na stole.   
“Jsi blázen! Koukej si lehnout!” zvýšil hlas Nate a Brix se pousmál.  
“Měl jsem už horší zranění, tohle mě nezabije.”  
“Udělali ti téměř to samé, co Lensovi! Málem jsi mi tady vykrvácel! Ještě teď máš barvu jako vápno!” rozčiloval se Nate.   
“Je mi dobře, Nathane. Vážně. A díky, zachránils mi život.” Nate kývl. Nebyl tak úplně přesvědčený, že je velitel opravdu v pořádku, ale musel uznat, že kromě té barvy jinak vypadá docela dobře. Posadil se vedle něj a už otvíral ústa k otázce, když se dveře rozlétly a Hiks podával Brixovi obálku.   
“Právě přilétl havran, tohle bude pro tebe.”  
Brix ji jednou rukou roztrhl a při čtení se mu svraštilo čelo.   
“Nathane, připrav jednotku, ráno odjíždíme.” Nic jiného neřekl. Opět složil dopis a poposedl si. Lehce přitom sykal bolestí. Nate se mírně uklonil a vycházel ze dveří za Hiksem.  
“Počkej ještě,” zastavil ho Brix, “Předávám ti velení. Teď velíš jednotce ty.”  
“Proč? Však…”  
“Na tom nezáleží! Předávám ti velení. Postarej se o kluky a dostaň nás domů, rozumíš?”  
“Ano, pane.” Uklonil se ještě jednou a pořádně Nate, vyšel do chladné noci a nemohl přestat hledat důvody, proč mu Brix předal velení.


	20. Boží mlýny

Nate se velení ujal jen krajně nerad. Několikrát se pokoušel z Brixe dostat důvod, ale ten ho buď rovnou ignoroval nebo odpověděl vyhýbavě. Navíc si na něm všiml známek vyčerpání. Nedával to na sobě znát, ale zranění nebylo nicotné a i když ho snášel lépe než Lens, ubíralo mu spoustu sil.   
I zbytek jednotky rozčarovala náhlá změna vedení. Ne snad, že by Natovi nevěřili, pouze nedokázali pochopit, proč jim k tomu velitel neřekl víc. Ten se vůbec od příchodu tajemného dopisu choval zvláštně. 

Cesta zpět jim zabrala něco přes týden a to hlavně kvůli zraněnému Lensovi i Brixovu. Probíhala však bez obtíží a brzy proto zahlédli na obzoru město Zex. Tepalo životem jako obvykle. Tentokrát měl Nate na jazyku hořkou pachuť. Nedokázal ji nijak vysvětlit. Do města se netěšil. Cítil problémy. Celé jeho tělo bylo ztuhlé a napjaté. Takhle se cítil vždy před nějakou bitvou. Proč to přišlo i nyní, když se vlastně vracel, domů, to se zdálo maximálně zvláštní. 

Měli namířeno rovnou do královského paláce. Alespoň tak si to přál Brix. A opět bez odůvodnění.   
“Přestaň s tou tajemností, Brixi!” vyjel konečně Nate, ještě před palácem. “Mám toho dost! Chci vědět, co se děje?!”  
“A není sám!” přidal se Hiks.  
“Jo, chováš se divně, co je?” také Bannymu to nedalo. Zbytek souhlasně mručel a přikyvoval.  
“Brzy se to dozvíte. Pojďte.” Brix nevzrušeně pobídl koně a blížil se k paláci.   
“Co se dozvíme?!” nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou Uruk. Nate sám netušil. Mohl to sice dát příteli rozkazem, ale tušil, že tady by nepochodil. Pobídl proto také koně a s pocitem ještě větší nejistoty vjeli do paláce.  
Sloužící o ně příliš nazavadili pohledem. Pouze se uklonili a pokračovali dál ve své práci. Brix zastavil na nádvoří, chvíli se díval na hlavní bránu do paláce, potom sesedl a s podivným výrazem v očích začal hladit svého koně po pleci.  
Natův nepříjemný pocit ještě zesílil. Takové chování u přítele neznal. Zůstal v sedle a v očekávání nejistého se také rozhlédl.   
Z brány vyšel velitel Ridrick. Jeho vlídná tvář byla tentam. S kamenným výrazem působil děsivě. Nate rychle přemítal, co se mohlo stát.   
„Zatkněte ho!“ rozkázal Ridrick a ukázal na Brixe. Ten se nijak nebránil. Naopak se na velitele pousmál a udělal k němu krok.  
“Co?!” Nate měl dojem, že se přeslechl. “To přece nemůžete!” seskočil ze sedla a po pár krocích stál po boku Brixe. Za Natem se postavil i zbytek jednotky. Nikdo nechápal, co se to děje.  
“Jsem velitel, můžu si dělat, co chci!” poprskal Ridrick Nata a velice výhružným pohledem mu naznačil, aby se do toho nemíchal.   
“Zatknout někoho bez důvodu?! Co nám takhle říct, proč to?!” zařval na velitele Nate a vůbec mu nevadilo, že strážní stojící Ridrickovi za zády se pohnuli směrem k němu. Ridrick byl ale rychlejší. Prudce popadl Nata za brnění a téměř se ho dotkl obličejem.  
“Dávej si pozor, abys neskončil stejně! Odveď odsud moji jednotku. Nikdo se nehne z kasáren! Ty se vrať za svým pánem!” jeho hlas zněl ledově a nepřátelsky. Předchozí Natovo setkání s ním se neslo na úplně jiné vlně. Nata teď naplňovala pouze zloba a vztek. Nic nechápal a nezískal žádnou odpověď.   
Přesto pochopil, že tady víc nepochodí. Ridrick ho pustil a sotva to udělal, Lens ho zatáhl pár kroků zpět.  
“Nate, neblbni. Zatkne tě taky.” šeptl mu do ucha. Natovi by to v danou chvíli bylo ale jedno. Díval se, jak odvádí Brixe někam do paláce a jak se za ním zavírají dveře.   
“Vy to chápete?” otočil se na ostatní. Sborově zavrtěli hlavami.  
“Přece to takhle nenecháme.” praštil se pěstí jedné ruky do dlaně druhé Hiks.  
“A co budeme dělat? Necháme se taky zatknout?” uchecht se ironicky Uruk.  
“Uděláme, co nám nařídil. Vy se vrátíte do kasáren, já za Kussem. Kdyby cokoliv, chci hned zprávu, jasné?”

S hlavou plnou vířících myšlenek se jejich cesty rozdělily. Nate zamířil na druhý konec města, kde se impozantně do výše tyčily věže Kussovi rezidence. Cestou nevnímal nic jiného, než svůj zrychlený dech. Celý se třásl. Pěstí levé ruky občas zaryl do sedla. Několikrát pocítil nutkavou touhu se otočit a zjistit, co se to děje, na vlastní pěst. Pak si uvědomil, že když bude sedět ve vězení také, moc toho nezjistí.  
Potlačil nutkání trhnout otěžemi a místo toho projel dokořán otevřenou branou.  
Sotva se koňská kopyta dotkla dlažby před hlavním vchodem, už k němu přibíhal sluha. Nate na něj mávl rukou, nezpomalil a rovnou zamířil do stájí. 

“Nate…” Marves se zatvářil překvapeně. “Nečekali jsme tvůj příjezd. Můžu se ti…”  
“Ne.” zavrtěl hlavou Nate. “Postarám se o Ghosta sám, díky.” Marves kývl hlavou, že rozumí a vzdálil se.   
Nate zavedl svého koně do boxu a zavřel za sebou dřevěná dvířka. Pak se opřel o stěnu boxu, ruce nechal volně viset podél těla a zavřel oči. Snažil se vytěsnit z hlavy všechny myšlenky. Takhle obtížné to pro něj ještě nebylo. Zaťal ruce v pěst. Klouby zapraštěly a kůže na rukavicích jemně zavrzala. Opřel se hlavou o box a kov z přilby lehce zacinkal.   
Ghost spokojeně chroupal seno, čas od času zazvonil podkovou o kamennou podlahu a vůbec ho netrápily myšlenky jeho pána. Nate mu věnoval zvláštní pohled. Pronikavý, láskyplný a trochu závistivý. Trápilo ho jen to, jestli dostane něco dobrého k snědku. Pousmál se. Představil si svého koně, jak se na něj dívá, když mu odmítne dát jablko a pak jeho pozadí, když trucovitě odchází. Mysl se trochu zklidnila a prvotní rozčílení mírně ustoupilo do pozadí. Sehl se a zdvihl náruč sena. Jemně ho promnul mezi prsty. Zaprášilo se z něj. Dráždilo v nose a donutilo ho kýchnout. Ghost se vyčítavě otočil.  
“Promiň.” omluvně se zazubil Nate a začal svému čtyřnohému příteli vytírat srst dočista.  
Působilo to jako balzám na nervy. Už necítil prvotní ztuhlost ani neodbytné nutkání vyběhnout ven a do paláce.

„Pane?” do boxu vpadl jako nezvaný cizinec pruh světla a za ním obličej sluhy. Tvářil se mírně vyděšeně a krčil se ve dveřích. “Chce s Vámi mluvit pán. Hned.“ přikrčil se, jakoby snad čekal, že Nate začne metat blesky.  
„Teď ne.“ Nate se na sluhu ani neotočil. Dál nevzrušeně čistil Ghostovu srst a sluhy si nevšímal.  
„Ale, pane...“  
„Řekl jsem, že teď ne!“ prudce se otočil a probodl sluhu pohledem. Ten se přikrčil ještě víc a během chvilky zmizel. Nata hned napadlo, že se možná zachoval příliš hrubě, ale neměl náladu na rozhovor s Kussem. Pán, nebo ne, pryč byla doba, kdy se před ním třásl a hrozil se následků. Zažil si toho mezitím spoustu a prvotní strach z něj vytloukli nepřátelé.   
Dál se staral o potřeby svého koně, když ho zarazilo, že je v boxu podivná tma. Otočil se a ve dveřích stál Kuss. Do obličeje mu přes jasné denní světlo viděl jen mizerně, ale nemusel být génius, aby mu došlo, že nadšený právě není.  
„Tak ty ses rozhodl neuposlechnout mého příkazu?!“ mluvil klidně, ale Nate ho už nějakou dobu znal. V hloubce jeho hlasu rozpoznal nelibost, kterou zatím ještě potlačoval, ale brzy mohla vyplout na povrch. Neodpověděl. Pouze sklopil hlavu, přestože cítil vzdor a podřízenost v něm převládla spíš jen ze zvyku.  
„Na něco jsem se tě ptal?“ zvýšil hlas Kuss a Nate vzhlédl. Mírně se kousl do rtu, podíval se na pravou ruku, ve které držel hrst sena a pak znovu na Kusse.  
„Nemám náladu se s vámi bavit.“ odsekl vzdorovitě. Kusse to poněkud vyvedlo z míry. Takové jednání nečekal.  
„Ty se se mnou budeš bavit, kdykoliv ti to přikážu! Jsem tvůj pán a ty budeš dělat, co ti řeknu! Rozumíš?!“ nebyla to otázka. Byl to velice jasný rozkaz. Chvíli se dívali jeden druhému do očí.   
„Fajn. Tady si totiž každý může evidentně dělat, co se mu zachce.“ otočil se zády a jen čekal, kdy se spustí apokalypsa.  
“Cože?” Kuss přikročil k Natovi a prudce jím za rameno otočil. “Hraješ velice nebezpečnou hru! A dokud se nenaučíš, kde je tvé místo, zůstaneš pod zámkem. Zavřete ho, ať mi zmizí z očí.” poručil a sluhové, kteří z povzdálí sledovali s děsem ve tvářích Natovo vzpurné chování, vešli do boxu a chopili se ho. Kuss se mezitím otočil a ráznými kroky zamířil pryč.

Nate skončil v malém patrovém domku v zadní části zahrad. Nenápadné stavení, které však mělo horní okna zamřížovaná a od schodiště je dělily těžké kovové dveře. Místnost zela naprostou prázdnotou. Jen do zdí předchozí obyvatelé vyryli různé nápisy, modlitby, prosby a různé obrazce. Zadní levý roh podivně zapáchal a nepěkně svítil jinou barvou, než jakou měl zbytek cely. Nate rychle vypochopil, k čemu nejspíš tento roh slouží a uložil se co nejdál na opačnou stranu.  
V přízemí pod ním drželi ve dne, v noci, hlídku strážní. Čas od času měli za úkol obcházet kolem domku, ale pohodlnost jim v tom většinu času bránila. Seděli všichni dole kolem dřevěného stolu, bavili se hrou v kostky a popíjeli přitom cosi, co rozhodně nebyla pouhá voda. 

Nate se posadil zády ke stěně, pokrčil si kolena a rukama se o ně opřel. Hlavu po krátké době složil na ruce a pozoroval drobné kamínky, prach a zbytky po předchozích vězních, které se válely na podlaze. Pak zvedl hlavu a zadíval se z okna. Venku ještě svítilo slunce. Paprsky svobody jej hladily po tváři a lákaly, aby šel za nimi. Zvedl se a došel k oknu. Nebylo tak vysoko, aby jím neprolezl, ale zdálo se hodně úzké. Na druhou stranu, on byl hubený a při troše úsilí by se ven nejspíš protáhl. Jen ty mříže mu lehce hatily plány.   
Zkusmo se o dvě z nich chytil a vší silou zatáhl. Několikrát. Kromě palčivé bolesti na zápěstích, přesně v místech, kde měl zaříznuté provazy, se nestalo vůbec nic. Držely ve zdi dokonale pevně. Zamnul si bolavá zápěstí a zaklel. Toužil se odtud dostat. Potřeboval mluvit s Brixem. Zeptat se ho, co to všechno znamená. Žádná cesta ven však nevedla. Prozkoumal i dveře, ale neobjevil jedinou skulinu. Panty pevně zasazené ve zdi, zámek mohutný a na dva klíče, okénko na podání jídla příliš malé.   
Nahromadil se v něm vztek. Vší silou kopl do dveří. Zadunělo to a jemu tělem projela palčivá bolest. Sykl a svalil se na záda. Rukama se chytil za prsty na pravé noze, ve kterých mu silně pulzovalo a v duchu si nadával. Nezvládl své emoce a takhle to dopadlo.   
Dalších pokusů se vzdal. Posadil se naproti oknu a pozoroval oblohu, která se postupně barvila do oranžových až šedivých barev.

Jak se stalo, že se mu zavřela víčka, to si ani sám nebyl jistý. Stejně tak dobře nechápal, jak si může připadat poměrně svěží, když celou noc strávil na tvrdé zemi a strážní nepravidelně chodili na kontrolu. Aby mu vězení co nejvíc znepříjemnili, vždy uhodili něčím těžkým do dveří, ozvala se ohlušující rána, která by probudila i mrtvého a ještě dlouho zněla v uších. Přede dveřmi se válela chlebová placka a džbán vody.  
Placka vypadala, jako by ji někdo obalil v prachu a Nate si dal práci, aby ji alespoň trochu očistil. Stejně mu mezi zuby skřípala jemná zrnka písku a možná hlíny. Vody se raději nedotkl. Džbán nejspíš dlouho nikdo nečistil a mohla by z toho být spíš otrava, než zahnání žízně. A ta se pomalu dostavovala.   
Znovu prohledal celou celu. Ani tentokrát však nenašel jediný náznak slabého místa. Snad jedině mříže v oknech. Stěna domku nebyla tak tlustá a mříže v ní zapuštěné by se po troše snahy třeba daly vytrhnout ven. Šlo o bláznivý nápad, ale Nate si přesto myslel, že tohle může být jediný způsob, jak se odtud dostat. Tedy pokud by Kuss nerozhodl jinak a o tom vážně pochyboval. Jeho chování zasloužilo trest, ale chování Ridricka zasluhovalo mnohem víc, o nějakém vysvětlení ani nemluvě. 

Celý den se protivně vlekl. Přehled o čase neměl žádný. Přecházel po místnosti sem a tam. Mohl se akorát topit v myšlenkách, ale také si připravit plán. Plán, jak zmizet a hlavně, jak postupovat až bude venku. K tomu se ale musel dostat z cely.   
Znovu ji obešel po celém obvodu, jen zapáchajícímu rohu se vyhnul obloukem. Zastavil se u okna. To bylo jediné místo, kudy mohl uniknout. Jenže jak dostat mříže ven? Pět kovových tyčí silných asi tři palce. Ty rozhodně nemohl vytrhnout jen tak. Zkusmo drápl nehtem do zdi. Neudělal do ní ani malinkou rýhu. Potřeboval něco ostřejšího. Alespoň kámen, nejlépe nůž nebo dlátko, ale o tom si mohl nechat jedině zdát.   
Přesto díky síle zdi byly mříže poměrně blízko, aby mohl stěnu odškrábat a vylomit je ven. Tedy, hned, jak bude mít čím. Ještě několikrát se o něj zkusil zapřít a pohnout s nimi hrubou silou, ale bez úspěchu. Držely pevně. Přesně tak, jak měly.  
Se západem slunce zarachotily v zámcích klíče. Mdlé světlo louče vpadlo do tmavé kobky a osvětlovalo stěží úzký pruh podlahy.  
“Jdeme.” oznámil mu suše strážný a na jeho otázky “kam” nikdo neodpověděl. Ani to nebylo třeba. Pochopil rychle. Skrze přepychovou vstupní halu, nahoru po schodech a před velké dubové dveře.   
„Dále.“ ozvalo se po zaklepání. Vešli. Kuss seděl za psacím stolem a při světle několika svící si četl v ohromné knize.  
„Odejděte. Chci si s ním promluvit o samotě.“ strážní se na Nata nelibě podívali, snad v očekávání nějakých problémů, pak se uklonili a odešli. Kuss se postavil. Prohlédl si ho pronikavým pohledem a otočil se k oknu. Opřel se dlaněmi o parapet a vyhlédl ven. Dovnitř doléhaly zvuky cikád a vlahý podzimní vzduch si pohrával s pohozenými listy na stole.  
“Doufal jsem, že chvíle o samotě a možnost zvážit své jednání tě přivede opět k rozumu.” otočil se zády k oknu a zadíval se přímo na Nata. “Když se tak na tebe ale dívám, nemám ten pocit. Že?” Odpovědi se nedočkal. Nate zarputile mlčel. Cela ho sice dokázala mírně zkrotit, ale jakmile byl venku a stál tváří v tvář Kussovi, opět se v něm rozhořel žár zloby a zášti.  
“Takže?” zeptal se Kuss. Nate si nebyl jistý, na co přesně se ho ptá. Chtěl snad slyšet omluvu? Možná, ale na tu on ani nepomyslel. Přece ho ale něco napadlo.   
“Za co je Brix zavřený?”  
„Čekal jsem, že se zeptáš.” přikývl Kuss. “Tak si to vezmi.“ ukázal na svůj stůl. Vedle obří knihy ležela malá obálka s rozlomenou pečetí. Nate došel ke stolu. Kuss se mezitím opět otočil a zadíval se do tmavé noci. Tím se Natovi naskytla šance, jakou už dostat nemusel. Rychle se rozhlížel. Někde tam muselo ležet něco, co by mu pomohlo dostat se z cely. K jeho zklamání ale kromě papírů, nějakých brků a dopisu na stole nic neleželo. A přece! Pod obálkou zůstal zapomenutý nožík na dopisy. Nate ho sebral společně s pergamenem a co nejrychleji ho zastrčil za pas kalhot. Kdyby se Kuss v tu chvíli otočil, měl by po plánu. Ten však stál nehnutě. Lehce se pohupoval ze špiček na paty a snad si broukal nějakou neznámou melodii.

„Přišlo to před chvílí.“ To už se opět otočil a následně okno zavřel. “Na co čekáš? Přečti si to.” pobídl Nata, který se k tomu právě neměl. Trochu roztřesenými prsty rozložil obálku. V krku se mu usadil zvláštní pocit. Netušil, co může z dopisu očekávat. 

“Drahý rádče,  
v zastoupení našeho nejjasnějšího krále, Merthise II., si Vám dovolujeme oznámit závažné obvinění týkající se Vašeho sluhy.   
On, stejně jako celá speciální jednotka, byl obviněn z vraždění nevinných lidí, což, jak zajisté velmi dobře víte, je hřích neodpustitelný a trestá se hrdelním zákonem. Po výslechu velitele jednotky, Brixe Dury, se král rozhodl omilostnit jednotku, včetně Vašeho sluhy, neboť velitel Dury vzal celou odpovědnost na svá bedra.   
Přesto z pověření krále nařizuji, aby Váš sluha zůstal pod přísným dozorem, dokud i s ním nebude proveden řádný výslech.   
Král si nepřeje svalovat vinu na muže, kteří se osvědčili v boji a doufá, že se celá nemilá záležitost brzy vyřídí.

Se srdečnými pozdravy,  
Orfeus Kuloiim, královský mluvčí”

“To není pravda…” hlesl Nate. Na nic jiného se nezmohl. Zaťal ruce v pěst jeho sebeovládání bylo opět vystaveno těžké zkoušce. Chtělo se mu rozkřičet se na Kusse, ale co by si tím pomohl. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. Na vteřinku zavřel oči. Mrazivý pocit v žaludku prostupoval celým tělem. Muselo se mu to zdát, jinak to nemohla být pravda.   
“V první řadě,” ozval se Kuss a vyrušil ho z proudu myšlenek, “mi přestaň ničit ten dopis. A ve druhé řadě máš teď možnost mi říct, co se stalo.”  
Nate se podíval na pravou ruku. Klouby mu zbělely a dopis mu napůl zmuchlaný trčel ze zavřené pěsti. Rychle ji rozevřel a položil ho zpět na stůl. Kuss se na zmuchlaný kus pergamenu podíval, nespokojeně mlaskl a pak se opět věnoval Natovi.  
“Nemám vám k tomu co říct. Není to pravda.”  
“Nezabíjeli jste nevinné?”  
“Ne. Zabíjeli jsme rymiry, kteří se odmítli vzdát. Ale nevím, proč vám to říkám, stejně mi neuvěříte.” vůbec ho nezajímalo, jak bude Kuss reagovat. Cítil ohromný vztek, který mu spaloval útroby. Pocit žáru uvnitř těla byl tak palčivý, až ho skoro zbavil zdravého rozumu. V hlavě mu začínalo pomalu dunivě hučet a nějaká sebekontrola se úplně vypařila.  
“Dávej si pozor na jazyk!” sykl Kuss. “Máš štěstí, že ti nehrozí poprava!”  
“A Brixe popravit mohou? Za něco, co neudělal?! Začínám si myslet, že král není takový, jak se říká!”  
“Myslím, že to stačí. Promluvíme si, až trochu vychladneš. Ještě totiž chvíli a nechal bych tě popravit já sám!” Kuss vstal. Tyčil se za svým stolem jako mohutný dravec, který se chystá zardousit svou kořiš. “Stráže!” zvolal. “Odveďte ho! A nespouštějte z něj oči!”

Natem cloumal vztek. Toužil se rozkřičet a vypustit emoce, kterého ho tížily, do světa. Jak si někdo mohl myslet, že vraždili nevinné? A hlavně, kdo si to mohl myslet? Kdo je mohl obvinit? Jedna možnost ho napadla. Té však nechtěl uvěřit. Až tak zlé to být nemohlo… V první řadě se teď ale musel dostat pryč a dostat Brixe z vězení, než ho stihnou popravit. A kdyby se to nepodařilo, tak alespoň dokázat, že je nevinný.   
Vytáhl zpoza kalhot nožík na dopisy. Ostrý byl tak akorát a pevný zrovna tak. Zkusil s ním zarýt do zdi a k jeho milému překvapení se kus stěny oddrolil. Zdála se pevná, ale zdání klamalo.

Přes noc nezamhouřil oka. Škrábal zeď, až ho bolely ruce, záda, i nohy. Už přes dvě hodiny držel ruce vzpažené a snažil se odškrábat dost stěny na to, aby mříže vyndal ven. Nahoře i dole. Úmorná práce, únava a zlost. Vše se na něm neblaze podepisovalo. Navíc trnul strachy, kdy strážní přijdou na nečekanou kontrolu.   
Ale práce se dařila. Pomalu uvolnil čtyři z pěti mříží. Poslední se nechtělo. Jakoby právě kolem ní dělníci použili něco, co zesílilo stěnu a ta se nechtěla drolit.   
Musel to vzdát. Ztrácel čas. Doufal, že se dokáže protáhnout alespoň zbytkem okna, pokud tedy mříže vysadí ven.   
Pořádně se chytil za dvě z nich, nohama se opřel o stěnu a tahal. Žilky na čele naskočily jako vzpěrači při profesionálním výkonu. Svaly se napjaly a on vší silou tahal. A pak jedna mříž povolila, trhlo to s ním a bokem narazil na stěnu. Lehce si vyrazil dech, ale nadšeně se podíval na blížící se cestu na svobodu. Byl tak blízko.   
Další tři mříže s ním bojovaly lítou bitvu, ale vyhrál. Při poslední odpadl po zádech a tlumeně to žuchlo. Záda palčivě zabolela, ale tyč udržel ve vzduchu, aby nezazvonila o kamennou podlahu a nepřivolala stráže. Hlídka se navíc mohla objevit kdykoliv a právě teď by to byl průšvih. Čtyř chybějících mříží v okně by si nejspíš všimli.   
Vyhoupl se na okno hlavou napřed a snažil se protlačit otvorem ven. Ten byl úzký už sám o sobě, natož s jednou mříží, která mu bránila. 

Musel vynaložit veškeré síly, které mu ještě zbývaly. Protestující svaly na rukách raději vytěsnil z hlavy. Syčel a prskal, jak se snažil protáhnout svůj velký zadek příliš úzkým otvorem. Polovinou těla už trčel ven, druhou stále zůstával v cele. Vůbec nepomyslel na fakt, že se každou chvíli zřítí po hlavě dolů. Naštěstí pro něj nevisel v žádné závratné výšce. Ruce, ramena a každou část těla, která zůstala odhalená, si rozedřel do krve. Zrovna v tu chvíli to však nevnímal. Naprázdno kopal nohama jako plavec, který se snaží plavat na suchu. Rukama se zapřel o stěnu domku a vší silou se snažil protlačit ven. Šlo to děsivě pomalu. Kdyby kolem kdokoliv procházel, těch podivných zvuků, které vydával, by si musel všimnou. A pak přišel střemhlavý pád a tlumené žuchnutí do trávy. Ani si nevšiml, jak se to stalo. Nestačil ani dostat stach a už letěl po hlavě dolů. Dopadl podivně na natažené ruce, přes rameno a na pravý bok.   
Zabolelo to, naštěstí tráva ztlumila jeho pád. Minutku zůstal nehybně ležet. Trnul strachy, jestli ho někdo nespatřil. Stébla trávy před ním se jemně pohybovala v rytmu jeho zrychleného dechu. Hlína se mu nalepila na kolena i na ruce a začala nepříjemně štípat v otevřených ranách.   
Konečně se posadil. Rychle zkontroloval, že je celý a nezjistil na sobě žádnou větší újmu. Kromě roztrhaných kalhot i košile mu nic nebylo. 

S úlevou se rozhlédl. Tmavá noc zahalila hvězdy i měsíc a jemu poskytla dokonalou možnost k útěku. Ale jak? A kudy?  
Nad tím vlastně vůbec neuvažoval. Potřeboval svého koně, své brnění i zbraně. Děsila ho myšlenka, že jeho výbava je někde u Kusse v rezidenci. Tam by se k ní dostal leda pořádným zázrakem. Alespoň Ghosta potřeboval. Bez koně se nemohl pohnout téměř nikam.   
Přes černočernou temnotu se snažil vyhýbat otevřeným cestám a plížil se do stájí. Všude panoval naprostý klid. Všichni spali.   
Nate se tiše jako myška prosmýkl dveřmi stájí a co nejopatrněji vklouz do Ghostova boxu. Dveře pronikavě zaskřípaly. Nate ztuhl na místě. Zavřel oči a tiše zaklel. Rukou položenou na klice dveří jemně pohnul od sebe a přál si, aby ten zvuk nikoho nepřilákal. Zatím se nikde nic nedělo.   
Urychleně přehodil sedlo přes Ghosta, který si ho měřil vyčítavým pohledem, který mu jasně dával za vinu fakt, že se nemůže vyspat. A pak jeho srdce poskočilo upřímnou radostí. Jeho brnění leželo seskládané v protějším koutě boxu. Nechali ho tady, ačkoliv absolutně nedávalo smysl proč. Dokonce i zbraně, všechno. Nechybělo vůbec nic.   
Nate jako prvního připravil Ghosta, kdyby musel náhodou rychle zmizet a teprve potom řešil, kam brnění naskládá. Neměl čas trávit dlouhé minuty oblékáním. Hodil na sebe jen to nejdůležitější a ani se neobtěžoval se zapínáním všech přezek a pásků. Rukavice, holenice a další, v danou chvíli nepotřebné, části brnění naházel do vaku u sedel, k pasu si připnul akorát pochvu s mečem a dýkou a pronikavě se zadíval Ghostovi do očí.  
“Zmizíme. Buď tiše, prosím. Nesmějí nás slyšet.” Ghost mírně pohodil hlavou a Nate se usmál. “Jsi pašák.” pohladil ho po hlavě a otevřel dveře boxu dokořán. Hned na to se přikrčil a křečovitě stiskl otěže. Úplně zapomněl na vrzající nešvar dveří. Ty mu jeho chybu oplatily i s úroky. Nate peprně zaklel.   
“Honem!” řekl spíš sám sob než Ghostovi. S každým úderem kopyt o kamennou podlahu se děsil víc, a víc. Ze stájí vykoukl přikrčený, jako kdyby očekával salvu šípů. Otěže drtil mezi prsty pravé ruky a ani si to sám neuvědomil, ale celou dobu našlapoval po špičkách, jakoby to snad mohlo Ghostova kopyta ztišit.   
Jakmile vyšli na písčitou cestu před stájemi a kopyta přestala vydávat ten strašidelně dunivý zvuk, maličko si oddychl.   
Vedl svého koně až do zadní části zahrad. Právě tam totiž zůstávala stále otevřená branka o které mu kdysi řekla Gwen. Věděli o ní všichni, ale jen málokdo věděl i to, že není zamčená. Nate se musel podivit nad tím, že nikoho nenapadlo zkusit vzít za kliku. 

Čím víc se k brance blížil, tím staženější se cítil. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se mu měla rozskočit hlava a prasknout tím vypětím. Pořád tak trochu očekával, že se zpoza stromu zjeví někdo, kdo mu jeho plány zmaří. Takový útěk by asi vysvětloval dost složitě.   
Popadl levou rukou kliku branky, zatáhl a ze srdce mu spadl obrovský balvan. Branka se naprosto poslušně otevřela a oni se tak ocitli na svobodě. Přesto Nate věděl, že má jen málo času, než strážní přijdou na to, že je pryč a vzburcují nejen celou rezidenci, ale nejspíš také celé město.

V sedle svého koně zvažoval šílenost svého dalšího kroku. Pokud chtěl dostat Brixe z vězení, potřeboval pomoc svých přátel. Dostat se do kasáren se zdálo jako jediná další možná cesta.   
Uchechtl se nad tím, jaký je blázen. Uteče z cely, chce zachránit přítele z jiné a ještě se potřebuje dostat do kasáren, což byla jedna z nejstřeženějších budov ve městě.   
Krásné na té noci byl fakt, že v ulicích nikdo nebyl. Dokonce ani na žádné hlídky nenarazil. Za některými okny se svítilo, jinde panoval klid a mír.   
Pomalu projížděl městem až ke kasárnám. Zastavil o ulici dál, sesedl a kryt stínem budovy se opřel o roh. Ještě si přidřepl, aby přinejhorším vypadal jako nějaká bedna nebo třeba toulavý pes.   
Brána do kasáren svítila do noci. Osvětlovalo ji několik loučí a na strážních věžích po obou stranách si všiml pohybu. Tam se rozhodně nepozorovaně nedostane.   
Před bránou nikdo na stráži nestál, ale to mohlo být také klidně tím, že právě trefil výměnu stráží. Protože však jediné hodiny, o kterých věděl, byly ty sluneční na náměstí, těžko mohl zjistit, kdy přesně k výměně dochází.   
Prohlížel si budovu kasáren ze všech stran. Objel ji v uctivé vzdálenosti, ale cestu dovnitř nenašel. Leda by napochodoval bránou a tak zoufalý ještě nebyl. 

Pomalu ho začal přepadat spánek. Víčka toužila zůstat zavřená a mysl na chvíli vypnout. Potřeboval nějaký úkryt.   
Pak si vzpomněl na starý sklad potravin, který měl být někde za městem, směrem k západním Polím neklidu. Cestou z města projížděl kolem domku, před kterým se venku sušilo pár košilí a kalhot. Zaváhal, nakonec však sesedl a uzmul kalhoty a košili. Kdyby se ráno objevil ve městě v roztrhaných a zakrvácených šatech, přitahoval by nechtěnou pozornost.  
V končinách na západ od města ještě nebyl, ale nakonec pochopil, že se rozhodl správně.   
Sklad nestál na dohled od města, což jedině vítal. Navíc šlo o takovou ruinu, až měl strach, aby mu nespadla na hlavu. Na většině míst už chyběla střecha a obvodové zdi držely jen silou vůle. Sklad kdysi vyhořel a o jeho obnovu se už nikdo nestaral. Právě v tuhle chvíli se zdál jako dokonalý úkryt.

Mezitím v rezidenci Druliho Kusse:  
Strážný rozespale zívl, chvíli se pracně potýkal se dvěma zámky, než konečně dokázal otevřít a pak zažil pořádný šok, když zjistil, že cela je prázdná. Jediný pohled stačil, aby jeho pozornost upoutalo okno s vysazenými mřížemi a s kusy stěny popadanými po zemi. Musel ihned informovat svého pána. Se staženým žaludkem vyběhl z domku a zamířil přes zahradu.  
Půlnoc už dávno odbila a Kuss nerušeně spal. Strážný před jeho dveřmi polkl a pak se odhodlal zaklepat. Ozvalo se rozespalé zavrčení, kterému pořádně nerozuměl. Jen na půl těla pootevřel dveře.  
„Můj pane.“ začal pomalu a nejistě strážný a vsunul se do místnosti celý, „Vězeň uprchl.“ spíš to zašeptal a krčil se vedle dveří jako spráskaný pes. Bál se reakce svého pána.  
„Cože udělal?“ Kuss byl rázem úplně bdělý a na nohou. “To jste tak k ničemu?! Nařídil jsem vám, abyste z něj nespouštěli oči! Chásko neschopná!” kdyby to bylo možné, Kussovy oči by nejspíše metaly blesky.  
„On vytrhl mříže z okna. Je to nadčlověk!“ hrůza v očích strážného Kusse rozčilovala ještě víc. V rychlosti se soukal do svého pláště, byť vlastně ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, co vlastně dělá a proč.  
“Není to žádný nadčlověk! A vy jste to zpackali!“ zařval nepříčetně Kuss napůl oblečen do pláště.  
„Najděte ho! A jestli nebude zavřený do zítřejšího večera, budete to vy, kdo bude potrestán!” strážný se uklonil a s pocitem úlevy, že prozatím potrestán nebyl, opět zmizel za dveřmi.   
Kuss ze sebe naštvaně setřásl plášť a posadil se zpět na postel. Vlastně ho nakonec ani tolik netrápilo Natovo zmizení, jako spíše králova reakce nad tím, že nesplnil jeho příkaz. S těžkou hlavou ulehl, usnout však nedokázal. Musel vymyslet, co králi řekne. Někde v hloubi duše to ale stejně tušil. Už se několikrát přesvědčil o tom, že tenhle kluk není obyčejný. Že se neřídí striktně tím, co mu někdo nařídí, ale jde si za svým. Možná, že ho dokonce maličko obdivoval, přestože mu působil pořádné problémy.


	21. Inkognito

Tu noc si nedokázal najít pohodlnou polohu. Neustále ho někde něco tlačilo, pak ho rušil tlukot vlastního srdce a nakonec měsíc, který se nad ránem prodral skrze mraky a protože se blížil úplněk, osvětloval celou krajinu. Nutkání vzdát snahu usnout, posadit se a dělat cokoliv jiného, nakonec odolal. Po dlouhé snaze, kdy se dokonce snažil počítat i ovečky, usnul. Propadl se do neklidného a divokého spánku. Zdály se mu noční můry o jejich cestě pouští. O popravě Brixe a nakonec zahlédl své rodiče.  
Probudil se celý zalitý studeným potem. Obloha se právě barvila do světlých odstínů. Každou chvíli mělo vyjít slunce.   
Nate si otřel rukou zpocené čelo a pak si oběma rukama chytil hlavu. Pulzovala a kdykoliv zavřel oči, viděl rodiče.   
“To jsi vážně takový hlupák, že sis na ně za celou dobu nevzpomněl?” ryl do něj hlas uvnitř jeho hlavy.   
“Nebyl čas…” hlesl tiše Nate, snad jakoby vedle něj někdo stál.  
“Nebyl čas!” uchecht se hlas. “Ne! Ty se prostě jenom nechceš vrátit, nechceš na ně myslet!”  
“To není pravda.” bránil se.  
“Přiznej si to! Tady jsi někdo, tam jsi nebyl nic! Líbí se ti ta moc, postavení. Proč by ses vracel?” hlas zněl syčivě a nepříjemně.   
“To jsou kecy! Vypadni mi z hlavy!” zaječel Nate a pěstí pravé ruky praštil do písku vedle sebe. Zvedl se obláček prachu a Ghost mu věnoval pronikavý pohled. Odfrkl si a zahrabal kopytem. Nate se na něj ohlédl, ale nic neřekl. Hlas v hlavě zmizel. Zbylo po něm jen tlumené dunění a nepříjemný pocit po těle. Třásl se. Nedokázal třes ovládnout a ten postupně prostupoval celým tělem, až ke konečkům prstů. Když si rukou prohraboval vlasy, málem se přitom šťouchl do oka. Pomyslel si, že musí být blázen. Hlasy v hlavě a on jim odpovídá. Jenže on ten hlas měl v něčem pravdu. Skutečně myšlenky na rodiče z hlavy vytěsnil. Ne však proto, že by se nechtěl vracet, ale protože pro něj byly příliš bolestivé. A, i když to musel přiznat nerad, něco bylo také na tom, že tenhle svět byl jiný, dobrodružnější a on něco znamenal. I tentokrát tyto myšlenky uzamkl hluboko ve své mysli. Kdyby to neudělal, musel by se brzy zbláznit. 

Už nevydržel seděl. Vstal a došel pohladit Ghosta po zádech. Ten stál za domkem a okusoval tam řídké trsy trávy a listí z nízkého stromku. Právě vycházelo slunce. Jeho záře téměř oslepovala, přesto v ní cítil něco osvobozujícího. Slabé sluneční paprsky ho objaly do své náruče a on se alespoň na chvíli cítil naprosto volný.   
Až příliš brzy jeho mysl zaměstnaly nynější problémy. Musel vymyslet plán. Prošel celou ruinu zvenčí i zevnitř. Natahal na jednu hromadu všechno dřevo, které našel. Večer si alespoň bude moct zapálit oheň a vyhnat tak lezavou zimu pryč.   
Nic dalšího užitečného nenašel. Nic nezbylo. Však také skladiště už bylo opuštěné dávno.   
Postavil se do díry ve zdi a zahleděl se k městu. Stálo příliš daleko, aby na něj dohlédl. Mohl se jen domnívat, že ta mihotavá záře na obzoru jsou domy, do kterých se opírá ranní slunce.   
Toho rána vál severní vítr a pořádně studil na holé kůži. Nate si prohlédl své oblečení. Na několika místech díra, jinde krvavé šmouhy, špinavé fleky. Ruce, pánev a kolena měl na několika místech rozedřené a rány špinavé. Drobné kamínky, hlína a písek, to vše se dostalo do ran a on je neměl čím vyčistit. Alespoň prozatím byl nucen nechat to být.   
Svlékl si špinavé hadry a oblékl se do oblečení, které si včera vypůjčil. Bylo poněkud větší a maličko v něm plaval, ale vytáhl z vaku kousek provázku a použil ho jako provizorní opasek. Alespoň mu nepadaly kalhoty.   
Strašák do zelí vypadal asi tak podobně, jako právě on, na druhou stranu nebude přitahovat pozornost. Spousta obyčejných lidí vypadala podobně. 

Nechat Ghosta samotného popásat se a sám se vypravit do města. Obtížné rozhodnutí. Na koni by však přitahoval pozornost a to rozhodně nepotřeboval. Zvlášť, když si byl jistý, že po něm pátrají. Vlastně se přistihl, že se mu nikam chodit ani nechce. Nejraději by celý den seděl na zadku, chytal poslední teplé sluneční paprsky a do města se vypravil až po setmění. Takovým způsobem by ale těžko narazil na někoho z jednotky, navíc potřeboval něco k snědku. Žaludek mu to dával velice jasně najevo.   
S palčivým pocitem toho, že dělá chybu, se vydal pomalým krokem k městu. Písek se převaloval po vyprahlé půdě, čas od času ho jemně štíplo do tváře poletující zrnko. Kráčel vstříc neznámému a připadal si značně nesvůj, protože i zbraně nechal v úkrytu. Nic se ale určitě nestane. Celou cestu si tuto myšlenku vtloukal do hlavy. Prostě jen najde své přátele, probere s nimi postup a zase zmizí. Nic složitého. Jasný a jednoduchý plán.

Byť bylo teprve časně ráno, město už se probíralo k životu. Obchodníci připravovali své stánky a skládali na dřevěné pultíky zboží. Zbrojíř, lukař, pekař, švadlena. Procházel kolem a zaujatě se rozhlížel. Pestré látky u švadleny ho zaujaly svými vzory. Zejména modrá košile se stříbrným vzorem. Musela být velmi drahá. Lehce promnul látku mezi prsty a její hebkost přímo hladila na kůži. Švadlena mu věnovala soucitný úsměv. Ani nemusela nic říkat. Viděla, že se mu líbí, ale podle vzhledu na ni jistě neměl dost peněz. Oplatil jí úsměv a pokračoval ulicí dál. Už i obyčejní občané se pomalu trousili ze svých domků. Někteří za obchodem, jiní za prací a někteří prostě jen tak bezcílně bloudili kolem.   
Zastavil se až na rozcestí dvou dalších ulic. Na zdi jednoho domu visela městská nástěnka. Vedení města i prostí občané na ni mohli vyvěšovat různé informace, návrhy, inzeráty.   
Zatrnulo mu. Ještě tomu nebylo ani 24 hodin, co zmizel a tady už visel plakát s jeho podobiznou. Tedy, vyobrazili ho v brnění a obličej musel kreslit někdo, kdo ho nikdy neviděl. Široce se pousmál. Jestli ho budou hledat podle tohoto plakát, tak ho nejspíš nikdy nenajdou. Ani on sám sebe hned nepoznal. Spíš jen podle brnění. Ve vesnických šatech působil otrhaně a navíc mu začínalo růst strniště, takže portrét byl kapku mimo.  
Hned se mu dýchalo volněji. Už si nepřipadal tak stažený a napjatý. Uvolnil se. Musel by narazit na někoho, kdo ho opravdu dobře zná, jinak byla šance minimální. 

Zabočil do levé uličky a na okamžik mírně strnul. Proti němu kráčel voják. S každým krokem se opíral o dlouhé kopí a tvářil se nerudně. Pro Nata se tím naskytla skvělá příležitost něco málo vyzvědět o jeho jednotce. Minimálně potřeboval vědět, jestli vycházejí ven nebo jsou nonstop zavření v kasárnách. To by znamenalo další nemilé problémy.  
Klidným krokem se minul s vojákem, pak se na podpatku otočil a srovnal v ním krok.  
“Dobré ráno, vojáku. Můžu se na něco zeptat?”  
“Hm?” voják se na něj nepodíval, ani nezastavil.  
“Potřeboval bych vědět, kde je tu kasárna.” Voják se zastavil a nedůvěřivě si Nata prohlédl.  
“Na co jako?”  
“Nesu zprávu.”  
“Jakou?” nadzvedl voják obočí.  
“To můžu říct jen Simirajské jednotce.”  
“Co je to za nesmysl?” nerudnost ve vojákově tváři se ještě víc prohloubila.  
“Žádný nesmysl, důležitý vzkaz.” vrtěl hlavou rozhodně Nate. “Řekněte mi prosím, kde je najdu.”  
“A kdo ty vůbec seš?!”  
“Posel.”  
“Přijdeš mi jako nějaký pobuda.”   
“Ale s důležitou zprávou.” pousmál se Nate a lehce si připadal jako blbeček.  
“Velká budova se strážními věžemi nedaleko paláce. Třetí patro.” pronesl voják, stále ho sledoval hlubokým pohledem a pak pokračoval v cestě.  
“Díky!” zvolal za ním Nate.  
Takže tedy věděl ve kterém patře je najde. Když pak ale kasárny obešel ještě jednou a za denního světla, došlo mu, že je tahle informace naprosto k ničemu.Tak vysoko se rozhodně nemohl dostat, leda s pomocí ostatních. 

Opět se otočil a cestou z města ho přivábila vůně čerstvě upečeného chleba. Voněl pronikavě celou ulicí a jemu hlasitě zakručelo v žaludku. Jako obyčejný rolník se zastavil u pekařského stánku a prohlížel si všechno to krásné a vonící pečivo.   
“Co to bude, pane?” zeptal se pekař a z očí mu sálal chtíč po zisku.  
“Nic, nemám peníze.” zašklebil se Nate a zatahal se za prázdné kapsy.  
“A proč mi tady ošmatáváš zboží?!” zvýšil hlas pekař a kolemjdoucí se začali otáčet.  
“Na nic jsem nesáhl!” bránil se Nate a měl pravdu. Skutečně se jen díval.  
“Stráže! On nechce zaplatit!” zaječel najednou pekař a během minuty, než se Nate stihl rozkoukat, už z vedlejší uličky vyběhla dvoučlenná hlídka.  
“Stůj!” zakřičel voják a Nate se dal do běhu. Ani nestačil pekaři věnovat vražedný pohled.   
Na křižovatce zabočil vpravo, při další příležitosti ještě jednou a pak vlevo. Na chvíli se zastavil, hulákání stráží za ním se neslo sice zpovzdálí, ale v bezpečí nebyl. Zkusmo zabral za dveře malého domku po pravici a dveře povolily. Vběhl dovnitř a zabouchl za sebou těsně předtím, než do ulice doběhla udýchaná hlídka.  
“Kam se sakra poděl?!” ptal se jeden voják druhého a pak pokračovali v běhu ulicí dál.  
Nate si úlevou oddechl. Stál zády opřený o dveře a srdce mu zběsile bušilo do hrudi. Vůbec nerozuměl tomu, co se právě stalo. O co pekaři šlo? Na nic nesáhl a peníze skutečně neměl. To už ale bylo jedno. Zaťal ruce v pěst a hned je zase povolil. Nechytili ho, a o to hlavně šlo.   
Teprve potom se rozhlédl po místnosti ve které se ocitl. Nikdo nebyl doma. Patrový domek si někdo zařídil do luxusnějšího stylu než bývalo zvykem pro běžné lidi. Mohl tam bydlet obchodník nebo kupec.   
Rychle přelétl pohledem místnost. Nejspíš šlo o kuchyni, protože se všude válely nádoby na obilí, hrnce i hrníčky a dřevěné nádobí. Pak jeho pohled upoutal nakrojený pecen na stole a pár jablek v ošatce u okna. Olízl si rty. Měl je suché a popraskané. Uvědomil si, že má také žízeň. Příčilo se mu krást v domě, který se mu stal úkrytem, ale hlad a žízeň se nakonec staly silnější.  
Popadl malý látkový pytel přehozený přes stůl, hodil do něj kus chleba, který odtrhl, pár jablek a sbalil také jednu čutoru s vínem.   
Mrzelo ho, že nemá nic, co by tu oplátkou nechal, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Opatrně vykoukl ze dveří ven. Všude byl klid. Vojáci odběhli někam daleko a on měl volnou cestu. Zamířil rovnou z města. 

K poledni už byl opět ve skladišti a vyložil svůj lup do písku. Ghost se na něj podíval s pohledem, který se ptal, kde to všechno sebral. Omluvně se na něj usmál a aby si ho trochu naklonil, nabídl mu dvě jablka. Ghost je spořádal a hned začal do Nata strkat hlavou, aby mu dal další.  
“Kdepak, hochu, taky něco musím jíst. Ty máš tady trávu.” zasmál se, když kůň pohodil hlavou a otočil se k němu ocasem. Vůbec mu nepřišlo důležité, že by i Nate měl mít nějaké jablko pro sebe.  
Posadil se na kus odlomené kamenné zdi s výhledem k městu. V jedné ruce držel jablko, ve druhé kus chleba a mezi nohama mu ležela čutora s vínem. Hlad tím málem pořádně nezahnal, ale víno muselo být kvalitní. Stačilo pár doušků a už pociťoval motání hlavy. Pravda, jeho žaludek zel prázdnotou a nikdy alkoholu příliš neholdoval. Ale chutnalo mu. 

Zbytek dne potom věnoval údržbě brnění a zbraní alespoň s tím málem, které k tomu měl. Moc toho bez pořádného vybavení udělat nemohl, ale zabavil se do té doby, než padla tma.  
Dnešní noc, oproti té minulé, rozjasňovala okolí stříbrným svitem měsíce. Úplněk. To úplně nepotřeboval. Své rozhodnutí kontaktovat jednotku ale nezměnil. Jakmile se tma ještě více prohloubila, opět se vydal do města.   
Už nežilo tak, jako po ránu. Cestou uličkami narazil jen na několik zatoulaných nebo opilých duší. Ani jedna o něj nezavadila pohledem. Krytý nocí dorazil ke kasárnám. Obešel je ze strany, kde si myslel, že bude ulička nejklidnější a nikoho ho nespatří.  
Celou cestu přemýšlel, jak se s jednotkou spojit. Hulákat na ně by asi přivolalo nechtěnou pozornost. Už v ruinách proto sbíral malé kamínky, kterými si nacpal obě kapsy.   
Pomodlil se, aby trefil správné okno a nespustil poplach a pak začal kamínky házet. Snažil se trefit skleněné tabulky, jenže jeho muška byla přinejmenším mizerná. Jednu kapsu vyprázdnil, aniž by okno vůbec zasáhl. Ale blížil se.   
Konečně přišel jeden zásah, druhý a po něm třetí.   
“No tak! Dělejte!” usykával Nate a další dva kameny letěly úplně mimo. Pomalu mu začínala docházet munice, když se okno konečně otevřelo. Z něj vykoukl čísi obličej. Nate ho ve stínu nepoznal.  
“Co to sakra je?!” houkla postava a Nate ji poznal.   
“Hiksi! To jsem já, Nathan.” snažil se mluvit dostatečně hlasitě, aby ho slyšeli, ale zároveň i dost potichu, aby nepřilákal hlídky.  
“Nate?” z okna vykouklo ještě několik dalších obličejů.   
“Co tady děláš?” zeptal se nejspíš Uruk.  
“Potřebuju s vámi mluvit. Nutně!”  
Jeho přátelé se o něčem tlumeně radili a pak o zeď kasáren pleskl konec silnějšího lana.  
“Dělej, vyšplhej sem!”  
“Co?” Nate užasle chytil konec provazu.  
“Nekecej, a makej! Brzy tudy půjde hlídka!”  
Nate se oběma rukama pořádně chytil lana a začal pomalu šplhat vzhůru. Jeho přátelé mu pomáhali tím, že provaz tahali nahoru.  
“Dej mi ruku!” šeptl Ned a vytáhl Nata dovnitř. Nate lehce hekl, když skrčeně prolezl oknem a pak se šťastně usmál na všechny své spolubojovníky. Ti na něj naoplátku hleděli s nefalšovaným výrazem úžasu i radosti.  
“Co to provádíš? Proč jsi nepřišel během dne a hlavní bránou?” nechápal Sakip, posadil se na postel a kroutil přitom hlavou.  
“Nemůžu se nikde moc ukázat. Utekl jsem z rezidence.”  
“Proč?”  
“Hned vám to vysvětlím. Nemáte něco k jídlu a pití?” Uruk přikývl a odešel na druhou stranu dlouhé místnosti.  
Osvětlovalo ji několik svící. Po obou stranách stálo naproti sobě deset postelí. Mezi nimi stolky na odkládání věcí, vedle dveří si všiml stojanů na brnění i zbraně.   
“Na, víc toho teď nemáme.” podal mu Uruk dřevěný talíř s kusem sýra, pečiva, nějaké zeleniny a džbán vody.  
“Tak už povídej! Od té doby, co jsme se vrátili, nám nikdo nic neřekl. Ridricka jsme ani neviděli.” Nio na něj koukal jako na otevřenou knihu.  
Nate polkl sousto, napil se a konečně se dal do vyprávění: “Také nejsem moc moudrý z toho, co se děje. Kuss mě nechal zavřít, protože jsem neměl náladu na rozhovor. Prý se mám naučit, kde je mé místo.” pokrčil rameny a ukousl si pořádný kus sýra. “Když jsem s ním pak mluvil znovu, ukázal mi dopis, který mu přišel od krále…”  
“A?” vyhrkl netrpělivě Banny.  
“Musíme Brixe dostat z vězení, hrozí mu poprava.”  
“Cože?!” zeptali se všichni najednou a Hiks rozhodil rukama v nevěřícném gestu s takovou razancí až shodil džbán na zem a voda se rozlila po dřevěné podlaze.  
“Za co ho chtějí popravit?” zeptal se a vůbec si vody nevšímal.  
“Za vraždy nevinných civilistů.” odpověděl mu Nate se směsicí smutku a vzdoru v očích.  
“Nic takového jsme nedělali!” protestoval Lens.  
“Já vím. V dopise stálo, že proto ho zatkli, a protože vzal celou vinu na sebe, hrozí poprava jen jemu. Kdyby to neudělal, popravili by i mě.” položil talíř na postel vedle sebe a vstal.   
“To není možné. Tohle musel někdo připravit. Kdo by mohl vědět, co jsme v poušti dělali? A jak by ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že jsme vraždili nevinné? Vždyť právě tomu jsme se tolik vyhýbali.” snažil se to celé pochopit Druu.   
“Já bych měl návrh.” pronesl Nate, rukama se opřel o okno, hleděl do noci a snažil se potlačit narůstající vztek.  
“Nate, to by přece neudělal...” Hiks se postavil za něj a z jeho hlasu rozpoznal nejistotu.   
“A kdo jiný by na to měl moc a možnosti?” Nate se otočil. Hiks zaváhal.  
“Nevím, co k tomu Ridricka vede, ale jsem přesvědčený, že za tím stojí on. Z nějakého důvodu se nás chce zbavit. Nerozumím ale tomu proč. V čemu mu bráníme? Kdyby chtěl povstat proti králi, co bychom zmohli my? Je nás jen dvanáct…”  
“Víš,” Sakip přecházel po místnosti sem a tam “je nás sice jen dvanáct, ale máme respekt u zbytku armády. Nejen, že jsme Simirajové, ale jsme i elitní jednotka. Máme nejlepší výcvik, zbraně… Třeba se bojí, že bychom mohli zbytek armády udržet na straně krále.”   
Nate musel uznat, že na tom něco je. I když o něčem takovém beztak pochyboval.   
“Možná, ale v první řadě musíme pomoct Brixovi. Nesmějí ho popravit za něco, co jsme neudělali.” Nate se praštil pěstí do dlaně druhé ruky.   
“Jak přesně to uděláme?” zeptal se opatrně Vaas, který ležel v posteli nejblíže u dveří.  
“Ty nijak, ty ještě nemůžeš pořádně chodit.” uzemnil ho Druu. Vaas prodělal ošklivou zlomeninu po bitvě na Holé pláni, ale jeho zranění už se téměř zahojila. Nelíbilo se mu proto, že by měl zůstat stranou dění.  
“Nikdo z vás nikam nepůjde. Potřebuju jen vědět, jak se dostanu do vězení.” zchladil jejich nadšení Nate.  
“To nemůžeš myslet vážně?” podíval se na něj šokovaně Sakip.  
“Hele, mě už hledají, vás ne. Když mě chytí, bude to pořád lepší, než když nás bude víc. Navíc větší skupinku snáz odhalí.”  
“Dobře.” přikývl Hiks “Cely jsou v podzemí pod palácovým komplexem. Do sítě tunelů pod palácem vede i chodba odtud z kasáren, ale tudy je to příliš riskantní. Oba vchody bývají hlídané. Chytili by tě, ještě než někam vůbec dojdeš. Ale když obejdeš palác, dá se dostat zezadu do zahrad. Jako malý jsem několikrát pod rouškou noci chodil koukat na Tasrské čahouny v jezírku.”   
“Na co?” vykulil oči Nate.  
“To jsou krásné ryby.” mávl rukou Hiks a snažil se potlačit červenání. “Do zahrad se dá proplazit skrze živý plot. Dávej si ale pozor na hlídky. Ne všechny chodí na obhlídku se zapálenými loučemi. Několikrát jsem se s nějakou málem srazil. Pak se snaž dostat k malé kulaté věži. Je dobře vidět. Od ní vede cesta do kuchyně a dolů, do sklepení. Tam už si budeš muset poradit sám, tam to neznám.” zavrtěl hlavou.  
“Díky.” kývl Nate na přítele a stiskl mu paži. “Slibte mi, že kdyby se něco stalo, nepůjdete nás zachraňovat. Někdo nás bude muset také pomstít!” zašklebil se na své přátele a pak se rozhlédl.   
“A jak se vlastně dostanu dolů?” Uruk nic neřekl, jen se šibalským výrazem ve tváři zatočil provazem.  
“Ale ne…” hlesl Nate, plácl se dlaní do čela, zasmál se jako odsouzenec na popravu a pak vyhlédl otevřeným oknem ven. Nikde nikdo nebyl. Ulice zela naprostou prázdnotou.   
“Zlom vaz!” popřáli mu ostatní a Nate opět sešplhal po provaze dolů. 

Palácové zahrady se táhly napříč městem a z velké většiny je chránila kamenná zídka. Pouze v zadní části, přesně jak řekl Hiks, se terén svažoval dolů k malému rybníku napájenému podzemním pramenem. Živý plot se táhl přesně nad ním a Nate brzy pochopil proč. V místech, kde zahlédl kořeny živého plotu, začínal prudký sráz k vodě. Kořeny keřů na některých místech trčely ven a terén, sypký jako prášek, ujížděl pod nohama, sotva na něj položil špičku boty. Už rozuměl tomu, proč toto místo není obehnáno zdí. Šance, že se někdo bude dovnitř plížit tudy, se zdála malá. A přesto se do toho pustil.   
Lehl si na břicho, oběma rukama se zachytil za větve keřů a snažil se neujet dolů. Šustění listů a jeho tiché hekání se neslo do ticha noci. Mohl jen doufat, že kolem právě nejde nějaká hlídka, protože nebyl v pozici, kdy by dokázal rychle zmizet.   
Živý plot navíc bujně prorůstal a proplazit se skrze něj mu dalo pořádnou práci. Křivil tvář úsilím i bolestí. Větvičky se zařezávaly a šlehaly do kůže. Prašná hlína a písek pod ním zalézal za nehty, pod oblečení i do očí, úst a nosu.   
Plot měl šířku jen asi půl metru, ale proplazit se jím mu připadalo jako ten nejhorší nápad. Když se tudy plazil Hiks, buď byl daleko menší nebo plot ještě nebyl tak hustě zarostlý.   
Po pořádné dřině se konečně vynořil na druhé straně plotu. Chvíli zůstal jen nehybně a tiše ležet, kdyby někdo šel náhodou kolem. Brzy se však svému jednání podivil. Kdyby šel někdo kolem, slyšel by ho dřív, než by si ho on vůbec stačil všimnout.   
Protože však všude panoval klid, vydrápal se z plotu a rozhlédl se po kulaté věži. Spatřil ji hned. Stála přímo naproti němu. Dveří si sice nevšiml, ale většina věže odpočívala ve stínu, takže nejspíš prostě nebyly vidět. Pátral v okolí také po hlídkách, které by třeba nemusel zahlédnout. Žádnou neobjevil.   
Přikrčil se a v hlubokém předklonu přeběhl přes zahradu až k věži. Přitiskl se zády ke studenému kameni a neustále očima pátral po známkách blížícího se nebezpečí. Chvílemi dokonce zapomínal dýchat, když se nějaký stín nepřirozeně pohnul. Uši napínal, aby slyšel i sebemenší zvuk, to však rušil tlukot srdce.   
Už ale konečně spatřil dveře. Dřevěné, místy pobité slabými železnými pláty a mohutnou železnou klikou.   
Vzal za ni a dveře se naprosto tiše otevřely.

Uvnitř paláce ho přivítala naprostá tma. A schody. Jen pár, napočítal jich dvanáct, ale při sestupování úplnou tmou se necítil právě bezpečně. Zvlášť, když neměl tušení, kam chodba na konci schodiště vede. Protože však nikde nenahmatal jedinou odbočku, nuceně jí prošel až na samý konec. Ruce rozpažené do stran a bříšky prstů cestou vnímal jemné nerovnosti na zdech.  
Na konci opět vyšel dvanáct schodů a díky natažené ruce před sebou nenarazil obličejem do dalších dveří. Nahmatal poslepu kliku a prošel do další místnosti. Prostorné, veliké a prázdné.   
“Kuchyně…” hlesl tiše. Opět se mu ozval žaludek. Pohladil si břicho a zakázal si rozhlížet se. Pouze přelétl místnost pohledem. Pátral po známkách něčí přítomnosti. Kromě nejasného malého plamenu ve velké peci, který nejspíš dohoříval, se nikde nic nedělo. Nata upoutaly akorát velké kotle nad dalšími ohništi i pořádně hrnce na plotně nad kamny. Velké naběračky, vařečky a spousta dalšího kuchařského náčiní. Některé věci vrhaly v mdlém světle přízračné stíny a občasné zapraskání slábnoucího ohně ho vyděsilo.   
Proplížil se kuchyní k dalším dveřím. Ty ho zavedly na kamennou chodbu, kterou jemně osvětloval svit měsíce. Už na první pohled byla široká, právě vešel do útrob jedné části paláce.   
Jenže kam teď? Neměl nejmenší tušení, kudy se odtud dostane do vězení. Hiksův popis rázem ztratil jakoukoliv váhu.   
Nejistě a velice opatrně procházel chodbou. Vnímal štiplavý a chladivý vzduch, tlukot srdce, občasné záchvěvy těla, neboť mu bylo chladno a ze všech sil se snažil vytěsnit z hlavy černé myšlenky, které ho nabádaly, aby se otočil a hledal jinou cestu.  
Prošel chodbou do další, stejně široké, ale už neosvětlené měsícem. Prudce se otočil, protože za sebou zaslechl šouravé kroky, ale než se stihl podívat osobě do obličeje, tvrdě narazil zády na stěnu a někdo mu přikryl ústa rukou.  
“Co tady děláš, ty pitomče?!” ten slabounký syčivý hlas poznal. Odstrčil ruku, ale nepustil ji.  
“Gwen!” vyhrkl nadšením.  
“Tiše!” sykla znovu a stále ho držela přimáčknutého ke zdi.  
“Hledá tě celé město! Nevšiml sis snad těch plakátů v ulicích?!”  
“Podle těch mě ale nikdo nenajde.” pousmál se a hned mu došlo, že to nejspíš není pořádně vidět.  
“Někdo by ale mohl! A ty si to nakráčíš přímo sem! Zbláznil ses?!”  
“Potřebuju najít Brixe.”  
“Zbláznil…” odtušila tiše Gwen, pustila ho a poodstoupila kus stranou. Stále ji však držel za ruku a tak mohla jen o pár krůčků.  
“Gwen, prosím, pomoz mi.” snažil se o takový tón, aby jí došlo, že není blázen a že skutečně potřebuje pomoct.  
“Je ve vězení.”  
“To já vím.”  
“Víš za co?”  
“Ano.” Gwen se vykroutila z jeho sevření.  
“A je to pravda?”  
“Není!” zavrtěl razantně hlavou bez ohledu na fakt, že to nemohla pořádně vidět.  
“Také jsem tomu nechtěla věřit, ale váš velitel… byl prý dost neoblomný.”  
“Jak to myslíš?”  
“Nevím přesně, nebyla jsem u toho, ale předpokládám, že to on trval na vykonání trestu, protože král prý váhal.”  
“Je to had!” syčel naštvaně Nate.  
“Ale král na něj dá.”  
“Právě proto mi musíš pomoct! Chci Brixe dostat pryč.”  
Gwen lehce vyprskla smíchy. Nešlo však o smích, jako takový. Spíš neudržela své překvapení.  
“Co je?”  
“Myslíš si snad, že nakráčíš do cely, odemkneš zámek a odvedeš si ho? Uvědomuješ si, jak je pro krále tahle záležitost citlivá a důležitá?” přistoupila k němu blíž a uchopila ho za obě ruce.  
“Asi ani ne.” přiznal popravdě.  
“Tak se zamysli!” šťouchla do něj “Když král couvne, bude považován za slabého. Stál před volbou. Někteří lidé ho za jeho rozhodnutí odsuzují, jiní by ho odsoudili, kdyby se rozhodl udělit milost. Je v pasti, ať se pohne kamkoliv, ale kdyby Brixe někdo osvobodil nebo by třeba utekl, král by vypadal jako hlupák, nemyslíš?”  
“To je mi jedno! Nenechám popravit přítele za něco, co neudělal! Zvlášť, když tím zachránil život i mně.”  
“Jak to?” pevněji mu stiskla obě dlaně.  
“Vzal vinu na sebe.”  
“Ach…” hlesla tiše Gwen “To od něj bylo hezké.”  
“Jo, moc, takže snad chápeš, že ho v tom nemůžu nechat!”  
“Ale do katakomb se nedostaneš, jsou hlídané a pouštějí tam jen pár lidí.”  
“A kdybych si vzal zbroj?”  
“To už vůbec ne! Nikdo z vás k němu nesmí. Král nebude riskovat, že uděláte přesně to, co chceš udělat.”  
“Tak co mám dělat?!” hlesl trochu podrážděně Nate. Připadal si v koncích. Jeho plán ztroskotal, protože mu bylo jasné, že kdyby se pokusil dostat do vězení, chytí ho dřív, než vůbec něco stihne podniknout.   
“Mám nápad.” řekl po delší chvíli mlčení.  
“Ano?”  
“Nechám se chytit.”  
“Cože uděláš?!” Gwen měla dojem, že se přeslechla.  
“Podívej, podle toho, co říkáš, se dolů jinak nedostanu. Nemůžu mu pomoct jinak, než tak, že řeknu králi pravdu. A to se budu muset nechat zatknout.”  
“To si vážně myslíš, že tě bude poslouchat? Že máš větší slovo jak váš velitel? Ani nevíš, jestli tě s ním nechají promluvit!”  
“A co jiného bych měl zkusit?!” vystartoval a začínal s ním cloumat vztek. Gwen mírně couvla a vnímal je její zrychlený dech.  
“Já nevím.” hlesla potom.  
“Já musím, Gwen.” přistoupil k ní a jemně ji objal kolem pasu. “Jinak to nejde.” neodpověděla, pouze se k němu přitiskla a dlouhé minuty pouze stáli v pevném objetí na studené chodbě uprostřed noci.  
“Počkej do rána.” šeptla tiše Gwen a přitiskla si ho k sobě pevněji. “Pak se můžeme pokusit dostat tě do katakomb, a když tě přitom chytí, dostaneš, cos chtěl.”  
“Děkuju.” hladil ji po vlasech a obličej zabořil do jejích vlasů. Voněly po květinách a na dotek byly jemné a hebké. 

Zbytek noci strávili v Gwenině komůrce. Malé místnosti spoře vybavené tím nejnutnějším, co potřebovala. Beztak většinu času trávila mimo pobíháním po paláci a staráním se o potřeby mocných a bohatých.   
“Určitě to chceš udělat?” zeptala se a pohlédla Natovi do očí. Jejich kaštanová hloubka ji vábila k sobě. Cítila z něj něco zvláštního, co nedokázala sama popsat. A on ji také začínal vidět v trochu jiném světle, než jen jako kamarádku, která mu pomohla.   
“Ano,” přikývl “Když to neudělám, popraví ho. Kdy má k popravě vůbec dojít?” až teď mu došlo, že na to se vlastně vůbec nezeptal.  
“V nejbližších dnech.”  
“Co?!” Nate se vymrštil ze slaměného lůžka na kterém oba leželi.   
“Dnes to ještě nebude, neboj.” uklidňovala ho Gwen a také vstala.  
“Ale já se také ke králi nemusím dostat. Gwen, pojďme, prosím.” naléhal a jí nezbylo nic jiného než se podvolit.

Palácem prošli klidně bez sebemenšího vzrušení. Nate se choval suveréně a nikdo by v něm nehledal tu samou osobu, která visela v ulicích na plakátech. Ani jeden z těch, které míjeli, se po něm neohlédl.   
Gwen ho zavedla nejprve ke kuchyni, nechala ho stát venku a brzy se vrátila s chudou snídaní.   
“Tohle si vezmi, strážím řekneš, že jdeš vězni dát jídlo. Když budeš mít štěstí, nechají tě projít. Ale nevím, jak se chcete dostat zpět.”  
“O to se nestarej, poradíme si.” usmál se na ni a vzal džbán vody a kus chleba se sýrem.  
“Ty nečekáš, že utečete, viď?” zastavila ho Gwen za košili.   
“Ne.” ještě jednou se trpce usmál a společně došli až ke schodišti vedoucím do sklepení pod palácem. Gwen mu popsala cestu, políbila ho na tvář a zmizela v chodbách hradu za svými povinnostmi. Nate trval na tom, že ji s případnými potížemi nesmí nikdo spojit. Nechtěl ji zatáhnout do problémů.  
Sestoupil po schodišti osvětleném loučemi a popis cesty ani nepotřeboval. Stráže se mezi sebou hlasitě bavili a nejspíš se právě o něčem dohadovali.  
“Stůj!” zahulákal jeden a zastoupil mu cestu. “Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?!”  
“Nesu vězni jídlo.”  
“Tebe jsem tady nikdy neviděl. Proč ty?” podezřívavost strážných lezla Natovi krajně na nervy.  
“Služka, co nosí jídlo, onemocněla a poprosila mě, abych to udělal za ni.”  
“Hm… Mám dojem, jako bych tě už někdy viděl.” měřil ho si ho strážný pohledem.  
“Jistě, pane, na chodbách hradu.” přikývl Nate a snažil se tvářit úplně normálně.  
“Tak padej, ale hned ať jsi zpět!”  
“Jistě.” mírně se uklonil Nate a prošel dál, do středu katakomb. Podvědomě tušil, že dřív nebo později jim dojde, co je zač. Neměl mnoho času, ale než ho zatknou, chtěl si s Brixem alespoň promluvit.  
Našel ho v předposlední cele. Seděl na zemi, nohy natažené před sebe, ruce složené v klíně a hlava položená na prsou.  
“Brixi!” sykl Nate. Přítel jen lehce zdvihl hlavu. Jeho obličej hrál všemi barvami. Pravé oko napuchlo přes polovinu obličeje a natržený ret ještě stále hrozil dalším krvácením. Nate se při pohledu na přítele vyděsil.  
“Co ti to udělali?” položil džbán i jídlo na zem a klekl si před mříže. Brix na něj chvíli jen omámeně hleděl, než ho konečně poznal.  
“Nathane, co tady děláš?”  
“Chtěl jsem tě dostat ven.” usmál se Nate a snažil se přítele povzbudit. Moc velký účinek neměl.   
“Jsi blázen. Chytí tě.”  
“Já vím. Počítám s tím.” prostrčil mřížemi snídani “Sněz to, vypadáš hrozně. Co se stalo?”  
“Ridrick.” sykl Brix bolestí, když se pohnul, aby si došel pro jídlo.   
“Co Ridrick?” nechápal Nate a cítil obrovskou bezmoc, když viděl svého přítele trpět a nemohl mu pomoct. Zaťal prsty do stehen a zaskřípal zuby.  
“To už je jedno, Nathane, snaž se, aby si vás nevšímal. Bál jsem se, že vás rozpustí.”  
“Zatím ne.” zavrtěl hlavou Nate “Brixi, co se stalo?! Řekni mi to!” Brix se napil vody a mírně pookřál.  
“Na tom už nezáleží.”  
“Mně ano! Chci ti pomoct a nemůžu, protože nic nevím. Jen to, za co jsi tady a taky, že jsi mě chránil. To ale nestačí!”  
“Řekl jsem ti, že jsi pouze plnil mé rozkazy, vzpomínáš?” Nate zavřel oči a připadal si jako hlupák. Konečně mu došlo, co tím Brix kdysi v té jeskyni myslel.   
“Neměl jsi to dělat. Není to pravda.”  
“Byl jsem tvůj velitel!” sykl Brix. “Popravili by tě taky a ty musíš zůstat s jednotkou!”  
“Proč, Brixi, proč?! Sakra, nech toho tajnůstkářství. Věděl jsi, že tě zatknou, ještě, než jsme sem přijeli. Věděl jsi to, když přišel ten dopis, že ano?” Nate jakoby začínal pomalu procitat. “Co v něm vůbec bylo?!”  
Brix mu chvíli hleděl zpříma do očí.   
“Napsal jsem Ridrickovi, že je zrádce.”  
“Co?” užasl Nate.  
“Vyčetl jsem mu úplně všechno od bitvy na Holé pláni až po nějaké věci z minulosti. Obvinil jsem ho, že spřádá plány proti králi a že se nás snažil odstranit z cesty.” ve tváři se mu usadil podivný úsměv.  
“Tys věděl, jak to skončí. Celou dobu, že?” zeptal se Nate a měl téměř jasno. Brix přikývl. “Měl jsi mi to říct! Mohli jsme ti pomoct.”  
“Jak?” Brix si odfrkl. “Nemůžete dělat nic, stejně jako já. Král mi nevěří, stejně jako nebude tobě.”  
“Jak to myslíš?” zamračil se Nate.  
“Nejsem hlupák, Nathane. Chceš s ním mluvit, ne?”  
“Ano.”  
“Neuvěří ti. Riskuješ, že přijdeš také o hlavu.”  
“Jestli to tak má být…” nechal Nate větu nedokončenou, ale oba věděli, kam míří.   
“Nemůžeš nic dělat. Jen se prostě postarej o kluky!” Brix se chystal postavit, ale bolest mu zkřivila tvář, chytil se levou rukou za žebra a svezl se po zdi k zemi. Nate sevřel mezi prsty studené mříže a klouby na rukou mu zbělely zlostí.   
“Já tě odtud dostanu, slyšíš?! Nenechám je, aby tě popravili! Přísahám!” zpříma se podíval příteli do očí. Četl v nich vděčnost a pýchu. Teď už se ale neusmál, nedokázal to. Vstal a rychlým krokem opustil Brixovu celu. Cloumal jím vztek. Musel se dostat pryč, protože jinak cítil, že by udělal něco hodně špatného.   
Kolem strážných prošel bez jediného slova, ani o ně nezavadil pohledem. Za to oni ano. Zahulákali na něj cosi, čemu nerozuměl a než ho stačili zastavit, už byl na horním okraji schodiště.   
Vpadl do chodby a do očí ho uhodilo jasné světlo. Zakryl si oči rukou a zamrkal. Kolem už panoval obvyklý ruch. Nate se zhluboka nadechl a zamířil z hradu pryč.   
Ještě, než však stačil dojít na konec chodby, se ozvala rána, dveře do katakomb se rozletěly a na chodbu vyběhli oba dva strážní.  
“Ty! Stůj!” zakřičel jeden a ukázal na Nata. Ten se otočil a přimhouřil oči. Na čele mu naskočila hluboká vráska starostí a aniž by si to uvědomil, zaťal zuby. Měl dvě možnosti. Buď se nechat chytit nebo zmizet. Palác ale neznal a nevěděl, kudy pryč. Přesto, vzdát se bez boje, to prostě neuměl.   
“Těžko!” zahulákal na strážné a dal se do běhu. Oni v okamžiku za ním. Dupání všech tří a navíc ještě řinčení zbroje vojáků se neslo kamennými chodbami jako dunění laviny. Vystrašení sloužící i bohatí páni se otáčeli a uskakovali jim z cesty.   
Nate zabočil na konci do další chodby, na jejímž konci vyběhl po schodišti do dalšího patra. Rychle se rozhlédl. Mohl utíkat rovně, nebo na obě strany. Příliš času na rozhodování nedostal. Vojáci se mu drželi těsně za patami a než stihl zhodnotit potenciál všech tří možností, už vybíhali po schodech vzhůru.  
Rozhodl se utíkat vlevo. Minul několik ozdobných koberců na zdech, jedno krásné, naleštěné brnění a sluhu s podnosem v ruce, který o chvíli později peprně zaklel, když se srazil s jedním z vojáků a podnos mu upadl na zem. Pak zatáčka vpravo. Nate se chytil pravou rukou rohu zdi, aby mu pomohl zatočit. Proběhl kolem mohutné dřevěné komody, pak zase vpravo, tentokrát do dlouhé chodby ve které postávalo několik mužů v načančaných róbách. Vojáci se Natovi drželi v patách jako klíšťata. Naneštěstí pro něj, se rozdělili, než si toho stačil všimnout. Hned věděl proč. Znali palác jako svoje boty a druhý voják ho pak někde odřízne.   
On nevěděl kde je, ani kam běží. Fakt, že stoupal stále do vyšších pater sice neměl logiku, ale on doufal, že zapadne někam do nějakých dveří, schová se za nějaký závěs nebo snad do komody. Ale neměl štěstí.   
Na konci chodby vykládané zlatem a s tlustým stříbrným kobercem na zemi v pátém patře paláce, zaběhl do dveří uprostřed. Z obou stran mu cestu odřízli vojáci, neměl už jinou možnost. Dveře povolily nečekaně lehce a on vběhl do překrásně zdobeného sálu. Jeho parkety svítily leštidlem, krásně to tam vonělo bylinami a drahý nábytek hlásal moc a slávu.   
Nate však nešel na prohlídku umění, ale hledal další dveře. Našel je. Na druhé straně, téměř naproti němu. Bleskově u nich zabrzdil, vrazil do nich bokem, jak podlaha klouzala a zabral za kliku. Nepohnuly se. Bylo zamčeno.   
“Sakra!” zaklel Nate. Ještě si všiml dalších dveří po pravé ruce, ale na jejich úrovni už stáli vojáci. Kráčeli k němu pomalu, důstojně a se zbraněmi připravenými.   
“No tak, nedělej si to horší. Nemáš kam utéct.”   
Nate stále ještě připravený k boji, se rozhlížel. Adrenalin udržoval jeho tělo napjaté a připravené k boji. Mozek pracoval na plné obrátky. Musel vymyslet nějakou cestu ven. Pohled padl na okno. Vyskočit z takové výšky však nepřipadalo v úvahu. Musel jedině přes vojáky zase stejnou cestou zpět. Olízl si rty a pokusil zklidnit dech. Soustředit se. Oba se zastavili v polovině sálu a čekali, co udělá. Za jejich zády se ozval dusot dalších nohou a mezi zvídavými sloužícími, i šlechtou, spatřil také několik vojáků, kteří se snažili procpat zablokovanými dveřmi dovnitř. Teď už byl v dokonalé pasti.   
“Nevzdávám se!” křikl a sprintem se rozeběhl k zablokovaným dveřím. Vojáci na sebe udiveně pohlédli. Neměl kam uniknout a přesto se snaží? Proč?   
Stál od nich daleko, přesto srážka s vojákem zaduněla a poslala je oba k zemi. Druhý po Natovi skočil, než se stihl vůbec postavit na nohy. Klekl si na něj a snažil se znehybnit mu ruce. Nate se bránil, kopal, škubal sebou a smekal. Až druhý voják, který musel chvíli rozdýchat náraz, dokázal Nata konečně zpacifikovat natolik, aby mu dokázali svázat ruce za zády. Teprve až teď se vojákům, snažícím se procpat dovnitř, podařilo odstrčit přihlížející dav a mířili na pomoc svým druhům.  
Než k nim stačili dojít, dveře na levé straně místnosti se otevřely a dovnitř vešla osoba zahalená do jasného světla, které vpadlo do místnosti.   
“Co se tady děje?!” hluboký, majestátní hlas. Všichni vojáci se ihned uklonili. Ve dveřích stál král a tázavě přejížděl po všech pohledem. Zejména Nate a dva strážní upoutali jeho pozornost.  
“Čekám na vysvětlení.” zněl pevně a tvrdě. Nikdo by nemohl tvrdit, že to není on, kdo má nad situací jasnou kontrolu.  
Vojáci se podívali jeden na druhého a neměli se příliš k odpovědi. Nate se mezitím překulil na bok, aby na muže za zády viděl.   
Spatřil důstojně vypadajícího chlapa v nejlepších letech. Široká ramena ještě umocňoval háv, který měl přes sebe. Vlasy začínaly šedivět, ale stále v nich hrál kaštanový leskl s občasnou stříbrnou září. Vousy, též místy s lehkými stříbrnými náznaky, precizně zastřižené a udržované. Ruce držel sepjaté ve výši opasku a na prstech si nešlo nevšimnout několika velkých prstenů. Na krku mu visel zlatý řetěz házející po místnosti oslňující odlesky.  
“Nuže?” zeptal se král ještě jednou, spustil ruce k bokům a pokročil směrem k nim. Za ním do místnosti vešlo několik dalších mužů. Všichni oblečeni do drahých látek, někteří se stříbrnými řetězy kolem krku a všichni s pohoršením zírali na scénu před sebou.  
“Tenhle prosťáček se pokoušel proniknout do vězení.” zahlásil jeden strážný a druhý mezitím neurvale vytáhl Nata na nohy. Držel ho za paži a postrčil blíž ke králi. Nate se na strážného, který odpověděl na králův dotaz, ironicky ušklíbl. Nikam se proniknout nepokoušel. On tam prostě pronikl. Nic však neřekl, nemělo by to smysl. Král si ho pořádně přeměřil pohledem a hned mu svitlo. Jeho oči se zúžily a v obličeji se usadil zvláštní výraz.  
“To není žádný prosťáček.” obrátil se k nim zády a došel ke stolku jen pár kroků daleko. Nalil si z amfory trochu vína a opět se otočil k nim. Prsty bubnoval do číše a volnou rukou si hladil vous. “To je ten Simiraj, kterého všichni hledají.” potom pohlédl přímo na Nata. “Že?”   
“Ano, Jasnosti.” odpověděl Nate zvučným hlasem. Celým sálem to vzrušeně zašumělo.   
“Ty šmejde!” strážný, který držel Nata za paži, mu vrazil pořádnou ránu pod žebra. Nate nic takového neočekával a klesl na jedno koleno.  
“Dost!” zařval král a jeho přísný pohled donutil strážného sklopit oči. “Cos chtěl dělat ve vězení?” otázka mohla patřit jedině Natovi. Ten se těžkopádně narovnal a opět pohlédl králi zpříma do očí.  
“Chtěl jsem mluvit se svým velitelem.”  
“Tvůj velitel je momentálně mimo město.”   
“Nemyslel jsem toho zrádce. Myslel jsem velitele, který mi v boji zachránil několikrát krk.” Král se při jeho slovech zamračil. Usrkl z číše a postavil ji na stůl. Po dalších pár krocích stál od Nata jen na pár metrů.  
“To jsou velmi nebezpečná slova, hochu. Važ je dobře. Taková nařčení by tě mohla stát život.”  
“Vážím je velmi dobře, Jasnosti. Velitel Alaham je lhář a zrádce.”  
“Můžeš to nějak dokázat?”  
“Kdybych mohl, už bych to udělal…” odfrkl si Nate a zapomněl na uctivý tón. Král mu věnoval vyčítavý pohled.   
“Tvé slovo proti váženému veliteli znamená jen málo, hochu. Pokud nemáš nic, čím bys dokázal svá slova, pak nemají ani váhu. Odveďte ho.” podíval se na stráže “Nechám na tvém pánovi, jak se tě rozhodne potrestat. Do té doby zůstaneš pod zámkem.”

A znovu se opakovala minulost. Opět trčel zavřený v malé, zatuchlé cele. Oproti téhle se zdála ta v Kussově rezidenci jako hotový hotelový pokoj. Zatuchlina, vlhké stěny, zápach výkalů, krysy a nářek nesoucí se z katakomb dělali Natovi neustálou společnost.   
Kromě jediné louče na zdi v okolí neměl jiný zdroj světla. Během chvíle tak ztratil orientaci v čase. Nevěděl, jestli je den, nebo noc. Jak dlouho už tam sedí ani, jak dlouho ještě bude. Jídlo mu nosili nepravidelně, snad aby ho dezorientovali ještě víc.   
Nate seděl opřený zády o vlhkou stěnu, ruce složené v klíně, nohy skrčené do tureckého sedu, oči zavřené. Teď měl spoustu času na přemýšlení. Trápilo ho, že než ho zavřeli, sebrali mu medailon. Ne snad, že by věřil na elfy, ale protože jej dostal od Freda, získal pro něj obrovskou citovou hodnotu. A teď už ho nejspíš nikdy neuvidí.

Čas se pro Nata zastavil. Přestal ho vnímat. Jeho mozek už odlišoval jen dobu, kdy bylo světlo, a dobu, kdy byla tma. Občas nudný stereotyp naboural strážný, který přinesl jídlo. Nate se zoufale nudil. Pozadí už protestovalo proti sezení na tvrdém kameni. Přecházení po cele sem a tam, to se nedalo vydržet dlouho. Spát také nemohl. Nedokázal usnout. Jeho tělo nevědělo, kdy má být unavené. Pomalu z toho začínal šílet. Navíc ho ještě tížily myšlenky na Brixe. Ty jediné ho nejspíš držely alespoň trochu při smyslech. Byl už touhle dobou popravený? Nebo se stal zázrak? Zoufale toužil po nějakých informacích. Strážný s ním ale nikdy nepromluvil jediné slovo. Zkusil se zeptat pouze jednou, pak to vzdal. K ničivé nudě se brzy přidaly také myšlenky na Kusse a trest, který ho čeká. Nechá ho popravit? Sebere mu výsadu Simiraje? A nebylo to všechno už teď jedno?  
Tik, tak, tik, tak… co by dal za nějaké tikání hodin. Alespoň by věděl, že čas ještě stále běží. Poslouchal krysy, které šmejdily po nedojedených zbytcích a čas od času musel do nějaké kopnout, když se chystala ochutnat jeho. Boj na život a na smrt, tak si často připadal. Co jen tohle bylo za svět? Všude musel bojovat, aby přežil. A třeba už to brzy skončí...

Další návštěva strážného ho nedonutila ani zvednout hlavu. Ležel na zádech, ruce pod hlavou a marně se snažil vyhnat všechny myšlenky z hlavy. Tentokrát ho však vyrušil hluk klíče v zámku. Následovalo zavrzání a to už do něj voják bez milosti kopl.  
“Vstávej! Dělej!” aniž by se zeptal proč, udělal, co mu strážný poručil. Ten ho surově otočil, svázal ruce za zády a přes oči zavázal černý pruh látky.   
Nate nechápal jaký to mělo smysl. Stejně palác neznal, nedokázal by uniknout, ani kdyby viděl cestu.   
Bez dalších slov ho voják uchopil za paži a postrkoval před sebou.   
Cesta se Natovi zdála strašně dlouhá. Zakopával na schodech a několikrát zaslechl, jak se strážný zachechtal. Muselo to být komické. Jen ne pro něj.

Prošli tolika dveřmi, po tolikero schodech, až to přestal vnímat. Když ho pak strážný zastavil, očekával, že projdou dalšími dveřmi, ale nic se nedělo. Dál zůstal nehnutě stát a čekal, co bude.   
“Nechte nás.” ozvalo se, pak zaslechl těžké kroky a zvuk zavíraných dveří. Dál nastalo ticho rušené jen klidnými kroky. Ten člověk musel mít těžké boty a podlaha musela být dřevěná, neboť místy mírně povrzávala.  
Kroky se k němu blížily. Pocit nejistoty v něm narostl. Naskočila mu husí kůže. Bylo krajně nepříjemné stát se zavázanýma očima a svázanýma rukama kdesi uprostřed ničeho a nevědět, co může následovat.  
Pak ucítil lehké škubnutí, ozval se tlumený zvuk, jako když nůž přeřízne provaz a Natovy ruce se uvolnily.  
Provazy dopadly na zem a Nate si zamnul zápěstí. Vzápětí už sundával pásku z očí. Prudké světlo ho bolestivě uhodilo. Musel si oči okamžitě zakrýt rukama. Kdovíjak dlouhý pobyt ve tmě teď způsoboval pořádná muka.   
Nate lehce sykl a pokusil se opět oči otevřít, ale stále se jim příliš nechtělo.

„Obdivuji tvoji odvahu, Nathane.“ řekl do naprostého ticha hlas, který už teď poznal. Pokusil se krále najít, ale očím trvalo, než dokázaly rozeznat také něco jiného, než oslnivou bílou záři. Král mezitím došel k otevřenému oknu, v ruce si pohrával s malým nožem a na něj se nedíval.  
Nate spustil jednu ruku dolů a druhou si chvíli mnul oči. Králi neodpověděl. Vyčkával.  
„Chtěl jsi vysvobodit Previse z vězení. Proč?“  
“Nepamatuji se, že bych mluvil o vysvobozování.” zachraplal Nate. Jeho hlas si odvykl používání a teď mu zněl skoro cize. Už ale konečně začínal vidět.  
“Co jiného bys mohl ve vězení dělat? král se k němu otočil čelem. Teprve teď se Nate rozhlédl po místnosti.   
Zdála se daleko menší, než ta ve které se s králem setkal posledně, vybavena však byla stejně honosně. Kromě nich dvou tam nikdo nebyl.  
“Nechtěl jsem dopustit, aby byl popraven za něco, co nespáchal.” odpověděl potom a jeho hlas začal opět nabývat na důrazu.  
“Vraždění nevinných není dostatečný důvod?”  
“Je, ale jen pokud je pravdivý.”  
“Takže mi Ridrick lhal, to chceš říct?” král se opět zamračil a blížil se lehkým krokem k němu.  
“Ano, Jasnosti. Lhal. Nevraždili jsme nevinné. Pouze ty, kteří se odmítli vzdát. Jednali jsme Vaším jménem, nechtěli jsme dopustit, aby vás lidé považovali za tyrana.”  
Král se uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou.  
“Máš někoho, kdo by to potvrdil?”  
“Nikoho, komu byste věřil.”  
“Opět musím obdivovat tvou odvahu.” v králově tváři se mísil úsměv s přísností “Nebojíš se říct, co si myslíš. Nebojíš se pomoci příteli, i když to může skončit tvou smrtí. Je na tobě skutečně něco velice pozoruhodného. Přesto mi vysvětli jednu věc. Co jste dělali v poušti?”  
“Prosím?” vyhrkl Nate a ani se nesnažil skrýt údiv ve tváři. “Jasnosti,” zaváhal “nás tam poslal Alaham.”  
“Prosím?” opáčil král a úžas už se usadil v obou tvářích. Hleděli na sebe a Nate se snažil pochopit, kde došlo k chybě, zatímco král přemýšlel, jestli mu ten kluk říká pravdu.  
“Proč? Jaký měl k tomu důvod? Nic takového jsem nepovolil.” vrtěl král zmateně hlavou.  
“Kvůli přeživšímu Rymirovi z bitvy na Holé pláni, Jasnosti.”  
“Cože? A co s ním?”  
“Nemám tušení, to mi nikdo neřekl. Když se mnou Alaham naposledy mluvil, choval se divně. Nejprve mě přivítal s otevřenou náručí, pak si všiml medailonu…”  
“Tohohle?” ukázal král na stolek nedaleko od nich. Ležel tam, přesně jak si ho Nate pamatoval.  
“Ano, to je on. Když o něm mluvil, měl v očích něco zvláštního. A pak přišel rozkaz, že se máme toho přeživšího muže zbavit. Žádné detaily, nic. Protože šlo o rozkaz, hodlali jsme ho splnit. Až když jsme bez jakýchkoliv informací bloudili pouští, nám došlo, že na tom něco smrdí. Začali jsme ho podezřívat. Po střetu s několika tábory jsme to vzdali. Bylo nás příliš málo, abychom se pustili do křížku s většími rymirskými tábory. Ve tvrzi Imos-vespu jsme se s jednou skupinou střetli, když chtěli projít skrz hory. Brix odtamtud napsal Alahamovi dopis. Označil ho zrádce a pohrozil, že půjde za vámi. A zbytek… už znáte. Přijeli jsme, jeho zatkli, nás poslali pryč a pak jste se dozvěděl, že jsme vaším jménem vraždili nevinné.” odfrkl si. Tvářil se zlostně a vlastně pociťoval nepříjemné chvění po těle. Neústupně hleděl králi do tmavých očí a očekával neodvratný rozsudek.  
“Proč bych ti měl věřit?” král přecházel pomalu po místnosti. Hladil si nakrátko zastřižený vous a mračil se.  
“Nemám jak dokázat svá slova. Kdybych měl, už bych to udělal, jak jsem řekl. Ale také nemám důvod lhát.”  
“Ano, to si také říkám.” pohlédl na něj král. “Přesto je těžké připustit možnost, že muž, který mi tolikrát poskytl oporu, by byl nepřítel koruny. I tak prošetřím tvé obvinění. Z nějakého důvodu mám nutkání ti věřit. Dokud však nebude jasno, zůstaneš ve vězení. A pokud se tvá obvinění prokáží jako falešná, budeš souzen dle práva pro křivé nařčení. Rozumíš?”  
“Ano, Jasnosti.” uklonil se Nate. “Mohl bych se ještě na něco zeptat?”  
“Hm?”  
“Žije ještě Brix?”  
“Tvého bývalého Prima odvedl Ridrick na práci do dolů. Došli jsme nakonec k závěru, že poprava by mohla vyvolat nechtěné pobouření a tohle byla schůdnější možnost.” Nate poděkoval kývnutím hlavy. Na jednu stranu mu spadl obrovský balvan ze srdce, protože Brix žil. Na druhou ho sevřel pocit nenávisti k Ridrickovi, který si mohl s jeho přítelem dělat, co chtěl.  
“Stráže!” zvolal král. “Ještě si promluvíme.” pohlédl krátce na Nata a zamířil ke dveřím z místnosti.

Další pobyt ve vězení kopíroval předchozí. Během chvíle se dostavila dezorientace v čase, náhodné kontroly stráží a smrtelně nebezpečná nuda.   
Teď už pořádně ani nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Prostě se jen snažil přečkat ten čas, pokud možno se zdravým rozumem.   
Naštěstí klíče v zámku zarachotily brzy. Tedy, alespoň mu to tak přišlo. Tentokrát už neležel letargicky na zemi, ale přecházel po cele sem a tam. Automaticky se ke strážnému otočil zády, aby předešel surovosti. A celkem úspěšně. Strážný mu ruce svázal, přes oči opět přehodil černou látku a vyvedl ho ven.   
“Směšné…” ucedil Nate a strážný reagoval prudkým postrčením, které ustál jen tak tak.   
Opět klopýtal po chodbách i schodištích a strážný s ním s chutí čas od času prudce trhl. Nate zaťal zuby a provazy se pod jeho zápěstími napnuly téměř k prasknutí. Chovali se k němu, jakoby snad byl jen obyčejný zloděj.   
A pak už konečně zastavili. Nate zaslechl několik hlasů mezi nimiž poznal zejména ten králův, ale ještě jeden mu byl povědomý, jen ho nedokázal přesně rozlišit.   
“Rozvažte mu ruce a odejděte.” poručil král. Provaz povolil a on si jako první strhl pásku z očí. I tentokrát si je musel hned zakrýt rukama. Náhlý příval světla ho oslepil.   
“...Vy také odejděte.” zaslechl, než spustil ruce z očí, které pomalu přivykaly světlu. Dveře v zadní části místnosti se právě zavíraly a zůstali tam jen on, král a… Kuss.  
Nate se uklonil, sotva si ho všiml. Srdce se mu v tom okamžiku prudce rozbušilo a hlava začala pracovat na plné obrátky. Přítomnost jeho pána nemohla znamenat nic dobrého.  
“Alespoň má pořád slušné vychování, že?” prohodil král a usadil se do pohodlně vyhlížejícího křesla. Kuss zůstal stát a propalovat Nata pohledem.   
“Zasloužil by minimálně na týden do bubnu!” sykl Kuss a Nate se jen tak tak stačil zarazit, než se zeptal, cože je to ten buben.   
“Ano, ale měl pravdu.” král vstal a sebral rozložený dopis ležící před ním na stolku. “Myslel jsem… nevěřil jsem, že by mě zradil člověk, kterému jsem důvěřoval nejvíc. A přesto.” pohodil dopisem opět na stůl a Nate si všiml, že je z části ohořelý. Se zájmem si ho prohlížel a nevšiml si krále, který mezitím došel téměř k němu.  
“Rozkázal jsem prohledat jeho komnaty i kancelář. Musel něco tušit, nenašli jsme nic kromě tohoto napůl spáleného dopisu. Ten ale naštěstí,” zkřivil tvář a potřásl hlavou “spíš naneštěstí, stačil. Je adresovaný Levurovi.”  
“Kdo…” otvíral ústa Nate, ale Kuss ho předešel.  
“Dalo by se říci, že je to hlavní vůdce sjednocených Rymirů. Tuším, že jste se už setkali.” letmo pohlédl na Natovy stopy po zraněních na krku i na zápěstí. Ten přikývl a nevědomky se chytil za zápěstí v místech, kam se mu zařízly provazy.   
“Podával mu o nás všechny informace. Ta bitva na Holé pláni… to byla jen hra. Nechal je stáhnout se, abychom je nerozprášili a neukončili vzpouru!” hřímal král a Nate na něj se zájmem zahlížel. “A podle všeho už dlouhou dobu. Dlouho předtím, než vás vyslal do pouště. Snad dokonce ještě předtím, než ses stal Simirajem.” prošel kolem něj a zastavil se u okna. Zadíval se do zahrady, zřejmě ponořený do svých myšlenek. Ve tváři vepsán vztek, smutek a zradu.  
“Tohle Alaham napsal do toho dopisu?” zeptal se Nate s mírně užaslým tónem.  
“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou král “V tom dopise si domlouval schůzku s Levurem. Za tři týdny, o úplňku, na předem dohodnutém místě.”  
“A to je?” zdvihl Nate obočí.  
“Máme jistou představu, ale jistotu ne.” odpověděl Kuss. Nate těkal mezi oběma pohledem. Nebyl si jistý, proč mu to říkají. Chvíli nabyl dojmu, že ho nechají bez trestu běžet a hned vzápětí dostal strach, že jde jen o slušnost a on skončí opět v cele.   
“Musíme toho zrádce dopadnout a postavit před kata!” zaťal král ruku v pěst a výhružně se na oba podíval. “A spolu s ním také toho Rymirského barbara, který narušuje mír v mé krásné zemi!”  
“Jasnosti,” začal nejistě Nate, ale dál se nedostal.  
“Co však stále nevím, to je, jak naložit s tebou.” král se mu podíval přímo do očí. Zíraly na něj pevně a velmi přísně. “Porušil jsi rozkaz, zasloužil bys přísný trest.” Kuss jeho slovům přikyvoval. Nate sklopil hlavu a očekával rozsudek. Počítal s trestem, jen doufal, že ho nevyloučí z jednotky.  
“Na druhé straně za Alahamem nemohu vyslat jen tak někoho. A proto mě teď dobře poslouchej. Zruším po tobě pátrání a nechám tě vrátit k jednotce. Bez Previse soudím, že budeš jejich Primo. I k tomu ti dám své požehnání. Ty, naoplátku, mi přivedeš Alahama živého a k němu budu chtít i Levura. Pokud to dokážeš, věřím, že i Druli nebude trvat na tvém potrestání. Pokud to nedokážeš, pak budeš souzen za své prohřešky, které ti vynesou minimálně řadu let v temné kobce. Věřím, žes mě pochopil.”  
Nate se hluboce uklonil. Králův výhružný tón ho měl vyděsit, ale nezapůsobil tak. Naopak se mu ulevilo. Nic si nepřál víc, než toho zrádce dopadnout, předat spravedlnosti a přitom zachránit Brixe.  
“Přivedeme je.” kývl “I kdyby nás to mělo stát život. Kde bychom měli hledat?” zeptal se ještě. Další pátrání podobné tomu v poušti už zažít nechtěl.  
“S největší pravděpodobností se sejdou na severu. V místech, kde hory sestupují do moře, je spousta jeskyní. Říká se jim Křišťálové tůně, protože za svitu měsíce krásně září. Jsou protkané soustavami tunelů, tvoří labyrint. Pro tajné setkání jsou proto ideální. Začněte tam.” Nate se uklonil.  
“Brnění i zbraně najdeš ve zbrojnici, koně ve stájích.” dodal Kuss, ale netvářil se přívětivě. Naopak, podle všeho s králem příliš nesouhlasil, nemohl mu však odporovat.  
“Jak..” chtěl se zeptat Nate, ale Kuss byl rychlejší.  
“Stráže prohledávali okolí města. Není moc míst, kam jsi mohl jít. Našli tvé vybavení i koně. Na můj rozkaz vše převezli do paláce.”  
Nate se opět uklonil a pohlédl na krále.  
“Chceš ještě něco?”  
“Ano, Jasnosti. Ten medailon. Je pro mě velmi důležitý.”  
“Ach, ano, medailon.” král sáhl do kapsy svého pláště a vytáhl z něj medailonek. “Je skutečně krásný. Mistrovská práce. Je zvláštní, stejně jako ty. Vezmi si ho a běž mi dopadnout toho zatraceného zrádce!” hodil Natovi medailon, ten se uklonil a vypařil se z místnosti dřív, než by si to některý z nich stačil rozmyslet.

O chvíli později už projížděl ulicemi města v sedle svého koně a nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Hrozila mu i poprava a vyvázl z toho docela lacino. Pokud uspěje, vše bude v pořádku. Pokud ne, nejspíš ani nemá cenu se vracet. Nechat se zavřít do temné kobky bylo to poslední, co hodlal udělat, pokud úkol nesplní. Nic takového se prostě nemohlo stát. Měl v ruce spravedlnost a dostatečné odhodlání, aby jí učinil za dost.   
Brána kasáren zela dokořán a on si radostně poposedl. Těšil se na své přátele a vlastně i na úkol, který je čekal. Navíc se těšil na jejich překvapení, až ho uvidí.  
A nemýlil se. Všichni dostali přísný zákaz opustit budovu kasáren a vlastně je drželi pod zámkem na ubykacích od té doby, co se Nate objevil v paláci.   
Když proto zaslechli klíč v zámku a ve dveřích zahlédli Nata, nikdo nechtěl věřit svým očím.

“Prašť mě, mám vidiny!” hlesl překvapeně Lens a Hiks, který stál vedle něj, mu jeho přání s radostí splnil. Lens sykl bolestí a vyčítavě se na přítele podíval. Hiks měl ale oči jen pro Nata.  
“Jak jsi to dokázal?!”  
“Báli jsme se, že tě popraví!” přidal se Ned.  
“A co se stalo s Brixem? Žádné zprávy jsme nedostali!” stěžoval si Uruk.  
Nate se nejprve s každým přivítal a pak se posadil na nejbližší postel.   
“Brixe odvedl Alaham do dolů na práci. Král tvrdil, že popravit ho, by vyvolalo nepříjemné nepokoje.”  
“Na práci do dolů?!” kroutil hlavou Vaas a téměř se nezmohl na další slovo.  
“Musíme mu pomoct!” odhodlaně vstal Hiks. Vždy vířil bojovností a nadšením pro vše, co zavánělo problémy.  
“Nemůžeme.” zavrtěl hlavou Nate a s těžkým srdcem se podíval na každého ze svých mužů.  
“Jak to myslíš?” zeptal se Curle.  
“Král mě nechal jít pod podmínkou, že do příštího úplňku dopadneme Alahama a velitele Rymirů. Když to nezvládneme, už se nebudu moct vrátit. Nechci nechat Brixe trpět.” tvrdě se podíval na Hikse, který se nadechoval “Ale dal jsem králi slovo a to splníme. Brix by udělal to samé. Pokud dostaneme příležitost, rozhodně ho v tom nenecháme, ale primárně potřebujeme Ridricka.”  
Nastalé ticho rušilo jen Nedovo bubnování na nohu postele.   
“Takže nás zradil…” Uruk promluvil tiše, všichni mu však dobře rozuměli. Nate místo slov přikývl.  
“To už jsme ale věděli, jen jsme si to nechtěli přiznat.” sykl Hiks. “Choval se divně delší dobu. Tohle by nás nemělo překvapovat.” ostatní souhlasně přikyvovali, přesto v některých tvářích Nate spatřil zdrcení zradou člověka, kterému důvěřovali.   
“Kam pojedeme?” ozval se Banny.  
“Jistotu nemáme, ale podle všeho do Křišťálových tůní.”  
“Takže to bude jako v poušti?” zdvihl obočí Sakip.  
“Alaham nepsal do dopisů příliš detailů, ale to dá rozum, nemyslíš?!” zpražil ho Nate. “Můžeme být rádi, že víme alespoň kde začít. Ale musíme sebou hodit. Tři týdny jsou krátká doba, nevíme, co nás potká cestou.”  
“Musíme projít Erinským lesem.” zamyslel se Vaas.  
“A to je problém?” Nate o tomto lese zatím slyšel jen letmo.  
“Je to nebezpečné místo. Pokud je jiná cesta, každý se mu raději vyhne.”  
“Proč?”  
“Kvůli elfům.”  
“Nezačínejte s tím…” zavrtěl hlavou Nate.  
“Však počkej, uvidíš.” položil mu Ned ruku na rameno a posadil se na svou postel.  
“Vyrážíme hned?” podíval se Nio na Nata.  
“Ano. Připravte se. Z králova rozkazu jsem velitel. Než dostaneme Brixe zpět, volím jako zástupce Hikse. Teď se zabalte, za hodinu vyrážíme.


	22. Stíny ve tmě

Erinský les se rozprostíral na severu království a přestože svou rozlohou nepatřil k největším, rozhodně patřil k nejstrašidelnějším a nejzáhadnějším. Pokud se někdo potřeboval dostat do jediné vesnice, která ležela na severním pobřeží, raději volil cestu okolo nebo rovnou lodí.   
Ned Natovi vyprávěl, že les je tmavý a hustý. Snadno v něm člověk ztratí orientaci a většinou pak končí jako potrava pro divokou zvěř, která v lese žije. O elfech už nepadlo ani slovo.   
Přibližně týden jim mělo trvat, než k lesu dojedou. Volili cestu kolem Tiché pouště na jejíž hranici stálo město Zex. Projet přes poušť by sice bylo kratší, ale cesta skýtala větší nebezpečí a menší pohodlí. 

Nate se jemně pohupoval v sedle, rozhlížel se po krajině i hospodářských domcích, které míjeli. Pravou ruku s otěžemi měl lehce položenou na hrušce sedla a ve tváři se mu usadil zamyšlený výraz.  
“Co je?” Hiks pobídl svého koně a dohnal Nata vedoucího skupinu.  
“Nic, jen přemýšlím.”  
“Hm, nad čím?”  
Nate zalovil pod brněním a vytáhl medailon. Na slunečním světle se krásně blyštil.  
“Nad tím. Proč všechny ten medailon tak přitahuje. A proč si ho všichni spojují se mnou? Nerozumím, proč bych měl být výjimečný, jen proto, že mi ho dal přítel. Jsem stejný, jako vy všichni a třeba teď si nepřijdu výjimečně. Přijdu si jako packal, který nedokáže pomoct trpícímu příteli.” sklopil mírně hlavu.   
Hiks se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale předešel ho Vaas, který mezitím popojel vedle Nata z pravé strany.  
“O Arnských medailonech mi kdysi vyprávěla máma. Měli nositeli propůjčovat úžasnou moc léčit, nezranitelnost a tak dál. Samozřejmě tohle jsou věci, které si do legendy přidali lidé během času, ale fakt je, že se o nich vypráví už dlouhé řádky let. Nevěřím těm báchorkám o elfech ani léčivé moci, ale ten medailon je zvláštní. Je to mistrovská práce, jakou jsem neviděl. Ani král nemá takhle jemně zpracované zlato.” zavrtěl hlavou “A když nad tím tak přemýšlím, tak ty jsi taky dost zvláštní. Nejsi rozený Simiraj.”  
“A nejsi odtud, že ano?” skočil mu řeči Lens. Všichni do jednoho se na něj otočili.   
“Jak to myslíš?” opatrně se zeptal Nate.  
“No tak, Nate. Pořádně neznáš království. Neslyšel jsi nic o elfech a vlastně ani neznáš historii Meridolu. Odkud tedy jsi?”  
Nate se v sedle napřímil a stiskl otěže trochu křečovitěji. Ústa mu zkřivil bolestný výraz hned vystřídaný nejistotou.  
“Ze země daleko odtud.”  
“Ze které?” přimhouřil oči Hiks.  
“Z daleké.”  
“Hele, Primo, nějak jsem ztratil paměť, osvěž mi prosím, jaké země máme kolem našeho království.” ušklíbl se Nio, opřel se oběma rukama o hrušku sedla a zabodl do svého velitele pronikavý pohled.  
Nastalé ticho všichni velmi dobře pochopili.   
“Takže, vyklop to!” pobídl ho Uruk. “Neznáš ani sousední země. Ať jsi sem spadl odkudkoliv, musí to být hodně daleko.”  
“Nevěřili byste mi.” potřásl Nate hlavou.  
“Zkus to.” mrkl Lens.  
Nate se zhluboka nadechl. Věděl, že tahle chvíle jednou přijde, přesto na ni nebyl docela připravený.  
“Neznám tenhle svět, protože pocházím z úplně jiného. Tady jsem se ocitl náhodou. Zavedla mě sem zvědavost a udržela asi touha po dobrodružství, já sám nevím.”  
Zbytek jednotky si vyměnil zmatené pohledy.  
“Jak to myslíš, z úplně jiného?”  
“Představte si, že jdete prostě do lesa a narazíte na rozpadlý dům. Náhoda tomu chce, že v něm zůstanete přes noc a než nadejde rozbřesk, uslyšíte volání. Tiché, slabé, ale volá vás nesmírně silně. Neodoláte. Dojdete ke dveřím. Ty nejdou otevřít, dokud se jich nedotknete a neomdlíte. Snažíte se je otevřít, protože vás nesmírně vábí, a když už to chcete vzdát, otevřou se. Vkročíte do světa, který je tak cizí tomu, jaký jste znali, přesto máte pocit, že už ho znáte, že jste tu snad někdy byli. A že nechcete odejít. Postupně získáváte dojem, že sem vlastně patříte. Stáváte se součástí tohoto světa a myšlenky na původní se ztrácí v hloubce mysli.” rozhlédl se po přátelích, kteří na něj civěli s ústy dokořán. “Dokážete to?”  
“Ty… jsi On?” zeptal se s posvátnou úctou Banny.  
“Co to meleš? Jaký On?” nechápal Nate.  
“Víš, nenapadlo mě to spojovat s tím medailonem, ale jedna z dalších starých legend vypráví, že když už se vše začíná rozpadat, přijde zásah z jiného světa. Nikde se nepíše v jaké formě, ale je to legenda spojená s elfy.”  
Nate vyprskl smíchy.   
“Hele, ocitl jsem se tady náhodně, ale nejsem žádný On, jasný?! Nemám žádnou super úžasnou moc, nevynikám v ničem. Měl jsem jenom obří kliku a to je všechno, chápete?”  
“Já tedy ne…” přiznal popravdě Hiks. A nebyl sám.   
“Víte co? Můžeme si o tom popovídat, až bude po všem, ale teď máme úkol a slunce bude zapadat, musíme se ještě pohnout, dělejte! Jedeme!” pobídl koně do cvalu a pokoušel se usměrnit svou mysl na úkol. O tom, že by měl být něco extra už slyšel, ale ani tehdy tomu nevěřil. Legendy jsou legendy. Smyšlené se zrnkem pravdy. Přesto se nedokázal zbavit dojmu, že je v tomhle světě něco speciálního, co ho k sobě neustále volá.

Po několika dnech vyčerpávající jízdy už měli les na dohled. Tyčil se před nimi jako obrovská černá masa, stále však hodně daleko.   
Nate k večeru zavelel rozdělat tábor. Terén už začínal být zrádný. Občas někde trčel kořen nebo pařez, cesta vysypaná většími kameny a po tmě ještě nebezpečnější, než ve dne.  
Rozdělil hlídky a sám si vzal tu nejméně žádnou uprostřed noci, společně s Urukem, Niem a Vaasem.   
Všude panoval naprostý klid. Slyšel jen šelest větví stromů a trávy. Praskot ohně a přestože k němu stál zády a očima pátral po nebezpečí kolem, hřál ho do zad a dodával uklidňující pocit bezpečí.   
Na jeho původ se od posledně už nikdo neptal. Byl za to rád. Ne snad, že by šlo o nějaké zakázané téma, ale vysvětlovalo se špatně a on dostál pocitu, že se na něj pak budou dívat jinak, než doposud.

Střídání hlídek proběhlo v klidu a Nate se ještě na pár hodin uložil k uvolňujícímu spánku. Přitáhl si deku pořádně k tělu, zády se otočil k teplu ohně a hlavu opřel o sedlo. Spánek se dostavil za pár minut jako konejšivá náruč.  
Sny ale neměl klidné. Utíkal. Netušil před čím, ale utíkal. Celý zpocený, zadýchaný. Už nemohl. Přesto nezastavil. Kdyby ano, zemřel by. To věděl. Utíkal pořád dál, když cesta najednou končila a on padal, padal, padal.  
Vzbudil se celý zalitý studeným potem. Posadil se a promnul si oči. V táboře, jak si hned všiml, nikdo nespal. Všichni upřeně pozorovali les a nikdo ani nedutal. Těsně vedle Nata klečel Uruk.  
„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Nate a otřel si zpocené čelo. Dech se zklidňoval, ale smysly zůstávaly nastražené.  
„Nevím. Vychází to z lesa.“ odpověděl Uruk a tón jeho hlasu zněl znepokojeně. V ruce třímal připravený meč a očima zkoumavě přejížděl po obzoru.  
„Znělo to, jako kdyby někoho napichovali na kůl.“ ozval se Sakip. I on držel v ruce připravený meč.  
“To vyli vlci.” prohodil Banny, nezněl však příliš přesvědčeně. „Vůbec se mi ten les nelíbí. Nechápu, proč si to musíme zkracovat právě tudy.“ dodal ještě.  
„Protože jinak to nestihneme!“ sykl Nate, ale také nespouštěl oči z lesa. „Zbývají nám asi dva týdny, abychom to setkání stihli. Když ne, bude po všem! Dostali jsme úkol, který splníme!”  
“Nate má pravdu.” podpořil ho Hiks “Zvládli jsme horší věci. Projet lesem bude hračka. Nebuďte jako baby!”

Protože se ani dalších pár minut nic nedělo, ostražitost pomalu polevila. Nate se opět uložil ke spánku, pořád však po očku sledoval les, kdyby se přece jen něco dělo.   
Už skoro opět usínal, když oblohu rozzářilo jasné světlo. Nad vrcholky i těch nejvyšší stromů vylétlo cosi modrého a jasně zářilo do okolí. Následovala exploze, která Nata donutila zacpat si uši. Připomínalo to světlici, která se rozletí na menší části a snáší se zpět k zemi.  
“Co to…?” vyskočil Sakip a běžel uklidnit koně, které náhlý výbuch vylekal. Nate se opět posadil a pozoroval tu podívanou se směsicí strachu i úžasu.   
“Už jste někdy něco takového viděli?” zeptal se ostatních. Všichni zavrtěli hlavami.   
“Říkal jsem, že ten les je zvláštní.” zahučel Banny.

Té noci už nikdo pořádně neusnul. Nate se o to ještě párkrát pokoušel, ale neuspěl. Neustále očekával nějaký problém, žádný však nepřišel.   
Ráno je přivítalo sychravé počasí. Slunce se ukrylo za hustá mračna a z nebe se snášel mrholivý déšť.   
Celá jednotka se zdála podivně zamlklá. Nikomu nebylo příliš do řeči. Nikdo se pořádně nevyspal, navíc stín stromů, který na ně brzy začal dopadat, dokonale mazal dobrou náladu.   
Nate se cítil nesvůj. Neustále kontroloval, že má zbraň po boku a připravenou k okamžitému použití a ustavičně přejížděl pohledem po hranici lesa, která v něm vzbuzovala hrůzu.

Těsně před hranicí lesa Nate sesedl. Popleskal Ghosta po krku, levou rukou chytil otěže a otočil se k ostatním.  
“Nevím, co můžeme uvnitř čekat, ale máme úkol. Držte se pohromadě. Nikdo se od skupiny neoddělí, aniž by mi to řekl. Nikdo nikam nepůjde sám. Cokoliv podezřelého ihned hlaste.”  
Všichni přikývli, také sesedli a pomalu vstoupili do lesa. Jeden za druhým v dlouhé řadě. Nate je vedl. Pravou ruku položenou u jílce meče. Vnímal studený pot, jak mu stéká po zádech, zrychlený dech a také to podivné ticho, které čas od času protínalo pouze kvílení větví stromů, zapraskání větví pod nohama nebo zahoukání sovy.   
Velice brzy pochopil, proč nikdo nechce lesem procházet a raději volí delší cestu. Lesní stezka velice brzy, a záhy, končila a najednou je objala hustá spleť větví a křovisek. Každý krok znamenal dávat pozor na trčící kameny a kořeny a během chvíle už nevěděli, kde vlastně jsou.

“Tudy už jsme šli.” promluvil po dlouhé době Uruk.  
“Také mám ten dojem.” přikývl Nio.  
“Ztratili jsme se.” dodal Vaas a podíval se na Nata. “Myslel jsem, že znáš cestu.”  
“Nic takového jsem netvrdil.” probodl Nate Vaase pohledem. Chvíli se rozhlížel a udělal pár kroků vpřed. “Nechal bych tu koně a dál šel pěšky.”  
“Prosím?” vytřeštil oči Banny. “Jak jako, že bys tu nechal koně?”  
“Zdržují nás. Musíme se složitě prodírat větvemi.”  
“A bez nich si počneme co? Až projedeme lesem, poběžíme k tůním pěšky?” nechápal Banny a měl pravdu. Nate si to dobře uvědomoval.   
“Laskavě na mě přestaň zvyšovat hlas, jasný?”  
“Nebo co?” oba stáli těsně u sebe a nevraživě si měřili jeden druhého.  
“Nechte toho!” postavil se mezi ně Hiks. “To ten les… Cestu najdeme a koně tu nenecháme. Ano?” podíval se Nata a hledal u něj jako u velitele oporu. Nate ještě stále zle zahlížel na Bannyho.  
“Rozhodně. Rozdělejte tábor, na noc tu zůstaneme, ráno uvidíme, co dál. Hlídky jako včera!” Banny povolil pravou ruku, která mu cukala k jílci meče a aniž by cokoliv řekl, odvedl svého koně kousek stranou a přitom si bručel něco nesrozumitelného.   
Do několika minut už nepříjemné šero lesa prozářil plamen ohně a Nate se konečně začal cítit trochu lépe. Na tom lese skutečně bylo něco podivného. Chladného a nebezpečného. 

Všichni se na noc naskládali co nejblíže k ohni, aby se chránili před případnou divokou zvěří. Každý, kdo měl právě hlídku, obcházel tábor s loučí v ruce a musel se mít neustále na pozoru.   
Nate se každou chvíli budil. Vzbudilo ho i to nejjemnější zašustění a v každém stínu hledal nějakého nepřítele. Až na mrazivý pocit, který všechny objímal, je však nic zvláštního nepotkalo.   
Ráno proto opět vyrazili na cestu a nějakou dobu se dokonce zdálo, že konečně našli správný směr, ale pak se opět dostali do míst, kterými už prošli.   
Nate si uvědomoval, že morálka jeho mužů klesá a on jim nemohl nijak pomoct. Ani kdybych chtěl najít cestu ven z lesa, nevěděl by, kudy jít. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než bloudit a doufat, že se stane zázrak.   
Čas se nemilosrdně krátil a jeho začínal svírat pocit nejistoty a strachu. Musel tenhle úkol splnit. Bral ho jako nejvyšší povinnost. 

Už lesem bloudili třetí den a konečně před sebou spatřili místo, kudy ještě nešli. Malá lesní mýtina jim dovolila zahlédnout slunce. Konečně jiná barva, než jen šedá, hnědá a další temné odstíny. Všechny sluneční paprsky pohladily na duši a vypjatá nálada se trochu uvolnila.   
“Tady bych dneska klidně přenocoval.” rozhlédl se Sakip a užíval si hřejivého slunce na tváři.  
“Já také, ale do večera je ještě dost času. Ztratili bychom drahocenné minuty. Musíme dál.” zavelel Nate a snažil se nevnímat zklamané výrazy v očích svých mužů.  
“Přijde mi to tu povědomé.” promluvil do ticha Ned, když se opět ponořili do stínů stromů.  
“Tudy jsme ještě nešli.” ohlédl se Nate.  
“Já vím, ale mám ten dojem. Jako bych tu už někdy byl.”  
“A byl?” nevzrušeně povytáhl obočí Uruk.  
“Jistě, že nebyl.” odfrkl si Ned a už to vypadalo, že se schyluje k další hádce. Přerušil je Nate procházející mezi nimi tak, aby ho všichni dobře viděli a slyšeli.  
“Pomalu si už nevidím pod nohy. Rozděláme tábor. Doufám, že už konečně naposledy. Tenhle les mě pomalu ubíjí.” potřásl hlavou. “Hiksi, vezmi si to na starost.” Hiks přikývl a všichni se dali do práce.   
Nate poodešel kousek stranou a opřel se levou rukou o mohutný kmen stromu. Před ním vyrůstaly ze země další a další stromy, kapradí, mechy. Neviděl dál, než na deset metrů a to mohl být ještě rád. Díky vysoké vlhkosti les navíc často halila hustá mlha, která značně snižovala viditelnost. A jak si všiml, s padajícím soumrakem se i ona, potichu a plíživě, vracela do lesa.

Oheň vesele praskal do ponurého ticha. Les halila mlha a Curle, který měl mít jako první hlídku, neustále brblal, protože pořádně viděl jen na pár stromů před sebou.  
Nate seděl u ohně a nahříval si obě dlaně. Hikse, sedícího naproti němu, viděl jen v obrysech. Stejně jako ostatní, i on se cítil nesvůj. Stačilo, že les nebyl příjemným místem za normálních okolností, natož ještě při téhle mléčně bílé mlze. 

Jako obvykle, i tentokrát ho čekala druhá hlídka, uprostřed noci. Tentokrát však nespal. Nedokázal to. Neustále pociťoval po celém těle mravenčení, chlad a jemný třes. Trochu to připomínalo počínající nachlazení, ale on si byl jistý, že za to může atmosféra lesa.   
Na hlídku proto nastupoval vyčerpaný a hlavou mu běželo, že by dal cokoliv za to, aby na chvíli zamhouřil oči a usnul.

“Jsi v pořádku?” Hiks držel první hlídku a musel k Natovi přijít hodně blízko, aby mu pořádně viděl do obličeje.  
“Máš úplně zelenou barvu.”  
“Nic mi není. Jen jsem vůbec nespal.”  
“Mám to vzít za tebe?”   
“Ne.” zavrtěl hlavou Nate a usmál se na přítele “Já to zvládnu. Odpočiň si. Bude to třeba.”  
Hiks přikývl, stiskl veliteli rameno a zmizel v mlze. 

Hlídka se nemilosrdně vlekla a Natovi se oči klížily stále víc. Teď už by jistě usnul, i kdyby nechtěl. Ale nemohl. Ještě chvíli musel vydržet. Obcházel tábor s loučí v ruce a snažil se mžourat do husté mlhy, která stále halila celé okolí.   
Zastavil se u mohutného kmenu nějakého jehličnanu a opřel se o něj ramenem. V levé ruce držel louči a snažil se potlačit zívnutí. Třásl se po celém těle. Cítil vlhko v botách i pod brněním.   
Konečně se však blížil konec jeho hlídky a on se slastně oddal myšlenkám na teplo ohně i deky, které na něj čekaly.

Možná kvůli únavě, možná z jiných důvodů, si nevšiml podivného šustění křovisek schovaných v mlze. Trvalo hodnou chvíli, než jeho smysly dokázaly zaznamenat, že se děje něco, co by úplně nemělo. Že něco je jinak.  
Jakmile zaslechl dlouhé a táhlé zavytí, pocit zimy i únavy ho opustil. Urychleně se vrátil do tábora a probudil každého, na koho narazil.

„To už máme hlídku?“ zeptal se rozespalý Ned a mžoural okolo sebe.  
„Stahují se k nám vlci...“ křikl Nate a na další slova už mu nezbyl čas. Vytí se ozvalo z děsivé blízkosti a nebýt oné mléčné mlhy, nejspíš by si jich všimli daleko dříve.  
Takhle už bylo téměř pozdě. Mohutné siluety vlků kroužily kolem tábora. Kolik jich mohlo být, to nestihl spočítat.  
“Co to je za obrovské obludy?!” sykl Sakip se zapálenou loučí v jedné a taseným mečem v druhé ruce.  
Odpovědi se nedočkal. Všichni se otočili zády k sobě, aby měli alespoň nějakou ochranu a sledovali kroužící vlky. Skutečně se zdáli obří. Nate sice živého vlka nikdy neviděl, ale tohle připomínalo spíše medvěda.  
Chvíli se zdálo, že louče nutí vlky držet si odstup, ale to jen na kratičký okamžik. Doráželi s každou minutou víc a než se Nate stačil pořádně vzpamatovat a křiknout na ostatní rozkazy, lesem se prohnal prudký vítr, oheň zaplápolal a zhasl.  
Vše se ponořilo do naprosté tmy. Nate vnímal jen své přátele po pravici a po levici. Víc vnímat ani nestihl. Jakmile oheň zhasl, vlci se odvážili dorážet stále víc. Za sebou zaslechl zaúpění a zvonění meče. Otočil se, ale nic neviděl. Strach, který mu v tu chvíli projel tělem, se nedal popsat. V kterékoliv chvíli mohlo všechno skončit. Dýchal rychle, třásl se a snažil se spatřit alespoň něco. Hluboká tma v kombinaci s mlhou však dokonaly dílo zkázy.   
Řinčení zbraní i táhlé výkřiky jeho mužů se nesly lesem. Kdyby mu nešlo o život, nejspíš by se v něm při tom kvílení krve nedořezal.   
Vůbec neměl přehled o tom, co se kde děje. Kolik z jeho mužů je ještě naživu, kolik je vlků a jestli nějaký nestojí přímo před ním. 

Pak ho něco prudce udeřilo do hrudi. Dopadl na záda a nárazem si vyrazil dech. Jen zázrakem neupustil meč z ruky. Žebra mu drtila mohutná síla a obličej zkropila sprška slin z huby plné vyceněných tesáků. Na prsou mu stál vlk o velikosti malého medvěda a chystal se mu zabořit své tesáky do krku. Nate švihl mečem po boku zvířete, ale ten snad ani nepronilk jeho hustou srstí. Vlk téměř nezareagoval. Nejspíš jen cítil tupý úder z boku. Táhle zavyl a Nate se rozhodl nevzdat. Ještě jednou se pokusil vlka udeřit mečem z boku, ale bez úspěchu.   
V nejkrajnější chvíli, když už se mohutná zubiska blížila k jeho krku, vytáhl volnou rukou dýku a vrazil ji vlkovi do tlamy. Vlk sebou prudce škubl a Nate zachroptěl bolestí. Tanec takové váhy na svých žebrech téměř neustál. Vlk se postavil na zadní a pak s mohutných žuchnutím dopadl na bok. Natova dýka mu trčela z tlamy a zvíře se ještě chvíli zmítalo ve smrtelných křečích.   
Nate si přejel roztřesenou rukou po obličeji, něco mu totiž stékalo do očí. Hned mu došlo, že to je krev. Jestli byla vlčí, nebo jeho, na tom vcelku nezáleželo. Meč stále svíral pevně v ruce. Kdyby měl čas, vytáhl by svou dýku z mrtvého vlka, ale poblíž zaslechl volání o pomoc. Poslepu, veden jen zvuky zápasu, doklopýtal mezi párem menších stromků. Na zemi ležela postava a nad ní stálo mohutné zvíře. Stejná scéna, jako před chvílí.   
Aniž by na cokoliv čekal, vší silou vrazil meč z boku do nestvůry. Vlk se po něm ohnal hubou plnou ostrých zubů, ale stál příliš daleko. Jen, co meč vytáhl, zvíře se svalilo na zem a kdosi pod ním zavyl bolestí.  
“Přimáčklo mi to nohy! Nemůžu ven!” podle hlasu poznal Druua. Přiskočil k němu, chytil ho v podpaží a pořádně zatáhl. Jeho svaly se napjaly k prasknutí. Zařval námahou a tíhou, a pak s přítelem konečně pohnul a přepadl na bok. Druu mu ležel na natažené noze a jemně sténal. Nate se ihned vyškrábal na nohy a popadl ho za brnění.  
“Druu! Co ti udělal! Mluv se mnou! Dělej!” zatřásl s přítelem a ten mu jemně stiskl jednu paži.  
“Kromě rozdrcených žeber mi asi zlomil nohu.”  
“Jinak nic? Nějaké kousnutí nebo něco?”  
“Ne, nic.”  
“Fajn.” oddychl si na chvíli Nate “Nechám tě tu, lež a nehýbej se. Hraj mrtvého, rozumíš?! Budeme doufat, že o mrtvé nebudou mít zájem.”  
Znovu se postavil a rozhlédl se. K jeho údivu viděl alespoň obrysy okolí a měl letmý přehled o tom, co se kde děje. Ze tmy k němu přibíhalo několik postav. Poznal Uruka, Bannyho, Neda a Nia vedoucího pod paží Hikse.  
“Kde je zbytek?!” křikl Nate na Bannyho.  
“Nevím.” zavrtěl hlavou. Ještě chtěl veliteli nejspíš něco říct, ale nestihl to. Téměř ihned po dalším zavytí, se na ně vrhlo několik další vlků. Nata srazil k zemi některý z jeho mužů, který zakopl a strčil do něj.   
V nastalém zmatku se vůbec neorientoval. Netušil, kdo je kde. Viděl jen obrysy, a když se další mohutná silueta vlka řítila proti němu, na chvíli si přál, aby to bylo alespoň rychlé. Nastavil před sebe meč, ale vlk byl rychlejší. Povalil ho na zem a v levé paži ucítil prudkou bolest. 

Máchl po zvířeti mečem, ale bez účinku, jako posledně. Proto, když jen o okamžik později, vlk odpadl, vůbec nechápal, jak se to stalo. Vyškrábal se na nohy a snažil se nepoddávat prudké bolesti v levé paži. Nemohl si být příliš jistý, ale z boku vlka trčelo několik šípů. Odklopýtal kousek stranou, za zvuky stále probíhajících bojů a cestou narazil na dalšího vlka se šípy v těle.  
Velmi brzy zvuk boje pomalu utichl. Vlci se stahovali do lesa a on naprosto zmateně mžoural ve tmě. Odkud se šípy vzaly? Stal se snad zázrak?  
Snažil se najít někoho z jednotky, ale zakopl a svalil se do vlhké trávy. Lepila se na něj a nepříjemně zapáchala. Otočil se na záda. V tu chvíli mu došlo, že už se nedokáže postavit. Jeho tělo rezignovalo. Odmítalo dál poslouchat. V levé paži mu prudce pulzovalo, žebra protestovala, dýchání se stávalo obtížnějším, ale navzdory vší té bolesti si uvědomil, že už se nebojí. Začínalo mu vlastně být krásně. Snad se dokonce i usmíval.   
Než ztratil vědomí, spatřil, jak se nad ním sklání postava v hluboké kápi třímající v ruce dlouhý luk.


	23. Přátelé z lesa

Vánek ovívající mu tvář láskyplně hladil a nutil ho, aby neotevíral oči. Tolik se mu do toho nechtělo, ale nakonec přece musel. Pomalu rozlepil jedno oko a po něm hned druhé. Světlo zaštípalo a on si rukou na okamžik oči zakryl. Stačila jen minutka aby se rozkoukal.   
Spatřil nad sebou dřevěný strop a připadal si skoro jako doma. Postel byla měkká a pohodlná. Polštář pod hlavou připomínal jemnou bavlnku, a když prsty přejel po přikrývce, hladila ho jako mateřská náruč. Cítil krásné, konejšivé teplo a oči se mu opět začaly zavírat.

“Jsi vzhůru?” šeptl něčí hlas. Trochu nadzdvihl hlavu a spatřil Druua.  
“Ano. Kde…”  
“Nejsem si jistý, ale zachránili nám život.”  
“Kdo?”  
“Elfové.”  
“Co?” Nate otevřel oči dokořán “Jací elfové? Kde to jsme?”  
Posadil se a hned toho litoval. Druu ho přidržel, aby se opět neskácel do peřin. Sledoval ho s obavami a pustil ho, až když se ujistil, že to zvládne.   
Natovi se ozvala všechna zranění, která utržil v lese.   
“Měl bys být opatrný. Levou ruku ti ošklivě poranili, jinak bys měl být jen potlučený.” usmál se na něj Sakip, který se postavil před Nata a opřel se zády o dřevěnou stěnu. Nate se podíval na levou paži. Celou ji pokrývaly obvazy a jakmile se s ní pokusil pohnout, tělem mu projela ostrá bolest. Zaťal zuby, aby nevykřikl a dalších pokusů se vzdal.   
“Jak jsou na tom ostatní?” pohlédl na své přátele a děsil se nejhoršího.  
“Jen drobná zranění. Nejhůře to odnesl Hiks.” zkřivil tvář Druu.  
“Co je s ním?” Nate se pokusil vstát, ale příliš prudce a náhlé hučení v uších a tma před očima ho donutila se opět posadit.  
“Polámané kosti, rozbitá hlava… neřekli nám, co všechno mu je. Ale prý se z toho dostane.” povzbudivě se usmál Sakip.   
“Dobře.” přikývl Nate a pohladil svůj houpající se žaludek.   
“Takže kde tedy jsme?”  
“Ve vesnici v lese. Víc nevíme. Chtěli, abychom zůstali uvnitř. Abychom si odpočinuli.”  
“Elfové?”  
“Jo.” přikývl Druu.  
“Nesmysl…” sykl bolestí Nate a opět se natáhl na postel. Naprosto odmítal připustit, že by snad takové bytosti skutečně mohli existovat. Oči se mu klížily tak rychle, až si ani nevšiml, že usnul.

Ucítil jemné zatřesení. Otevřel oči a nejprve ho překvapil obličej ženy, která se nad ním skláněla. Sálala z ní aura, jakou ještě nezažil. Zvláštní, jiná a velice příjemná. Trochu připomínala Gwen. Usmála se na něj a usedla na postel.   
V ruce držela dřevěnou misku.  
“Napij se, udělá ti to dobře.” její hlas zněl jako nebeské zvony. Nic tak krásného ještě neslyšel a přál si, aby nepřestávala mluvit.   
“Kdo jste?” zeptal se naprosto omámeně. Žena jen lehce zavrtěla hlavou a místo odpovědi mu do rukou vložila misku.  
“Vypij to.” Nate poslechl. Přitiskl si ji ke rtům a sotva se smočily, znechuceně vodu vyprskl.   
Z druhé strany místnosti se ozval tlumený smích a i žena se usmívala o poznání více.  
“Co v tom je?” zašklebil se Nate a rukávem košile si otíral jazyk, jakoby snad látka dokázala smýt tu hořkou pachuť.  
“Léčivá voda s výtažkem z lesa. Vypij to.” pobídla ho znovu.  
“Je to hrozně hořké!”  
“Léčivé věci nebývají chutné. O to lepší účinky však mají.” usmála se. Nate se zhnuseně podíval na misku a pak zapřemýšlel o jejích slovech. Zhluboka se nadechl a napil se.   
Polknout ho stálo veškeré úsilí. Hořká chuť mu kroutila jazyk a nepříjemně pálila v krku. Dokázal vypít dva doušky, pak podal misku zpět neznámé ženě a zavrtěl hlavou.  
“Dobrá, vrátím se později.” věnovala mu poslední sladký úsměv a jako mávnutím závoje byla pryč.  
Nate se udiveně posadil. Zapomněl na hořkou chuť a chvíli nevnímal smích, který se nesl místností.  
“Co je?” zeptal se potom zmateně ostatních, kteří na něj koukali a nemohli se přestat smát.  
“Primo, tys na ni koukal jako na svatý obraz!” popadal se za břicho Ned.  
“Jo, zamiloval ses, co?” přisadil si i Lens.  
“Nechte toho.” začervenal se Nate, ale skrýt pravdu nemohl. Vážně ho ta neznámá cizinka okouzlila. 

Její slova se ukázala jako pravdivá velice brzy. Ještě téhož večera se opravdu začal cítit lépe. Ať už v té vodě bylo cokoliv, mělo to téměř zázračné účinky. Bolest ustupovala a vracela se mu síla.   
Dost na to, aby mohl vstát z postele a konečně se pořádně rozhlédnout.

Srub, ve kterém spali, se zdál zprvu malý, ale zdání klamalo. V místnosti s ním spali ještě čtyři další a v zadním pravém rohu spatřil průchod do další místnosti, kde spal zbytek. Za touto druhou místností se ukrývala ještě malá komůrka, kam uložili Hikse, aby měl co největší klid a pohodlí.  
Nate, se společně se zbytkem jednotky natlačili do komůrky.  
“Jak se cítíš?” zeptal se svého zástupce. Hiksova zranění vypadala ošklivě, ale po stejném léku, který okusil on sám, se mu rány bleskově a krásně hojily.  
“Už lépe. Budu v pořádku.”  
“To musíš.” stiskl příteli ruku “Budeme tě potřeboval, abychom dostali Brixe zpět.”  
“Cože?” ozval se Uruk stojící u okna “Myslel jsem, že potřebujeme Ridricka.”  
“To ano,” přikývl Nate “ale rozhodl jsem se, že bez Brixe se nevrátíme. Nenechám ho někde upracovat se jen proto, že mě chránil.”  
Hiks se pokusil posadit. Překonal bolestivý škleb v obličeji a maličko se na lůžku napřímil.  
“Dostaneme ho zpět. I toho zrádce!” Místností zahučel sborový souhlas. Nate se po všech hrdě ohlédl. Skutečně si nedokázal představit, že by měl v jednotce jiné muže.

“Co jen je venku?” zamručel polohlasně Nio a vyhlédl z okna.   
“Vlci...” utrousil trpce Hiks a Nate se musel pousmát.   
“Spíš to vypadalo na…” zarazil se v půlce věty. Ve dveřích do komůrky stála ona záhadná žena. Na rtech opět ten konejšivý úsměv a pohled se jí zastavil na něm.  
“Cítíš se lépe?”  
“Ještě to trochu bolí.”  
“Přinesla jsem ti další lék.”  
“Ale tak zlé to není.” zavrtěl Nate hlavou a snažil se potlačit kroutící žaludek při vzpomínce na lék. Uruk vyprskl smíchy.  
“Měl bys odpočívat. Ještě jsi nenabyl plné síly.” usmála se na něj a odešla.

V noci nemohl spát. Chvíli ho budilo horko, pak zase zima. Necítil se unavený a za chvíli by dal cokoliv za trochu spánku, jenže ten stále nepřicházel.   
Nakonec se na posteli posadil. Složil hlavu do dlaní a masíroval si obličej a spánky. Srubem se rozléhalo jen spokojené oddechování ostatních a Nate jim tiše záviděl. Také si přál propadnout uklidňujícímu spánku, ale nedokázal to.  
Náhle mu pohled utkvěl na dveřích. Už to bylo několik dní, co nemohli ven a on toužil po troše čerstvého vzduchu.   
Pomalu se postavil. Neprotažené svaly protestovaly, avšak jen chvíli. Tiše jako myška došel ke dveřím a vzal za kliku. Bál se zavrzání, které by mohlo probudit jeho jednotku, nebo snad dokonce toho, že budou zamčené.  
Klika však povolila a dveře se otevřely jemně jako samet. Bez jediného zavrzání.  
Konečně ho ovál čerstvý vánek a nasál vlahý noční vzduch.   
Vykročil do trávy a teprve teď si uvědomil, že je bosý. Ani mu to tak nepřišlo a vlastně to ničemu nevadilo. Necítil chlad, naopak. Venku by strávil třeba celou věčnost.   
Rozhlédl se, ale ani jasné nebe nedokázalo osvětlit místo dost na to, aby věděl, kde jsou. Je to snad vesnice? Město? Nebo jen jeden srub? Všude kolem rostly mohutné stromy a vrhaly na okolí tmavé stíny. On jen tak bezcílně bloumal kolem s cílem zjistit, kde je. Jeho kroky ho donesly o několik srubů dál kde, k jeho údivu, spatřil malý plápolající oheň. Zřejmě narazil na jakési náměstí, středobod vesnice. Kolem ohně sedělo několik postav a zaníceně o něčem diskutovali. Stál však příliš daleko a nerozuměl jim. Odvážil se proto o několik kroků blíž. Zvědavost byla neuvěřitelně silná. Alespoň se však ukryl do stínu stromů, aby nebyl tolik nápadný.

“Není hezké poslouchat cizí rozhovory.” ozvalo se za ním. Prudce se otočil a krve by se v něm nedořezal úlekem. Spatřil za sebou cizinku. Opět s úsměvem na rtech, přesto s lehce vyčítavým pohledem. Ruce měla složené za zády a dlouhé tmavé vlasy jí spadaly až k pasu.  
“Já… nevěděl jsem…” vykoktal, ale vlastně nevěděl, co chce říct.  
“Nechtěla jsem, abyste opouštěli chatu, protože si musíte odpočinout a nabrat síly.”  
“Nevydržel jsem to. Potřeboval jsem na vzduch. Omlouvám se.” sklopil provinile hlavu. Žena udělala pár kroků k němu.  
“Rozumím ti. A když už jsi tady, měli bychom si promluvit. Pojď.”   
Provedla ho vesnicí a zastavila se kus za posledním srubem na malém plácku jasně osvětleném měsíčním svitem.  
“Proč jste přišli do lesa?” zaujatě si ho prohlížela a neušlo jí, že se pomalu začíná třást zimou. První osvěžující pocit byl pryč a vystřídalo ho chladivé mrazení. Podala mu šál, který svírala v ruce a on se na ni vděčně usmál.   
Zachumlal se do jemné látky a neměl se k odpovědi.  
“Zabloudili jste?”  
“Ano.”  
“Les je zrádný, pokud nevíš, kam jít.”   
“Šli jsme do Vilaru.” zadíval se na ni. Vilar byl nejsevernější vesnice království. Většina lidí do něj raději plula lodí, než aby procházela skrze les, ale našli se takoví. Byť stál Vilar poněkud odříznutě od zbytku království právě Erinským lesem, stal se živoucím centrem obchodu. Mířily do něj lodě i z dalekých zemí a díky obchodu život ve vsi vzkvétal a rozvíjel se jako jarní poupě.  
“Co chtěla ozbrojená jednotka v obchodní vesnici?”  
“To vám… nemohu říct.” sklopil oči Nate, protože její pohled ho skoro hypnotizoval. Málem by jí řekl všechno, co by chtěla vědět, ale naštěstí se zadržel. Nevěděl o ní nic. Mohla z něj třeba jen vymámit informace a pak je všechny zabít.  
“Ano, jistě.” usmála se na něj a dál se neptala. Tiše procházeli vesnicí. Teď už si byl jistý, že je to vesnice. Minuli několik dalších, větších srubů a pomalu se blížili k tomu jejich.   
Zastavili na zápraží a Nate si z ramenou sejmul šál. Chtěl ho vrátit, ale žena jen zavrtěla hlavou.  
“Nech si ho. Třeba ti ještě přijde vhod.” usmála se na něj. “Dobrou noc.”  
Nate zůstal stát jako přibitý a náhle mu hlavou bleskla myšlenka.  
„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“ zvolal za ní tiše. Cizinka se otočila a jemně pokývla hlavou. Měsíční třpyt ji zahaloval do stříbrného roucha.  
„Jak se jmenujete?“ nastalá chvíle ticha drásala jeho nervy. Tolik si přál dostat odpověď.  
„Alya.“ věnovala mu poslední úsměv a splynula s okolní tmou.   
Nate vešel do srubu se směsicí pocitů, které všechny nedokázal rozeznat. Mísily se v něm pocity štěstí, touhy, radosti, ale také strachu. Lhal jí. Co když na to přijde? Jak se na ně potom bude dívat, když jim vděčili za život?   
Ulehl do postele a ještě chvíli se trápil onou myšlenkou, než ho konečně objal osvobozující spánek.

Ranní probuzení si pro něj přichystalo příjemné překvapení. Místnost naplňoval zlatavý třpyt slunce a on ke svému údivu zjistil, že už ho skoro nic nebolí. Ruku stále cítil, ale mohl s ní hýbat a to se dalo přirovnat téměř k zázraku.   
Posadil se a chtěl vstát, když si všiml misky s kaší a druhé s vodou. Uvědomil si, že vlastně má žízeň a natáhl se po misce. S chutí se napil a pak se mu žaludek obrátil naruby. Div se přitom nepozvracel. Rychle misku opět položil a předklonil se.  
“Je ti něco, Nate?” ustaraný hlas patřil Bannymu.   
“Ne… v pohodě. Díky.” zachroptěl Nate a zhnuseně na vodu pohlédl. Už zase ten zázračný lék. Protože se však cítil docela dobře, rozhodl se ho oželet. Bohužel ho také přešla chuť na snídani.   
Nechal misku s kaší netknutě ležet a postavil se. Z vedlejší místnosti zaslechl hlasy a vydal se za nimi.

Většina jednotky byla vzhůru a tiše si mezi sebou povídali.   
“Dobré ráno.” pozdravil je Nate a stále se ještě šklebil. Tu hořkou pachuť nedokázal z úst dostat. Postavil se k oknu a vyhlédl ven.   
“Už by nás mohli pustit, většině z nás nic není.” postěžoval si Uruk. Nate se k němu otočil, ale o své večerní procházce jim nic říkat nechtěl. Vlastně ani nebylo moc co říkat. Moc se toho nestalo.  
“Myslím, že už je čas, abyste se provětrali.” ozval se zvonivý hlas a ve dveřích se objevila žena. Poznal ji, Alya.   
“Vážně? Hned teď?” vyskočil nadšeně Sakip.  
“Ano, třeba hned.” přikývla žena a usmála se na ně. Většina jednotky na nic nečekala a už mizela ven ze dveří. Nate jen potřásl hlavou. Chovali se jako malé děti.   
“Neměl jsi hlad?” zeptala se pak Alya přímo jeho.  
“Ne.” zavrtěl hlavou. Zády se opíral o okno a ruce měl složené na prsou.  
“Ani lék jsi nevypil.”  
“Ne.” odvětil podruhé.   
“Tvá zranění se ale budou hojit pomaleji.”  
“Cítím se docela dobře. Zvládnu to.”   
“Dokud miska nebude prázdná, nebudeš moci opustit chatu.” tentokrát se neusmívala. V její tváři vyčetl něco zvláštního. Snad dokonce zlověstného, ale vůbec to k ní nepasovalo.   
“Jak to myslíte?”  
“Jak to říkám. Je to lék, který potřebuješ. Až ho vypiješ, sejdeme se venku.” 

Nate zůstal zírat na prázdný průchod mezi místnostmi. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a došel ke dveřím ze srubu. Bez obav zabral za kliku a ta se ani nepohnula.   
“To nemyslí vážně…” sykl si pro sebe. Zkusil to ještě jednou a pak znovu, ale nepomohl si.   
Naštvaně se otočil a zabodl pohled do misky. Stála na stolku přesně tam, kde ji odložil. Pomalu k ní došel a celou dobu zatínal ruce v pěst a drtil zuby. Dokonalý způsob, jak ho donutit tuhle příšernost vypít, pomyslel si. Když natahoval ruku k misce, všiml si, že se třese. Odporem, hnusem, bylo to jedno. Pocítil nutkání vodu vylít, ale něco ho zadrželo. Přitiskl si ji k ústům, pevně zavřel oči a polkl. Několikrát, až byla miska konečně prázdná.   
Práskl s ní znovu na stolek a předklonil se. Žaludek metal kotrmelce a měl co dělat, aby lék nešel zase hezky ven.   
“Hnus! Nechutný hnus!” nadával Nate a chvíli přecházel po místnosti a otíral si rukou orosené čelo. Lék pálil na jazyku i v krku. Možná měl zázračnou moc, ale k pití rozhodně nebyl.   
Pak zaslechl jemné cvaknutí. Přicházelo ode dveří. Opět k nim došel a vzal za kliku. Tentokrát neprotestovala. Dveře se poslušně otevřely a on vyšel do sluncem zalitého dne.   
Alyu nikde nespatřil, proto poodešel kousek stranou a konečně si vesnici prohlédl za denního světla. Všechny sruby měly mohutné dřevěné stěny. Před některými stály malé verandy a některé dokonce zdobené precizně vyřezávanými sloupy. Co je na nich za motivy, to nedokázal rozeznat.   
Překvapilo ho jedině to, že se kolem pohybovalo velmi málo lidí. Zahlédl jich jen pár a pak své vlastní muže. Na to, jak byla vesnice rozlehlá, čekal trochu větší ruch.  
Pomalu došel až na místo, kde předchozí noci potkal Alyu a i tentokrát na ni narazil. Stála pod stromem a čekala na něj. 

“Nebolelo to, že?” ve tváři se jí mihl letmý úsměv a jemu chvíli trvalo, než pochopil, co tím myslí.  
“Nedá se to pít.”  
“Dá, dokázal jsi, že ano.”  
“Není hezké vyhrožovat druhému.”  
“Ani mu lhát.”  
“Cože?” Alya jen potřásla hlavou a složila si ruce za zády.   
“Ráda vidím, že je ti lépe. Konečně máš dost síly, aby ses sešel s Ovidem.”  
“S kým?”  
“Ovid je titul pro vůdce vesnice. Sejdete se večer. Přijdu si pro tebe.” přikývl a náhlý proud myšlenek mu zaplavil mysl.   
Alya ho poté nechala samotného a on se musel zabavit po svém. Nedaleko našel zbytek jednotky, jak postávají, posedávají nebo přecházejí ve stínu stromů.   
“Nate!” zvolal nadšeně Lens. “Říkali jsme si, kam jsi zmizel.”  
“Co ti řekla?” zeptal se Uruk.  
“Kdo?”  
“Ta žena.”   
“Že se mnou chce mluvit Ovid, vůdce vesnice.”  
“To je ale divné jméno.” zavrtěl hlavou Nio.  
“To je titul, blbečku.” zpražil ho pohledem Ned.  
“Kdo je u tebe blbeček?!” nenechal si to líbit Nio a během chvíle už se oba váleli po zemi.  
“Nezarazíš jim to?” ohlédl se Banny na Nata.  
“Ne. Jen ať se poperou. Trocha rivality je zdravá.” posadil se vedle Bannyho a zaujatě sledoval souboj. 

Ten nakonec skončil nerozhodně. Ned i Nio byli přece jen přátelé a spolubojovníci, proto takové kočkování mívalo jen krátké trvání.  
“Ale trénink bych si dal…” zamyslel se Vaas a podíval se na Nata.  
“Proč se díváš na mně? Já si dám ještě pohov. Ale dělejte, jak myslíte.” pobídl je. Nakonec, trénink byl nejlepší možná cesta, jak se udržet v kondici.   
Natovi už však hlavou letěly jiné myšlenky. Jako neodbytné tikání odpočítával čas a přemýšlel, kolik ho asi ještě zbývá do úplňku. Museli se dostat ke Křišťálovým tůním. Za každou cenu.

Na jiné myšlenky ho přivedl až trénink jeho mužů. Lens našel tři klacky, které mohly docela dobře nahradit cvičný meč a všichni až na Nata se postupně střídali. Nate je pozoroval a upozorňoval na chyby, pokud si nějakých všiml. Většinou se však toulal ve svých myšlenkách a souboje příliš nevnímal.

„Hele. Dívej.“ ani si nevšiml, že se vedle něj posadil Sakip. Ukazoval k jedné chatce nedaleko od nich. Nate se na ni zaměřil a poznal Alyu se kterou tam stál ještě další muž. Stáli daleko a do obličeje jim pořádně neviděl, ale když na ně pohlédl, něco ho zastudilo na hrudi. Později si uvědomil, že to bylo přesně v místě, kde měl medailon. Ať už se bavili o čemkoliv, byl si téměř jistý, že půjde o něj.   
Z myšlenek ho vytrhlo hlasité křupnutí. Nejprve se mu zastavila krev v žilách, protože to znělo, jako když křupne kost. Naštěstí to pouze nevydržel jeden z klacků. Jak si ale téměř ihned všiml, Ned ho přerazil o Carla a ten právě klečel na zemi v trávě.   
Nate vyskočil a v mžiku se k němu skláněl. Stejně tak i Ned a Vaas.  
“Curle! Dobrý?” popadl ho Nate za rameno a jemně s ním zatřásl.  
“Jo…” zachrčel Carl a ztěžka popadal dech.  
“Omlouvám se…” začal Ned, ale Nate najednou popadl jeho a pevně mu stiskl obě ramena.  
“Neomlouvej se! Tohle neděláme! Při tréninku dochází k úrazům. Neseme to riziko!” jeho výraz byl pevný a hlas nezlomný. Letmo si všiml výrazů ve tvářích ostatních. Chvíli měl dojem, že je to snad nefalšovaný respekt a on si přitom jen vzpomněl na to, co ho učil Lim o Simirajském kodexu.   
Ned sklopil hlavu a jemně se uklonil Natovi i Carlovi.   
“Výborně. Končíme. Pojďte do srubu. Hiks jistě ocení naši společnost.” 

Hiksova zranění se lepšila téměř z hodiny na hodinu. Ani on už však nechtěl zázračný lék ani vidět. Musel ho vypít daleko větší množství, než Nate a ten mu to ani za mák nezáviděl.   
Když však Nate zkusmo kroutil paží, musel přiznat, že za tu odpornou chuť to stálo.

Do večera už zbývalo jen málo času a oni ho trávili v teple srubu s chutnou večeří a příjemným rozhovorem mezi přáteli.  
Později večer zavrzala prkna v podlaze vedlejší místnosti a na Carla padl stín osoby stojící ve dveřích.  
“Pojď se mnou.” Alya jemně kývla na Nata a obdařila ho dalším ze svých omamujících úsměvů.   
Nate odložil hrozen vína a vyrazil za ní. Vedla ho vesnicí k chatce na protější straně náměstí. Stál tam největší ze všech srubů. Předcházela mu prostorná veranda a sloupy tak mistrovsky vyřezávané, že na ně zůstal chvíli jen zírat. Nejspíš šlo o výjevy bojů na moři a jemu se chvíli zdálo, jakoby se snad skutečně pohybovaly.   
Alya ho jemně uchopila za rameno a pokynula mu rukou dovnitř. Otevřené dveře ho nechaly nahlédnout do prostorné, přesto poněkud stroze zařízené místnosti. Vše se neslo v dřevěném duchu s motivy, jež nepoznával. Na zemi místo koberce kůže, na zdech trofeje místní fauny.  
Nebyl to královský palác, přesto z toho místa sálal majestát a síla. 

U velkého stolu téměř uprostřed místnosti sedělo několik mužů. Všichni otočeni k němu čelem a většina se zamračenými výrazy ve tvářích. Pozorovali ho. Zkoumali a on nabyl pocitu nejistoty. Tolik upřených pohledů ho znervózňovalo.   
Alya se posadila za stůl po vzoru mužů a on zůstal nejistě stát.

„Posaď se.“ pokynul mu jeden z nich. Nate došel ke stolu a posadil se. Ruce si nechal položené na dřevěné desce, jen prsty sepjal k sobě, aby nebylo poznat, že se mu jemně chvějí. Pohledem přejížděl po všech přítomných a čekal.  
„Jaké je tvé jméno?“ zeptal se jeden z mužů tónem, který se mu zařízl do těla. Přesně takovým tónem, kterým se ptají obviněného, jestli spáchal daný čin.  
„Jaké je vaše?“ odpověděl také otázkou a prvotní nervozita ho opustila. Vystřídal ji lehký vztek.  
„Zachránili jsme tobě a tvým přátelům zadek! Trocha úcty by tě nezabila, chlapče!“ muž mírně zvýšil tón, ale Nate neustoupil. V hloubi duše se mírně zastyděl, protože věděl, že má pravdu, ale bavil se s ním jako se zločincem a to se nedalo ignorovat.  
“Ptáte se mě, jako kdybych spáchal nějaký zločin.” odsekl. Oba na sebe nevraživě zahlíželi a ani jeden neuhnul pohledem.  
“Myslím, že byste oba měli změnit tón.” ozvala se Alya. Dívala se na ně tvrdým, přesto chápajícím pohledem. “Nikdo tě za zločince nepovažuje.” dodala ještě, když se Nate ohlédl na ni.  
„Nathan Lee.“ odpověděl potom a opět se podíval na muže. Pokusil se dostat ze svého tónu hořkost, která se do něj vkradla, ale úplně to nedokázal.  
„Jsem Meron a jsem Ovid této vesnice.“ odpověděl muž a lehce se uklonil, což byl znak úcty. Nate úklonu opětoval.   
„Jsi rozený vůdce.“  
„Podle čeho soudíte?“  
“Podle tvého jednání s tvými muži. Respektují tě. Uznávají. Máš v sobě auru čestného, přesto tvrdého válečníka.”  
“Nemám ten dojem.” zavrtěl hlavou Nate. “Velím, protože není nikdo lepší.”  
“Velíš, protože přesně tak to má být.” vmísila se do jejich rozhovoru Alya a Meron se usmál. Už nevypadal tak tvrdě a úsměv, byť jen letmý, mu slušel. Znovu se nadechoval, ale předešel ho další a ten rozhodně nemínil zklidnit svůj tón.  
„Co jste dělali v lese?!“ vyštěkl na něj.  
„Mířili jsme do Vilaru...“  
„Nedělej z nás hlupáky!“ rozkřikl se muž „Vilar je obchodní vesnice! Vojáci tam nemají co pohledávat!“ bezděky namířil prst k zadní stěně, kde viselo jedno z jejich brnění. Nate na něj užasle pohlédl. Necítil se ve vesnici ohrožený, ale taková trofej ho mírně zarazila.  
„Sloužíte králi, že ano?“ zeptala se klidně Alya a vůbec ji křik jejího druha nevyvedl z míry.  
“Jistě. Komu jinému?” nerozuměl otázce. “Co jste vůbec zač?” začínalo ho to zajímat čím dál víc.  
“To se dozvíš možná později.” zavrtěl hlavou Meron. “Dyen má ale pravdu. Také nevěřím, že byste mířili jen tak do Vilaru. Je tu něco, co nám neříkáš.” Nate ne úplně záměrně pohlédl na Alyu a její pohled v něm něco zlomil. Ona to věděla už dávno. Proto mu řekla pod tím stromem, že lhát není pěkné. Na vteřinku zavřel oči a nadechl se.  
„Dobrá, neřekl jsem vám pravdu. Neznám vás, nevím, jestli vám mohu věřit. Jednali byste na mém místě stejně.“ tvrdým pohledem se zabodl do Merona a všiml si dalšího letmého úsměvu.  
“Máš pravdu. Důvěřovat můžeš jedině sobě. My jsme vám ale zachránili život.”  
“Za jakým účelem?” zdvihl Nate obočí.  
“Líbíš se mi.” usmál se skutečně Meron. “Máš jiskru, zápal a nejsi hloupý. Přesto, Nathane, kdybychom vás chtěli zabít, necháme vás napospas vlkům. Neléčili bychom vás, nekrmili. Považuj nás za své přátele. A jako přátelům nám řekni, kam jste skutečně mířili.”  
Nate se zhluboka nadechl. Čelo se mu zvrásnilo, jak přemýšlel. Cítil, že Meronova slova jsou čestná a vlastně neměl důvod jim nevěřit, ale jejich úkol byl choulostivá záležitost. Nemyslel si, že narazili na nějaké lapky, ale červ pochybností v něm hlodat nepřestával.  
“Jsme elitní Simirajská jednotka a z pověření krále musíme dopadnout zrádce Alahama. Procházeli jsme lesem, protože nás tlačí čas. Míříme ke Křišťálovým tůním.” nastalo ticho.  
“Děkuji za tvou upřímnost.” opět se mírně uklonil Meron. Nate znejistěl. Tón, kterým mu to řekl, značil něco zvláštního.  
“Teď by se asi slušelo, abych byl upřímný také já k tobě. Víme o vás od té chvíle, co jste vstoupili do lesa. Pozorovali jsme vás, chceš-li, tak také hlídali. Proto jsme vám pomohli, když vás napadli vlci. Nebyli jsme si jisti vaším přesným záměrem, ale věděli jsme, kam míříte. Snažili jsme se vám nenápadně pomáhat cestou, ale byli jste nepředvídatelní, mařili jste naše pokusy a chodili v kruzích…”  
Nate se nezmohl na slovo. Měl dojem, jakoby mu někdo vysál mozek z hlavy a místo něj tam nasadil jen táhlý dunivý tón. Brada mu mírně poklesla a trvalo, než si to uvědomil a opět ji zavřel.  
“Cože jste? Proč…”  
“Nejsme na straně krále, ale ani na straně povstalců. Jsme neutrální a snažíme se pomáhat každému, kdo vstoupí do lesa, pokud má čisté úmysly. Ale neukazujeme se. Pokud nás někdo zahlédne, myslí si, že viděl ducha nebo přízrak. Proto se většina lidí lesu vyhýbá.”  
“Asi ho to mírně zasáhlo.” zachechtal se další muž po Merovono levici a přistrčil mu korbel se zlatavou tekutinou. “Kopni to do sebe, hochu, vypadáš, že sebou brzy sekneš!”  
Nate jako v mrákotách popadl korbel a napil se. Připomínalo to medovinu. Strašně sladké, ale lahodné. 

„Kdes to vzal?“ zeptal se Dyen a ukázal na medailon.  
„Dostal jsem ho.“  
“Od koho?”  
“Od přítele.”  
„A kde ho našel?“  
“To nevím.” opět zalhal. Výraz v Alyině tváři ztvrdl.  
“Ale ano, víš.” její hlas zněl stále jako zvony, jen s náznakem jisté tvrdosti.  
„Kdybych vám to řekl, budete mě mít za blázna.“  
„Zkus to.“ pobídla ho.  
„Nemyslím, že...“  
„Zkus to.“ zopakovala. Nate pochopil, že nemá na výběr. Přesto to bylo něco jiného, než když o svém příchodu vyprávěl jednotce. Byli to jeho přátelé a tyhle lidi neznal. Čekal, že se mu minimálně vysmějí.

„Byl jednou jeden jiný svět. Na hony vzdálený tomuto. V tomhle světě žili dva kluci. Neznali se, ale jejich seznámení vedlo k dobrodružství, které nemělo obdoby. Začalo nevinně. Projížďkou v lese a průzkumem rozpadlého domu. V tom domě našli dveře, které jako jediné odolávaly zubu času. Jednoho z chlapců k sobě vábily a druhý vlastnil medailon, který zářil, když se přiblížil ke dveřím. Zkusili je otevřít, ale neuspěli. Jako zázrakem se potom dveře otevřely samy a chlapci vstoupili do světa, který neznali, kde se je všechno snaží zabít a kde mají rádi pohádky, protože tohle mi nikdo nikdy neuvěří...“ zakončil své vyprávění a čekal, kdy se začnou smát. Téměř okamžitě si uvědomil, že nezačnou. Dívalo se na něj několik naprosto vážných tváří a on nabyl dojmu, že mu snad dokonce věří. Přišlo mu to vtipné, až najednou sám vyprskl smíchy, ale hned se zarazil.  
“Vy mi to věříte?”  
“Proroctví.” tiše šeptla Alya a nespouštěla z něj oči.  
„Jaké proroctví?“ otázal se Nate. Už to tu totiž bylo zase.  
„Víš o tom medailonu vůbec něco?“ zeptal se Meron na místo Alyi.  
„Jen málo. Prý jich je víc, jsou vzácné, magické a elfské.“  
„Elfské?“  
„Jo. Na elfy nevěřím.“ dodal rychle. Nastalo ticho. Nate zaujatě přejížděl pohledem po všech ostatních. Něco mu tajili.  
„Víš, možná bys těm legendám měl začít věřit.“ ozval se Meron.  
„Proč? V pohádkách je taky spousta bytostí, které neexistují.“  
„A proč by nemohli?“  
„Protože jsou to pohádky.“ usmál se Nate.  
„A jak ses sem dostal ty?“ Nate se zamyslel.  
„Co to má společného s elfy?“ nechápal.  
„Stejně, jako je záhadný tvůj příchod, mohou existovat i další věci, které mohou být záhadné.“  
„Co tím chcete říct?” narovnal se na židli a mírně se naklonil k Meronovi.  
„Nathane, jak si představuješ elfa?” zeptala se Alya.  
“Vysoký, bledý, se špičatýma ušima, dlouhýma světlýma vlasama a magickou mocí… proč?”  
“Moc ten jeho popis nesplňujeme, co?” zachechtal se opět muž po Meronově levici. Nate ho velmi dobře slyšel, ale zapomněl svou otázku. Alya jeho výraz pochopila.  
“Tak… vysocí jsme, bledí už tolik ne, špičaté uši nemáme a pokud nepočítáš jistou moudrost, pak ani magickou moc nemáme, ale mezi lidmi tohoto království jsme elfové.”  
“Ne…” hlesl Nate.  
“Podívej, nejsme žádné magické bytosti. Pocházíme jen z jiné části tohoto světa. Z jiné země. Vypadáme trochu jinak než zdejší lidé, řekl bych, že oplýváme trochu větší moudrostí, ale protože žijeme tady v lese, lidé si vymysleli legendy o elfech, aby vysvětlili těch pár setkání s námi. Už tomu rozumíš?”  
Nate přikývl.  
“Jsme lidé, jako ty. Jen z jiné země.” usmál se Meron.  
“Co děláte tady v Erinském lese?”  
“To si necháme na později. Teď si myslím, že bys měl jít spát. Za dnešek toho na tebe jistě bylo až příliš.” dobromyslně se na něj usmál a pokynul mu ke dveřím. Nate vstal, všem se uklonil a odešel.

Na spánek neměl ani pomyšlení. V hlavě mu dunivě hučelo a snažil se vstřebat všechny informace, které získal. Pravda o elfech, kteří nebyli tak docela elfové, o jeho příchodu a o jejich zájmu o medailon… všechno se to zdálo neuvěřitelné. Souhlasil, že způsob, jakým s Fredem přišli, byl zvláštní, ale co Alya myslela tím proroctvím? Na tuhle otázku mu nikdy nikdo nedokázal pořádně odpovědět. Medailon považoval za dar od přítele, nic víc. A hodlal ho tak i dál brát. Nakonec si připustil i možnost, že s ním nejednají na rovinu, ale lžou mu. Ovšem pro tuto úvahu neměl žádný důkaz a neuměl si představit, proč by to dělali. 

Nad ránem měl všech pokusů o usnutí dost. Nedokázal zamhouřit oka a už nemělo smysl se o to dál pokoušet. Nazul si boty a tiše, aby neprobudil ostatní, vyklouzl ze srubu ven.   
Špičky mu ihned smočila ranní rosa. Obloha se teprve barvila do jemných růžových odstínů a slunce teprve vstávalo. Nasál nosem chladivý vzduch a na okamžik zavřel oči. Po dlouhé době si připadal krásně. Zaposlouchal se do písní prvních ranních ptáčat a usmál se.  
Téměř utopen v myšlenkách bloumal ztichlou vesnicí. Všichni ještě spali. Jeho kroky ho přivedly až na samý okraj vesnice. Dál už se táhlo jen moře, ovšem pod pořádným srázem dolů. Zastavil se jen krok od okraje a zadíval se na táhnoucí se modrou hladinu. Vlnky jemně doháněly jedna druhou a ptáci krouživě vyhlíželi svou snídani.

„Přemýšlíš?“ ozval se za ním líbezný ženský hlas a úplně ho vytrhl z jeho myšlenek.  
„Alyo!” vyděsil se. „Málem jsem skočil dolů!“ dramaticky se chytil za srdce, ale na rtech mu hrál úsměv.  
„Tak to by byla velká škoda.“ mrkla na něj „Nemohl jsi usnout?“  
„Ne. Kdo by mohl potom, co jsem se dozvěděl? Ale zdá se, že ani vy nikdy nespíte, co?”  
„Proč myslíš?“  
„Protože kdykoliv jsem venku za tmy, nějakým záhadným způsobem na vás narazím. Není to kouzlo?“ zeptal se se šibalským výrazem.   
„Stále si myslíš, že jsme nějaké magické bytosti?“  
„To ne, jen mi přijde, že máte něco jako… dar.“  
Alya usedla do trávy a Nate si přisedl vedle ní. Dlouhou dobu ani jeden nepromluvil, jen se dívali na vycházející slunce.   
„Co jste myslela tím proroctvím?“  
„Co všechno jsi slyšel o tom medailonu?“ Alya se na něj zkoumavě zahleděla.  
„Moc ne. Zaslechl jsem jen útržky a většině jsem nevěřil.“  
„Medailonů, jako je ten tvůj, je na světě jen pár. Jsou velmi, velmi staré. Vykované našimi předky z kovu, který nazývali Brinial. Je nesmírně vzácný a najdeš ho na jediném místě na světě. Naši předkové věřili, že má zvláštní schopnost, která když se spojí s určitou duší, vytvoří nesmírně silné pouto. Dostávali je králové, ale postupem času se rozkradli, poztráceli, zničili. Cesta, jakou se tento dostal k tobě, je jedinečná a o to víc jsi zvláštní.” vzala medailon do ruky a chvíli ho pozorovala. “Každý medailon měl na sobě určité znaky, a každý měl sednout k jiné duši. Pokud by medailon k duši neseděl, nikdy by nesplynul a nositel by nezískal jeho moc.” pustila medailon a opět se podívala na moře.  
„A jaká duše by měla sedět k tomuto?“  
„Odvážná, bojovná a schopná klesnout na samé dno, aby dokázala pravdu. Taková, která ctí svět kolem sebe, ale zároveň je připravena bojovat, je-li to potřeba.“ ozval se za nimi Meron. „Vypadá to, že jsme našli vyvoleného.“  
„Vyvoleného?“ otočil se na Merona a jeho oči si žádaly odpovědi. Už jednou od svých mužů něco letmo zaslechl, ale nevěnoval tomu pozornost a náhle to tu bylo zase.  
„Věřím, že to nejlépe poznáš ty sám.“ kývl na něj hlavou a Nate z neznámého důvodu přikývl.  
„Možná, přesto… Musím splnit úkol, který jsem dostal. Pomůžete nám ještě jednou?“ Meron přikývl.  
„Co potřebujete?“  
„Nějaké zásoby, naše věci a koně, když nám ukážete cestu z lesa, budeme vám podruhé zavázáni.”  
„Dobrá.” kývl Meron “zařídím vše potřebné.“  
„Ještě bych měl jednu otázku.“ ozval se Nate a Meron se otočil. „Král o vás ví?“  
„Ano.“ odpověděla Alya. „Žijeme zde v lese již mnoho let a s královskou rodovou linií jsme spřízněni dlouhé roky. Král prospívá nám, my zase jemu.“  
“Říkali jste, že jste neutrální.” zarazil se Nate.  
“Co se týče bojů, tak ano. Nemícháme se do žádných šarvátek, které se na ostrově dějí. Ale pokud jde o jiné věci, jsme ochotni spojit se s kýmkoliv, bude-li to pro nás prospěšné.”  
„Ah, chápu.“ přikývl Nate a pohlédl na oblohu.  
“Hledáš něco?” zeptala se Alya.  
“Přemýšlím, kolik času nám ještě zbývá.”  
“Týden. Pak nastane další úplněk.”  
“To je příliš málo času.” zakroutil sklesle hlavou.   
“Není. Věřím, že když budete chtít, dokážete to! Ale musíte vyrazit hned.”

Do srubu se Nate vřítil jako velká voda. Vyděsil tím Lense, který málem přepadl ze židle a zbytek na něj zůstal vyjeveně zírat.  
“Zabalte se, pánové. Do oběda vyrážíme!”  
“Co? Kam? Už známe cestu?” nevěřil Uruk.  
“Neznáme, ale pomohou nám. Musíme splnit úkol!” opět mu v žilách kolovala bývalá energie.  
“Ale do úplňku to nestihneme!” ozval se Ned.  
“Máme týden. Musíme to stihnout. Jinak je budeme honit po všech čertech.” tleskl “Na co čekáte? Odjíždíme!”

A skutečně, ještě, než slunce vystoupalo nad hlavu, vše bylo připraveno k další cestě. U brány do osady na ně čekala asi dvacítka elfů, kteří je měli doprovázet. Nate poodešel kousek stranou, aby se rozloučil s Alyou.  
„Nevím, jak bych vám poděkoval. Snad jen doufám, že jednou vám to budeme moci nějak oplatit.“ hluboce se uklonil na znamení vděčnosti a úcty.  
Alya pouze přikývla a postoupila k němu tak blízko až se téměř dotýkali tvářemi.  
„Vím, že jsi vyvolený. Poslouchej své srdce, řiď se instinktem a dosáhneš toho, čeho musíš.“ pošeptala a opět ustoupila stranou. 

Les ho stále děsil svou rozlehlostí a divokostí. Nedokázal pochopit, jak se Meron může v té spleti stromů a větví vyznat, ale on evidentně naprosto přesně věděl, kam jede.   
Až k večeru, pokud tak mohl soudit dle padající tmy, konečně zastavili.  
„Jsme tady.“ řekl Meron a dlouze se zadíval před sebe.  
„Já nikde žádnou cestu nevidím.“ podotkl Hiks a rozhlížel se.  
„Ne, skutečně, je tady.“ ozval se Nate a díval se směrem, jakým před chvílí Meron.  
„Nic nevidím.“ natahoval Hiks krk.  
„To nevadí, dostanu nás odtud.“ otočil se na Merona “Děkujeme za vše. Bylo mi nesmírnou ctí vás poznat.” sklonil hlavu ke krátké úkloně a Meron ho napodobil.  
„Máš to v sobě.“ řekl ještě, pak otočil koně a zmizel mezi stromy stejně, jako jeho družina.  
„Co tím myslel?“ otočil se Ned na velitele. Nate jen zavrtěl hlavou, pobídl koně a veden instinktem pokračoval v cestě.


	24. Rezidence

Noc strávili na malé mýtině. Temná obloha posetá hvězdami vydávala tlumené stříbřité světlo. Tentokrát si rozdělali větší oheň jako ochranu před vlky, přestože Nate podvědomě cítil, že jim nic nehrozí. Někde ve stínech měli ukryté strážce jimž vděčili skutečně za mnohé.   
Vytí vlků se ale ozývalo každou chvíli a oni nechtěli nic ponechat náhodě. Nemohli se bláhově spoléhat na to, že je někdo přijde zachránit, když bude zle. 

Nate měl právě hlídku. Obcházel kolem tábora, v ruce připravený luk a šíp. Tělo měl napjaté a připravené k čemukoliv. Našlapoval tiše a očima bedlivě pročesával tmu před sebou. Naštěstí se pouze tráva lehce vlnila ve větru a koruny stromů strašidelně šuměly.   
Pohlédl na měsíc. Tu noc velký. Uvědomil si, jak děsivě rychle dorůstá. Už jen pár dní a je tu úplněk. Bolestivě ho píchlo u srdce, když pomyslel na to, že zachránit svého velitele nemůže nikdy stihnout. Mohl to leda vymlátit z Alahama. Králi však dal slovo a to musel splnit. Dostane toho zpropadeného zrádce a pak se vydá hledat přítele, i kdyby měl jet sám a mělo mu to trvat celý zbytek života. 

Kap, kap, kap. K jeho chmurným myšlenkám se brzy přidal déšť. A nejen tak ledajaký déšť, ale pořádný lijavec, který během chvíle uhasil oheň a probral všechny k dokonalé bdělosti.   
“Sbalte všechny věci a nanoste je do lesa!” zavelel Nate a chopil se nejbližšího vaku s vybavením. I když se alespoň částečně ukryli pod baldachýnem stromů, stejně většina věcí promokla skrz na skrz. Nate se opřel o kmen statného smrku a pozoroval mýtinu, jak se ztrácí v houstnoucím dešti. Vaas si vytřepával vodu z vlasů a Nio se pokoušel vyždímat košili. Sundal si přitom brnění a ledabyle ho pohodil na zem vedle sebe. Nate nemohl uvěřit svým očím, když viděl Nia bez brnění a pevně ho popadl za ramena.  
“Co to u všech všudy děláš?!”  
“Ždímu si věci! Mám je durch mokré!”  
“To my taky!” v Natových očích plál vztek “Hned si to zase nasaď, děláš ze sebe cvičný terč!”  
Nio na velitele zlostně zíral, ale odporovat se neodvážil. Neochotně na sebe opět navlékl košili a brnění. Látka se nepříjemně lepila na tělo a příšerně studila. Déšť už stihl promáčet i půdu pod korunami stromů a Nate nasupeně přecházel sem a tam.  
“Co budeme dělat?” zeptal se Hiks. Jeho stav ještě nebyl úplně stoprocentní, ale elfská medicína působila zázračně. Jeho zranění už se téměř zahojila.  
“Pojedeme dál. Takhle jsme tu jako snadná kořist. Zabalte všechno na koně.”  
“A ty víš kudy?” nejistě se otázal Uruk a přešlápl.   
“Jistě.” přikývl Nate a jeho výraz dával najevo, že otázek již bylo dost.

S ranním svítáním se před nimi konečně otevřela travnatá planina a po pravé straně mohutný stín hor.  
“Našli jsme to.” oddechl si Nate a vítězoslavně se podíval na své druhy. “Musíme dál podél úpatí a narazíme na tůně.”  
“A nebylo by lepší jet horami?” zeptal se Banny. Natův nechápavý výraz ho donutil pokračovat. “Budeme mít lepší přehled. Cesta podél hor je předvídatelná.”  
Nate návrh dobře zvažoval. Dojet k horám a najít cestu je bude stát drahocenný čas, ale mít možnost podívat se na místo shora, to mohla být taktická výhoda. Nakonec proto přikývl. 

Navzdory jeho očekávání cestu našli rychle. Úzká kamenná stezka mířící do hor, přesně tu hledali. V Natovi převládl pocit, že už tam snad brzy budou. Pevněji stiskl otěže a pobídl koně. Kameny pokrývala tenká vrstva ledu a koním se každou chvíli smýkala kopyta.  
S padající tmou se cesta stávala nebezpečnější, ale Nate zatvrzele pokračoval v cestě. Nebral na vědomí připomínky svých mužů. Už tam chtěl být. Muselo to být jen kousek. Chtěl z toho zrádce vymlátit duši holýma rukama.   
“Nate!” to ho dojel Hiks a popadl ho za levé rameno. “Zastav!”  
“Ne, budeme pokračovat!” rozhodně zavrtěl velitel hlavou.  
“Jsi blázen!” utrhl na se na něj Hiks. “Já už tam také chci být, ale když se po cestě někomu něco stane, nijak nám to nepomůže! Vede tě nenávist, copak to nevidíš?!”  
Nate se z jeho sevření vysmekl a podíval se do houstnoucí tmy před sebou.   
“No tak, Primo, dostaneme je všechny tři, ale ne dnes. Ano?”   
Nate se ohlédl a pozorně přejel tváře všech svých mužů. Uvědomil si, že má Hiks pravdu. Tolik chtěl už být na místě, že úplně zapomněl na vše ostatní. Pomalu přikývl.  
“Máš pravdu. Omlouvám se.” mírně se svým mužům uklonil “Najdeme místo, kde se dá přenocovat a ráno budeme pokračovat.”

Místo na přenocování se objevilo záhy. Skalní převis poskytoval útočiště před sněhem, který se jemně snášel, vločku po vločce, k zemi. Oheň rozdělat nemohli, proto se ve svých spacích pytlích semkli co nejvíc k sobě, aby se alespoň trochu zahřáli.

Ráno se Nate probudil celý rozlámaný. Nevadilo mu spát na tvrdé zemi, ale o spánku tu noc nemohla být právě řeč. Třásl se zimou, myšlenky ho neopouštěly a děsily ho nadcházející dny.   
Až když konečně opět vyrazili na cestu, se trochu uvolnil. Ne však dostatečně. Stále seděl v sedle dost strnule, očima těkal po obzoru a pravá ruka mu čas od času cukala k pochvě meče. 

Už několik nudných hodin klapala kopyta koní po kamenech a jejich zvuk se rozléhal do všech stran. Sněžení ustalo, vlezlá zima se však stále nepříjemněji zakousávala pod brnění. Nate se nechal stereotypní cestou téměř ukolébat. Z ničeho nic se náhle otočil a vytřeštil na své muži oči.

„Kde je Vaas?!“ vyhrkl a i ostatní se zmateně rozhlédli.  
“Nechápu to… ještě před chvíli jsem s ním mluvil.” hlesl Lens a nechápavě se rozhlížel. Po Vaasovi však, jako by se slehla zem. Nate už organizoval pátrání, když zaslechli klapot kopyt a ze zatáčky se vyřítil jezdec.   
“Vaas!” křikl Ned a Natovy zorničky se zúžily.  
„Kde jsi byl?!” vyrazil k němu. “Chtěli jsem tě jít hledat! Jsi snad blázen, že se na neznámem území takhle vytratíš?!“ Nate soptil, ale Vaas ho nenechal pořádně se rozjet.  
„Promiň, Primo, musel jsem si nutně odskočit.” Nate už se nadechoval, ale Vaas rychle pokračoval. “A nevěřil bys na co jsem narazil.“ Nate povytáhl obočí.  
“Ať to stojí za to…”  
„Nevím, jak přesně daleko, ale tady za tou skálou jsem viděl kouř. Určitě tam musí být nějaký tábor nebo tak něco. Už musíme být blízko.“   
Nate chvíli propaloval Vaase pohledem. Chtěl mu pořádně vytmavit, že zmizel bez povolení a sám, ale na druhou stranu ještě, že to udělal.

“Takže tu někdo je.” zamumlal si polohlasem a bezděky zaťal obě pěsti. “Musíme být velmi opatrní. Pozorně sledujte cestu. Mohou, a nemusí, tu mít nějaké hlídky. Nerad bych, aby nás přívatala salva šípů.”  
Ovšem jen po několika desítkách metrů Natovi došlo, že jestli pojedou dál na koních, ztratí jakýkoliv moment překvapení. Klapot kopyt se nesl skalami tak zvučně, že si toho musel všimnout i hluchý.

“Sesedněte.” poručil. “Curle a Nio zůstanou u koní. Budete hlídat, a kdyby se něco dělo, dáte nám vědět. Zbytek jde se mnou.”  
Curle i Nio jen stěží potlačili nelibost ve svých tvářích, ale neuposlechnou rozkaz se neodvážili.  
Vaas vedl skupinu a oni tiše klusali za ním. Jejich kroky jen lehce křupaly v místech, kde na cestě ležel led, ale jinak by o nich nikdo nevěděl.

„Vidíte?“ zašeptal za chvilku Vaas a zastavil se. Ukryti za menšími kameny měli pěkný výhled do nepříliš hlubokého kaňonu. A skutečně. Jen několik stovek metrů od nich stála kamenná budova z jejíhož komína stoupal tmavě šedý dým.

“Co je to?” vykukoval zpoza kamení Ned.  
“To nevím. Ale z nějakého důvodu ten dům uprostřed ničeho stojí. Mohla by to být třeba strážnice.” přemýšlel na hlas Nate. “Půjdeme blíž. Přijdeme tomu na kloub.”   
“Měli jsme ale dojít ke Křišťálovým tůním, ne?” ozval se Lens.  
“Křišťálové tůně jsou u moře. My jsme v horách.” zarazil ho Druu.  
“Tak co tu děláme?” zadíval se Lens na velitele.  
“Hledáme Alahama. Cítím ho. Cítím toho zrádce. Někde tu je, nebo byl. Vím to!” jednotka se na něj zaraženě podívala, ale on jen mávl rukou a vedl je po cestě dál. 

Stále sledoval tmavý kouř a cítil, jak v něm roste adrenalin. Ať už narazili na cokoliv, cítil v kostech, že jsou blízko. Do úplňku zbývalo maximálně pár dní. To už prostě museli stihnout. Hlavu mu naplňovalo tolik myšlenek, že si ani nevšiml, když vyběhl zpoza hradby kamenů na otevřenou cestu. Že něco nehraje si uvědomil záhy a ihned skočil zpět do bezpečí pořádného balvanu.   
Cestou srazil Druua a ten vrazil do Lense.

“Co je sakra?!” sykl naštvaně Lens a sbíral se ze země.  
“Problém…”  
“Jak jako problém?”  
To už však Nate opět opatrně vystrčil hlavu zpoza kamene a jeho muži ho následovali.  
“Nic tady není.” nechápal Sakip.  
“Až na ty vojáky.” ironicky se uchechtl Lens.  
“Tak je tam nic, nebo vojáci?” zmateně mrkal Hiks, který jediný zůstal schovaný.  
“Podívej se.” uvolnil mu místo Nate a Hiksovi spadla brada.  
“Neuvěřitelné.”  
Pohled na prázdný prostor mezi skalními stěnami by hrůzu sám o sobě nenaháněl, ale fakt, že všude postávali vojáci a evidentně tam měli tábor, to už znepokojivé rozhodně bylo. A nešlo jen o pár vojáků. Tady jich postávala téměř malá armáda. Procházeli mezi šedými stany, cvičili lukostřelbu, věnovali se všemožné práci. 

“To jsou přece královští vojáci.” podotkl zmateně Hiks a zadíval se na Nata.  
“Já vím. A to také znamená, že tu Alaham někde je a tohle je jeho… soukromá armáda.” ironicky se zašklebil.   
“Nebo tu byl a je tu nechal, aby něco hlídali.” dodal Uruk a Nate přikývl.   
“Chtěl bych to místo vidět celé víc shora.” pohlédl Nate na své muže. “Pojďte, vrátíme se za Curlem a Niem a vymyslíme, co dál.”

Nio i Curle přecházeli kolem koní sem a tam. Jediný pohled na ně Natovi prozradil, že oba očekávají potíže a jsou připraveni k obraně, kdyby se něco pokazilo. Vylíčili jim vše, co viděli a pak se Nate s Hiksem vydali hledat cestu, která by jim umožnila pohled více z výšky.   
Museli se vyškrábat po kluzkých balvanech. Natovi zábly prsty a rozedřel si dlaň, když se neopatrně chytil za ostrý kus kamene. Hiks za ním stoupal pomaleji, neboť musel dávat větší pozor, aby ho jeho zranění nezradila a neporoučel se dolů jako pytel brambor.   
Nakonec se jim oběma podařilo dostat na úzkou skalní terasu. Po pravé straně se táhla podél cesty, kterou předtím šli. Po levé straně zatáčela na druhou stranu kaňonu.   
Oba se vydali po cestě vlevo. Přikrčení, přesto opatrní, aby si jich nějaké pozorné oko náhodou nevšimlo.   
Zastavili se až skoro uprostřed terasy a přikrčeně si prohlíželi plápolající ohně, které značily početnost nepřítele.

„Je jich jako kobylek.“ utrousil kysele Hiks. “Kolik jich tak může být?”  
“Netuším. Pár stovek?” odhadoval Nate, ale šlo jen o hodně hrubý odhad, protože někteří stáli daleko a jen těžko je rozeznávali.  
“Ale koukej, co je pod námi.” šťouchl do něj Hiks a ukázal na dům, který viděli i před tím.   
“Máme ho jako na dlani.” přikývl Nate. “A snad tu k němu vede i cesta.” ukázal na siluetu něčeho, co připomínalo schodiště jen pár metrů od nich.  
„K čemu je tu dům, uprostřed ničeho?“ nechápal Hiks a nespouštěl z domu oči.  
“Nevím, ale měl bych nápad.” šeptl tiše Nate a zadíval se s podivným výrazem na Hikse. Prsty si pohrával s drobnými kamínky před sebou a jeden po druhém cvrnkal dolů.  
„Nechceš se tam doufám vydat, že ne?“  
„Přesně to chci.”  
„To nemůžeš! A už vůbec ne sám. Rovná se to sebevraždě. Pokud tu Ridrick je...“  
„Pokud tu je, je to jedno. Pokud ne, pak stojí alespoň za to se tu porozhlédnout.“ Hiks však na velitele koukal dost nejistě a neústupně zároveň.  
“Podívej, něco udělat musíme. Nemůžeme tu zůstat jen tak stát. Když nic neuděláme, vyplýtvali jsme čas, který jsme mohli věnovat záchraně Brixe. Navíc, jaká je šance, že ti vojáci vědí, že tu nemáme co dělat?”  
“Řekl bych, že dost velká…” ušklíbl se Hiks.   
“No tak, Hiksi. Věř mi trochu!”  
„Ne.” zavrtěl Hiks hlavou “Přijdeme na nějaký jiný způsob. Tohle tě udělat nenechám.“ propaloval Nata pohledem a neuhnul.  
„Co bys dělal ty?“ zeptal se po chvíli mlčení Nate.  
„Nevím, ale určitě bych počkal alespoň do setmění. A nešel bych tam sám!“ Nate se pousmál.  
„Dobře. Tak se v noci půjdeme podívat blíž a třeba se něco dozvíme.“   
“Ale…” Hiks chtěl ještě něco namítnout, ale uvědomil si, že už vlastně nemá co. 

Vrátili se za ostatními a seznámili je se svým plánem. Nate očekával vlnu kritiky a nesouhlasu, ale ke svému velkému překvapení se nic takového nekonalo. Naopak, v očích svých mužů zahlédl naději, že snad konečně splní úkol, který dostali. 

Nate až do setmění trpěl nervozitou. Nedokázal na nic pořádně myslet, nedokázal se pořádně soustředit, nevydržel chvíli na místě. Tolik toužil už být zpět nahoře a přijít tomu všemu na kloub.   
Když konečně padla tma, opět se s Hiksem vyškrábali na skalní terasu a teď už s pocitem většího bezpečí, když je halila tma, si mohli prohlédnout celou pláň ještě jednou.  
Všude panoval klid. Ohně stále hořely a přidaly se k nim další, nové. Podle zapálených loučí rozeznali i několik hlídek různě rozestavěných kolem tábora.   
V jejich blízkosti naštěstí nestála žádná. Natovi se ulevilo. Zatěžovat se ještě s hlídkou, to se mu opravdu nechtělo. 

Pomalu s Hiksem sešli po schodech dolů. Od domku je dělilo jen několik desítek metrů. Ani tady nespatřily žádné známky po hlídkách. Ke stanům vojáků to měli docela hodný kus cesty, což bylo sice zarážející, ale v danou chvíli maximálně vítané.   
Až když se k domku přiblížili tak, že mohli nahlédnout oknem dovnitř, poznali, že jde o kuchyni.

“Na co mají kuchyni tak daleko od stanů?“ nechápal Nate a Hiks jen zavrtěl hlavou na znamení, že také nechápe.  
Letmým pohledem tak dlouhým, jak jen se odvážili, zjistili, že v kuchyni jsou dva kuchaři a tři vojáci.   
“Je jich tam trochu moc na to, jak málo je tam místa, co?” šeptl Hiks. Nate se chystal odpovědět, ale zarazil se.  
„Na, odnes to dolů.“ poručil kdosi a odpovědí mu bylo nevrlé zamručení. Následovala chvíle ticha, pak hlasité prásknutí snad dveří a pak už jen obvyklé cinkání kuchařského náčiní.   
„Dolů?“ Hiks se podíval na Nata.  
“Musíme se dostat dovnitř.“ zašeptal.  
„Jak?“  
„Jsou tam dva vojáci a dva kuchaři. To zvládneme, ne? Hlavně potichu.“

Hiks se zhluboka nadechl a přikývl. Už zvládli horší věci, jen si museli dát pozor, aby nevzbudili v táboře poplach.   
Hiks se proto přikrčil za dveře a Nate se, krytý tmou a svou zbrojí, postavil kousek od domu. Potom Hiks hlasitě zabušil na dveře a opět se za ně schoval. Dveře se otevřely, pruh světla osvětlil kamenou cestu, voják se rozhlédl, a když se nikde nic nedělo, vrátil se zase zpět. Znovu se ozvalo zaklepání a tentokrát se dveře rozlétly. Voják vyběhl ven a než se stačil rozkoukat, Hiks po něm zezadu skočil, zakryl mu ústa rukou, aby nevykřikl, potom nahmatal na krkavici vypínací bod a bezvládné tělo odtáhl za dveře.

Po krátké době vyšel ven i druhý voják, kterému bylo divné, kam zmizel jeho druh. Udělal pár kroků před dům a snažil se zaostřit do tmy před sebou. Nikde se však nic nehýbalo. Už se chtěl otočit, ale zaslechl podivný šustivý zvuk někde před sebou. Udělal proto ještě pár kroků a spatřil temnou siluetu.  
“Hej! Co seš zač?!” houkl.  
“Promiňte, pane. Musel jsem si odskočit.” otočil se Nate a voják došel k němu.  
“Tady ale nemáš…” Nate ho naprosto precizně provedeným a nacvičeným úderem poslal k zemi bez jediného výkřiku. Tělo tlumeně žuchlo a protože v okolí nebylo, kam ho schovat, nechal ho Nate ležet.   
Tiše doběhl k Hiksovi a oba se chtěli vydat do domu, jenže v tom se vrátil i třetí voják. Zaslechli jen, jak se ptá kuchařů, kam zmizeli jeho druzi. Následovalo zavrčení a další pruh světla projasnil hustou noční tmu.   
Třetí voják udělal dva kroky před dům. Zastavil se, rozhlédl, pak si dal ruce v bok a za nesrozumitelného mumlání zamířil dolů, do tábora. Nate s Hiksem si oddechli. Konečně se mohli vkrást dovnitř.

Kuchaři se zdáli tak zabraní do vaření, že si ani nevšimli, když se dveře opět otevřely, ale zdánlivě nikdo nevešel.   
První z nich stál u kotle a něco míchal a druhý s obrovskou kudlou porcoval nějaké maso. Oba k nim stáli zády. Nic lepšího si nemohli přát. Každý se přikradl za jednoho z nich a bez problémů oba kuchaře omráčili.   
Naneštěstí druhému kuchaři vypadl z ruky nůž a i když po něm Hiks ihned skočil, s řinčivým zaduněním dopadl na podlahu.   
Oba chvíli jen strnule čekali, jestli zvuk někoho nepřiláká. Když se však nic nedělo, mohli si oddechnout podruhé.

“Pojď, posadíme je sem.” sykl Nate a s námahou vytáhl kuchaře na židli.  
“Proč?” nechápal Hiks.  
“Protože to bude vypadat, že jsou opilí.” zašklebil se Nate a vrazil kuchaři do ruky láhev s tekutinou, která smrděla jako pálenka.  
“Ahá, to je super!” uznale kývl Hiks a i druhého kuchaře posadili na židli s lahví v ruce.  
“Fajn, bezva práce. Teď ty dveře.” 

Jenže nic jako dveře nikde nebylo. Kuchyně sestávala pouze ze dvou místností a kromě dveří ven žádné další nikde nespatřili.  
“Co sakra myslel tím “dolů”?” bručel Nate a zkoumavě prohlížel každý centimetr kuchyně.   
“Musí to být v podlaze.” poskočil na místě Hiks. Klekl si a začal hledat náznak dveří na zemi. Nate se mezitím opřel zády o stěnu a znovu se rozhlížel. Pak si všiml, že na jedné zdi, hned za regálem se zásobami, je něco namalovaného. Bylo zvláštní, aby v kuchyni měli ozdobné kresby na zdech, navíc tohle nepřipomínalo žádný motiv, který byl očekával v kuchyni.   
Došel proto k obrazci a jemně po něm přejížděl prsty. Zásoby v regálu trochu hatily celkový pohled na kresbu, ale i tak si všiml, že je v něm několik otvorů. Přesně takových, aby do nich dokázal strčit tři prsty.   
Mírně se ošil, protože nevěděl, co čekat. Několikrát prsty skrčil, opět natáhl a pak je strčil do děr. Musel je tam nacpat téměř celé, ale ke svému nadšení na konci nahmatal něco vystouplého. Zatlačil na to a Hiks zaječel.   
Nate se prudce otočil a spatřil vyděšeného Hikse, který málem po hlavě zapadl kamsi dolů.

“Co se to…?” nechápal a zíral na tmavé schodiště před sebou.  
“Promiň.” omlouval se Nate “Netušil jsem, kde se to otevře.”  
“Nic se nestalo.” Hiks se konečně zvedl ze země, oprášil si brnění a naklonil se nad schody. “Tak můžeme jít, ne?”  
Zprvu se zdálo, že budou potřebovat louči, ale na konci schodiště, které nebylo moc dlouhé, hořela již zapálená lampa a osvětlovala jim cestu.   
Prošli úzkou a dlouhou chodbou na jejímž konci narazili na dveře.  
“Připravený?” Nate se ohlédl na Hikse.  
„Co když za nimi někdo bude?“   
„Tak to jsme asi skončili.“ odpověděl s úsměvem Nate a zabral za kliku.  
Dveře s lehkým cvaknutím povolily a oni vstoupili do malé, prázdné místnosti. Soudě podle pavučin, které pokrývaly strop i stěny, se místnost k ničemu již dlouhou dobu nevyužívala. Jediné, co svědčilo o tom, že jdou správně, byla zapálená lampa. 

Další chodba, další dveře, a ještě jednou, celé dokola. Nate začínal pochybovat, že ta cesta někam skutečně vede, ale poslední dveře jim otevřely cestu do místnosti oplývající nádherným luxusem. Snad jako by se právě ocitli v královském paláci.  
“Páni, já mám snad vidiny.” vydechl úžasem Hiks a nemohl se na tu nádheru vynadívat.  
Zem potažená drahými koberci, všude stál luxusní vyřezávaný nábytek, křeslo z těch nejjemnějších látek, které přímo vybízelo, aby se do něj posadili. Na zdech překrásně malované obrazy a bohatě zdobené zbraně.   
“Ten šmejd tu má rezidenci.” došlo konečně Natovi. “Už chápu, proč se měli sejít tady. Má to, co by kamenem dohodil a je tu naprosto v bezpečí. Koho by napadlo, že si udělá ve skále takovýhle luxusní dům?”  
“Nikdy jsem o tom neslyšel, musel to stavět tajně už měsíce.”  
“Však taky krále podváděl už měsíce.” odplivl si Nate na drahý koberec. “Pojď, musíme ho najít!”

Pomalu procházeli celé patro a každou chvíli čekali, kdy narazí na nějakou hlídku. K jejich údivu tam ale byli naprosto sami.  
“Není to divné?” vrtěl hlavou Hiks a neustále se rozhlížel ve snaze zahlédnout nějakého vojáka.  
“To ano, ale alespoň se můžeme porozhlédnout.”   
Nate prošel hned několik pokojů. Všechny zařízené stejně luxusně, jako ten první. Nikde však nenašel nic, co by naznačilo, jestli tam Ridrick je, nebo není. Až v posledním pokoji se zdržel. Zprvu se zdál stejně honosný jako ostatní, ale přece byl jiný.   
„Nate, dělej! Nemáme celou noc. Musíme najít Ridricka!“ vběhl do pokoje Hiks, když ale uviděl to samé, co Nate, také se zastavil.  
Na konci pokoje stál do kamene vytesaný balkon a z něj měli překrásný výhled jednak na hvězdy a jednak na azurově modrou vodu v tůních pod nimi.   
“To jsou Křišťálové tůně.” hlesl tiše Hiks a došel ke kamennému zábradlí. “Slyšel jsem o nich jen vyprávět, ale tohle musí být ono.”  
„To znamená, že ten zrádce tu někde musí být.” Nate zaťal prsty do zábradlí balkonu. Opět v něm vzkypěl vztek a touha po pomstě. Otočil se na podpatku a zamířil pryč.  
“Jdeme, najdeme ho!”

Prošli celým patrem znovu, nikde však nenašli žádné schody. Protože však vyřešili hádanku v kuchyni, ihned je do očí trkl stejný obrazec i na jedné zdi na chodbě. Nate do otvorů opět opatrně vsunul prsty a během chvíle se za jeho zády otevřely další dveře. Mrkl na Hikse a plný vzrušení, s rukou připravenou u jílce meče, začal sestupovat do dalšího patra.   
Už od prvního pohledu jim bylo jasné, že tohle patro patří buď sloužícím nebo vojákům. Nikde nestál honosný nábytek, zdi holé a studené a navíc se vzduchem nesl podivný nakyslý zápach.   
Na tomto patře už se průzkumem nezdržovali. S velkou pravděpodobností by tu někde mohli narazit na vojáka nebo sloužícího a to by mohlo vést k nechtěným otázkám. Tomu se snažili vyhnout.   
Urychleně proto našli další značky na zdi a konečně sestupovali po dalším schodišti. Tohle se zdálo delší, než obě předchozí dohromady. Táhlo se hluboko pod zem a se stoupající vlhkostí také klesala teplota.   
“Je tady kosa.” zacvakal zuby Hiks a prsty si strčil do podpaží, aby je trochu zahřál. Nate ale chlad skoro nevnímal. Jeho tělo naplňovala podivná vibrace. Chodby za dveřmi vedoucími ke schodům se dělily na dvě a oni museli jednu zvolit.   
Aniž by se Nate ptal přítele, zvolil tu pravou a vibrace po jeho těle se postupně zesilovaly. Až to začínalo být nepříjemné. Měl dojem, že po něm leze tisíc mravenců.

“Co je?” zastavil ho Hiks, kterému neušlo, jak si neustále vytřepává ruce.  
“To nic. Jsme blízko něčemu… velkému. Vím to.”  
“Čemu velkému?” zdvihl Hiks obočí.   
“To nevím.”   
Pokračovali chodbou dál a ještě dvakrát museli zvolit směr. Nate stále veden svým instinktem zabočil jednou vpravo, podruhé vlevo.   
“Víš vůbec, kam jdeme?” Hikse jeho počínání znepokojovalo.  
“Nemám tušení, jen cítím, že máme jít tudy.”

Ještě hodnou chvíli pokračovali mrazivě ledovou a vlhkou chodbou. Pak zaslechli zvláštní dunivý zvuk. Postupně se zesiloval a za chvíli už dokázali rozeznat, že jde o kov dopadající na tvrdý kámen.   
“Kde to jsme?” zeptal se nejistě Hiks, když vyšli z chodby do obrovské jeskyně.   
“Ale ne…”  
“Co ne?”  
“Tohle je lom.” Nate ukázal před sebe, kde na kolejnici stál malý vozík a nějací muži ho plnili kusy kamení.  
“Co za blázna by těžilo kámen v takové hloubce?”  
“Ne kámen, drahokamy.” Nate stál čelem ke stěně a prsty po ní přejížděl. Na některých místech se mu pod nimi lesklo cosi nažloutlého.   
“Vidíš? Jsou v tom kameni. To proto si Alaham mohl tohle všechno dovolit. Vsadím se, že král o tom nemá ani ponětí nebo má, ale ze zisku zdaleka ne všechno.”  
Hisk pevně zavřel oči a Nate poznal, že také konečně pochopil celou pravdu.   
“To je takový prevít!” sykl potom.   
“Pojď,” táhl Nate Hikse dál do lomu “Musíme najít Brixe.”  
“Počkej!” Hiks strhl velitele stranou. “Nemůžeš si sem jen tak napochodovat a odvést si ho!”  
“Proč by ne?”  
“Protože to asi bude divné, ne?”  
“Hiksi, je mi úplně jedno, jaké to bude! Nenecháme ho tady, rozumíš?”  
“Pokud tady vůbec je.”  
“Odvedl ho přece Alaham! Divil bych se, kdyby ho nechal udřít se k smrti někde jinde.” propalovali se zlostnými pohledy. “Označil ho za zrádce, Hiksi. Vsadím se, že si pohledem na jeho utrpení ten šmejd hojí svoje ego!  
Hiks se zadíval na vozík a dva muže, kteří ho s námahou plnily těžkými kameny.  
“Dobrá, dejme tomu, ale musíme mít plán!”  
“Copak naše plány někdy vyšly?” ušklíbl se Nate a suverénně zamířil do lomu. 

Nakonec měl pravdu, že jako královští vojáci nevzbuzovali tolik pozornosti, jenže jako elitní Simirajové s jejich zbrojemi nešli přehlédnout. Dřív, nebo později, proto museli přijít nějaké komplikace.   
Oba procházeli lomem a Nate si několikrát zaryl nehty do dlaní vzteky. Prošli kolem mužů připoutaných k těžkým kamenům, aby neutekli a nucených dělat fyzicky náročnou práci až do úplného vyčerpání. Jak si všimli, tak mnohdy také s nástroji, které zdaleka nebyly vhodné k takové práci.   
Jedni lámali kameny ze skály, další je nakládali na vozíky a přepravovali, pak je rozbíjeli na menší kusy, vyndavali z nich drahokamy, které se následně leštětily a čistily. To všechno hluboko pod zemí vydřené otrockou prací. Vlhko, chlad a otřesné podmínky. Nate si připadal nesvůj. Každý jeho sval v těle chtěl něco podniknout, nějak těm lidem pomoct, ale hlava dobře radila, aby se pokusil zůstat klidný. Alespoň ještě chvíli.   
Po Brixovi však nikde nebyla ani známka. Za to zaslechli sténání a práskání ran dopadajících na tělo nějakého nebožáka.   
Nate nevydržel a vyrazil za zvukem. Za velkým kamenem našel vojáka, jak mlátí k smrti vyčerpaného muže. Ten se jen choulil na zemi a tiše sténal pod dalšími a dalšími ranami. 

“Nech ho být!” křikl nebezpečně Nate a vytrhl vojákovi kožený řemen z ruky.  
“Co si to dovoluješ, ty parchante?!” křikl nazpět voják a při pohledu na Natovu zbroj se jeho výraz změnil. “Ty? Co tady chceš? Nevěděl jsem, že máte přijet.”  
“Nejsme snad povinni se ohlašovat, ne?” houkl Nate a voják o krok ustoupil.  
“Promiňte, pane, ale co děláte tady dole?”  
“Hledáme velitele Ridricka. Poslali nás za ním sem.” Hiks našpulil rty, ale tak, aby si toho voják nevšiml. Nabyl dojmu, že tohle nikdy nemůže vyjít.  
“Pane, ale velitel Alaham ráno odjel do pouště.”  
“Sakra!” Nate vztekle nakopl menší kus kamene ležící na zemi. Ani to nebylo hrané, opravdu dostal vztek, že svůj cíl minuli.   
“Tak to nám tu někdo neřekl pravdu.” otočil se na Hikse. “Budeme si to s ním muset vyřídit. A vy se k těm otrokům chovejte slušně. Někdo tady musí zůstat a těžit pro velitele, ne?” houkl na vojáka, který nejistě přešlápl. “Na co tady ještě čekáte? Odchod! Jistě máte na hlídání někde něco jiného!”  
Voják zmateně něco zahuhlal, uklonil se a skutečně odešel.  
“Nevěřím, že to vyšlo.” uznale kývl Hiks.  
“Nevěřím, že na moc dlouho. Určitě se někomu zmíní a bude to divné. Musíme najít Brixe.” sklonil se k muži choulícímu se na zemi. Vztáhl k němu ruku, aby mu odendal tu jeho z tváře, ale muž se ještě křečovitě schoulil do klubíčka.  
“Jen klid. My ti neublížím. Chci jen vědět, jestli jsi tady někde neviděl Simiraje.”  
Muž pomalu sundal ruku z tváře a usleznýma očima plnýma strachu pohlédl na Nata.  
“Pane, tady nikdo nejsme ničím. Je jedno, kdo jste byl, tady jste jen nástroj, který je postradatelný.” mluvil tiše a vyčerpaně.   
Nate mu pomohl se posadit.   
“Zkus si chvíli odpočinout, něco s tímhle uděláme!” opět vstal a s očima planoucíma hněvem kývl na Hikse. V hlavě mu hlasitě dunělo a několikrát si musel připomenout, proč tam vlastně jsou.  
“Až se mi Alaham dostane do rukou, bude si přát, abych sem nikdy nepřišel. Tohle mu nikdy neodpustím a jestli najdu Brixe v podobném stavu, tak ani peklo pro něj nebude tak strašné…”  
Hiks se na přítele podíval se zvláštní směsicí strachu a stejné zloby. Z Nata čišel takový hněv, který u něj ještě neviděl až se ho lehce bál. Sám však chtěl potrestat tohle všechno, co se kolem dělo.

Ještě hodnou chvíli bloudili lomem a přihlíželi utrpení a vyčerpání otroků. Kde to jen šlo, tam se snažili alespoň nějak pomoci, ale nemohli udělat mnoho. Nata to uvnitř dokonale ničilo. Nic tak hrozného ještě neviděl. Mrtvé nebo umírající nepřátele v boji už viděl, ale tohle bylo něco docela jiného. Ti lidé, ať už spáchali cokoliv, tu dřeli k smrti a v podmínkách, které se stěží daly označit za lidské. Několikrát musel odvrátit pohled, aby tu hrůzu neviděl. Pach smrti se vznášel ve vzduchu jako strašidelný duch.   
“Nate!” zvolal náhle Hiks. “Mám ho!”  
“Cože?” Nate se chvíli domníval, že se přeslechl, ale opravdu. Hiks klečel nad téměř bezvládným tělem.   
“Co mu to udělali?” Hiks přítele jemně propleskal po tvářích, ale ten jen něco zahučel a víc se nestalo.  
“Je vyčerpaný. Málem ho zabili!” Nate vzteky vší silou nakopl prázdný dřevěný kbelík, který s hlasitým řinčením odlétl stranou.   
“Zabiju ho!” křikl ještě a až pak se sklonil k příteli.  
Když Brixe důkladně prohlédli, zjistili, že má tělo plné modřin, podlitin, řezných ran i odřenin.   
“Nechali jsme ho tu moc dlouho.” sklopil hlavu Nate. “Je to moje vina.”  
“Cože?!” Hiks popadl přítele za rameno a otočil ho tváří k sobě. “Dělal jsi, cos musel! Dostal jsi úkol a hodlal jsi ho splnit. On by to na tvém místě udělal také! Ale teď jsme tady a rozhodně ho tu nenecháme. Dostaneme ho domů, jasné?!”  
“To dostaneme!” přikývl Nate a do žil se mu vlila trocha energie a zápalu. Chytili Brixe každý pod jednou paží a jeho téměř bezvládné tělo táhli lomem zpět. 

“Hej! Kam to s ním jdete?!” zastavila je dvoučlenná hlídka procházející lomem.   
“Copak jste slepí?” podíval se Nate na vojáka a nadhodil si Brixovo bezvládné tělo. “Táhneme ho pryč, je skoro po něm.”  
“To ale není vaše práce!” zamračil se druhý voják.  
“Tak to berte tak, že vám usnadníme problém. Vadí vám to snad?” přidal se Hiks. Vojáci se po sobě nejistě podívali a chvíli přemýšleli. Nate také usilovně přemýšlel.   
“Dobrá, tak tu špínu odsud dostaňte.” kývl nakonec první voják a ustoupil jim z cesty. Hiks se na Nata úlevně ušklíbl a pokračovali v cestě lomem zpět.

Téměř jako zázrakem se po zbytek cesty nic nestalo. Museli se jen několikrát zastavit, protože Brix měl docela váhu a přestože ho nesli dva, dalo jim to práci. Zejména pak dostat ho nahoru po schodech do prvního patra se ukázalo jako nadlidský úkol.   
Nate i Hiks se přitom pořádně zapotili. Konečně se před nimi zjevily dveře a Hiks, který k nim stál blíž, nakoukl do chodby. Tady už nemohli jen tak projít s bezvládným přítelem. Neměli jak vysvětlit, co tam s ním hodlají dělat.   
Hiks velice opatrně nakoukl do chodby a už se chystal na Nata mávnout, když v tom zaslechl kroky a rychle zapadl zpět. Nechal si jen malou škvírku, aby alespoň něco viděl.   
„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Nate a přidržoval Brixe, aby se neskutálel ze schodů.  
„Tiše! Někdo sem jde.“ zašeptal Hiks a stále velice pozorně sledoval chodbu. Brix sebou mezitím trhl a začal blábolit nesrozumitelné nesmysly.   
“Ticho!” šeptl znovu Hiks a Nate Brixovi zakryl ústa rukou. S velice starostlivým pohledem přítele sledoval a slíbil sám sobě, i jemu, že tuhle nespravedlnost pomstí.  
„Tak, co se děje?“ zeptal se po chvíli Hikse.  
„Jdou sem tři vojáci.“  
“Kruci.“ sykl Nate. Zavřel oči a v duchu si přál, aby cestou zabočili někam jinam. Pravou bylo, že oni měli moment překvapení, ale na druhou stranu tím mohli vzburcovat celou rezidenci.   
„Jdou k nám!“ oznámil Hiks. Nate přemýšlel na plné obrátky.  
„Až se ty dveře otevřou, skočíme po nich. Nevědí, že tu jsme, máme moment překvapení.“ Hiks přikývl a napětí v jeho tváři zesílilo. 

Hlasy se mezitím blížily a zastavily se někde poblíž dveří. Rozuměli jim téměř každé slovo, ale šlo jen o běžný rozhovor mezi vojáky znuděnými povinnostmi. Nate si už už chtěl oddychnout, že třeba nakonec budou mít štěstí, ale mýlil se.   
Klika dveří cvakla a než se voják, který stál bokem k nim a něco říkal svému druhovi, stačil rozkoukat, Hiks už ho povalil na zem. Nate také na nic nečekal a ihned vystartoval po druhém vojákovi. I ten zůstal jen dokonale zaskočen stát a během chvíle se také válel na zemi. Třetí voják postával kousek od prvních dvou a zřejmě by jinak odešel někam zpět chodbou, ale náhlý zvrat událostí ho zaskočil natolik, že trvalo pár vteřin, než si uvědomil, co se děje.   
Když už sahal po pochvě svého meče, Hiks se na něho vrhl. Vyřídit prvního vojáka nebyl problém vzhledem k tomu, že útok vůbec neočekával a ani se tedy nebránil. Nate měl se svým protivníkem trochu větší problém. Až nečekaně rychle se totiž z prvotního šoku oklepal a kladl mu tuhý odpor. Nate měl výhodu, že se udržel nahoře a vší silou tiskl vojákovo hrdlo. Jakmile se přestal zmítat, pustil ho. Nechtěli nikoho zabít. Nakonec to byli královi muži.   
Ohlédl se, aby zkontroloval Hikse. Ten kroužil se svým soupeřem po chodbě, oba s tasenými meči. Voják stál právě zády k Natovi, kterému proto jen stačilo přikrást se mu za záda, pak vší silou uchopil jeho hlavu a praštil jí o stěnu. Ošklivě to zadunělo a Hiks zkřivil tvář bolestí.   
“Snad jsem ho nezabil…” sykl Nate, jak se mu další bezvládné tělo ocitlo v náručí. “Pomoz mi s ním, musíme je všechny někam uklidit.”

Všechna tři těla odtáhli do nejbližší prázdné místnosti. Nejspíš noclehárna, protože tam stálo naproti sobě šest postelí. Každého vojáka položili do jedné z nich, opasky z jejich brnění jim svázali ruce a přehodili přes ně peřinu, takže to vypadalo, že pouze spí.   
“Super, teď Brix.” plácl Nate Hikse po rameni a už vybíhal ze dveří.   
“Není ti divné, že je tu tak málo vojáků?”  
“Je mi to úplně jedno. Chci se dostat ven bezpečně a co nejrychleji, tak dělej!” přesto měl Hiks pravdu. I jemu se zdálo divné, že jejich potyčka nezpůsobila žádný rozruch, že se po vojácích nikdo neshání a že se tady dole skoro nikdo nepohybuje. Nahoře přece stála malá armáda. 

Hiks šel vždy kus napřed, aby zjistil, jestli je vzduch čistý a pak se vrátil pomoct Natovi. Brix se pořádně pronesl a protože jim vůbec nepomáhal, vypadalo to, jako kdyby nesli pořádně těžký pytel cementu.   
Bez dalších obtíží se dostali do luxusní části rezidence, kde nespatřili nikoho, kromě jedné služky, která však zmizela v zadní místnosti a dveře za ní s rachotem zapadly. Vynést přítele po schodech ke kuchyni však dalo oběma pořádně zabrat.   
“Zastav, už nemůžu.” zarazil Hikse Nate a opatrně položil přítele na zem.   
“Už jenom kousek, Primo! To zvládneme, pojď!”  
“Přemýšlel jsi nad tím, jak ho dostaneme dolů z té skály?” Hiks se podrbal na bradě.  
“Nepřemýšlel.” šlo o velký problém, protože Brix mohl těžko slézt dolů jako oni a nepřipadalo ani v úvahu, že by ho nějak prostě snesli.  
“Hele, nech to teď být, až se odtud dostaneme, vyřešíme to, jo?” Nate přikývl a opět pokračovali v trmácivé cestě vzhůru. 

Už jen jediný schod a konečně budou z téhle podzemní kobky venku. Hiks opět jako první vykoukl ven. I tady se vše zdálo v pořádku, proto vytáhli Brixe nahoru a ven ke dveřím z kuchyně. Nate se ještě ohlédl po kuchařích. Oba seděli, jak je nechali a zdálo se, že jim to ještě chvíli vydrží.   
K jejich nepříjemnému překvapení však venku zjistili, že oba vojáci, které omráčili a nechali za domem, jsou pryč.   
“Třeba zmizeli do tábora.” odtušil Hiks.  
“To je jedno, teď hlavně musíme zmizet my!”

Než Brixe dotáhli k místu, kde původně vylezli nahoru, zabralo jim to ještě dost času. Oba byli zpocení a vyčerpaní. Nate napínal všechny svaly v těle a div je nepřemlouval, aby ještě chvíli plnily svou práci. I Hiks lapal ztěžka po dechu a nohy za sebou táhl, jako by byly z olova.   
Konečně stáli u místa, kterým vylezli nahoru.   
“Takže? Co uděláme?” zajímal se Hiks.  
“Zaběhni pro ostatní, musíme ho spustit dolů. Jinak to nepůjde.”   
Hiks přikývl a Nate zažil několik minut samoty. Táhly se jako celá věčnost. Neustále těkal pohledem po táboře a hledal jakékoliv známky blížícího se nebezpečí. Každou chvíli mohli vyhlásit poplach. Museli se urychleně dostat pryč. 

Dostat Brixe ze skály zabralo další čas. Rovnalo se to náročné operaci, protože skála měřila několik metrů a její některé hrany byly ostré jako břitva. Mohly tak nejen poranit Brixe, ale také přeříznout lana, která ho držela.   
Po usilovné práci ho však nakonec dostali dolů.   
“Skvělá týmová práce!” pochválil je Nate, jakmile také slezl za nimi.   
“Co to s ním udělali?” Ned se skláněl nad Brixem a s výrazem naprosté nevíry se obrátil na velitele.   
“To vám povíme potom, teď musíme zmizet. Vsadil bych se, že už si všimli, že něco nehraje.”  
A jako na zavolanou se z tábora začaly ozývat různé výkřiky.  
“Na koně! Padáme odtud!” zavele Nate. Nebylo nač čekat.  
Brixe posadili před Lense a celá jednotka se dala do cvalu.

Až příliš brzy si však Nate uvědomil, že slyší víc, než jen kopyta jejich koní. Zpomalil a poskytl tak neúmyslně nepříteli čas, aby je dohonil. V zatáčce se objevila skupina jezdců na koních, kteří se plným tryskem řítili za nimi.  
“Honem!” zahulákal Nate a pobídl Ghosta do plného trysku. Jestli odtud vedla i jiná cesta, to nikdo z nich nevěděl, ale vojáci zřejmě měli větší přehled.   
Nate se několikrát otočil a při posledním ohlédnutí spatřil Druua a Bannyho s napjatými luky připravenými ke střelbě.   
K výstřelům však došlo jen několikrát. Namrzlá půda pod nohama koní podkluzovala a ani jeden tak nemohl pořádně zamířit.   
Nate se děsil, co se stane, pokud je vojáci chytí. Očividně jich bylo daleko víc, než jich. Ne, to se prostě nesmělo stát. Museli se dostat pryč. Ale kam? Do lesa!  
To bylo to místo, kde se mohli schovat. Ale les byl daleko. Před tím jim trvalo den cesty, než se dostali do hor.   
A přesto zanedlouho spatřil svažující se stezku dolů, do údolí.   
“Hyjé!” ještě prudčeji pobídl koně k vyšší rychlosti a přál si, modlil se, aby Ghost vydržel.   
“Koně už nemůžou!” hlásil po chvilce Lens. Jeho kůň měl největší problém, neboť nesl dvojnásobnou váhu.   
“Ještě kousek! Musíme do lesa!” zařval Nate a naposledy se ohlédl. Vojáci se zastavili na úpatí stezky. Dál přes planinu už se za nimi nehnali. Možná se báli lesa, možná nabyli dojmu, že se o jejich nepřátele les postará sám.

Konečně si mohli dovolit trochu zpomalit.   
“Otáčejí se!” zvolal nadšeně Nio. Nate se naposledy otočil a skutečně. Jejich velitel ještě stál a díval se za nimi, pak se také otočil a všichni začali stoupat zpět do hor.  
“To bylo vážně těsné…” otřes si zpocené čelo Curle.   
“Asi se jim nechtělo do lesa.” uchechtl se Lens.   
“Takže co dál, Primo?” otázal se Hiks.  
“Ještě pojedeme, schováme se v lese.”  
“A dál? Zase do té vesnice?”  
“Ne, musíme do Zexu, za králem.”  
“Ale nechytili jsme Ridricka.”  
“Alaham je někde v poušti. Nemám chuť ho honit někde mezi miliardou zrnek písku. Řekneme králi, co jsme zjistili a… já budu doufat, že se mnou bude jednat čestně.”  
Několik nechápavých pohledů se do něj přímo zabodlo, ale on jen zavrtěl hlavou a pobídl koně. 

Tma toho večera padla až příliš rychle. Sotva se stačili dostat za hranici lesa. Natovi opět naskočil ten podivný mrazivý pocit, který tu cítil posledně. Naštěstí stále viděl cestu, proto mohl skupinu bezpečně vést. Ne však po tmě. Cesta byla příliš nebezpečná.   
“Utáboříme se!” ohlédl se na své muže. “Nio, Vass a Druu budou mít první hlídku. Zbytek připraví tábor, Ned mi pomůže s Brixem.”

Nehostinnou houstnoucí tmu brzy prozářily vesele plápolající plameny. Konečně si mohli ohřát zkřehlé prsty.   
Brixe položili co nejblíže k ohni a zabalili ho do teplé přikrývky.  
“Co to s ním provedli?”  
“Nechali ho málem se upracovat k smrti. Nadzdvihni mu hlavu.” Nate příteli nalil do úst pár doušků vody. Brix byl stále mimo. Čas do času něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal, ale jinak se ani nepohnul.  
“Přežije to?” strachoval se Ned.  
“Snad. Musí. Budeme ho hlídat.” starostlivě přihrnul přikrývku pořádně k bradě přítele a odešel pomoci ostatním.


	25. Mezi trním

Ranní probuzení po delší době vypadalo příjemněji. Pomalu se posadil, promnul si oči a rozhlédl se. V táboře panoval čilý ruch. Kromě něj už nikdo další nespal. Oheň vesele praskal, nad ním se opékalo několik kusů zvěřiny a Ned se staral o Brixe.  
Nate k nim došel a přiklekl si.  
“Jak je mu?”  
“Moc dobře ne. Podívej.” ukázal na pravou paži “Dostala se mu do toho infekce. Už jsem to vymyl alkoholem, ale nevím, jestli není příliš pozdě.”   
Nate zavrtěl sklopenou hlavou.  
“Není pozdě. Jen ho musíme co nejrychleji dostat domů. Tam se o něj postarají lépe než my.”  
“A co ti cizinci? Jsou přece tady v lese.”  
“Víš, vidím cestu, ale je nenajdu. Je mi to líto.”  
“Proč ne?” nechápal Ned.  
“To neumím vysvětlit. Prostě… to neumím. Ztratili bychom jejich hledáním čas. Pojedeme do Zexu. Udělej pro něj, co se dá.”  
Ned přikývl. Opět příteli přitáhl deku co nejvíce ke krku a nechal ho odpočívat.  
Nate se mezitím posadil blíž k ohni. Pohled do jasných plamenů ho trochu zahřál u srdce. Vůně pečeného masa probrala jeho žaludek. Bezděky si ho pohladil a vůbec si nevšiml Hikse, který se právě posazoval vedle něj.   
“Brzy to bude. Všichni to potřebujeme jako sůl.”  
“Kde je zbytek?” zeptal se Nate. Neušlo mu, že část jeho mužů v táboře chybí.  
“Na lovu. Snaží se ulovit, co se dá, abychom měli na cestu zpět něco víc, než jen suchary.”  
“Výborně.” opět se zahleděl do plamenů. Hiks ho celou dobu bedlivě sledoval.  
“Nate, co se děje?”  
“Nic.”  
“Nic vypadá různě, ale takhle ne.”  
Nate se na přítele podíval a už se téměř nadechoval, pak však jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
“Myslíš na ten lom?” následovalo přikývnutí. “S tím teď ale nic neuděláme.”  
“A to mě právě ničí!” praštil rukou do hlíny a vyryl do ní mělký důlek. “Přemýšlel jsi nad tím, co za lidi to bylo? Odkud je tam dostal? Jak dlouho tam musí dřít? Myslím, že bychom králi udělali docela laskavost, kdybychom je dostali ven. Byli by nám vděční.”  
“Vím. Také jsem nad tím přemýšlel.” přikývl Hiks a prohrábl oheň. Vylétlo několik jisker a vzápětí zhaslo v mokré trávě.   
“Ale víš sám nejlépe, že teď máme jiný úkol. Až se vrátíme, králi všechno řekneme, to se spolehni.” dobromyslně pleskl velitele po rameni. “A hele, myslím, že už je to hotové. Koukej si dát pořádný dlabanec, zvedne ti to náladu.”

Jídlo skutečně zapůsobilo zázračně. Plný žaludek Natovi pomohl trochu uklidnit nervy, i když včerejší trauma smazat nedokázal. Dokonce se jim podařilo dostat pár kousků masa také do Brixe, který však po většinu času zůstával úplně mimo. Probral se vždy jen na chvíli, něco nesrozumitelně vykřikl a zase omdlel. 

Po jídle všichni seděli u ohně. Nate chtěl svým mužům dopřát tak dlouhou chvíli odpočinku, jak jen si mohli dovolit. Navíc si uvědomoval, že jim za včerejšek dluží vysvětlení.  
Nikdo se ho přímo nezeptal, ale pohledy všech přítomných, které ho skoro hypnotizovaly, mluvily za vše.  
“Dlužím vám za včerejšek vysvětlení.” promluvil náhle do ticha a všechny oči se na něj upřely. “Nemluví se mi o tom snadno, protože… jsme tam dole viděli něco, co bych okamžitě potrestal.” zaťal ruku v pěst “V první řadě jsme zjistili, že si Alaham postavil pod zemí ve skalách dost útulný palác. Přímo u Křišťálových tůní. Takový luxus snad nemá ani král ve svém paláci.”  
“To by si nemohl dovolit.” skočil mu do řeči Lens.  
“Ale ano, mohl. Ty skály jsou totiž plné nějakého drahokamu. Nažloutlého. Viděli jsme, jak ho pro něj těží otroci. Přikování ke skále, aby dřeli do úmoru a pak je nahradili jiní.” jeho výraz se zkřivil nejprve v bolestnou a posléze v nenávistnou grimasu. “V podmínkách, které bych nepřál ani nepříteli pro toho zrádce těží drahokamy, které on prodává a za ně si staví rezidence, kupuje vojáky, uplácí… kdo ví, co všechno ještě.” zavrtěl hlavou a na chvíli nebyl schopen slova. Opět ho pohltil ten včerejší nával zlosti a lítosti.  
“Proč s tím něco neuděláme?” zeptal se zděšeně Curle.  
“Co přesně?” uchechtl se Nate. “Je nás jedenáct. Ani se štěstím bychom neprošli přes tu armádu, co tam má. Kdybych mohl, věřte mi, že bych něco udělal už tam. Ale nemohl jsem.” zabalil si pravou pěst do levé a spustil je do klína “Jediné, co pro ty lidi můžeme udělat je, že o nich řekneme králi. Měli jsme obrovské štěstí, že jsme mezi nimi našli Brixe. To, co mu udělali, to…” opět mu došla slova. Hiks mu položil konejšivě ruku na rameno.   
“Člověk, kterému jsme věřili nejvíc, nás zradil a našeho přítele málem zabil. To nenecháme bez trestu, pánové.” přidal se k Natovi. “Vrátíme se domů, jak nejrychleji to půjde a vyřešíme problém. Jednou a provždy!”  
“A kde je Ridrick? Našli jste ho tam?”  
“Ne.” zavrtěl Nate hlavou. “Prý ráno odjel do pouště. Nejspíš něco tušil a zmizel na schůzku s tím svým komplicem.” zhnuseně si odplivl. Všem se ve tvářích usadil výraz naprostého rozčarování.   
Nate nepřítomně civěl do ohně a ostatní na něj.   
“Tak, na co čekáte?! Sbalte tábor a vyrážíme! Máme před sebou dlouhou cestu!” zavelel náhle Hiks a vyskočil na nohy. 

Během chvíle už tábor mizel před očima.   
“No tak, Primo, vstávej. Musíme jet.” nabídl mu pomocnou ruku a Nate ji vděčně přijal. Místo slov se svému zástupci vděčně uklonil a do půl hodiny už všichni pokračovali v cestě do hlavního města.

Několik hodin pokračovali bez jediné zastávky. Za odměnu les řídl, stával se prostupnějším a světlejším a zanedlouho je konečně propustil ze svých spárů. Temný stín, který lpěl na každém jako těžké břímě navíc, najednou opadl a všem se do žil vlila nová energie.   
Jakmile Ghostova kopyta vkročila do trávy za hranicí lesa, Nate ho pobídl k vyšší rychlosti a všichni se hnali co nejrychleji k městu.

Cesta, i když jen s těmi nejnutnějšími zastávkami, jima trvala téměř tři dny. Byli sice rychlejší, než při minulé cestě, Nate však stále trnul strachem, že nebudou dost rychlí. Brixův stav se nijak nelepšil. Stále o sobě drtivou většinu času nevěděl, a když už ano, mluvil z cesty. Jeho zranění se nehojila. Naopak se ještě další zantila a Ned dělal, co jen mohl, aby mu alespoň trochu ulevil.   
Nate si nedokázal představit, co to s ním udělá, pokud to Brix nezvládne. Tolik toho vytrpěl a takhle by to mělo skončit. To nemohl připustit. 

Konečně, nad ránem třetího dne, se v dálce začal pozvolna rýsovat mlžný opar nad městem. Natovi poskočilo srdce radostí. Už jen takový kousek a budou doma. Tam se o Brixe postarají a on bude moci králi vylíčit vše, co viděli.   
Žádná další přestávka už nepřicházela v úvahu.   
Městskou branou projeli ještě, než slunce vystoupalo pořádně nad hlavu. Ani v ulicích města nezpomalili a řítili se co nejrychleji do paláce. Lidé jim uhýbali a uskakovali z cesty. Někteří jen nechápavě vrtěli hlavami, jiní hrozili zaťatými pěstmi, další dokonce hlasitě nadávali.  
To vše bylo ale jedno. Před Natem se tyčila mohutná brána do paláce a on jí projel jako kulový blesk. Ghost pak prudce zabrzdil až na nádvoří a jen vteřinu na to dorazil i zbytek.   
Sloužící procházející okolo na něj zůstali vytřeštěně hledět.

“Sežeňte felčara! Hned!” popadl Nate nejblíže stojícího a pořádně zmateného sluhu, za ramena a ten hned zmizel v paláci. Lens mezitím pomohl ostatním položit Brixe na zem.  
“Co se tady děje?!” z hlavních dveří paláce vyšel muž ustrojen do honosných šatů a přísně si je měřil pohledem.   
“Potřebujeme felčara, náš přítel je těžce raněný!” vysvětlil Nate. Muž, Nate odtušil, že jde o komorníka, ho sjel pohledem a pak i Brixe ležícího na zemi.   
“Kde jste toho otrhance, u všech všudy, sebrali?”  
“Dejte si pozor na jazyk!” zasyčel velice nebezpečně Nate a oběma rukama chytil komorníka za halenu.   
“No tak, jen klid, Nate, jen klid!” přiskočil k němu Hiks a snažil se postavit mezi něj a komořího, ale Nate ho držel příliš pevně.  
“Ten někdo je náš velitel a nikdo o něm nebude mluvit jako o otrhanci, je to jasné?” jejich obličeje se téměř dotýkaly, ale komoří se nezdál vyděšený, právě naopak. Zhnuseně na Nata zíral, a když ho konečně pustil, jen si upravil své šaty a o pár kroků ustoupil.   
“Máte vyloženě nevhodné vychování.” dodal potom. Nate se chystal něco odseknout, ale v tom se vrátil sluha s dalším mužem a mířili k Brixovi. V tu chvíli zapomněl na celého komořího a přesunul se k příteli.  
“U všech bohů, co se mu stalo?” zeptal se felčar a zděšeně pohlédl na Nata.  
“Na tom teď nezáleží, pomůžete mu?”  
“Udělám, co budu umět. Pomozte mi s ním.” kývl na Bannyho, ten popadl Brixe a mířil za felčarem do útrob paláce. Nate cítil neuvěřitelně nutkavou touhu jít s nimi, ale chladný rozum mu velel, že musí najít krále. Opět se otočil a spatřil komořího přesně tam, kde stál i před tím. 

“Kde najdeme krále?”  
“Král se teď zabývá důležitými věcmi a nechce být rušen!” zavrtěl hlavou odmítavě komoří.  
“Je snad problém s povstalci méně důležitý než to, co teď řeší?” Nate udělal pár kroků k němu.   
“No…” ošil se komoří.  
“Tak kde ho najdeme?!”  
“Pojďte za mnou.” nakrčil nos komoří a tempem, kterým by si člověk vyšel na nedělní procházku, je vedl chodbami paláce. Nate vnitřně zuřil. Kdyby jen věděl, kde krále najde, vyrazil by tam sám, ale palác neznal a v téhle změti místností by se ztratil téměř okamžitě. Navíc si byl jistý, že to komoří dělá naschvál. Neměl kam spěchat, oni ano.

Konečně, po několikero zatáčkách a schodištích, stáli před krásně zdobenými dveřmi. Komoří se k nim otočil a pokynul jim rukou. Nate kývl hlavou na znamení díků a zabral za kliku.  
Dveře se téměř neslyšně otevřely a vstoupili do prostorné místnosti s výhledem do zahrad. Král stál, společně s několika dalšími lidmi, opřený o malý stolek nad velkou mapou a jakmile zaslechl zavrzání podlahy, vzhlédl. Údiv v jeho tváři by za normálních okolností připadal Natovi úsměvný, ale v tenhle moment zdaleka nebyl. 

“Omlouváme se za vyrušení, ale musíme s vámi mluvit, Jasnosti.” Nate se hluboce uklonil a po něm i zbytek jednotky. Král, chvíli neschopen slova, se z toho šoku musel rychle vzpamatovat.   
“Prosím, nechte nás.” pokynul mužům stojícím kolem mapy a zvědavýma očima přejížděl po jednotce.  
“Nebývá zvykem, abych uděloval audienci tolika vojákům. Věřím, že pro své vyrušení máte dobrý důvod.”  
“To zcela nepochybně, Jasnosti.” začal Nate, ale rychle se zarazil. Nebyl si jistý, jak král přijme zprávu, že Alahama nemají.  
“Příliš dobrých zpráv ale nemáme.”  
“Nemáte?” král si založil ruce na prsou a zadíval se na něj pozorněji.  
“Naneštěstí nám zrádce Alaham proklouzl mezi prsty, Jasnosti. Dělali jsme, co jsme mohli. Dokonce jsme na místo dorazili včas, ale on unikl.” tvrdý výraz v králových očích ho donutil cítit se zahanbeně. “Dozvěděli jsme se, že odjel do pouště. Co tam hodlá dělat, to nevíme. V horách u Křišťálových tůní jsme však narazili na jeho rezidenci vytesanou do skály. Pod ní jsme pak objevili lom na drahokamy.”  
“Drahokamy?” žasl král.  
“Ano, Jasnosti. Napadlo mě, že se s vámi o tuto informaci nejspíš nepodělil. Vysvětluje to však, kde bere peníze na svou armádu a také…”  
“Na jakou armádu?!”  
“To místo v horách chránila minimálně stovka vojáků. Měli černé zbroje, museli to tedy být, alespoň původně, vaši muži, Jasnosti. Kdybych měl říct svůj názor, nejspíš je uplatil.”  
Králi postupně klesala brada pod závalem nových informací.  
“Co ještě jste tam zjistili?”  
“O Alahamovi nic, Jasnosti. Ale v tom lomu pracují otroci v nelidských podmínkách. Našli jsme mezi nimi i našeho velitele. Málem se tam upracoval k smrti. To, co se tam děje, to je…”  
“Takže Ridricka nemáte, ale velitele ano? Raději ses rozhodl zachránit přítele, než splnit slovo, které jsi mi dal?”  
“Prosím?” nechápal Nate. Očekával, že krále zasáhne informace o otrocích a ani ve snu ho nenapadlo, že si přitom vzpomene právě na tohle.  
“Jasnosti, byl jsem připravený obětovat život přítele jen proto, abych toho zrádce přivedl. Přišli jsme pozdě. Nemohl jsem ho tam ale nechat. Vy byste to udělal?” tvrdě se na krále zadíval.  
“Vzpomínáš si, co jsem ti řekl, pokud neuspěješ?” Nate přikývl. “Pak je mi líto, ale já své slovo, narozdíl od tvého, držím. Stráže!” Nate nemohl uvěřit svým uším a soudě podle pohledů jednotky nebyl jediný. Dveře se rozlétly a vstoupili dva vojáci.  
“Zatkněte toho muže a odveďte ho.”  
“Co? To ne!” Hiks a hned po něm ostatní, se postavili mezi Nata a vojáky. “Jestli chcete jeho, budete muset přes nás!”   
Vojáci zmateně hledali radu u krále, ten však celou scénu jen s nečitelným výrazem sledoval. Nate z ničeho nic položil Hiksovi ruku na rameno a prošel mezi ním a Urukem.   
“Ne.” sklopil hlavu a trpce se usmál “Král má pravdu. Zklamal jsem. Co mě čeká, to zasloužím.” přistoupil blíž k Hiksovi “Postarej se o Brixe.” pak udělal pozpátku pár kroků vzad a dobrovolně se vydal vojákům.   
“To přece nemůžeš…” hlesl tiše Hiks a nespouštěl z něj oči.  
“Nechte to být. Rozejděte se.” zavelel ještě naposledy Nate, než ho vojáci odvedli z místnosti pryč.

Ať se to zdálo jakkoliv nemyslitelné, opět skončil v temné kobce hluboko pod královským palácem.   
Zima, zatuchlina, odporný puch, krysy a jekot nesoucí se z dálky. To vše mu opět dělalo společnost.   
Klenutý strop nad jeho hlavou vypadal neutěšeně špinavě, pokryt pavučinami, na zemi se válela jakási rohož ze sena, a když louče naproti jeho cele zhasla, zaslechl jemné cupitání drápků po kamenné podlaze.   
Ležel na zádech, jednou rukou si zakrýval oči a snažil se nevnímat okolní zvuky i puch, který mu dráždil sliznice.   
Jak jen mohl být tak hloupý? Co čekal, že se stane? Že ho král poplácá po zádech a nechá ho běžet? Pravda, nesplnil podmínku, pod kterou ho nechal jít, ale přece za to nemohl. Jaký smysl by mělo hledat Alahama po všech čertech někde v poušti? Ale to už teď, jak se zdálo, bylo jedno. 

Čas plynul pomalu, nebo možná rychle, to nevěděl. Nemohl se orientovat podle ničeho, protože když dohořela první louče, žádnou další už nikdo zapálit nepřišel. Dokonce ani žádné kroky, blízké či vzdálené, nezaslechl. Musel být v kobkách sám. To mu věru na náladě nepřidalo. Mohl jedině přemýšlet o všem, co se stalo a co se teprve stane.  
Vážně si myslel, že krále osudy lidí, kteří v tom lomu nelidsky trpěli, nějak zasáhnou. Že jim bude chtít pomoct a on se zajímal jen o toho zrádce. Ještě víc, než kdy jindy, teď toužil ho holýma rukama přetrhnout. Vymlátit z něj duši a dostát tak spravedlnosti, která stále ještě čekala. A pak tu byl Brix. Žije ještě? Nebo svá zranění nezvládl? Myšlenky vířily, míchaly se jedna s druhou a postupně začaly vytvářet teorie, kdy jedna se zdála šílenější, než druhá.

Konečně! Monotónní kapání vody kdesi v cele přehlušilo něco jiného. Kroky! A blížily se k němu! Hned však zase upadl do letargie, protože co pro něj kroky mohly znamenat? Jídlo? Světlo? O nic z toho vlastně nestál. Chtěl informace!

Jeho smysly ho neklamaly. Strážný skutečně došel k jeho cele, ale kromě louče nic nenesl. Zastavil se u zámku, postupně vyzkoušel několik velkých klíčů, než konečně mohutnou mříž, za příšerného zavrzání, otevřel.  
“Zvedej se, deš se mnou!” poručil stroze a tónem, který dával jasně znát, že se s tímhle nechce zabývat déle než bude nutné. Nate se nejistě postavil a došel ke strážnému.   
Ten ho surově otočil a stejně jako posledně, i tentokrát mu oči zavázal kusem špinavého hadru. Potom nezapomněl svázat i ruce. Nate si tiše povzdechl. Vzdal se připomínek o tom, že by utéct nemohl, protože palác nezná a poslušně se nechal vést strážným. Ten se k němu jinak choval normálně. Celou cestu ho držel za paži a nevrlým “Schody” nebo “Zeď” ho čas od času varoval. Někdy ovšem příliš pozdě.

Než došli do cíle, Nate si připadal pořádně zmatený. Připadalo mu, že snad chodili v kruhu a popravdě se děsil místa, kam ho strážný vedl.   
Zaslechl zaskřípění dveří, jemné zavrzání podlahy, pak rup, provaz poutající mu ruce povolil a on si strhl z očí hadr.  
Chvíli se jen zmateně rozhlížel. Stál v dlouhém a prostorném sále. Bohatě zdobeném, načančaném, vydrhnutém a poloprázdném.   
Pohled se mu prvně zastavil na králi stojícím jen kus od něj, ale vzápětí mu padl na jeho deset klečících přátel v řadě vedle sebe u protější stěny místnosti. Za nimi stálo několik vojáků a nejspíš měli všichni ruce svázané za zády. Jak si letmo všiml, někteří měli na obličeji podlitiny, jiným tekla krev.   
Otevřel oči úžasem, ale nezmohl se na slovo. Zmateně přejížděl pohledem z krále na své muže a zpět.   
Král mezitím sáhl po sklence se žlutavým nápojem, usrkl, mlaskl a podíval se na něj.

“O věrnosti mužů k jejich veliteli jsem toho slyšel už opravdu mnoho, ale něco takového jsem ještě nezažil.” jeho pohled, tvrdý, přesto tak nějak… jiný, se do něho zabodával jako ostří. “Takové scény ještě královští vojáci nikdy nepředvedli, aby dostali svého velitele zpět.” zakroutil hlavou. Z řady klečících mužů se ozvalo uchechtnutí.   
Nate ničemu nerozuměl.   
“Jasnosti…?”  
“Tví muži se rozhodli, že tě z vězení dostanou, ať to stojí, co to stojí. Způsobili na dvoře pořádný poprask. Nejprve zmlátili polovinu kasáren, potom stráží v paláci a vyhrožovali, že pokud nebudeš propuštěn, zbourají klidně celé město.”  
Nate se na okamžik neudržel a vyprskl smíchy, ale hned se zarazil. Král se neusmíval. Za to někteří z jeho mužů ano. Většina sice zarývala pohled do naleštěné podlahy, přesto si všiml několika letmých úsměvů.  
“Jasnosti, já… nevím, co na to říct.” očima se zastavil na každém se svých přátel a cítil k nim neskonalou vděčnost a respekt. Za to král měl zřejmě jiný pohled na věc.  
“Co je na tobě tak zvláštního?” Nate zavrtěl hlavou a pokrčil rameny “Vážně. Moc by mě to zajímalo. Vyzařuje z tebe něco, co mě pokaždé přiměje rozmyslet si, co jsem původně řekl. Jak je to možné?”  
“Nerozumím, Jasnosti.” promluvil popravdě Nate.  
“Měl bych tvé muže nechat všechny zmrskat za to, co provedli, ale z nějakého důvodu obdivuji jejich oddanost k tobě. A když se na tebe tak dívám, musím uznat, že bych tě také měl raději po boku, než zavřeného v temné kobce. Vysvětli mi, čím to je.” posadil se částečně na roh nižšího stolku, opět upil ze své číše a dlouze se na Nata zadíval. Ten byl však natolik vykolejen královými slovy, že neměl vůbec ponětí, jak odpovědět.  
“Jsi z toho velmi zmatený, že ano?”  
“Ano, vůbec vám nerozumím.” přiznal popravdě.  
“Tak já ti to řeknu jinak. Navzdory tomu, co jsem prvně řekl, jsem se rozhodl změnit názor. Nechám tebe i tvé muže jít. Budu dělat, jakoby se nikdy nic nestalo.”  
“Co vás donutilo změnit názor, Jasnosti?” pookřál trochu Nate, stejně jako zbytek jednotky.  
“V první řadě oddanost tvých mužů. Ve druhé řadě zpráva, která přišla od našich zvědů.” sáhl po obálce ležící na stolku a zvedl ji.”Ukázalo se, že schůzka ke které mělo dojít v Křišťálových tůních se nekonala. Proto Ridrick odjel dřív a proto jste ho minuli. Uznávám proto, že jste svůj úkol splnit pořádně nemohli.” poprvé se na Nata lehce pousmál. “Bohužel se také ukázalo, že ta schůzka byla velmi důležitá. Ten zrádce se chystá napadnout město.” král bezděky zaťal jednu ruku v pěst a otočil se k oknu.  
“Jste si tím jistý?” otázal se Nate.  
“Naprosto. Chtějí mě sesadit z trůnu a nahradit nějakým barbarem z pouště!” pleskl obálkou o stůl. Ta odskočila a doplachtila na zem.   
“Kde je jejich armáda teď?” zeptal se Hiks a lehce se napřímil. Jeho pravé oko hrálo všemi barvami.  
“To přesně nevíme.” přiznal neochotně král.   
“A odkud chtějí Zex napadnout?” dotázal se Nate.  
“Nejspíš přes Holou pláň.”  
“Proč? To je pořádně z ruky…”  
“Protože nejkratší cesta přes průsmyk Zmrzlých bratří je silně chráněna a je moc úzká. Průsmyky na jihu nejsou tolik bráněné a cesty jsou tam daleko širší. Nejspíš jim stojí za to nás prostě obejít.”  
“Nebo nic obcházet nebudou a prostě počkají až si je najdeme. Vyberou si pro ně vhodné místo a my budeme v nevýhodě.” zavrtěl hlavou Nate.  
“To už budeme v každém případě.” potřásl hlavou král.   
“Tak chtějí zničit město nebo na nás budou čekat?” Nedův zmatený výraz těkal mezi Natem a králem.  
“Chtějí mě primárně připravit o trůn. Pokud jim vyjedeme vstříc a nebudeme čekat až nás tu napadnou, zachráníme tím město.”  
“Kolik jich je?” zajímal se Nate.  
“Přes třináct tisíc.”  
“A nás?”  
“Víc, ale ne o mnoho. Navíc, na jejich straně je výhoda výběru terénu, času…”  
“Kde vzali tolik lidí?” zavrtěl hlavou Curle a postavil se. Král kývl na vojáka držícího stráž a všechna pouta byla brzy minulostí.  
“Říkal jsem, že za pomoci těch drahokamů musel uplácet. Nedivil bych se, kdyby naverboval i nějaké naše muže. Pak někoho z dalších zemí… Kdo ví, kde ten ďábel sehnal posily.” Nate začal přecházet po místnosti sem a tam, zatímco král jeho slovům přikyvoval.   
“A jaký je tedy teď plán?” ohlédl se pak.  
“V tuto chvíli už se shromažďují veškeré bojeschopné jednotky z celé země. Vyjedeme proti nim. Doufám, že na Holé pláni budeme první, abychom získali alespoň nějakou výhodu.” Nate přikývl. “Když teď dovolíte, pánové, chtěl bych si s vaším Primem promluvit ještě o samotě.” jednotka se uctivě uklonila a král s Natem zůstali sami.

“Jaký dojem na tebe udělal Erinský les?” zeptal se král a šibalský výraz v jeho tváři Nata mírně znepokojil.  
“Je hustý, neprostupný, děsivý a…” hned se však zarazil, protože mu došlo, že tohle asi král zrovna nemyslel. “Ptáte se na elfy, že ano?”  
“Ano. Meron mi poslal zprávu. Líčil tě dost nadšeně, zřejmě jsi udělal dobrý dojem.”   
“Zachránili nám život. Vděčíme jim za mnohé.”  
“Ano, a i tentokrát potřebujeme jejich pomoc. A proto tu teď jsi. Vydáš se do Erinského lesa a přivedeš je za námi. Doufejme, že včas.”  
“Ale to může trvat přes týden, Jasnosti.” zalapal po dechu Nate.  
“Proto bys měl vyrazit okamžitě. Není času nazbyt. Jejich pomoc potřebujeme. Jsou to nesmírně šikovní střelci a mistři klamu. Pokud máme mít šanci, potřebujeme je po svém boku.”  
“Ale Jasnosti, Meron tvrdil, že jsou neutrální. Že nezasahují do zdejších záležitostí.”  
“Já vím. Proto tam také posílám tebe. Věřím, že budeš úspěšnější, než bych byl kdy já.” obdařil ho úsměvem plným naděje a Nate se hluboce uklonil.  
“Vyrazím tedy ihned na cestu.”


End file.
